


Hogwarts 1077

by ewan_j



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 105,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewan_j/pseuds/ewan_j
Summary: L'anno è il 1077, sono passati undici anni dalla battaglia di Hastings e il re normanno William il Conquistatore siede sul trono d'Inghilterra. Ogni tentativo di resistenza da parte degli angli è stato spezzato, fino a frantumarsi del tutto.Mélonie de l'Argent è figlia di un cavaliere normanno al servizio del re. Mélonie non ha mai conosciuto sua madre, che è morta mettendola al mondo, ma ha sempre saputo che non era una donna come tutte le altre. E quando riceve una lettera di ammissione alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, scopre il perché.I genitori di Alfric non erano maghi, ma angli che hanno cercato invano di sopravvivere alle persecuzioni normanne. Quando riceve l'invito a frequentare Hogwarts, anche per lui si apre un mondo nuovo e sorprendente. Ma non è tutto oro ciò che luccica, e Alfric scoprirà ben presto che il mondo dei maghi non è poi così diverso da quello che sperava di essersi lasciato alle spalle.Nel 1077, l'era dei Fondatori è giunta al termine, ma la grande storia di Hogwarts è appena cominciata.





	1. Non il più tranquillo dei viaggi

Mélonie de l’Argent studiò a lungo il prato deserto davanti a lei, quindi spostò lo sguardo su suo padre. Erano giorni che voleva tempestarlo di domande eppure, ora che il loro viaggio era finalmente giunto al termine, ancora non osava.

Con la solenne grazia di un cavaliere del suo rango, Odon de l’Argent smontò da cavallo.

Mélonie trasse un profondo respiro per farsi coraggio. “Siamo arrivati?” chiese.

Suo padre non era un uomo di molte parole, e nei giorni che avevano trascorso in viaggio non aveva quasi mai aperto bocca, se non per annunciare che avevano finito di cavalcare per la giornata, o che era l’ora di accamparsi per il pranzo. Ma se, arrivati a quel punto, si fosse rifiutato di risponderle, di rispondere a una domanda semplice e banale come quella, significava che sotto c’era ben altro. Come aveva iniziato a sospettare da tempo — dal giorno in cui aveva ricevuto la lettera — suo padre era arrabbiato con lei. O deluso, Mélonie non sapeva che cosa fosse peggio.

“Siamo nel luogo dove ci hanno detto di arrivare,” rispose Odon de l’Argent, con voce meditabonda. “Ma non vedo… ah.”

Suo padre si interruppe e indicò avanti a sé.

C’era un carretto trascinato da un mulo che stava avanzando lentamente per il prato, diretto verso di loro. A guidarlo era un uomo anziano, vestito in abiti semplici e poco appariscenti. 

Mélonie corrugò le sopracciglia. Era sicura di aver studiato per bene il campo che si apriva avanti a loro. Nei minimi dettagli. E quel carretto proprio non l’aveva visto. Era come se fosse comparso dal nulla.

Per magia.

“Padre?”

Odon de l’Argent non si voltò verso di lei. Le rivolse un cenno della mano e prese a camminare diretto verso il carretto. Con il cuore che le martellava nel petto, Mélonie osservò suo padre raggiungere l’anziano cocchiere e scambiare alcune parole con lui. Più di quante avesse scambiato con lei durante i giorni di viaggio.

Mélonie si sentì stringere lo stomaco. Sì, suo padre era arrabbiato con lei. Ma, nonostante tutte le spiegazioni che le erano state fornite riguardo la sua nuova situazione, ancora non aveva ben chiaro quale fosse esattamente la sua colpa.

Suo padre voltò le spalle al cocchiere e tornò sui suoi passi, raggiunse Mélonie e l’aiutò a scendere da cavallo. Legate alla sella del suo cavallo c’erano una sacca e uno scrigno che contenevano tutti i suoi averi — per lo meno, quelli che suo padre le aveva concesso di portare con sé durante il viaggio. Quando aveva dovuto scegliere cosa prendere e cosa lasciare a casa, aveva quasi finito per piangere. Aveva abbandonato gran parte delle sue cose, dei suoi vestiti, preso solo il necessario. Ma si era fatta forza e aveva ricacciato dentro le lacrime.

Suo padre prese i suoi miseri averi e la guidò verso il carretto. Quando furono abbastanza vicini, Mélonie si fece coraggio e alzò lo sguardo a incrociare quello del cocchiere, che le stava sorridendo. Sembrava gentile, ma era uno sconosciuto, e non le piaceva l’idea di rimanere da sola con lui. Ma Odon de l’Argent non aveva altra scelta. Non poteva accompagnarla alla sua destinazione.

Quel campo segnava il confine tra l’Inghilterra e la Scozia. Suo padre era un cavaliere al servizio giurato di re William, un normanno di nobile, seppur modesto, lignaggio. I nobili scozzesi avrebbero potuto considerare la sua presenza all’interno dei loro confini un affronto o, peggio ancora, una dichiarazione di guerra. Per questo Odon de l’Argent aveva dovuto rassegnarsi ad accompagnarla fino lì. “Qualcun’altro ti porterà a destinazione,” le aveva spiegato, mentre Mélonie, ancora una volta, faceva tutto il possibile per non lasciarsi sopraffarre dalle lacrime.

Suo padre sistemò la sacca e lo scrigno nel carretto, poi si voltò a guardarla. Mélonie sussultò.

Odon de l’Argent aprì la bocca, ma subito ci ripensò e la richiuse. Si piegò e strinse la figlia in un abbraccio.

Sul momento, Mélonie rimase immobile, come interdetta. 

“Allora non siete arrabbiato con me,” disse, un tremolio nelle sue parole.

“No,” le rispose suo padre, e Mélonie si stupì nell’accorgersi che anche la sua voce non era del tutto salda. “Mi ricordi davvero tanto tua madre.”

Incapace di rispondere, Mélonie ricambiò l’abbraccio, affondando la testa tra la spalla e il collo del padre. Odon de l’Argent non era il tipo di uomo che si abbandonava a quel genere di manifestazioni d’affetto. 

Separatasi dal padre, Mélonie si asciugò una lacrima impertinente che, nonostante i suoi sforzi, era riuscita a sfuggire al suo controllo. Ritrovato un minimo di quella compostezza che si addiceva al suo rango, si voltò verso l’uomo anziano e gli rivolse la sua migliore riverenza.

“Il mio nome è Mélonie de l’Argent, lieta di fare la vostra conoscenza, mio signore.”

Il sorriso sul volto del cocchiere si allargò. 

“L’onore è mio, madamigella de l’Argent,” disse. “Il mio nome è Domelch di Hogsmeade, e il mio solenne incarico è quello di condurvi sana e salva a Hogwarts.”

  


*

  


L’ansia di doversi separare da suo padre e da tutto quello che, fino a quel momento, era stata la sua vita, si tramutò quasi subito in qualcosa di totalmente diverso. Rimasta sola con Domelch, Mélonie non ci mise molto a lasciare che la curiosità si impossessasse di lei.

“Hogsmeade,” disse. “Dov’è Hogsmeade?”

Domelch voltò brevemente la testa verso di lei, mentre il mulo procedeva lentamente su una stradina circondata dalla boscaglia. Le ombre della sera avevano iniziato a rivendicare il loro dominio sul mondo.

“È il paese vicino al castello di Hogwarts.”

“Ed è molto lontano?” Mélonie sapeva che si trovava in Scozia, ma non molto di più. Non aveva neanche un’idea precisa di quanto fosse grande la Scozia. Meno dell’Inghilterra, supponeva, ma non di molto.

Domelch aggrottò le sopracciglia, fissando con concentrazione dritto avanti a sé. “Umh, direi non più di duecento o duecentocinquanta miglia.”

Mélonie si stupì. Era una grande distanza da percorrere su un carretto, più di quella che lei e suo padre avevano affrontato per arrivare al confine con la Scozia, e a loro erano serviti, a dorso dei cavalli freschi e possenti provenienti dalle scuderie dei de l’Argent, alcuni giorni.

“Viaggeremo tutta la notte?”

“Oh, no, niente affatto. Anzi, ci accamperemo ben presto. Scommetto che non vedete l’ora di distendervi e riposare un poco.”

_In un letto, però_ , si disse Mélonie.  _Non di certo all’addiaccio_ . 

“E la scuola? Com’è la scuola?”

Mélonie ricordava del giorno in cui aveva ricevuto la lettera. Si trovava in giardino, durante una delle prime vere calde giornate d’estate, impegnata in un ricamo sotto gli occhi vigili della sua governante e tutrice, quando un domestico si era avvicinato proprio a lei, annunciandole che un messaggero aveva portato una lettera. Il che era più che strano, per molti motivi.

“Una lettera?” si era meravigliata Mélonie. “Per me?” E ottenuta una risposta il suo stupore non aveva fatto che crescere, perché, sì, il messaggio era per lei. Non per suo padre, che in quel periodo si trovava a seguito di un contingente inviato da re William a sedare la rivolta di un barone anglosassone. Odon de l’Argent non si era mai risposato dopo la morte della moglie, per cui quando era assente a essere incaricato della cura della casa era di solito qualche servitore fidato. Mélonie era ancora troppo giovane per potersi occupare di determinate mansioni. Un giorno, le aveva detto suo padre, avrebbe avuto una casa tutta sua da governare in nome di suo marito, ma per il momento doveva limitarsi ad accettare l’autorità di qualcun altro.

Il messaggero le aveva messo in mano la lettera e si era allontanato senza attendere le domande che già si stavano formando sulle labbra di Mélonie.

La lettera aveva uno strano aspetto, diverso da quelle che, di tanto in tanto, riceveva suo padre. Era un rotolo di pergamena color latte chiuso da un sigillo di ceralacca scarlatto. Lo stemma impresso sul sigillo era un elaborato simbolo araldico, uno scudo diviso in quattro quadranti con una lettera H nel centro, che Mélonie non sul momento non seppe identificare — eppure parte della sua istruzione consisteva nel memorizzare nomi e stemmi di tutte le più importanti famiglie di Normandia, Inghilterra e Francia. 

Con l’unghia, aveva spezzato il sigillo.

Il messaggio, in sé, era piuttosto stringato. E indirizzato proprio a lei,  _Mélonie de l’Argent, figlia di Aliz de Vere e Odon de l’Argent_ . Il nome di sua madre precedeva quello di suo padre.  _Siamo lieti di informarvi che avete diritto di frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts._ E, a seguito, una lista di materiali che la lettera identificava come “necessari”. In calce, una firma:  _Colum mac Tagart, preside_ .

Mélonie aveva letto e riletto la lettera, e sarebbe andata avanti fino a consumarsi gli occhi se la sua governante non gliel’avesse strappata di mano. A nulla erano valse le sue proteste, la lettera era chiaramente stata indirizzata a lei per errore, le aveva risposto la governante, era suo padre che doveva leggerla e decidere in merito. Non erano affari che la riguardavano. Come avrebbero potuto, del resto, visto che lei era solo una ragazzina di undici primavere?

I quattordici giorni che la separavano dall’arrivo di suo padre furono lunghi e tormentati, ma passarono. Mélonie non aveva fatto altro che pensare alla lettera, e a cosa significavano le parole in essa contenute. Una scuola di magia e stregoneria? Il genere di cose per cui si veniva messi al rogo! E lei non era affatto una strega, in ogni caso. Certo, c’era stata quella volta in cui si era persa nella foresta e, poco prima che il freddo della notte avesse il sopravvento, un cane che emanava una luce brillantissima era apparso dal niente e l’aveva guidata sana e salva a casa. Ma era una cosa che era successa quando era molto piccola, e Mélonie era più che certa che il cane lucente fosse solo qualcosa che aveva immaginato.

Suo padre aveva letto il messaggio, si era fatto raccontare per filo e per segno quello che era successo dalla governante e dal servitore — ma non da Mélonie, che aveva origliato la conversazione nasosta dietro a un armadio — quindi si era chiuso nelle sue stanze per due giorni. Mélonie non lo aveva visto, ma lo aveva sentito parlare, talvolta ache animatamente, con voci che non era stata in grado di identificare. A quel punto aveva cominciato a temere di averla combinata grossa, anche se non sapeva di per certo quale fosse la sua colpa. Era chiaro che suo padre era arrabbiato con lei. 

Trascorsi i due giorni, però, Odon de l’Argent aveva chiamato a sé la figlia e le aveva detto: “Sei proprio tale e quale a tua madre”. 

Quando era tornata nella sua stanza, aveva trovato ad attenderla, disposti con cura sul suo letto, tre tuniche nere, una mantella anch’essa nera con dettagli argentati, dei guanti di pelle, un paiolo di peltro e una piccola bilancia d’ottone. Più in disparte, c’erano un libro — un intero libro, la cui vista fu sufficiente a mozzarle il fiato — che si intitolava De Magica Incantatione, e qualcosa avvolto in un panno rosso assicurato da un fiocco. Il panno era in velluto, un tipo di stoffa di cui Mélonie aveva solo sentito parlare e di cui sapeva soltanto che era estramamente costoso. Con le mani che tremavano, aveva sciolto il fiocco e disteso il panno, dentro il quale aveva trovato una piccola bacchetta di legno chiaro e nodoso. Su una minuscola nota arrotolata intorno alla base della bacchetta era scritto:  _abete e corde di cuordidrago_ . Mélonie non aveva potuto far altro che osservare il tutto con ammutolita meraviglia.

Era stata quella la prima volta che aveva sentito parlare di Hogwarts. E dopo quel giorno, a parte le risposte elusive fornitele da suo padre, non aveva fatto altro che accumulare altre domande e ben poche certezze.

“In che senso, com’è la scuola?” le disse Domelch.

Mélonie scrollò le spalle. “Non so proprio niente al riguardo.”

“Dunque vediamo… È il luogo dove imparerete a padroneggiare la magia che è dentro di voi.”

_Magia_ . Quella parola aveva un effetto strano su di lei. Era qualcosa che le avevano sempre insegnato essere frutto del demonio, un peccato mortale. Poi aveva scoperto di essere lei stessa una strega. E visto che sentiva di non avere in sé niente di demoniaco o particolarmente peccaminoso, ne aveva concluso che non c’era niente di male nell’esserlo, a patto di non andare a urlarlo ai quattro venti.

“Voi siete un mago?”

“Quasi tutti gi abitanti di Hogsmeade lo sono,” rispose Domelch, accompagnando le sue parole con una risatina.

“Potete farmi vedere qualche magia? Non ho mai avuto nessuno con cui parlare… di queste cose.”

“Ah, è un gran peccato che maghi e streghe siano costretti a vivere nel segreto e con il timore di essere scoperti, al giorno d’oggi.”

“Volete dire che siamo in pericolo? Qualcuno ci dà la caccia?”

“Niente affatto. Alcuni babbani non vedono di buon occhio la magia, ma è solo per superstizione. Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, in ogni caso, sono santuari in cui i maghi non devono temere niente e nessuno.”

“Uh…  _babbani_ ?”

“Come vostro padre.”

“Il signore mio padre è un cavaliere di re William!”

“Si ma è anche un non-mago, è questo che significa babbano.”

Mélonie non sapeva cosa rispondere, e optò per il silenzio.

Domelch continuò a guidare il carretto in silenzio ancora per qualche tempo. La notte aveva ormai inghiottito qualsiasi traccia del giorno e la timida luce della falce di luna e delle stelle in cielo potevano fare ben poco per dissipare le tenebre. In lontananza non si vedevano le luci di una città, o perfino di una taverna, per cui Mélonie si rassegnò all’idea di dover trascorrere un’altra notte a dormire all’addiaccio. Ne ebbe la certezza quando, poco dopo, Domelch diede ordine al mulo di fermarsi e l’aiutò a smontare dal carretto.

“Sgranchitevi le gambe,” le disse con fare gentile. “Intanto io monterò la tenda.”

Una tenda era sempre meglio che niente, rifletté Mélonie, ma quanto le mancava la comodità di un letto!

“Fatto!”

La voce di Domelch la colse di sorpresa. Mélonie si voltò e vide l’uomo tutto soddisfatto indicare una tenda di stoffa azzurra. Una tenda a malapena grande per contenere una persona ranicchiata in posizione fetale. Ma la sua governante le aveva insegnato fin troppo bene a mostrarsi sempre mansueta e rispettosa, come si confà a una giovane donna di buona famiglia, per cui Mélonie fu in grado di cancellare l’espressione di delusione dal suo volto prima che Domelch potesse accorgersene.

“Desiderate mangiare qualcosa di particolare per cena? Pesce oppure cacciagione? O forse preferite qualcosa di più leggero? Della verdura magari?”

A quelle parole, Mélonie non riuscì più a trattenersi. Sicuramente Domelch la stava prendendo in giro.

“Non ho visto fiumi, qui vicino. Campi, ma nessuno coltivato. E niente carne nel vostro carretto.”

Ancora una volta, Domelch ridacchiò. “Coraggio,” le disse piegandosi ed entrando nella tenda. “Venite a controllare!”

In due in quella tendina minuscola? Non ci sarebbero mai stati. Domelch si stava prendendo gioco di lei, non poteva essere altrimenti. 

“Coraggio!” la incitò dall’interno la voce del cocchiere di Hogsmeade.

Mélonie sospirò. Era meglio assecondarlo. Si acquattò ed entrò nella tenda. 

Quello che vide una volta lasciato cadere dietro di sé il lembo di tessuto dell’ingresso la lasciò senza parole. 

L’interno della tenda era molto più grande dell’esterno. Incredibilmente più grande. Vide un camino, un tavolo con delle sedie, un bacile ricolmo d’acqua posato su un treppiede, delle botticelle impilate in disparte e perfino, riparati da dei divisori in legno, due letti con baldacchino. 

Per cui era quella, la magia!

Quando finalmente Mélonie si fu ripresa dallo stupore iniziale, Domelch le offrì una cena a base di carne di cervo con salsa di prugne, con birra annacquata aromatizzata al miele. Una volta finito di cenare, con la pancia quasi sul punto di scoppiare, Mélonie si lasciò impossessare dalla stanchezza. Perfino il ritmo delle sue domande a Domelch era rallentato fino a fermarsi del tutto. A quel punto, Domelch l’accompagnò a letto e, augurandole la buona notte, ebbe cura di chiudere dietro di sé le tende del baldacchino.

Il materasso era più morbido di quello che aveva a casa sua e le coperte erano calde e comfortevoli. Mélonie era più che pronta a godersi la miglior notte di riposo della sua vita.

  


*

  


Si svegliò di soprassalto. Aveva sentito un rumore, ma non era sicura se fosse stato parte di un sogno — un incubo — o se provenisse dall’esterno. Poi, pochi istanti dopo il rumore si ripeté. 

Mélonie scattò a sedersi. 

Non era un rumore qualsiasi. Era il suono di qualcuno che gridava. 

_Domelch_ , pensò subito. 

Si liberò dalle coperte e scostò le tende del baldacchino. La tenda era avvolta nel buio quasi totale, perché solo il mozzicone di una candela sul tavolo era rimasto a illuminare l’area. Mélonie avanzò di qualche passo, poi si bloccò di nuovo.

Un altro suono squarciò il silenzio. Questa volta non era umano. Brividi le percorsero la schiena, fino a lambirle il collo e a drizzarle i capelli sulla nuca. Era un ululato, ma diverso da qualsiasi altro Mélonie avesse mai sentito.

_Domelch è in pericolo_ , si disse.  _Devo andare a vedere cosa sta succedendo e trovare un modo per aiutarlo_ .

Mélonie strinse i pugni e uscì. L’aria fredda della sera la colpì quasi violenza, ma lei quasi non ci badò, perché il terribile spettacolo che stava avvenendo proprio di fronte a lei la raggelò più di quanto potessero fare le temperature notturne.

Domelch era circondato da un branco di animali. Sembravano cani ma non lo erano, di questo Mélonie era sicura. Erano più grandi di un levriero, alti quasi quanto un uomo, in effetti, ed erano bianchi come fantasmi. La vista di quelle creature le riportò per un momento alla mente il vago ricordo del cane lucente che l’aveva guidata fuori dalla foresta in cui si era perduta quand’era bambina. Solo che il branco che aveva circondato Domelch non era affatto armato di buone intenzioni. Lo stavano attaccando, e stavano avendo la meglio. 

Domelch si stava difendendo come meglio poteva. Aveva in mano qualcosa — da quella distanza a Mélonie sembrò una bacchetta simile a quella che si era ritrovata sul letto insieme al resto dei materiali per Hogwarts — e la stava facendo volteggiare in aria. Ripeteva: “ _Flamma! Flamma! Flamma!_ ”, e dalla bacchetta si sprigionavano scoppi di fuoco che andavano a infrangersi contro le creature, abbagliandole e smorzando per breve tempo la ferocia dei loro attacchi. 

Non era certa che Domelch avrebbe potuto farcela da solo. Doveva aiutarlo. Ma in che modo? Non poteva certo lanciarsi a mani nude contro un branco di bestie spettrali!

Si paralizzò, incerta sul da farsi. Forse avrebbe trovato qualcosa da usare come arma all’interno della tenda. Domelch stava lanciando quello che era senza dubbio un incantesimo di luce.  _Flamma_ , diceva. Forse poteva correre e recuperare dai bagagli la sua bacchetta. Se era una strega significava che anche lei era in grado di scagliare incantesimi, no?

Ma subito le venne in mente una soluzione più semplice.

Fuoco. Non aveva bisogno di utilizzare la sua bacchetta, quando poteva ottenere lo stesso risultato con una torcia accesa. All’interno c’era la candela che stava bruciando. Poteva avvolgere del panno intorno a un pezzo di legno e usarlo per disperdere le bestie.

Era sul punto di lanciarsi all’interno della tenda, quando la voce di Domelch la raggiunse.

“Mélonie! Dovete scappare,” le urlò. “All’interno della foresta, presto!”

Fu la disperazione nelle sue parole a convincerla a obbedire. Mélonie non perse tempo e si mise a correre verso la boscaglia. Alcune delle creature spettrali, però, si erano accorte della sua presenza, perché quando Mélodie si voltò per lanciare un’ultima occhiata a Domelch, constatò con orrore che due delle bestie si erano lanciate al suo inseguimento.

Il panico si impossessò di lei, perse del tutto il controllo sui suoi movimenti. Al posto del pensiero razionale, in lei si trovava soltanto il bisogno primitivo di sopravvivere. 

Mélonie corse a perdifiato per la fitta boscaglia. Sassi e pigne le punsero i piedi nudi, le fronde degli alberi la frustarono e le graffiarono il volto. Ma non le importava. Doveva continuare a correre.

Dietro di lei, il rumore delle belve che la rincorrevano si faceva sempre più incombente, sempre più vicino. 

Mélonie avrebbe volto essere coraggiosa come suo padre. Afferrare da terra un sasso e colpire le creature mostruose alle sue spalle. Ma correre a perdifiato era tutto quello che riusciva a fare.

Finché non cadde.

Appoggiò male il piede a terra, forse per via di un sasso sporgente, forse per una radice. Non lo seppe mai di preciso. Sentì un’improvvisa fitta di dolore alla caviglia destra e si accorse con orrore che aveva perso l’equilibrio. Era troppo tardi per cercare di mantenersi in piedi. Cadde a terra, facendo appena in tempo a schermarsi la faccia con le braccia.

Non aveva tempo da perdere. Le belve spettrali le sarebbero state addosso in un istante.

Mélonie provò a rialzarsi, ma la caviglia le faceva troppo male. Anche se fosse riuscita a zoppicare, non sarebbe cambiato niente. Era spacciata.

Non avrebbe mai visto Hogwarts.

“ _Flamma_ ,” disse una voce nell’oscurità. Una voce potente, che di certo non apparteneva a Domelch.

In meno di un istante la foresta si icendiò del bagliore rossastro del fuoco. Le creature che stavano per saltarle addosso si bloccarono, caddero a terra dimenandosi, quindi scapparono via, alla disperata ricerca delle tenebre e della sicurezza che offrivano.

Mélonie riprese a respirare. Era salva.

D’istinto, sollevò lo sguardo sul suo salvatore. Per quello che riusciva a vedere, era un uomo ammantato in una cappa marrone, con il cappuccio calato sulla testa dal quale spuntavano a malapena dei capelli riccioli e una folta barba a punta. Non aveva idea di chi fosse, né di cosa l’avesse portato nel mezzo di quella foresta al limitare tra l’Inghilterra e la Scozia. 

Di una cosa era certa, però. L’uomo che l’aveva salvata era un mago.

Fece per rialzarsi. Voleva raggiungerlo e ringraziarlo. Ma quando riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, l’uomo misterioso era svanito nel nulla.


	2. Le calende di settembre (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo la disavventura della sera precedente, Mélonie si rimette in viaggio verso Hogsmeade. Ma ha parecchie domande su quello che è successo, e le risposte di Domelch... lasciano alquanto a desiderare.

Mélonie si risvegliò alle prime luci dell’alba. Questa volta, non c’erano stati incubi, grida o ululati.

Si vestì e trovò Domelch impegnato a far bollire qualcosa in un pentolino.

“Come… come sono tornata a letto?” gli domandò. Per quanto si sforzasse, non le riusciva proprio di ricordare nulla della sera precedente, dopo l’incontro con l’uomo misterioso.  _Quello che mi ha salvato la vita_.

“Oh, buongiorno, madamigella de l’Argent!” la salutò Domelch con un sorriso gioviale. “Vi ho ritrovata nel bosco. Mi avete quasi fatto preoccupare, ma ho visto che non eravate ferita, a parte qualche graffio sul piede. A quello ho pensato io.”

Mélonie si sedette al tavolo. Raccolse un coltello lì vicino e si tagliò una spessa fetta di pane. Si accorse di quanto strano fosse tutto ciò quando, dopo aver ingoiato due grossi bocconi, realizzò che non solo quel pane era morbido, ma era anche fresco, come se fosse stato appena sfornato. E loro erano in una tenda minuscola in uno spiazzo ai margini della foresta. 

_Magia_ , si disse. Ma dentro di sé sapeva che doveva smetterla di usare quella parola come scusa per tutto ciò che non riusciva a comprendere. Era anche per quello che andava a Hogwarts.

“E voi come state, Domelch?” chiese a un tratto, arrossendo per non averci pensato prima. “Non siete rimasto ferito, vero?”

“No, no, niente affatto!” Domelch spostò il pentolino dalla fiamma e ne versò il contenuto in due coppe, che presero a fumare, sprigionando un profumo dolciastro. “Tenete,” le disse porgendole una delle coppe. E, in risposta a un sopacciglio sollevato di Mélonie, aggiunse: “Un tonico per rimetterci in sesto dopo l’avventura di ieri sera e in vista del viaggio di oggi”.

Mélonie ne bevve un sorso. Era la bevanda più dolce che avesse mai assaggiato in vita sua, densa come una crema, ma con il retrogusto acido della frutta — solo non della mela, della pera o di qualunque altro frutto lei avesse mai mangiato. Fu costetta a immaginarsi la faccia disapprovante della sua tutrice per impedirsi di finirla tutta in un sorso.

“E quelli cos’erano?”

Domelch corrugò la fronte. “Quelli?”

“Le creature che ci hanno attaccato ieri sera.”

“Un branco di lupi,” rispose Domelch con una scrollata di spalle, dopo aver vuotato la sua coppa. “Ce ne sono parecchi da queste parti.”

_Potrò anche avere solo undici anni, ma so distinguere un lupo da… qualcosa che di sicuro non è un lupo._

“Non erano creature magiche?”

Domelch sgranò gli occhi. “No. Niente affatto.”

“Ma erano bianchi come fantasmi e…!”

“Sono un mago da ottantadue anni, madamigella de l’Argent, so riconoscere una creatura magica quando me la trovo davanti. Quelli che ci hanno attaccato ieri sera erano solo dei lupi, e nulla più. Avrei preferito non coinvolgervi in uno scontro ma, ahimé, non sono più giovane come una volta e i lupi sono riusciti a cogliermi di sorpresa.”

E poiché Domelch aveva parlato con tono gentile ma che non ammetteva repliche, Mélonie finì in silenzio la sua colazione, senza aggiungere altro. Dopotutto lui era un adulto e lei poco più che una bambina.

Riposto l’avanzo di pane in una credenza e il coltello in un cassetto, Domelch invitò Mélonie a uscire e ad accomodarsi sul carro, mentre lui avrebbe smontato la tenda. Lei obbedì senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

C’erano troppi strani pensieri che le giravano nella testa.

Primo fra tutti: perché Domelch le stava mentendo? Era possibile che stesse sminuendo quello che era accaduto la sera precedente perché aveva fatto una promessa solenne a suo padre di proteggerla durante il viaggio e aveva invece finito per metterla in pericolo. O forse temeva di fare figuracce con gli altri maghi. Sempre ammesso che i maghi fossero tipi da serbare quel genere di rancori. Si era sempre immaginata i maghi come i personaggi delle leggende, saggi e potenti, meno propensi degli uomini a lasciarsi prendere dalle emozioni. Ma in realtà non aveva idea di come si comportassero, anche perché Domelch era il primo che incontrava. Supponeva che avrebbe imparato di più una volta arrivata a Hogwarts.

Poi c’era la questione dell’uomo misterioso che le aveva salvato la vita. Mélonie lo aveva sentito usare un incantesimo — e molto meglio di Domelch — per cui doveva trattarsi di un mago. Ma una volta appurato ciò, si ritrovava con nuove domande anziché con risposte. E non era sicura che Domelch le avrebbe risposto di buon grado.

“Siete pronta? Partiamo!”

Mélonie sussultò. Le parole improvvise del suo accompagnatore l’avevano spaventata. Ancora una volta si lasciava cogliere alla sprovvista da qualcosa che era successo nel mondo reale mentre lei era persa nelle sue riflessioni.

Domelch fece schioccare le redini e il mulo, con la sua andatura mansueta, si mise a camminare.

Per un po’, viaggiarono in silenzio. Ma i pensieri di Mélonie erano troppi e troppo frenetici per rimanere confinati nella sua testa. 

“Posso farvi una domanda, mio signore?”

Domelch ridacchiò. “Rispondere sarà un mio privilegio.”

“È qualcosa che proprio non capisco.”

“Chiedete pure.”

“Tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts vengono accompagnati alla scuola da un abitante di Hogsmeade?”

“Beh, non proprio tutti. Alcuni la raggiungono con mezzi propri, ma si tratta di maghi purosangue… il che vuol dire con entrambi i genitori maghi. Accade più spesso, come nel vostro caso, con giovani maghi mezzosangue. E quasi sempre nel caso di maghi nati-babbani.”

Mélonie alzò un sopracciglio. Stava per formulare la domanda, ma subito decise che era in grado di trovare da sola la risposta. Se i purosangue erano quelli con entrambi genitori maghi, e i mezzosangue erano quelli come lei, non ci voleva molto a ricavare che i nati-babbani erano maghi nati da genitori non maghi. Il che le suonava strano, ma erano parecchi gli aspetti di quel mondo a non esserle chiari, al momento. 

“Ed è possibile che ci sia qualche altro studente in viaggio su questa stessa strada?”

Domelch si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. “Non mi pare che ce ne siano, non su questa strada, no.”

“Ah,” rispose Mélonie. “Strano.”

“Strano? E perché?”

Si aspettava una simile domanda. “Perché la scorsa notte, nella foresta, ho visto un mago,” disse, quasi con noncuranza. Non credeva che Domelch le avrebbe risposto, ma voleva studiare lo stesso la sua espressione. Mélonie poteva anche avere solo undici anni, ma sapeva riconoscere quando gli adulti le mentivano.

“Mi sembra strano,” fu la risposta di Domelch.

“Ma non impossibile.”

“Non voglio mettere in dubbio le vostre parole, madamigella de l’Argent, ma dopotutto ieri sera siete stata svegliata di soprassalto e avete assistito a una scena estremamente caotica.” Si voltò per abbozzarle un sorriso, ma non sembrava genuino come quelli che l’avevano preceduto. “E poi era buio… molto buio. Ed eravate spaventata. Potreste esservi confusa.”

Mélonie non rispose, perché era troppo arrabbiata e offesa per farlo. Incrociò le braccia sul petto — una posa che avrebbe fatto inorridire la sua tutrice — e si mise a guardare senza vederlo il paesaggio che scorreva alla sua destra. Tutto a un tratto quel Domelch non le sembrava più così gentile.

Nessuno dei due aprì bocca fino a che la foresta non si fu diradata e, dietro di essa, spuntò una città. Case di mattoni protette da mura e, su un’altura, una fortezza dalle torri squadrate.

“Carlisle,” quasi mormorò Domelch.

Qualche giorno prima di mettersi in viaggio con suo padre, Mélonie aveva raccolto, ben guardandosi dal menzionare Hogwarts, più informazioni possibili sul percorso che l’avrebbe aspettata. Un guaritore itinerante — non un mago, secondo suo padre, bensì un ciarlatano che sarebbe stato opportuno sbattere in prigione per qualche giorno — le aveva spiegato che Carlisle era la prima grande città che si incontrava una volta varcato il confine con la Scozia. 

Significava anche che, nonostante le ore di viaggio della sera precedente e le poche di quella mattina, non avevano percorso che una piccola parte del tragitto.

Poi le tornò in mente la lettera.

Quasi saltò in piedi.

“Che cosa succede?” le fece Domelch allarmato.

“La lettera!” strillò Mélonie. “Diceva che la scuola apriva i cancelli alle calende di settembre!”

“Ah, quello.” Domelch annuì. Ogni traccia di apprensione era scomparsa dal suo volto. “È così da quasi cento anni.”

“Ma le calende di settembre…” Si interruppe. Strinse gli occhi. Sì, i suoi calcoli erano giusti. “… sono  _oggi_ !”

“Così pare. Ma la cerimonia di inizio anno avrà luogo al calare del sole. Il che significa che avremo tempo di arrivare in anticipo.”

“Ma… come?”

Domelch piegò le labbra in un sorriso di sincero divertimento. “Ah, non c’è bisogno dello smistamento per voi, madamigella de l’Argent. Siete una Corvonero fatta e finita.”

“Una… cos’è una Corvonero?”

“Quanta impazienza. Vi sarà spiegato tutto a tempo debito.”

“Facciamo così,” propose Mélonie. “Se mi dite cosa significa Corvonero, non vi chiederò di spiegarmi come faremo ad arrivare in orario a Hogwarts.”

Domelch scoppiò a ridere. “Dovevo immaginarmi un’offerta del genere!” Si schiarì la voce, riacquistando la propria compostezza. “Corvonero è una delle quattro case di Hogwarts, in cui gli studenti sono divisi a inizio anno. Prende il nome da una dei quattro fondatori di Hogwarts, Corinna Corvonero.”

Mélonie aprì la bocca, ma Domelch la interruppe prima che potesse parlare. 

“E, per rispondere alla domanda che so già che state per farmi,” disse, “ho come la netta impressione che finirete smistata in Corvonero perché avete una mente affilata e la tendenza a non accettare un  _non lo so_ come risposta.”

Le sue parole suonavano sincere, e siccome erano un complimento, Mélonie le accettò con la grazia che le era stata impartita dalla sua tutrice. 

“La professoressa Yarwood,” continuò Dolmech. “Lei sì che è un tipo interessante.”

“È anche lei una Corvonero?”

Domelch annuì. “Il capo dei Corvonero. Sono certo che se finirete smistata nella sua casa avrà pane per i suoi denti.”

Mélonie strinse le labbra. Non capiva a che cosa si riferisse Domelch. Non voleva recare fastidio a nessuno, fintanto che si trovava a Hogwarts, soprattutto non a un’insegnante.

Intanto, il carretto trainato dal mulo mansueto aveva superato la città di Carlisle, che stava già cominciando a scomparire dietro di loro. Nel cielo, il sole era nascosto da nuvole basse e cupe.

“Bene,” disse a un tratto Domelch, “possiamo cominciare a viaggiare come si deve.”

Mélonie sperò che non intendesse mettersi a frustare con più fervore il povero mulo. L’animale era mansueto e trascinava il carretto senza farsi distrarre, ma non le era sembrato esattamente sveglio.

Poi si ricordò che anche Domelch, per quanto apparisse innocuo e dismesso, era un mago. 

Senza che quasi Mélonie se ne accorgesse, il carretto prese a inclinarsi verso l’alto. Il che era strano, perché il terreno in qual punto era dritto come una tavola. Fu solo dopo un po’ che Mélonie si rese conto di cosa stava davvero succedendo.

“Stiamo volando!”

Il mulo, avanti a lei, aveva smesso di camminare e si limitava a lasciarsi librare nell’aria. Sembrava esserci abituato.

Cominciavano ad acquistare quota e velocità, fin troppo per i suoi gusti. Con le mani, strinse il bordo del sedile.

“Imparerò anch’io a volare così, a Hogwarts?”

“Sarà una delle prime cose che vi insegneranno, in effetti,” le rispose Domelch. “Con la scopa, all’inizio, ovviamente. Con i carretti solo in seguito.”

Mélonie si voltò a fissarlo, incerta se stesse scherzando o meno.

Volarono per alcune ore, oltre villagi e città, fino a che non raggiunsero le colline e poi le prime montagne. Tra valli e pendii, la luce del giorno aveva cominciato a calare. Il sole, già a malapena visibile, stava per scomparire del tutto dietro i picchi alle loro spalle. Non si fermarono nemmeno per mangiare, ma Domelch le offrì un pranzo a base di pane, formaggio e carne essiccata, che estrasse da una bisaccia troppo piccola per contenere tutto quel cibo. 

Alla fine, quando la luce del giorno era scomparsa quasi del tutto, Domelch riprese in mano le redini del carretto e, con un movimento dei polsi, cominciò la discesa. 

“L’ultimo pezzo di strada lo faremo via terra,” disse.

Mèlonie annuì. Volare le era piaciuto, era una modalità di trasporto che avrebbe fatto comodo anche a chi non aveva poteri magici, ma era contenta di avere di nuovo una strada sotto i piedi. Anche se la strada in questione era poco più che una striscia di terriccio tra due ali di foresta. 

Dopo un po’ cominciarono a incrociare altre persone. All’inizio solo famiglie che camminavano sul ciglio della strada — ma tutti i giovani indossavano tuniche nere come la sua, per cui dovevano essere anche loro studenti —, poi le sembrò di scorgere, tra le fronde, qualcuno che volava a cavallo di una scopa. Non fece nemmeno in tempo a voltarsi in direzione di Domelch per chiedergli conferma di quello che credeva di aver appena visto, che un’intera famiglia composta da padre, madre e due figli, con al seguito una quantità enorme di bagagli, comparve dal nulla poco avanti al carretto. Perfino il mulo ne fu sorpreso, e si fermò un istante a guardarsi in giro. Poi, assicuratosi che non vi fosse pericolo, riprese la sua marcia.

“Ma cosa…?”

“Materializzazione,” spiegò Domelch, come se la parola fosse sufficiente. 

“Ma se possono apparire dal niente, perché non si…  _materializzano_ ?… direttamente a Hogwarts?”

“Beh, perché Hogwarts e Hogsmeade sono protetti da un incantesimo, ed è impossibile materializzarsi dentro i loro confini.

“Protetti da cosa?” O da chi?

Dopo un lungo silenzio, Domelch rispose: “Purtroppo non è soltanto la storia dei babbani a essere segnata da rivalità e guerre”.

Mélonie non era sicura di aver capito a che cosa si riferisse. Ma la guerra, a quanto ne sapeva, era dove i nobili cavalieri come suo padre e re William compivano imprese degne di essere cantate. La conquista dell’Inghilterra, ad esempio, strappata ai barbari angli e sassoni. Con lei, suo padre non parlava mai della guerra, forse perché non lo riteneva un argomento adatto alle sensibilità di una fanciulla, ma lei sapeva di essere nata proprio il giorno della battaglia di Hastings, quella in cui re William aveva sconfitto Harold di Wessex e conquistato l’intera Inghilterra.

Altri le avevano raccontato storie meno nobili, riguardo alla guerra, quelle sì poco adatte a qualcuno della sua età e del suo sesso. A sentire alcuni, la guerra era qualcosa di terribile e spaventoso. E, se così era tra i babbani, Mélonie non osava immaginare quanto potesse essere devastante una guerra tra maghi.

Mentre rifletteva, il carretto oltrepassò uno studente che camminava da solo sul ciglio della strada. Ad attirare l’attenzione di Mélonie fu il suo singolare mantello, adornato con muschi e foglie secche, che copriva quasi per intero l’uniforme. Sembrava facesse parte della vegetazione circostante. Cercò di guardarlo in volto, per saziare la sua curiosità, ma non ci riuscì. Camminava curvo, quasi ingobbito, con il cappuccio alzato. A parte una singola ciocca di capelli rossi, non riuscì a distinguere nient’altro.

Né ebbe tempo di indagare ulteriormente, perché alla sua sinistra Dolmech annunciò, con voce trionfale: “Ed eccoci arrivati. Madamigella de l’Argent, benvenuta a Hogsmeade!”.


	3. Le calende di settembre (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie non è la sola a cominciare la sua avventura alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.

Alfric non aveva mai visto così tante persone tutte insieme nello stesso posto.

Il villaggio di Hogsmeade pullulava di ragazzi, della sua età e più grandi, vestiti nell’uniforme nera della scuola, che correvano di qua e di là, parlavano tra di loro in piccoli gruppi e, più in generale, bighellonavano per le stradine e tra le casupole di legno. Tutto intorno c’erano bauli e casse, gabbie contenenti gufi infastiditi dal chiasso circostante, e un buon numero di gatti che si studiavano l’un l’altro mentre si tenevano a debita distanza dagli umani.

Alfric aveva portato con sé un sacco di tessuto grezzo, che ora giaceva floscio ai suoi piedi. All’interno c’erano tutti i suoi miseri averi, più il materiale scolastico che aveva acquistato nei giorni precedenti. Quella stessa mattina, un uomo di nome Harold di Hogsmeade si era presentato nella fattoria dove viveva per accompagnarlo nel suo viaggio. La prima tappa era stata York, dove Harold l’aveva accompagnato in una minuscola bottega al limitare del centro abitato. 

Li aveva accolti una donna minuta, dai capelli candidi e il volto rugoso, uno scialle di lana gettato sulle spalle a dispetto del caldo insolito della giornata. Harold l’aveva guidato nell’acquisto di uniformi, calderoni, bilance, e perfino di uno strano oggetto che gli aveva spiegato essere un astrolabio d’ottone. A che cosa servisse, Alfric non ne aveva idea. Si erano poi soffermati in una sezione della bottega piena, dal pavimento al soffitto, di libri e pergamene. A quel punto, Alfric era stato costretto ad ammettere di non sapere leggere e Harold, con una scrollata di spalle, si era limitato a commentare che non era importante, “sceglierò io per te”. Con le lunghe dita dalle punte macchiate di nero, aveva esaminato i titoli dei vari libri fino a trovare quello che cercava. De Magica Incantatione, gli aveva detto s’intitolava. “Non hai idea di quanto ti sarà utile,” aveva aggiunto ammiccando. “Ed è anche illustrato.”

Era stato allora che Alfric aveva realizzato che non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a pagare tutta quella roba. Non aveva in tasca spiccioli a sufficienza da permettersi un pezzo di formaggio, c’era da figurarsi un intero libro, tre uniformi, un calderone, una bilancia e un astrolabio… qualsiasi cosa fosse. Ma ancora una volta Harold lo aveva rassicurato. Per il momento non erano cose di cui dovesse curarsi.

Quello che doveva fare, invece, aveva proseguito con enfasi, era seguire la proprietaria della bottega al piano superiore. Alfric aveva inarcato le sopracciglia. La casa in cui era entrato aveva un solo piano, ne era più che certo. Eppure la donna si trovava su una rampa di scale che conduceva verso l’alto, e gli stava facendo cenno di raggiungerla. 

Una volta al piano di sopra, si era trovato di fronte a scaffali e scaffali gremiti di scatolette di legno, talmente tanto da piegarsi sotto il peso eccessivo. 

“È giunto il momento di scegliere la tua bacchetta,” gli aveva detto la donna. “O meglio, che la bacchetta scelga te.” Si era voltata, aveva preso una scatola, l’aveva aperta e gli aveva messo in mano una bacchetta corta e nodosa dicendogli di provarla. Alfric l’aveva fatta volteggiare in aria ma non era successo niente. “Questa no. Proviamo… quest’altra.” E la stessa scena si era ripetuta per due o tre volte. Alfric aveva perfino cominciato a dubitare di essere in grado di lanciare incantesimi con una bacchetta. Al quarto tentativo, aveva causato una piccola esplosione, mandando all’aria una dozzina di scatole e il loro contenuto, e mancando solo di poco la testa della bottegaia. “Direi proprio di no,” era stato il suo commento, come se qualcosa del genere le capitasse spesso. “Tu e il nocciolo non avete affatto affinità.”

Alla fine si era ritrovato in mano una bacchetta di legno scuro, lunga più o meno quanto il suo avambraccio. L’aveva agitata e dalla punta si era sprigionato un globo luminoso, che aveva luccicato per qualche momento e poi era esploso, come una bolla di sapone. La donna aveva borbottato qualcosa di inintelligibile, ma che sembrava compiaciuto. “Ebano, crine di kelpie, dodici pollici,” aveva detto, sollevando un dito ogni volta che enumerava una qualità. Alfric aveva atteso nel caso che a esse fosse seguita una spiegazione, ma la donna si era messa a rimettere a posto le sue scatolette, e a lui non era rimasto altro da fare che scendere. 

Una volta fuori dalla bottega, con i suoi nuovi averi chiusi dentro al sacco, Alfric e Harold si erano allontanati dalla città. L’unico commento del suo accompagnatore era stato: “Engelise è brava in quello che fa. Certo, non ai livelli di un Olivander, ma non è nemmeno altrettanto costosa!”.

Dopo aver camminato per qualche ora, con il sole che cominciava a tramontare, Harold aveva tirato fuori da una tasca un amuleto e gliel’aveva mostrato. Era un ninnolo piuttosto semplice, fatto di bronzo e tutto ammaccato. “È una passaporta,” gli aveva detto a mo’ di spiegazione. Alfric aveva risposto che non sapeva che cosa fosse. “Oh, non è difficile da usare,” era stata la risposta. “Ma di tanto in tanto dà un po’ di nausea.”

E così, con ben più che un po’ di nausea, Alfric si era ritrovato a Hogsmeade.

Subito appena arrivati, Harold era stato avvicinato da una coppia di donne, anziane perfino più di lui. Si erano messi a parlottare con concitazione, e Alfric era riuscito a cogliere solo pezzi delle loro parole. Era più che sicuro che una delle donne avesse detto “ci sono stati dei problemi” e che Harold avesse risposto “dobbiamo parlarne subito con Hengist”.

Quando Harold era tornato a dedicarsi a lui, per dirgli che, se voleva, poteva esplorare liberamente il villaggio, e che più tardi qualcuno sarebbe venuto a chiamarlo, Alfric era già impegnato a guardarsi intorno. C’erano tanti ragazzi vestiti come lui, maghi come lui. 

Eppure si sentiva solo.

Senza neanche rendersene conto, si era messo a fissare un gruppo di ragazzi che dovevano avere la sua stessa età. Tutti maschi, erano impegnati a parlare animatamente tra di loro. Conosceva la lingua. Aveva fatto ormai l’abitudine a sentirla. Il normanno degli invasori.

Uno dei ragazzi, quello che sembrava comandasse l’intero gruppo, stava tenendo banco con la discussione. Parlava fitto, interrompeva chi gli rispondeva, alzava la voce, e quando rideva gli altri lo imitavano. Aveva i capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, ed era più basso ed esile di lui, ma i suoi vestiti raccontavano una storia di agi e ricchezze. Sebbene la tunica che aveva indosso fosse simile a quella di Alfric, anche un occhio inesperto poteva vedere che il materiale di cui era fatta era decisamente migliore. Per non parlare degli stivali di pelle che calzava ai piedi.

“Che cos’hai da guardare, tu?”

La voce aspra del ragazzo biondo lo colse alla sprovvista, tanto che subito abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

_No_ , si disse qualche istante dopo, con una risolutezza che lo sorprese. _Non sono più alla fattoria. Non sono più il servo di qualcun altro. Qui siamo tutti uguali_.

Rialzò la testa. Ora tutti, nel gruppo del ragazzo, lo stavano guardando. 

“Niente,” rispose. “Mi stavo solo facendo gli affari miei.”

In tutta risposta, il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere. Una risata colma di spregio. Gli altri lo imitarono.

“Che cosa?” insistette. “Non si riesce a capire niente con quell’accento. Stiamo parlando la stessa lingua?”

Alfric sentì le guance che si scaldavano, senza dubbio cominciando a colorarsi del rosso della rabbia e dell’imbarazzo. Ciò nonostante, si impose di mantenere il contatto visivo con il suo opponente. 

Il ragazzo biondo, intanto, si era voltato verso il resto del suo gruppo. “Lo vedete quello?” stava dicendo indicando Alfric. “È un anglo! Di che cosa faccia qui e del perché si creda di poter frequentare la scuola, però, non ho proprio idea.”

Dal volto, la rabbia si era trasferita nel centro del petto di Alfric. Gli bruciava la pancia e il cuore gli batteva come impazzito. Strinse le labbra e contrasse la mano in un pugno. _Nessuno può umiliarmi così. Non qui. Non un normanno_.

“Sapete cosa dice mio padre?” fece il ragazzo alla sua banda. “Che riempire questo posto di maghi mezzosangue e sanguesporco è stato un grave errore. E mio padre ha sempre ragione, perché è il mago di corte del re. Ma secondo me riempirlo di angli è ancora peggio.”

Altre risate indirizzate verso di lui. 

Per cui il mondo dei maghi e delle streghe non era poi così diverso da quello che si era lasciato alle spalle. 

I suoi pugni, stretti con tale forza da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani, stavano tremando per la rabbia. E lo sforzo di restare lì, fermi immobili, di non fendere l’aria diretti verso la faccia di quel ragazzino normanno che senza nessun motivo o provocazione si stava prendendo gioco di lui.

La tentazione di far menare le mani, però, era tanta. Troppa. Avrebbe finito per mettersi nei guai ancora prima di vedere la scuola vera e propria. E mettersi nei guai avrebbe significato fare ritorno alla fattoria senza che niente fosse cambiato. Aveva bisogno di imparare a dominare la magia. 

Chinarsi e raccogliere da terra il sacco con i suoi pochi averi gli richiese più sforzo di quanto avrebbe immaginato, ma Alfric sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare. Si allontanò tra le risate di scherno.

Trovò rifugio nel vicoletto stretto e buio tra due casupole di legno, dove le luci del villaggio non arrivavano e le voci chiassose degli altri studenti in attesa erano solo un eco lontano. Alfric aveva tutte le intenzioni di rimanersene lì fino a che non l’avessero chiamato per l’inizio della cerimonia. Si ranicchiò, sedendosi a terra con le ginocchia sotto il mento, e fece del suo meglio per ricacciare dentro le lacrime. Anche se era arrabbiato e offeso, non aveva intenzione di piangere. Avrebbe fatto il gioco del normanno.

“C’è qualcuno?” disse una voce.

Alfric rimase immobile e in silenzio, perché non era affatto in vena di fare conversazione.

Ma chiunque fosse stato a parlare, non era intenzionato a demordere. Un ombra fece capolino dall’imboccatura del vicolo. 

“Ah, per cui c’è qualcuno. Per un attimo pensavo di essere impazzito.”

L’ombra apparteneva a un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande di lui, con una massa scarmigliata di capelli castani in testa e spalle larghe e squadrate. Più di tutto, Alfric si sentì risollevato nel sentire parlare la sua lingua. La sola idea che non si trovasse davanti uno dei normanni venuto di nuovo a tormentarlo gli fece esalare un sospiro di sollievo. 

“Che cosa stai facendo qua?”

“Niente,” rispose Alfric. “Sto solo aspettando che cominci la cerimonia.”

“Ah, un altro anglo. Come me!” Il ragazzo si picchiò un pugno sul petto. “Il mio nome è Forwin Osgarsson. Tu come ti chiami?”

“Alfric. Solo Alfric.”

Forwin annuì. “D’accordo. E da dove vieni?”

“Dalla contea di York,” rispose Alfric. “Vivevo in una fattoria con i miei genitori adottivi.”

“D’accordo. Io sono del Wessex. I miei genitori sono entrambi maghi. I tuoi?”

“Io… no?”

“Sei un nato-babbano. Ma da qualche parte devi pure avercelo un parente magico. Tipo un nonno o un antenato.”

Alfric scosse la testa. “Non lo so.”

“D’accordo.” Come se fosse incerto su cosa aggiungere, Forwin fece qualche passo nervoso avanti e indietro per il vicoletto. “Ehi, io sono nei Grifondoro, che è la migliore delle case di Hogwarts, ovviamente.”

“Oh…” mormorò Alfric, senza sapere in che altro modo rispondere.

“Pensi di finire anche tu in Grifondoro?”

“Non… non so come.”

“Devi volerlo. D’accordo, c’è anche il cappello che te lo dice, ma tu puoi suggerirgli una decisione.”

“Un cappello.”

“ _Il_ cappello. Il cappello parlante.”

“D’accordo,” disse Alfric a mezza voce.

Forwin scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. “Proprio così,” gli disse additandolo.

Alfric si alzò in piedi, all’improvviso gli era venuta in mente un’idea. “Forwin, conosci per caso quel gruppo di ragazzi normanni che erano qui, poco più avanti?”

“Non mi pare di…” cominciò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi si illuminò. “Oh, quelli. No, sono del primo anno.”

“Uno di loro diceva di essere il figlio del mago di corte.”

Forwin scosse la testa. “Il re non ha un mago di corte. Mi pare che l’ultimo l’abbiano bruciato sul rogo durante l’invasione.”

Alfric represse un sorriso. Dunque il suo tormentatore normanno stava mentendo. Qualcosa di cui tenere conto, qualora si fossero reincontrati.

“A meno che non intendesse…” Forwin rimase a fissarlo con la bocca aperta e un dito puntato al cielo stellato. “D’accordo. C’è Armand Malfoy, ma non è un vero mago di corte. È più un consigliere, credo. E suo figlio… sì, suo figlio si chiama Leonard, e se non mi ricordo male è più giovane di me. Dovrebbe avere la tua età.”

“Beh,” concesse Alfric, “non so se finirò smistato in Grifondoro, ma una cosa è certa: spero proprio di non ritrovarmi nella stessa casa di Leonard Malfoy.”

“Quello è materiale da Serpeverde, poco ma sicuro. Armand Malfoy e la professoressa d’Urchel sono vecchi amici, mi pare.” Forwin annuì con fare pensieroso. “La professoressa d’Urchel è il capo dei Serpeverde,” spiegò dopo qualche istante. “Comunque non preoccuparti. Quando tocca a te, pensa intensamente a Grifondoro e vedrai che tutto andrà per il verso giusto.”

Alfric fece un cenno d’assenso con il capo e abbozzò un sorriso. 

“ _Tutti gli studenti tranne quelli del primo anno raggiungano il limitare del paese! Presto! Gli studenti del primo anno seguano me alla riva del lago!_ ”

La voce stridula riecheggiò nell’aria e colse entrambi di sorpresa, facendo sobbalzare Alfric.

“D’accordo, quello era Nithing,” disse Forwin. “È ora di andare.” 

Alfric suppose che Nithing fosse la persona a cui Harold gli aveva detto di attendere di essere chiamato. Si domandò che genere di persona potesse avere una voce allo stesso tempo così stridula eppure imponente. 

“Spero di vederti a Grifondoro e…” Si passò una mano sulla pancia. “Beh, non vedo anche l’ora di mangiare qualcosa.”

Alfric annuì sorridente. Salutò Forwin e prese da terra il suo sacco. Una volta buttatoselo sulla spalla, lasciò dietro di sé il vicoletto e seguì il resto degli studenti del primo anno. Era l’ultimo, perfino dopo un ragazzo paludato in un mantello ricoperto di muschio, fili d’erba e foglie secche che camminava tutto curvo, tenendo tra sé e gli altri una debita distanza. 

Arrivò al lago e finalmente vide il castello. 

Hogwarts non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’unico altro castello che Alfric avesse visto nel corso della sua vita, la motta castrale di York. Non solo aveva un numero spropositato di torri — ne aveva contate almeno dieci, ma era sicuro che ce ne fossero delle altre nascoste alla vista nella posizione in cui si trovava — ma queste erano talmente alte che sembravano sfiorare il cielo notturo. Alfric aveva visto uno solo dei castelli costruiti dagli uomini con nozioni di meccanica e architettura, ma tanto gli bastava per esserne certo: il castello che si trovava davanti avanti a lui, oltre le acque nere di un lago sul quale si rifletteva la falce di luna, deformata dal leggero movimento delle onde, esisteva solo grazie alla magia.

Poco più avanti, sulla riva del lago, una creatura simile a un uomo di bassa statura, ma con un naso appuntito e orecchie lunghe che di sicuro non erano umani, stava facendo salire i primi studenti su delle barchette. Alfric abbandonò il suo sacco in un gruppo di bagagli che vide ammonticchiati poco distante, e si mise in coda. Mentre aspettava il suo turno di salire su una barca, continuava a fissare incantato il castello, e per un breve momento tutti i suoi progetti, sui quali aveva fantasticato quando aveva scoperto dell’esistenza di una scuola per maghi e streghe come lui, gli sembrarono realizzabili. Tutto il resto sparì, perfino gli insulti di quel Leonard Malfoy.

_Quando tocca a te, pensa intensamente a Grifondoro_ , gli aveva detto Forwin, _e vedrai che tutto andrà per il verso giusto_.

Sì, avrebbe fatto proprio così. Tutto sarebbe andato come doveva andare.


	4. Le calende di settembre (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è il primo giorno solo per gli studenti. Anche Sophia Solomonis, professoressa di Guarigione, sta per iniziare il suo anno accademico. Ma Sophia non è a Hogwarts solo per insegnare...

Lo studio del preside Colum mac Tagart non era impressionante come sarebbe stato lecito aspettarsi. L’ampia stanza circolare era arredata solo con il minimo indispensabile e l’unico oggetto che decorava le pareti di nuda pietra era un arazzo, situato alle spalle del modesto tavolo di legno al quale sedeva il preside, che raffigurava la fondazione di Hogwarts. A differenza di molti degli arazzi e degli affreschi che adornavano le pareti e i soffitti della scuola, e perfino di alcuni dei bassorilievi, quello nello studio del preside non era animato dalla magia. I quattro fondatori se ne restavano immobili, nell’atto di porre la prima pietra di quello che sarebbe diventato il castello in cui ora lei si trovava.

Sophia Solomonis dovette ammettere a sé stessa di sentirsi un po’ delusa al riguardo. D’altro canto, aveva trascorso la maggior parte della sua vita nei palazzi e nella sala del trono di Costantinopoli, luoghi dove la maestria degli uomini quasi rivaleggiava con gli incantesimi dei maghi.

Colum mac Tagart, come lo studio in cui svolgeva le sue funzioni, era un uomo assai poco appariscente. Piuttosto giovane per la posizione che ricopriva, il preside di Hogwarts aveva capelli chiari e sottili, che cominciavano ad arretrare sulle tempie, guance lisce, naso e mento affilati e labbra quasi invisibili. Aveva una voce gradevole, almeno quello Sophia doveva riconoscerglielo.

Peccato la stesse usando per confonderla, anziché darle le risposte che cercava.

“Confido che siate stata accolta com’è giusto che lo sia una donna della vostra statura,” stava ripetendo per quella che doveva essere la terza o quarta volta.

“È mio padre quello di statura elevata.”

Il preside mac Tagart annuì. “Mago di corte dell’imperatore romano.”

“Guaritore,” puntualizzò Sophia. Per tutti, a corte, suo padre era solo e soltanto il medico personale dell’imperatore Mikhael Doukas, e di suo padre Konstantinos prima di lui. Erano ben pochi a sapere che i suoi servigi comprendevano una vasta conoscenza pratica della magia di guarigione, e ancora meno a essere a conoscenza che sua figlia era quasi abile quanto lui.

“Ancora una volta devo porgervi le mie più sincere scuse per il modo in cui ho gestito la faccenda,” proseguì il preside, una punta di rosso a colorargli gli zigomi. “Avrei dovuto farvi pervenire l’offerta della cattedra di guarigione ben prima di quanto non abbia fatto.”

Sophia, che aveva già ascoltato e accettato le sue scuse un paio di volte, si limitò ad annuire, aggiungendo un “la vostra offerta mi fa onore” di circostanza.

Benché la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts fosse la principale istituzione dell’intero mondo magico, il suo trovarsi lì non era legato solo alle sue abilità di insegnamento, quello Sophia lo sapeva e il preside mac Tagart l’aveva messo in chiaro fin da subito.

Sophia lanciò una rapida occhiata fuori dalla finestra. Una falce di luna rischiarava timidamente la notte.

“Dal momento che l’anno accademico sta per cominciare,” disse, “penso sia arrivato il momento di sapere qual è l’altro motivo per cui mi avete convocata qui.”

Colum mac Tagart strinse le labbra, assottigliandole perfino più del solito, e piegò le spalle. “La situazione è grave. Per l’intero mondo magico.”

Sophia inarcò un sopracciglio. Da un uomo come mac Tagart non si era aspettata una dichiarazione dal tono così drastico.

“In origine avevo bisogno dello sguardo di qualcuno che fosse al di fuori dei giochi.” La indicò con una mano, il palmo aperto verso il soffitto. “Qualcuno dallo sguardo acuto e la mente analitica.”

Sophia si sporse in avanti. “A giudicare dalle vostre parole,” disse, “suppongo che la situazione si sia in qualche modo aggravata.”

“Oh, nel peggiore dei modi.” Il preside si abbandonò sullo scranno di legno dall’alto schienale sul quale era seduto. Con la coda dell’occhio, rivolse un rapido sguardo all’arazzo che si trovava dietro di lui. “Ai tempi dei fondatori c’era equilibrio. Sicuro, Godric Grifondoro e Salazar Serpeverde hanno avuto le loro divergenze, ma anche nei momenti peggiori non c’è davvero mai stato pericolo che l’intera comunità si sfaldasse. Ma ora i quattro fondatori ci hanno lasciato. Ora questo pericolo c’è.”

“In che senso?”

“Anche se non ricopro questo incarico da molto tempo, come preside di Hogwarts mi ritrovo in una posizione di privilegio. Sento voci di ogni genere, tra le altre cose. E alcune di queste voci mi dicono che c’è qualcuno che intende destabilizzare l’ordine che i fondatori, pur con tutti i loro conflitti, si erano sempre sforzati di mantenere.”

Sophia distolse lo sguardo, meditabonda. Non era certa se il preside mac Tagart stesse omettendo di riferirle determinate informazioni, o se sapesse veramente così poco al riguardo. 

“Se mi avete chiamata a Hogwarts con urgenza…” Sophia si interruppe un momento, soppesò per bene le parole. “… significa che sospettate di qualcuno tra i docenti della scuola. Per questo sono qui. Vi serve qualcuno che non sia coinvolto.”

“Normalmente non mi azzarderei nemmeno a pensare una cosa del genere. Tutti gli insegnanti di Hogwarts sono stati scelti personalmente dal mio predecessore tra i migliori maghi del continente… Ma di recente qualcosa mi ha fatto cambiare idea. E proprio oggi i miei sospetti si sono trasformati in certezze.”

Si alzò in piedi di scatto. Sophia lo imitò. “Che cosa è successo?”

Colum mac Tagart le porse la mano. “C’è una persona con cui dovete parlare.”

Sophia annuì e poggiò la mano su quella del preside.

Un battito di ciglia dopo, si trovavano in una casupola di legno, modesta ma arredata con un certo decoro. C’erano mazzi di fiori secchi appesi alle pareti e odore di frutta nell’aria. Un uomo anziano sedeva su uno sgabello vicino al camino e due donne appena più vecchie di lui lo fiancheggiavano in piedi. Una gli stava porgendo una coppa fumante. Quando Sophia e il preside mac Tagart si materializzarono, le due donne sobbalzarono. L’uomo no. Pareva esausto.

“Caitrion, Muriel, perdonate la visita improvvisa,” disse il preside in tono sbrigativo, rivolto alle due donne. “Sophia, questo è Domelch è uno dei maghi residenti a Hogsmeade che all’inizio di ogni anno scolastico si fa carico di accompagnare quegli studenti che non possono raggiungere la scuola con mezzi propri.”

_Studenti nati da persone non magiche, dunque_. O nati-babbani, come aveva scoperto li chiamavano in Inghilterra. Nell’impero il termine era poco usato, ma persone del genere venivano spesso definite _imiamos_.

“Domelch, racconta alla professoressa Solomonis cosa è successo durante il viaggio.”

L’uomo anziano si alzò e le rivolse un breve inchino del capo, che Sophia accettò con un discreto imbarazzo. Ancora non era abituata alle manfrine e le reverenze che gli abitanti d’Inghilterra erano soliti rivolgere a chi percepivano occupasse una posizione più alta della loro. In Francia era anche peggio, le avevano detto. E non che l’imperatore e la sua corte fossero campioni di modestia.

“Professoressa, recate onore alla mia casa.”

“Semmai sono io a ringraziarvi di avermi accolto, a dispetto di un ingresso tanto improvviso.”

Il preside mac Tagart si schiarì la voce, un chiaro segnale per Domelch di non dilungarsi in amenità.

“Stavo accompagnando una studentessa del primo anno. Sono andato a prenderla con il mio carretto, perché se posso evito di usare passaporte.” Fece una smorfia. “Sapete… lo stomaco.”

Sophia stava per suggerirgli un rimedio a base di zenzero, ma si trattenne. La serietà sul volto di tutti i presenti era un chiaro segnale che non era il caso di divagare.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò.

“Abbiamo trascorso la notte a poca distanza dalla città di Carlisle… uh, si trova in Scozia.” Attese che Sophia gli avesse rivolto un cenno prima di continuare. “Avevo con me la mia fidata tenda… In ogni caso, nel cuore della notte siamo stati attaccati da un branco di gytrash.”

“I gytrash possono fare paura,” rifletté Sophia, “ma non sono creature difficili da allontanare.”

“Lo so, certo. Un semplice incantesimo di illuminazione dovrebbe in teoria infastidirli abbastanza da convincersi ad andarsene.”

“E invece non è stato così?”

Domelch scosse la testa. “Ho provato con _Vermillius_ , ho provato con _Flamma_ , ma non c’è stato verso. È come se neanche li sentissero.”

Sophia guardò il preside mac Tagart, i cui lineamenti sottili tradivano tutta la tensione che stava provando. _Balsamo di limone e valeriana… ma non ora, Sophia._

“Quello che mi state dicendo è che si è trattato di un attacco organizzato da qualcuno.”

“Esatto,” risposero all’unisono Domelch e il preside mac Tagart. 

“Lasciate che vi faccia una domanda, dunque: un attacco ai danni di chi?”

Quattro paia di occhi la fissarono con espressione interrogativa.

“Chi era la studentessa?”

“Mélonie de l’Argent.”

“Posso parlare con lei?”

Il preside scosse la testa. “Magari in futuro. Al momento si sta preparando per la cerimonia dello smistamento.”

_Giusto. Questo spiega anche perché il preside è così sbrigativo. La cerimonia di inizo anno non può cominciare senza di lui._

“Dovremmo andare anche noi,” disse Sophia. Spostò lo sguardo su Domelch. “Sempre che non abbiate altro da aggiungere.”

“No, credo di no.”

Sophia abbozzò un sorriso. “In ogni caso, sapete dove trovarmi.”

“Ebbene… una cosa, forse…” disse Domelch.

“Sì?”

“Probabilmente vorrete parlare con il professor Guennec.”

_A quale proposito?_ stava per domandargli Sophia, ma si rese conto che l’improvvisa menzione di quel nome aveva causato una reazione nei volti delle due donne, Caitrion e Muriel. Non si erano allarmate, quello no, ma non ci voleva un legilmante per capire che non avevano gradito. Scoprirne il motivo stava a lei, sempre che si fosse rivelata un’informazione pertinente al suo incarico per conto del preside. 

Di Aedan Guennec sapeva che era l’insegnante di Magia da Combattimento e poco altro. Durante i pochi giorni che aveva trascorso nella scuola, Sophia non lo aveva mai incrociato. Era certa, tuttavia, che lo avrebbe visto a breve, al banchetto di inizio anno. 

Il preside mac Tagart le stava di nuovo porgendo la mano. Sophia la toccò. L’istante dopo erano tornati nel castello.

  


  


*

  


  


Aedan Guennec non era seduto al tavolo dei professori, quando Sophia, accompagnata dal preside mac Tagart, fece il suo ingresso nella sala grande. Tutti gli altri volti le erano noti.

Immediatamente il professor Cornec, che insegnava Legilmanzia agli studenti del sesto e settimo anno, e Martin de Malet, professore di Trasfigurazione, si alzarono per invitarla ad accomodarsi nel posto libero in mezzo a loro. Sophia accettò di buon grado, sistemandosi al lungo tavolo apparecchiato. Per qualche inesplicabile motivo, avevano deciso di collocarla nella zona dei Corvonero, con la professoressa Yarwood, come sempre vestita con un voluminoso abito smeraldo, che la osservava a due posti di distanza. Non sorrideva, ma Sophia aveva imparato che quella era l’espressione che indossava quando non c’erano problemi.

Poco oltre, alla sua sinistra, sedevano i professori di Serpeverde, dove spiccava Ursula d’Urchel, capo della casa, insegnante di divinazione e, si diceva, allieva di Salazar Serpeverde dopo il suo volontario esilio in Navarra.

Il preside sedeva accanto a Ursula d’Urchel, e se Colum mac Tagart cercava di non tradire il proprio nervosismo, stava facendo un pessimo lavoro.

Alla sinistra del preside c’era un posto vuoto. Non le ci volle molto a dedurre che doveva essere quello occupato dal professor Guennec. Lì accanto sedeva Mukarram el-Amini che, come lei, era venuto da lontano per insegnare a Hogwarts. Mentre lei però proveniva dall’impero romano, il professor el-Amini era originario dell’Arabia e, anche se i loro due paesi erano più spesso in guerra che in pace, il nome di Mukarram el-Amini e i suoi contributi allo studio dell’astrologia erano noti, studiati e apprezzati anche nei palazzi di Bisanzio.

Chiudevano la schiera dei professori gli insegnanti di Tassorosso. Custeinn ap Llywarch, insegnante di Erbologia, che era concentrato su qualcosa che Sophia non riusciva a vedere e che probabilmente esisteva solo nella sua testa, Pennant Penrhys, professore di Incantesimi, che stava facendo fatica a celare il suo appetito, e Dorstan mac Bride, insegnante di Creature Magiche e capo della casa, che stava mandando saluti alla tavolata dove sedevano i suoi studenti.

L’ingresso degli allievi del primo anno fu accolto con ovazioni e applausi dal resto del corpo studentesco. Sophia osservò in silenzio la sequela di bambini in uniformi nere spesso troppo lunghe o larghe attraversare la sala grande. I più erano intimiditi, alcuni a stento riuscivano a contenere la propria eccitazione, altri ancora salutavano parenti o conoscenti tra gli studenti più grandi. Si domandò chi di loro fosse Mélonie de l’Argent. Doveva parlarle al più presto e, dal momento che non si insegnava Guarigione ai ragazzi del primo anno, Sophia avrebbe dovuto trovare un’altra occasione per _imbattersi casualmente_ in lei.

Non appena le nuove leve si furono sistemate di fronte alla tavolata dei professori, Reshaf ben Nuriel, che insegnava Aritmanzia agli studenti del secondo anno, fece il suo ingresso con in mano il Cappello Parlante.

Sophia aveva sentito parlare spesso della cerimonia dello smistamento, ed era sempre stata curiosa di assistervi, ma in quel momento i suoi pensieri erano rivolti altrove. Al racconto di Domelch, innanzitutto, in cui le sembrava ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava. Tutta la sua conoscenza sui gytash derivava dai libri, ma forse avrebbe potuto chiedere delucidazioni in merito al professor mac Bride. Perché proprio non vedeva come fosse possibile per una di quelle creature resistere a un incantesimo di illuminazione. Tutti sapevano che la luce diretta è il loro punto debole.

Così, mentre il Cappello decantava un poemetto sulle quatto Case, su coraggio, ingegno, lealtà e determinazione, Sophia era impegnata a pensare a tutt’altro. Continuava a voltare il capo alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, studiando con discrezione gli altri docenti seduti accanto a lei. Secondo il preside di Hogwarts in persona uno di loro era una minaccia per il mondo magico. Che tipo di minaccia e quanto di vero ci fosse in quei sospetti era il nodo che le era stato affidato da sciogliere. 

Intanto, avanti a lei, un ragazzino minuscolo e pallido di nome Oswyn Caedwalsson veniva assegnato a Grifondoro, tra gli applausi e le ovazioni della sua Casa. Poi fu il turno di Rodald de Benievre e Felix de Vymont, smistati entrambi a Serpeverde, e di Kerron mac Corren, a Corvonero. 

Il primo studente a ricevere una reazione che si discostava da quelle che Sophia aveva osservato fino a quel momento fu Cedwyn Ap Gwenci, piccolo e curvo, con indosso un mantello decorato con erbe e muschi. “Grifondoro!” proclamò il Cappello Parlante, e dalla tavolata corrispondente giunse prima un momento di confuso silenzio, poi un timido applauso che man mano riacquistò forza.

Il professor ben Nuriel chiamò altri studenti, ma Sophia era tornata a pensare a Aedan Guennec e alla sua misteriosa assenza quella sera. Fu solo quando nella sala cadde un silenzio carico di tensione che tornò a prestare attenzione allo spettacolo avanti a lei.

“Leonard Malthus Malfoy,” aveva appena chiamato il Cappello Parlante.

Perfino lei, che aveva passato tutta la sua vita lontano dall’Inghilterra, conosceva quel nome. Leonard Malfoy un ragazzino piuttosto gracile — aveva, del resto, appena undici anni — con i capelli chiari e un portamento che andava di pari passo al nome che portava. Le candele che fluttuavano oltre le tavolate avevano creato un bizzarro gioco di luci e ombre sul suo volto e i suoi occhi apparivano cerchiati di nero.

Leonard Malfoy aveva indossato il Cappello Parlante e, appena pochi istanti dopo, questo aveva proclamato: “Serpeverde!”. Il boato della sua nuova Casa era stato quasi assordante.

Toccò poi ad Anwar el-Amiri. Suo padre, dal tavolo dei professori, sorrideva, ma Sophia riusciva a percepire la sua tensione. Anche Anwar fu smistato in Serpeverde, e questa volta Sophia non fu in grado di stabilire con certezza de quello sul volto di Manwar el-Amiri fosse orgoglio o disappunto.

Una ragazzina dai capelli corvini che mandavano riflessi indaco fu assegnata a Corvonero. All’inizio Sophia non aveva sentito il suo nome e temeva di essersi persa proprio la Mélonie de l’Argent con cui voleva parlare a proposito dell’incidente della notte appena passata. Il professor Cornec, però, le spiegò che si trattava di Elsanor de Vannes. “I suoi genitori sono due dei più celebri trasfiguratori della Normandia,” agiunse per buona misura. 

Dopo Elsanor fu chiamato “Alfric di York”, un ragazzo robusto che si muoveva a scatti e guardava fisso avanti a sé, evidentemente troppo teso per sciogliere anche un solo muscolo. _Bagni con sale amaro o aceto di mele_ , pensò all’istante una parte del suo cervello. Del resto ne aveva il tempo: il Cappello ci stava mettendo un po’ a decidere, per annunciare, alla fine: “Serpeverde!”. Dalla tavolata dei Serpeverde, però, provennero solo pochi applausi privi di convinzione. Sophia non mancò di notare la confusione di alcuni Grifondoro, uno dei quali si era lasciato scappare ad alta voce un’esclamazione di sorpresa. Forse si trattava di un parente o di un amico.

E alla fine, dopo Alfric di York, venne il turno di Mélonie de l’Argent.

Era esattamente come Sophie se l’era figurata, una ragazzina minuta, dalle guance rosate e le labbra color azalea, capelli raccolti in una treccia e il portamento di qualcuno a cui erano state impartite severe lezioni di etichetta. La giudicò piuttosto caruccia, per la sua età, ma non particolarmente interessante. Finì in Corvonero, e quando si sedette al tavolo della sua nuova Casa, tra le incitazioni dei suoi nuovi compagni, il terribile incidente descritto da Domelch non sembrava occupasse che una trascurabile parte dei suoi pensieri. 

Era giovane, d’altronde. E i giovani avevano la propensione a preoccuparsi per sciocchezze e farsi scivolare di dosso questioni enormi. In un certo senso, Sophia invidiava quel piccolo esercito di ragazzetti in tunica nera davanti a lei.

Terminato lo smistamento, il preside mac Tagart si alzò in piedi e, con un gesto gentile ma deciso chiese e ottenne il silenzio. 

“Dal momento che mi brontola la pancia — e credo proprio di essere in buona compagnia — limiterò il mio discorso a trentatrè parole.” Si schiarì la voce. “Dopo gli incidenti degli anni passati, è proibito il gioco del _creaothceann_.” Tra gli studenti ci furono dei mormorii di protesta, e il preside le zittì con un’alzata di mani. “Chiunque sarà sorpreso a praticarlo, o anche solo a far levitare una roccia, ne risponderà a me personalmente. E ora… mangiamo!”

Fece schioccare le dita e sulle tavole comparvero pietanze di tutti i tipi, che riempirono all’istante la sala grande di profumi dolci e speziati. Solo davanti a lei c’erano un piatto con coniglio in salsa di zenzero, uno contenente pasticcio di vitello e datteri, e un terzo su cui faceva bella mostra di sé un’anatra farcita con uova, cipolle e uva. Nel centro esatto di ciascuna tavolata degli studenti, si era materializzato anche un dolce di marzapane alta quasi tre cubiti che raffigurava il castello di Hogwarts, con tanto di finestrelle illuminate da luci multicolore. In fondo al tavolo degli insegnanti, il professor Penrhys stava addentando con gusto un cosciotto di fagiano cosparso di mostarda, mentre accanto a lei il professor Cornec e la professoressa Yarwood stavano brindando con bicchieri di vino al miele.

Il banchetto la aiutò a distogliere la mente dall’incarico ingrato che le era stato affidato e dalle sue possibii implicazioni, ma la sensazione di pace non durò a lungo. Una volta che gli studenti furono affidati ai prefetti e condotti ai rispettivi dormitori, un mormorio preoccupato cominciò a serpeggiare tra i professori, rimasti nella sala vuota. Era partito da Winnibald, il custode, che aveva percorso in lungo la sala grande e aveva sussurrato qualcosa all’orecchio del preside, il quale aveva poi cominciato a parlottare con Ursula d’Urchel, Dorstan mac Bride e la professoressa Yarwood. Sophia era troppo lontana per ascoltare le loro parole, ma le loro espressioni non lasciavano presagire niente di positivo. 

Alla fine, il preside mac Tagart la raggiunse e la guardò con espressione grave. “La situazione è precipitata, temo,” le disse.


	5. C'è un gytrash in giardino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie ha uno strano incontro nel dormitorio di Corvonero. E uno ancora più strano nel parco fuori dal castello.

“Che cos’ha dodici facce e quarantadue occhi?” domandò il batacchio a forma di corvo. 

La sera precedente, al termine dello smistamento e del banchetto, quando Mélonie e gli altri Corvonero avevano lasciato la sala grande diretti verso i loro quartieri, i due prefetti della casa avevano spiegato agli studenti del primo anno che, per entrare nella torre di Corvonero, e quindi alla sala comune e ai dormitori, bisognava passare per il batacchio a forma di corvo. Bastava picchiarlo contro la porta della torre per fargli prendere vita. Le altre case dovevano solo ricordarsi una parola d’ordine, ma i Corvonero preferivano tenere allenata la mente con degli indovinelli.

Mélonie ed Elsanor si scambiarono occhiate perplesse. I loro letti erano l’uno vicino all’altro, avevano scoperto la sera precedente, per cui a entrambe era sembrato naturale passare del tempo assieme la mattina successiva a colazione, in seguito mentre cercavano l’aula di Alchimia, e ancora più tardi, al termine delle lezioni. Mélonie pensava che Elsanor fosse molto bella, e aveva continuato per tutto il giorno a farle domande discrete su come fosse avere due genitori magici.

“È per caso una qualche creatura? Una specie di chimera?” fece Elsanor a bassa voce.

_No, così sarebbe troppo semplice_ , pensò Mélonie. La sera precedente l’indovinello era stato: “Che cosa si può rompere senza bisogno di toccarla?” Edith Eadreddothor che, insieme a Gweyr ap Celyn, era uno dei prefetti della casa, aveva risposto senza esitare: “Una promessa”, per cui significava che la soluzione all’indovinello del corvo non era mai così scontata. Bisognava guardare alle parole in un altro modo, alla ricerca di un significato nascosto.

“Facce… occhi…” mormorò mentre, accanto a lei, Elsanor stava contando fino a dodici con le dita. “Ah, ma certo! Un paio di dadi!”

“Corretto,” disse il corvo, e la porta si aprì.

Ridacchiando, Mélonie ed Elsanor salirono la stretta scala a chiocciola che conduceva alla sommità della torre, dove si trovava la sala comune dei Corvonero.

Erano di ritorno dalla prima mattinata di lezioni. Elsanor non era mai stata estranea a sortilegi e incantesimi praticati tra le mura di casa, specialmente da quando, aveva spiegato a Mélonie, i suoi genitori si erano messi in testa di diventare i primi maghi a trovare un modo per evocare animali più grandi di un serpente. Per Mélonie, però, trovarsi in un posto in cui la magia era parte della vita di tutti i giorni era ancora qualcosa di irreale. Le bastava osservare una scala che si spostava di sua iniziativa, un fantasma che attraversava una parete, o una candela che fluttuava nell’aria per cominciare a domandarsi se quei giorni non fossero tutti un sogno particolarmente elaborato. 

Quella mattina avevano frequentato lezioni di Incantesimi e Alchimia. Avrebbero dovuto trascorrere una sola ora nella classe del professor Penrhys, che li aveva accolti con giovialità, seduto alla cattedra e impegnato ad accarezzarsi la treccia di barba che gli spuntava dal mento con una mano e il ventre panciuto con l’altra, ma alla fine erano sembrate molte di più. Ben presto l’interesse e l’eccitazione dei nuovi studenti — tra cui Mélonie che, seduta al suo banchetto, faceva fatica a tenere ferme le gambe — si erano però smorzati, perché il professor Penrhys aveva cominciato a sciorinare una serie di fatti e aneddoti sugli incantesimi che sembravano non avere capo né coda e non erano molto interessanti. Non avevano nemmeno avuto occasione di usare la loro bacchetta magica. 

_Per quello ci sarà tempo in abbondanza_ , si era detta Mélonie. Ma quella consapevolezza non era riuscita a smorzare la delusione del momento.

La lezione di Alchimia con la professoressa Yarwood era stata più attiva, ma non esattamente mozzafiato. Liliwen Yarwood era entrata in classe con passo rapido. Mélonie l’aveva adocchiata la sera precedente, durante il banchetto, quando qualcuno seduto accanto a lei le aveva spiegato che era il capo dei Corvonero e che, anche se sembrava sempre infastidita da qualcosa, si trattava solo della sua espressione neutrale. Era molto pallida, il suo volto di un uniforme rosa chiaro, ad eccezione degli occhi, che erano di un azzurro profondo. Aveva i capelli rossi, ma li portava tagliati corti, troppo per una donna, continuava a pensare Mélonie — anche se sembrava fosse l’unica a pensarla così. L’unica cosa appariscente in lei erano i voluminosi abiti verdi che amava indossare. Quella mattina ne portava uno di stoffa leggera, con spalle larghe e maniche vaporose.

La lezione in sé non era stata niente di eccezionale, a dirla tutta. La professoressa Yarwood aveva spiegato alla classe di come l’alchimia fosse una disciplina che aveva dietro di sé non solo aspetti scientifici, ma anche tutta una sua filosofia. Per molti, specialmente le persone non magiche, aveva continuato, l’alchimista era qualcuno che cercava di tramutare il vile metallo in oro, o era alla ricerca dell’elisir dell’immortalità o della panacea, la medicina che curava ogni malanno, ma le sue applicazioni erano molte di più, e spesso più concrete. Naturalmente gli studenti del primo anno dovevano partire dalle basi. Per cui Mélonie e gli altri avevano trascorso le due ore successive a imparare il modo migliore di macerare la radice di asfodelo per ottenere la polvere che era alla base di molte pozioni e composti alchemici.

Quando la professoressa Yarwood aveva congedato la classe, il polso di Mélonie era tutto indolenzito. Lei ed Elsanor erano andate a pranzare presto nella sala comune e avevano cominciato a discutere di cosa fare nel resto della giornata. C’erano delle lezioni, al pomeriggio, ma erano rivolte solo a quegli studenti che non sapevano né leggere né scrivere. Elsanor le aveva spiegato che tra le famiglie di maghi lettura e scrittura erano considerate conoscenze di base che chiunque, anche le femmine, dovevano possedere. 

“Nel mondo dei babbani non è così,” aveva commentato Mélonie. Odon de l’Argent aveva sempre insistito che sua figlia fosse in possesso di un’istruzione completa, ma una pratica del genere era considerata eccentrica dai più, perfino tra i nobili. Una donna doveva saper badare a una casa, conoscere l’etichetta e mostrarsi virtuosa. Leggere e scrivere erano cose che non le servivano, pensavano in molti.

Mélonie aveva voglia di esplorare un po’ i giardini — senza spingersi fino alla foresta, perché l’accesso era vietato — ed Elsanor aveva accettato di buon grado. “Ieri a Hogsmeade ho fatto amicizia con Nithing,” aveva aggiunto. “Mi ha detto di passare a trovarlo qualche volta.” 

Nithing, le avevano spiegato, era un elfo che lavorava a Hogwarts come custode delle chiavi e dei luoghi. Viveva in un capanno poco distante dal castello. Potevano passare a trovarlo e poi esplorare la zona circostante. 

Prima, però, avrebbero fatto meglio a lasciare nel dormitorio il materiale scolastico che si stavano portando in giro da quella mattina. Prima di recarsi a lezione, entrambe avevano preso con sé la loro copia di De Magica Incantatione, pensando che sarebbe servito a qualcosa. Ma, tra gli aneddoti del professor Penrhys e l’esercizio di mortaio e pestello della professoressa Yarwood, le pagine del libro erano rimaste inevitabilmente chiuse.

Così avevano fatto ritorno alla torre dei Corvonero, pronte a depositare i libri nel baule ai piedi dei rispettivi letti e a scendere di nuovo. La sala comune era deserta, e anche nei dormitori non si aspettavano di trovare nessuno perché, a differenza del giorno precedente, la giornata era mite e soleggiata. Per questo, quando entrarono nel dormitorio femminile e realizzarono che c’era qualcuno seduto su un letto, si bloccarono entrambe con la bocca aperta.

Era una ragazza della loro età, con inosso l’uniforme nera della scuola. Anche se stava guardando nella loro direzione, non sembrava essersi accorta della loro entrata in scena. 

Mélonie la studiò in volto. Era più che certa di non averla vista la sera precedente, allo smistamento. Avrebbe ricordato le sue guance paffute, i capelli ricci e il naso all’insù. Inoltre, il letto sul quale era seduta — e su cui, Mélonie se ne era accorta solo a quel punto, aveva depositato il suo bagaglio — la sera prima non era occupato.

Lei ed Elsanor si scambiarono un’occhiata perplessa.

“Chi sei?” domandò Mélonie dopo essersi schiarita la voce.

La ragazza sembrò scuotersi dal torpore e sussultò, come se avesse realizzato per la prima volta che c’era qualcun altro nella stanza insieme a lei.

“Io mi chiamo Mélonie,” disse portandosi le mani al petto. “E lei è Elsanor. Sei di Corvonero anche tu?” Era una domanda un po’ sciocca da rivolgere a qualcuno che si trovava dentro la torre di Corvonero, seduta su un letto all’interno del dormitorio di Corvonero, con appuntato sulla tunica lo stemma di Corvonero, ma sul momento non le era venuto in mente niente di meglio.

“Ah… sì,” disse la ragazza, la voce appena un sussurro.

“Come ti chiami?”

“Agnes. Mi chiamo Agnes,” rispose, pur sembrando confusa dalla domanda. “Mio padre è Hugh de Chambers. È un mercante. A Rouen.”

Veniva dalla Normandia, dunque, pensò Mélonie. I de l’Argent avevano dei parenti a Rouen, che avevano preferito rimanere sul continente anche dopo la conquista d’Inghilterra. 

“Perché non ti abbiamo vista, ieri sera allo smistamento?” fece Elsanor accanto a lei. Mélonie le lanciò un’occhiata di disappunto. Quella ragazza, Agnes, era chiaramente spaventata da qualcosa. Aveva dovuto faticare per farsi dire come si chiamava, se lei ed Elsanor volevano sapere il resto, avrebbero dovuto usare un minimo di tatto.

Eppure la domanda diretta di Elsanor sembrò avere effetto. Mélonie si sorprese quando la vide scuotere la testa e fissare con intensità avanti a sé. Era come se si fosse risvegliata.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere.

“Cosa ci fate voi due qui?”

Quella non era la voce di Agnes. In effetti, non proveniva nemmeno da lei, ma da dietro di loro. Mélonie ed Elsanor si voltarono per trovarsi di fronte a Edith Eadreddothor, che saliva le scale a chiocciola. Edith, che frequentava il settimo anno e si stava specializzando in creature magiche con il professor mac Bride, era una ragazzona massiccia, con una voce profonda che incuteva timore. 

“Stavamo rimettendo via i nostri libri e…” cominciò Mélonie.

“Chi è lei?” la interruppe Elsanor indicando Agnes con un dito. “Cosa ci fa qui? Perché non era con noi allo smistamento?”

L’occhiataccia che Edith rivolse a Elsanor fu sufficiente per ridurla al silenzio. La sera precedente, Richard Saunterton del terzo anno le aveva detto che Edith aveva deciso di specializzarsi in creature magiche quando era riuscita ad ammansire un drago adulto con una sola occhiata. Mélonie aveva pensato che stesse scherzando, o che fosse un’esagerazione. Ora vedeva che era la verità.

“Agnes non è riuscita ad arrivare a Hogwarts in tempo per lo smistamento,” disse Edith in un tono che non ammetteva repliche. “Ma ora è qui ed è una Corvonero come voi. Ora filate, non avete nient’altro di meglio da fare che starmi tra i piedi?”

Mélonie ed Elsanor non se lo fecero ripetere due volte.

  


  


*

  


  


Appena uscite, Mélonie si riempì le narici con l’aria frizzante che odorava d’erba del primo pomeriggio. Chiuse gli occhi e i raggi del sole le riscaldassero le guance.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le domandò Elsanor.

“È così una bella giornata,” rispose. “Presto sarà inverno e dovremo uscire tutte imbacuccate… sempre che ne varrà la pena.”

“Ma non ti interessa di quella ragazza?”

“Agnes?”

“Non vuoi sapere come mai è arrivata dopo lo smistamento? Credi che Edith ci abbia detto la verità?”

Mélonie aprì un solo occhio e la fissò. “Beh, non ha detto niente che non fosse vero. Solo che si è mantenuta vaga.”

Elsanor sllevò la mano sinistra e vi batté contro il dorso della destra, un gesto che Mélonie le aveva visto fare già qualche volta, di solito quando le veniva un’idea. “C’è qualcosa che non ci sta dicendo, dunque.”

“Magari nemmeno Edith lo sa.”

“Per cui dobbiamo farcelo dire dalla ragazza… Agnes.”

“E perché?”

Elsanor boccheggiò per qualche momento. “Pensavo che ti interessasse scoprire la verità.”

“Mi interessa! Ma hai sentito cosa ha detto Edith, no? Agnes ora è una Corvonero come noi, il che significa che abbiamo un intero anno per scoprire che cosa è successo.”

“Ma io voglio saperlo adesso!”

Mélonie ridacchiò. Poi le tornò in mente l’espressione sperduta sul volto di Agnes. “Sai, non credo che le sia successo qualcosa di piacevole.”

“Poco ma sicuro.”

“Anche a me è successo qualcosa,” disse Mélonie, “la notte prima di arrivare qui.” Quando era arrivata a Hogsmeade la sera precedente si era aspettata di dover raccontare l’incidente a qualcuno, come ad esempio un insegnante o il borgomastro, ma nessuno le aveva fatto domande. E più passavano le ore, più si rafforzava in lei la volontà di dimenticare la brutta avventura che le era capitata. Era stato pauroso e si era sentita impotente, ma ora non importava più, perché era sopravvissuta. Quella era la prima volta che ne parlava, e fu come sfondare un muro. 

Elsanor si sporse verso di lei. “Che cosa? Dai, racconta!”

Mélonie sorrise, perché la curiosità di Elsanor alle volte era perfino più grande della sua — e di sicuro si manifestava con più insistenza. Le raccontò delle bestie che avevano attaccato Domelch e di come l’avevano inseguita nella foresta. “Stavano per saltarmi addosso quando dal niente è spuntato un uomo che mi ha salvata.”

“Oh, il tuo personale cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura.”

“Beh, indossava un mantello al posto dell’armatura, ed era di sicuro un mago perché l’ho sentito lanciare un incantesimo.”

“Magari è successo qualcosa del genere anche ad Agnes,” mormorò Elsanor, più a sé stessa che a Mélonie. “Ma no… qualcosa del genere può anche succedere una volta… ma a due persone un giorno dopo l’altro? Deve esserci un’altra spiegazione.”

Un pensiero attraversò la mente di Mélonie come una nube nera. Magari un’altra spiegazione c’era.

“Non dovevi andare da Nithing?” le domandò, tanto per cambiare argomento.

“Ah, giusto.” Elsanor si ricompose. “Ha detto che aveva uno snaso da mostrarmi. Lo usa per cercare le monete d’oro che la gente perde in giro. Hai mai visto uno snaso? Non ti dispiace accompagnarmi?”

“No, certo che no.” Mélonie non aveva idea di cosa fosse uno snaso ma qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata meglio di parlare di attacchi subiti da lei o da altri. E poi forse avrebbe potuto imparare qualcosa di nuovo che l’avrebbe avvantaggiata durante le lezioni. Creature Magiche era una materia che si studiava dal secondo anno, ed era a scelta dello studente, ma non era mai troppo presto per portarsi avanti.

Il capanno di Nithing si trovava oltre il castello, al limitare della foresta. Per arrivarci bisognava passare oltre l’ospedale e il cortile della meridiana, e attraversare un lungo ponte coperto. Quando Mélonie l’aveva visto per la prima volta, la sera precedente, attraversando il lago diretta allo smistamento, si era detta, categoricamente: _Non ho intenzione nemmeno di avvicinarmici_. In realtà il ponte era piuttosto solido, e nemmeno l’occasionale folata di vento sembrava turbare il suo equilibrio e quello di chi lo attraversava. _Probabilmente è incantato_ , si disse. Il resto del castello lo era, d’altro canto.

Vicino alla foresta l’aria era più fredda.

“È là che fanno lezione di Creature Magiche?” domandò Mélonie. 

Elsanor annuì. “È un ambiente che si addice a Edith Eadreddothor, eh?”

Le due ragazze si erano messe a sghignazzare, perché non c’era niente al mondo in grado di affiatare due persone che non prendere in giro una terza.

Stando a quanto aveva capito nel corso della sua breve permanenza a Hogwarts, gli elfi nella realtà non avevano molto a che spartire con i personaggi delle leggende, nel senso che non infettavano uomini e bestiame con malattie, né rapivano i neonati dalla culla. Erano al servizio dei maghi e apparentemente il castello ne pullulava, anche se Mélonie non ne aveva ancora visto uno. Nithing aveva riacquistato la propria libertà ed era stato assunto dalla scuola con l’incario di custode delle chiavi e dei luoghi. Era molto apprezzato, dagli studenti così come dagli insegnanti, e viveva in una casupola di legno di sua proprietà. Accanto alla casa vera e propria si trovava una piccola costruzione circondata da un recinto, che sembrava un pollaio, e, più distante, un’arnia. All’interno della casupola c’erano delle luci accese e dal comignolo usciva un sottile filo di fumo. Nithing era in casa, e Mélonie aveva la netta impressione che non fosse solo.

Elsanor stava marciando di buona lena di fronte a lei, evidentemente non persa nei suoi stessi pensieri. Sembrava determinata a entrare e vedere lo snaso di Nithing. Mentre attraversavano il ponte coperto non aveva fatto altro che ripetere quanto ne avesse sempre desiderato uno ma i suoi genitori non l’avessero mai accontentata, perché vivevano in una città babbana e un animale come lo snaso avrebbe dato nell’occhio. 

Proprio mentre stava passando di fronte al pollaio, Elsanor si arrestò di colpo. Rimase immobile e tesa per qualche momento, poi prese a voltare piano piano la testa.

“Cosa c’è?” le chiese Mélonie. Non sapeva perché, ma aveva abbassato la voce.

“Lo senti anche tu?” fece di rimando Elsanor.

Mélonie stava per rispondergli che non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando. Ma poi sentì.

C’era uno strano brontolio, quasi un ruggito, che proveniva dall’interno del pollaio. Che, evidentemente, non era affatto un pollaio. Perché Mélonie di galline ne aveva viste parecchie, e mai ne aveva sentita una ruggire.

E le sembrava proprio…

Trovò il coraggio di ruotare piano la testa e si trovò davanti a ciò che temeva. 

Due occhi bianchi brillavano nel buio del pollaio. Si stavano avvicinando alla porticina. E quando la raggiunsero, a emergere fu la testa di un gytrash. 

Elsanor si lasciò scappare un grido, mentre Mélonie non riusciva neanche a muoversi, nonostante la sua mente la stesse supplicando di scappare. Fu Elsanor a scattare in avanti, diretta verso il capanno di Nithing. Non fece che pochi passi, però, poi si voltò e si rese conto che Mélonie non la stava seguendo. Lanciò un’altra occhiata al gytrash, sempre fermo a guardarle con la testa che sporgeva dal pollaio, quindi si lanciò di corsa in direzione di Mélonie. Le afferrò il braccio, la trascinò con sé fino al capanno e la lasciò andare solo quando le servirono entrambe le mani per battere sulla porta di legno. 

“Nithing! Nithing! Aprite, presto!”

Le sue grida ebbero l’immediato effetto di riportare Mélonie al mondo reale. Anche lei cominciò a bussare con forza.

La porta si aprì qualche momento dopo, di scatto. 

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” chiese la voce stridula di Nithing. Dietro di lui c’era il professor Dorstan mac Bride. 

_Il professore di creature magiche!_ pensò Mélonie con sollievo. _Se c’è una persona indicata a prendersi cura di un gytrash è lui!_

“Professore, professore!” quasi supplicò. “C’è un gytrash nel pollaio!”

Il professor mac Bride inarcò le sopracciglia. Non sembrava avesse colto la gravità della situazione.

“Oh, quello,” disse dopo una breve pausa. “Ma mie care, non dovete preoccuparvi. Entrate, prego.” Si fece di lato e Mélonie ed Elsanor non si fecero ripetere l’invito due volte. “Nithing, sii gentile, prepara qualcosa da bere per le nostre ospiti.”

“Qualcosa di forte, professore? Sembrano in preda all’isteria.”

“Adesso non esageriamo…”

A differenza della tenda di Domelch, l’interno del capanno di Nithing era grande esattamente come appariva dall’esterno, e per di più tutti i mobili erano a misura di elfo, il che rese difficile, per Mélonie ed Elsanor, trovare un posto dove sedersi. Optarono entrambe per sistemarsi in equilibrio precario su una panca. 

“Professore,” stava dicedo Elsanor, “non avete intenzione di fare qualcosa? Abbiamo appena visto un gytash!”

“Sì, lo so…”

Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, ma il ritorno di Nithing lo interruppe. L’elfo aveva con sé un vassoio circolare sul quale si trovavano in equilibrio precario due coppe d’argilla e insistette che Mélonie ed Elsanor ne prendessero una ciascuno. Le coppe contenevano del sidro, dentro a cui galleggiavano bastoncini di cannella, semi di cardamomo e anice. Non aveva un buon odore, ma bastò un sorso per rimettere in sesto Mélonie.

“Il gytrash, professore.”

“Ebbene, se proprio ci tenete a saperlo, il suo nome è Fionn ed è un esemplare piuttosto timido,” rispose il professor mac Bride. “Ecco perché lo uso nel corso della lezione introduttiva di Creature Magiche.”

“Per cui,” intervenne Elsanor, “è vostro?”

“Appartiene alla scuola,” precisò il professore. “Ma in quanto insegnante di Creature Magiche si può dire che, sì, è il mio gytrash. L’ho portato con me per mostrarlo alla professoressa Solomonis, ma poi mi sono trattenuto a parlare con Nithinng e… Beh, spero non vi siate spaventate troppo.”

Fu solo la rigida educazione all’etichetta che Mélonie aveva ricevuto dalla sua tutrice a spingerla a rispondere che, no, la paura era stata solo momentanea e ora si era del tutto ripresa, perché non era affatto così. Soprattutto perché c’era una montagna di domande che voleva rivolgere al professor mac Bride, la prima e più importante delle quali era: come mai alla professoressa Solomonis interessa vedere un gytrash?

La notte prima di arrivare a Hogwarts, lei e Domelch venivano attaccati da un branco di gytrash e ora, al suo primo giorno nella scuola, scopriva che una degli insegnanti faceva domande riguardo a quelle stesse creature? Non poteva non esserci un collegamento.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere maggiori infomazioni, ma il professor mac Bride stava già stringendo la mano di Nithing e prendendo congedo, mentre Elsanor aveva lasciato cadere un paio di quelli che nella sua mente dovevano essere _riferimenti velati_ allo snaso che il custode delle chiavi e dei luoghi aveva promesso di farle vedere. 

Mélonie stette al gioco per un po’, ma alla fine decise di andarsene. Disse che voleva andare in biblioteca, perché per quel giorno aveva già avuto abbastanza avventure.


	6. Veleno di velenottero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia è coinvolta in un incidente in infermeria. Che ci sia del marcio in Grifondoro?

Era stata una giornata di inattese complessità. Prima di quel giorno, Sophia Solomonis non aveva mai dovuto condividere le sue conoscenze di magia di guarigione delle quali era in possesso con qualcun altro, ma ora che era a Hogwarts si trovava a spiegare concetti complessi a studenti di dodici anni, privi di conoscenze pregresse di anatomia o medicina non magica. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualche tempo per abituarsi.

In più c’erano le tragiche notizie che erano arrivate da Hogsmeade. Gli studenti, almeno di quelle, non erano ancora a conoscenza, ma tra gli insegnanti serpeggiava un certo malumore.

Tre studenti erano morti a seguito di attacchi mirati, e così era accaduto anche a cinque dei loro accompagnatori, che si erano sacrificati nel tentativo di proteggerli. I due studenti sopravvissuti sarebbero arrivati il prima possibile al castello, le aveva assicurato il preside mac Tagart quella mattina prima dell’inizio delle lezioni. Sophia ancora non li aveva visti, ma supponeva che l’ospedale — il suo regno personale all’interno del castello, il luogo dove teneva le lezioni della sua materia — sarebbe stata una tappa obbligatoria. Non aveva idea delle condizioni in cui i due studenti sopravvissuti versassero, ma era più che certa che li avrebbero sottoposti a una visita medica. E anche quando, dopo pranzo, la sua presenza era stata richiesta nelle aule dell’ala est per delle lezioni rivolte a quegli studenti che non sapevano né leggere né scrivere, Sophia aveva fatto in modo di avere sempre un paio di occhi di guardia all’ospedale.

Stava passeggiando nel cortile interno che veniva usato dal professor de Malet e dai suoi studenti per alcune lezioni di Trasfigurazione. Accanto a lei alcuni ragazzi del terzo anno stavano approfittando degli ultimi raggi del sole per allenare all’aperto la mano ai movimenti di bacchetta imparati quel giorno. A un certo punto sentì qualcosa di freddo che le si arrampicava sulla gamba. Quasi saltò mandando uno strillo, ma poi si ricordò della salamandra.

Non una salamandra qualsiasi, ma la _sua_ salamandra, quella che aveva portato con sé dall’impero e aveva addestrato personalmente. Tra le altre cose, la salamandra aveva imparato a venire ad avvisarla se nell’ospedale succedeva qualcosa di importante a sua insaputa. Dato che, almeno per il momento, non c’erano veri e propri pazienti — anche se uno studente di Grifondoro del quinto anno aveva calcolato male il movimento della Grande Scalinata Principale e aveva finito per procurarsi lividi ed escoriazioni al fondoschiena — la visita della salamandra poteva significare solo una cosa. Gli studenti sopravvissuti all’attacco erano arrivati.

Mentre percorreva a passo spedito la strada che la separava dall’ospedale, Sophia Solomonis prese a domandarsi perché avesse scoperto una cosa del genere dalla sua salamadra di vedetta e non da qualcuno mandato a chiamarla dal preside. Se gli studenti erano all’ospedale, significava che c’era bisogno di un guaritore — e a Hogwarts lei era l’unica.

L’ospedale era composto da un’unica sala, simile a un lungo corridoio, ai cui lati erano sistemate due file di brandine destinate ai pazienti. Quando Sophia fece il suo ingresso, non le fu difficile trovare chi stava cercando. 

Non si trattava, tuttavia, di ciò che si aspettava.

Solo una delle brandine era occupata, e chino sul paziente c’era Killean Cornec. Quel che era peggio era che il professore di Legilmanzia stava trafficando con qualcosa a poca distanza dalla faccia del paziente sdraiato.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” pretese di sapere Sophia. Quando si trattava del suo ospedale e di cose che in esso accadevano senza il suo benestare, la sua voce altrimenti dolce sapeva essere dura e sferzante.

Il professor Cornec si drizzò in uno scatto e si volse a guardarla. Sembrava sorpreso di vederla, ma non aveva in volto un’espressione colpevole. Aprì la bocca come per rispondere, ma dalle sue labbra non uscì alcun suono.

Sophia ripeté la domanda. Non perse tempo, però, ad aspettare una risposta. Sentiva che ancora una volta non ci sarebbe stata. 

Del resto, operando nel campo della medicina, le risposte era abituata a trovarle da sé.

Studiò il paziente sdraiato sulla branda, privo di coscienza. Era un ragazzino con il volto asciutto e i capelli scarmigliati, del colore del legno di tasso. Uno squarcio gli percorreva la parte destra della faccia, dalla tempia al mento. Era quel genere di ferita che poteva essere stata cagionata solo da un artiglio, brutta da vedere, ma per fortuna non profonda.

Più problematico fu vedere, tra le mani del professor Cornec, una fialetta contenente un liquido azzurro che sembrava brillare di luce propria. C’erano ben poche sostanze che avevano un aspetto del genere.

“Ma quello è… Siete impazzito, Killean?” Non aveva mai usato il suo nome proprio prima di allora, ma in quel momento era troppo arrabbiata per farci caso. Doveva calmarsi, l’ira e l’oltraggio le stavano impedendo di guardare ai fatti con chiarezza. Il professor Cornec era un docente di Hogwarts, anche con tutto quello che le aveva detto il preside mac Tagart riguardo a pericoli reconditi e potenziali infiltrati, non riusciva a figurarsi Kilean come un assassino di bambini. Ci aveva parlato più volte e, oltre ad avere un’alta opinione di sé stesso, era una persona perfettamente equilibrata e perfino piacevole, alle volte.

Per cui non stava cercando di uccidere. _Ma allora cosa…?_

Ovvio. Killean Cornec era un esperto di magia della mente.

“State usando veleno di velenottera per…”

“Non sto facendo niente di male, lo giuro,” la interruppe. “Non è nemmeno abbastanza per…”

“Lo so. Ma è un quantitativo sufficiente per obliviare.”

Qualcuno come Killean Cornec sapeva che gli incantesimi di memoria erano spesso imperfetti. Se si voleva essere sicuri di eliminare un ricordo, era molto meglio usare una modesta quantità di veleno di velenottera.

“I miei servizi sono stati richiesti,” si difese Killean.

“E da chi?”

“Da me,” disse solenne una voce alle spalle di Sophia. 

Un uomo che Sophia non aveva mai visto aveva fatto il suo ingresso nell’ospedale. Indossava una tunica corta marrone orlata d’oro e un grosso cinturone di cuoio in vita. La parte superiore del suo volto era coperta da un cappuccio porpora, mentre quella inferiore da una barba castana a punta.

“E voi chi sareste?” domandò Sophia, anche se parte di lei aveva dei fondati sospetti al riguardo.

“La persona responsabile del benessere di questo studente.”

“Il professor Guennec, suppongo,” disse Sophia con voce sprezzante. “E vi assicurate della buona salute del vostro paziente facendolo avvelenare?”

Dietro di lei, Killean cominciò: “Il veleno di velenottera…”

“Ne abbiamo già parlato,” lo mise a tacere Sophia. “In quella fialetta ce n’è a sufficienza per manipolare la memoria di questo ragazzo.” Si voltò con la mano tesa. “A proposito, datela a me.”

“Assolutamente no,” disse perentorio il professor Guennec. 

“Ehi,” saltò su Killean. “Questo veleno è mio. Avete idea di quanto mi ci sia voluto per estrarlo?”

Sophia gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, e Guennec dovette aver fatto altrettanto, perché Killean chiuse di scatto la bocca e indietreggiò di un passo.

“Obliare ricordi non è il modo di trattare un paziente.”

“Dipende dai ricordi,” ribatté il professor Guennec.

Un’intuizione le attraversò la mente come un lampo. “E che mi dite dell’altra studentessa, Agnes de Chambers?”

“Era in condizioni assai migliori. È arrivata a Hogwarts questa mattina.”

“Con i ricordi intatti?”

Il silenzio di Guennec e lo sguardo basso di Killean furono una risposta più che sufficiente.

“Siete usciti di senno, tutti e due!”

“Adesso basta!” Il preside mac Tagart fece il suo ingresso in uno svolazzo di sete e struscio di pantofole. Sophia, Killean e Guennec si volsero a guardarlo. Con la bacchetta sollevata, il preside disegnò in aria un semicerchio calante e la fiala che conteneva il veleno di velenottera si sollevò dalle mani di Killean per finire nelle sue. “Questa rimane con me. E ora spiegatemi perché una salamandra si è introdotta nel mio ufficio e ha preso a mordicchiarmi le orecchie finché non sono sceso nell’ospedale.”

“Sono stata io,” ammise Sophie. “E il motivo…” Allargò le braccia in un gesto eloquente.

“Cosa sta succedendo qui?” I suoi occhi si spostarono sul ragazzo privo di coscienza sulla brandina, quindi si mossero bruschi a incontrare quelli del professor Guennec. “È forse…?” balbettò.

“Taran mac Riada,” rispose Guennec. “Ha vagato per un giorno e una notte in una palude vicino a Loch Insh. Quando l’ho trovato era in preda al delirio. Non sono riuscito a ricostruire con precisione quello che gli è capitato, ma è il genere di trauma che può condurre alla follia.” Si volse a guardare Sophia. “Obliarlo è un gesto di misericordia, non di sabotaggio.”

_La sua voce…_ si disse Sophia. _Sembra sincero_.

“Se è sopravvissuto a un attacco che ha ucciso il suo accompagnatore,” disse Sophia, “potrebbe riferirci qualcosa al riguardo quando si riprenderà.”

“Domande che gli ho già rivolto prima di portarlo qui.” Il professor Guennec scosse la testa. “Il ragazzo non ricorda, la sua mente non glelo permette.”

“Ma forse col tempo…” Ritenere che il tempo fosse d’aiuto ai rimedi della medicina era una concezione tipicamente non magica che Sophia aveva assimilato durante i suoi studi al Pandidakterion, l’università di Costantinopoli. Sophia aveva anche assistito nella loro convalescenza dei soldati sopravvissuti ad alcune delle sanguinose battaglie combattute dall’esercito imperiale e sapeva che c’erano alcune ferite che erano tanto invisibili quanto incurabili. Forse il professor Guennec non aveva tutti i torti. Forse era giusto lasciarsi guidare dalla pietà e dalla compassione e lasciare che il ragazzo dimenticasse per sempre l’orribile esperienza che aveva vissuto. O forse si stava approfittando della situazione.

_C’è qualcuno che tenta di destabilizzare l’ordine che i fondatori si sono sempre sforzati di mantenere_ , gli aveva detto il preside mac Tagart.

“In ogni caso,” riprese con risolutezza, “quella che il professor Guennec sta offrendo è una scelta che noi non possiamo fare per il ragazzo. Deve essere lui a decidere.”

“Tenderei a essere d’accordo con la professoressa Solomonis,” disse il preside mac Tagart con voce meditabonda, le mani sollevate avanti al petto, con i polpastrelli che si toccavano.

“La mia opinione…”

“Conoso la vostra opinione, Aedan. Ma ho già preso la mia decisione.”

Guennec strinse le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto e tese un dito a indicare la brandina avanti a sé. “Una decisione a causa della quale questo ragazzo soffrirà.”

“E io mi prenderò cura di lui,” disse Sophia. Le parole le erano uscite dalle labbra prima ancora che avesse il tempo di accorgersi di averle pensate. Perché era qualcosa che le era già accaduto. Una scena simile, non più di cinque anni addietro. Quella volta ne era uscita con il cuore spezzato e con la sensazione che né la medicina dei maghi né quella degli uomini poteva fare molto contro una forza superiore — quella che veniva chiamata Fato, Destino, Caso o Volere divino.

“Bene,” disse il preside mac Tagart, cercando senza troppo successo di mostrarsi rasserenato. “Sembra che siamo pervenuti a una soluzione condivisa. Ora suggerirei che il giovane Taran mac Riada venga lasciato riposare in tranquillità. Professor Cornec, professor Guennec, potete tornare alle vostre rispettive mansioni.” Esitò un momento, poi guardò Sophia. “Professoressa Solomonis, restate a prendervi cura del ragazzo, e venite a chiamarmi non appena si sarà svegliato. Deve ancora essere smistato, dopotutto.”

Sophia rimase a fissarlo finché non fu scomparso oltre il corridoio dell’ospedale, nei meandri della scuola. Solo a quel punto si scosse. Quella era Hogwarts, dopotutto. C’era molto di eccentrico, incluse le priorità del preside.

  


  


*

  


  


“Non potete mandarlo in Grifondoro!”

“È quello che il cappello parlante ha deciso!”

“Voi siete il preside! Conterà pur qualcosa, no?”

“Professoressa Solomonis, quel cappello si trova qui non solo da prima che io diventassi preside, non solo da prima che io terminassi i miei studi proprio in questa stessa scuola, ma da prima che io nascessi! Accidenti, io stesso l’ho calzato in testa, tanti anni fa. E quando mi ha smistato in Tassorosso ho avuto la decenza di non avanzare dubbi in merito al suo operato!”

Non conosceva Colum mac Tagart da molto, ma Sophia era più che certa di non averlo mai visto così agitato. 

Mancavano pochi minuti all’inizio del secondo giorno di lezioni e si trovavano nell’ufficio del preside. Taran mac Riada si era risvegliato alle prime ore dell’alba. Sophia l’aveva vegliato tutta la notte, somministrandogli incantesimi di cura, essenza di murtlap e anche uno sciroppo di sambuco e miele di sua preparazione. All’inizio il ragazzo era confuso e spaventato. Sophia l’aveva calmato aiutandolo a normalizzare il respiro e dandogli un po’ di lavanda. Dopo la confusione era arrivata la fame, e in quel campo Sophia era stata in grado di fare ben poco. 

Dopo averlo rifocillato e, alla presenza del preside e dei capi delle quattro case, avergli spiegato la sua particolare situazione, erano andati a recuperare il cappello parlante. Il tutto non aveva richiesto molto tempo. Il cappello si era esibito in una risata compiaciuta e aveva annunciato, con lo stesso tono che riservava quando lo smistamento si svolgeva nella sala grande: “Grifondoro!”.

“Preside mac Tagart,” insistette Sophia, “temo che il ragazzo potrebbe non essere al sicuro con il professor Guennec.”

“Questa non è l’epoca dei fondatori, professoressa Solomonis.” Ursula d’Urchel, l’unica dei capi delle case a essersi trattenuta nell’ufficio del preside dopo lo smistamento di Taran, mosse un passo in direzione di Sophia. Indossava una lunga tunica cerulea e una mantella di pelliccia bianca. Sulle spalle le ricadevano i lunghi capelli bruni. La stava fissando con le sopracciglia sottili inarcate. “Il capo di una casa non controlla le vite dei suoi studenti. Soltanto la loro istruzione. Il cappello parlante non è un vezzo di questa scuola, ma uno strumento per assicurare che nessun insegnante possa essere determinante nelle scelte di un allievo.”

“Anche se credo che a lui non piacerebbe sentirsi chiamare _strumento_ ,” chiosò il preside. 

“Sia come sia,” disse Sophia. “Continuo a ritenere che, dopo quello che abbiamo visto nell’ospedale, forse sarebbe il caso di tenere il ragazzo il più lontano possibile dal professor Guennec.”

“E come?” volle sapere con una punta di derisione la professoressa d’Urchel. Il suo volto quasi riluceva alla luce delle candele. Sophia sapeva che aveva il doppio dei suoi anni, eppure guardandole la gente avrebbe potuto scambiarle per coetanee. “Gli impedirete di frequentare il corso di Magia da Combattimento, per tutti e cinque gli anni? Di mangiare nella sala grande? Di visitare la biblioteca o la sala comune dei Grifondoro?” Le puntò contro un indice affusolato, cosa che Sophie non gradì affatto. “Inoltre, lasciate che vi dica che non mi piacciono le vostre insinuazioni sul conto del professor Guennec.”

“Nessuna insinuazione,” rispose secca Sophia. “Ha somministrato veleno di velenottero ad Agnes de Chambers e voleva fare altrettanto con Taran mac Riada. Sto dicendo apertamente che sospetto non abbia buone intenzioni nei suoi riguardi.”

“Il che è ridicolo. Conosco il professor Guennec da anni e non credo di aver conosciuto persona più eroica e dedicata ai suoi studenti. Vi ha spiegato il perché del veleno di velenottero, se voi non credete alle sue parole è perché non lo conoscete. O siete in malafede.”

Troppo irritata per rispondere, Sophia fece un gesto di resa con le mani.

Taran mac Riada era in Grifondoro e lì sarebbe rimasto. Non c’era molto altro che potesse fare, se non restare vigile. E arrivare in fondo alla questione. 

Si lasciò alle spalle la torre del preside e attraversò il corridoio dei gargoyle. Era già in ritardo per la lezione e quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio. Per qualche momento intrattenne l’idea di insegnare ai suoi studenti i benefici terapeutici del sonno e illustrarli in maniera pratica somministrandosi del distillato soporifero. Poi un’ombra che la seguiva catturò la sua attenzione.

Sophia si voltò. Davanti a lei c’era Aedan Guennec, gli occhi sottili come ferite.

“Nemmeno il cappello parlante è al sicuro dalle vostre rimostranze.”

“Così come Taran mac Riada non è al sicuro da voi.”

Guennec scosse la testa. “Non sapete nulla di quello che sta succedendo.”

_Oh, qualcosa ne so. E sono più che intenzionata a venire a capo del resto._

“Ho un suggerimento per voi, professoressa Solomonis: continuate a fare il vostro lavoro, insegnate Guarigione ai vostri studenti, e cercate di non mettere il naso in affari che non vi riguardano e che non siete in grado di comprendere. Perché potreste trovarvi ad affrontare cose contro le quali nemmeno il preside di Hogwarts potrà esservi d’aiuto.”

“Cosa…”

“E ora vogliate scusarmi, ho lezione con gli studenti del primo anno. Hanno grandi aspettative per Magia da Combattimento, non posso certo deluderli.”


	7. Magia da combattimento (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magia da Combattimento è la lezione che tutti gli studenti del primo anno (e non solo) attendono con maggiore trepidazione. Ma Mélonie? Non così tanto...

Secondo la sua tutrice, le due cose che una giovane donna di buon nome non doveva mai e poi mai fare erano correre e presentarsi in ritardo a un appuntamento. In quel momento, però, la sua tutrice non era con lei e Mélonie preferiva correre per eviare di presentarsi in ritardo a un appuntamento, soprattutto perché quell’appuntamento era la prima lezione di magia da combattimento.

Sfrecciò per il corridoio del secondo piano senza nemmeno degnare di uno sguardo le file e file di scaffali ricolmi di libri e rotoli di pergamena che ricoprivano quasi per intero la parete interna. Semplicemente, non ne aveva il tempo. 

Non era colpa sua, ma dubitava che al suo insegnante sarebbe importato granché.

Aveva incontrato la professoressa Solomonis all’esterno della sala grande. O meglio, la professoressa Solomonis l’aveva approcciata e quasi trascinata nel corridoio che portava all’ospedale. Sembrava avesse fretta. Anche Mélonie aveva fretta, perché si era attardata più del dovuto a fare colazione, ma quello alla professoressa non sembrava importare. 

Voleva sapere della notte in cui lei e Domelch erano stati attaccati dai gytrash.

“Ma arriverò tardi a lezione,” aveva protestato debolmente. La realtà era che avrebbe preferito non rivivere gli eventi di quella sera. La questione era chiusa, no? Tutto si era risolto nel migliore dei modi. Perché insisterci ancora?

“Puoi dire al tuo professore che eri con me,” aveva risposto Sophia Solomonis, anche se, a guardarla in volto, a Mélonie non era sembrata granché convinta delle sue parole. 

Così, più in fretta che poteva, Mélonie le aveva riferito degli eventi di quella notte.

“E come hai fatto,” le aveva domandato la professoressa Solomonis, “a uscire sana e salva dalla foresta?”

“Domelch mi ha ritrovata e mi ha riportata alla tenda.”

“Ma… non c’erano due gytrash che ti stavano inseguendo?”

Mélonie aveva sollevato le spalle. “Non lo so. Non mi ricordo bene.” Con il passare dei giorni, si era fatta strada in lei la convinzione che, come le aveva detto Domelch, quella di essere stata salvata da un mago misterioso era solo una memoria che avevano creato la paura e la tensione. 

“D’accordo, allora parlami dei gytrash.”

Mélonie si era ricordata che, la mattina precedente, la professoressa Solominis aveva chiesto al professor mac Bride di mostrarle gli esemplari di gytrash che vivevano a Hogwarts. “Cosa volete sapere?”

“Ricordi con quale incantesimo Domelch si è difeso dai loro attacchi?”

“ _Flamma_ ,” aveva risposto senza esitazione. “Ma non è stato molto efficace.”

La professoressa solomonis aveva distolto per un momento lo sguardo, con espressione meditabonda. “Non hanno reagito alla luce? Proprio per niente?”

Mélonie aveva scosso il capo.

A quel punto la professoressa Solomonis l’aveva afferrata per le braccia e piegando le gambe si era chinata per portare la faccia al suo livello. “Ascoltami bene, Mélonie,” aveva detto con una serietà mortale. “Ti è sembrato che qualcuno avesse manipolato le loro menti o che li stesse controllando in qualche modo?”

“Io…” Mélonie era stata incapace di trovare le parole per continuare. Non aveva visto nessuno, a parte il mago che l’aveva salvata — e sempre che fosse esistito veramente —, ma ciò non significava che i gytrash non fossero stati mandati contro lei e Domelch da qualcuno. E questo voleva dire che la sua disavventura di quella notte era stata in realtà un attacco deliberato. Ma chi poteva volerle fare del male? Prima di arrivare a Hogwarts non aveva nemmeno mai visto un altro mago. E Domelch era solo un uomo di età avanzata che non sembrava in grado di fare del male a una mosca. 

Un lampo di chiarezza le aveva percorso la mente. _Devo parlare con Agnes, farmi raccontare il suo segreto. Quello che è successo a me potrebbe essere capitato anche a lei._

Alla fine aveva guardato la professoressa Solomonis dritta negli occhi. “Non lo so,” aveva detto scuotendo la testa. E quello era stato sufficiente.

“Puoi andare, ora. Se ti sbrighi non arriverai nemmeno in ritardo.”

Ma la professoressa Solomonis non aveva tenuto conto dell’innata abilità che Mélonie aveva di laciarsi prendere dal panico quando era costretta a fare qualcosa di fretta. Di solito c’era nella sua testa una vocina che le diceva di fare un bel respiro e analizzare la situazione, ma era davvero difficile prestarle ascolto in certe situazioni. 

Arrivare in ritardo alla prima lezione di magia da combattimento sarebbe stato terribile, anche perché si trattava dell’unica classe che tutti gli studenti del primo anno aspettavano con trepidazione. La sera precedente, a cena, Elsanor non aveva fatto altro che parlarle di quanto non vedeva l’ora di cominciare a usare la magia per duellare. A un certo punto, Mélonie non era più riuscita a trattenersi e aveva ribattuto: “Ma Elsanor, noi siamo ragazze, perché dovremmo imparare a combattere?”

Elsanor l’aveva guardata con espressione confusa. “Ai babbani non insegnano a combattere?” E all’inizio, quando Mélonie le aveva spiegato che erano i maschi quelli che imparavano a usare spade e scudi, ci aveva riso sopra e aveva pensato che la stesse prendendo in giro. Poi aveva realizzato che non era così. “Aspetta… ma stai dicendo sul serio?”

“Sì,” aveva risposto Mélonie. “Mio padre è un cavaliere e ha imparato a combattere quando aveva più o meno la mia età.”

“E le donne? Che cosa imparano?”

Purtroppo ben poco. “A prendersi cura della casa. Io so anche ricamare e suonare l’arpa… più o meno.”

“Mi sembra un po’… noioso. Senza offesa.”

Mélonie aveva annuito. Del resto a Hogwarts, dove le femmine studiavano con i maschi e c’erano donne insegnanti del calibro della professoressa Yarwood, di Sophia Solomonis o perfino di Ursula d’Urchel, quel particolare aspetto del mondo babbano doveva sembrare bizzarro.

Una volta arrivata nelle vicinanze dell’aula di magia da combattimento, al secondo piano, si accorse che non c’era nessuno che si attardava nel corridoio e che quindi la lezione doveva essere già cominciata. Strinse le labbra. Non voleva dare un’impressione sbagliata di sé.

_Presto, presto!_

Ma quando spalancò con foga la porta dell’aula, si rese conto di aver valutato male la situazione. La classe era gremita, tutti gli studenti seduti ai banchi a guardare di fronte a loro e in assoluto silenzio. Ma del professore nessuna traccia. 

Significava che era ancora in tempo. 

Dato che il professor Guennec era il capo dei Grifondoro, le prime file di banchi erano occupate dai membri di quella casa — si trattava di una regola non scritta tra gli studenti, una che le aveva concesso di sedersi davanti alla classe durante le lezioni di Alchimia e, in futuro, di Trasfigurazione e Legilmanzia. L’unico Grifondoro che faceva eccezione era il ragazzo con il curioso mantello ricoperto di muschio e fogliame, che sedeva a capo chino in un angolo in disparte. Mélonie non lo aveva mai visto parlare con nessuno e, fino a quel momento, lei stessa non gli aveva mai dato molto peso.

Quel giorno, però, sarebbe stato diverso, perché l’unico posto libero si trovava accanto a lui. Elsanor era seduta più avanti, tra Gwen Pennweddig e Caitlin Nic Braoin, che insieme a lei e la misteriosa Agnes de Chambres costituivano la componente femminile dei Corvonero.

Chiedendo permesso a mezza voce, Mélonie si sedette al banco libero e raccolse le mani in grembo. Dopo il primo giorno, aveva imparato a non portare con sé libri o materiali non espressamente richiesti da un insegnante. Durante gran parte delle lezioni, in ogni caso, era sufficiente ascoltare quello che spiegava il professore, al massimo era necessario servirsi della bacchetta, ma quella un mago degno di tale nome la portava sempre con sé.

“Dov’è il professor Guennec?” domandò, più per rompere l’imbarazzo del silenzio che per altre ragioni.

Il ragazzo con il mantello coperto di muschio incrociò il suo sguardo solo per qualche istante, poi tornò ad abbassare la testa.

“Arriverà quando avremo bisogno di lui,” fu la risposta, pronunciata con voce appena udibile. Era come se non fosse abituato a parlare al di fuori della sua mente.

Mélonie annuì, pur essendo incerta sul significato delle sue parole. D’accordo, la sua era stata una domanda sciocca. Ma la risposta che aveva ricevuto era decisamente bizzarra.

“Mi chiamo Mélonie,” disse a un tratto. “Mélonie de l’Argent.”

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, il ragazzo le rispose: “Sono Cedwyn. Ho cinque fratelli. Tre sono gemelli.”

Mélonie aprì e chiuse la bocca, incerta su come rispondere a un’affermazione del genere. Decise che la cosa migliore sarebbe stata essere onesti. “Ho sempre voluto una sorella, ma mio padre non si è mai risposato.” Scrollò le spalle, come se gli anni di solitudine passati in compagnia di tutrici e servitori, mentre suo padre era in giro per l’Inghilterra a mantenere la pace del re, non fossero stati gran cosa. “Ho avuto la compagnia di cani e cavalli, però.”

“Una buona compagnia?”

“Penso di sì.”

“Una volta un’aspide mi ha raccontato un segreto. È stata molto rude.”

Quella era il genere di dichiarazione a cui Mélonie non era preparata a rispondere. Per cui non trovò nient’altro da fare che sospirare e voltarsi in direzione della cattedra.

La salvò un arrivo tempestivo, ma non quello che tutti stavano aspettando.

Un corvo entrò nell’aula dalla finestra aperta. Sostò per qualche istante sul davanzale, quindi prese a volteggiare intorno al grande candeliere circolare appeso al soffitto e continuò il suo svolazzo fino a che non ebbe catturato l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti. Solo allora planò con grazia sulla cattedra.

“ _Cra_ ,” disse il corvo.

La classe lo fissò in silenzio. 

“ _Il professor Guennec richiede che la classe di Magia da Combattimento lo raggiunga nel cortile di volo al più presto_.”

Alcune bocche si spalancarono, inclusa quella di Mélonie.

“ _Cra_ ,” concluse il corvo, e volò via.

  


  


*

  


  


Dopo lo smarrimento iniziale, gli studenti raccolsero le proprie cose e si diressero verso il cortile. Mélonie non perse tempo e si avvicinò a Elsanor.

“Dove ti eri cacciata?”

“La professoressa Solomonis voleva parlare con me.”

“C’è qualche problema?” 

“No.” Mélonie rifletté che non era del tutto esatto, anche se ancora non riusciva a capire quale di preciso fosse il problema. O meglio, che una studentessa fosse stata attaccata sulla via per Hogwarts doveva essere un grattacapo non da poco, e che addirittura due lo fossero state era senz’altro il segno che qualcosa non andava, ma che ruolo aveva la professoressa Solomonis in tutto ciò? A Mélonie sarebbe sembrato più logico se a cercare di fare luce sulla faccenda fosse stato il preside, non l’insegnante di Guarigione che, a quanto aveva capito, aveva trascorso a Hogwarts forse un paio di giorni più di lei. “Non credo,” concluse. 

“Allora… sei pronta per la lezione?”

“Perché secondo te stiamo andando in giardino?”

“Per fare pratica di Magia da Combattimento, no?”

“Il professor Guennec ci farà combattere?”

Elsanor scrollò le spalle. “E perché no?”

_Perché non ho mai lanciato un incantesimo in vita mia, tanto per dirne una_. Non aveva nemmeno mai usato la sua bacchetta e la cosa aveva cominciato a preoccuparla la sera prima. Nella sala comune dei Corvonero, dopo cena alcuni dei ragazzi, Kerron, Bertran e Aneurin, le stavano sparando grosse sulle loro capacità innate di fare magie. Cose da maschi, insomma. Elsanor era già andata a dormire, ma siccome lei non aveva sonno, era rimasta nella sala comune e aveva cominciato a leggere il De Magica Incantatione. Insomma, non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentire le loro sparate.

“Sono andato con mio padre a caccia,” aveva detto a un certo punto Aneurin, che veniva da un isola che si chiamava Ynys Mon. “E senza dirgli niente ho portato con me la mia bacchetta e ho visto un cervo e ho lanciato un incantesimo e l’ho trasformato in roccia!”

Dopo essersi accertata che nesuno la stesse guardando, Mélonie aveva sollevato gli occhi al soffitto.

“La mia bacchetta è di Ollivander!” era intervenuto Bertran Grimoult. Era un ragazzo dalla figura imponente, con le mani che sembravano due bistecche. “E quando sono andato a prenderla me l’ha fatta provare per vedere se andava bene e _PUM_ gli ho quasi buttato giù il muro del negozio!”

A quel punto Mélonie era stata sul punto di alzare di nuovo gli occhi al soffitto, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di non essere vista, quando qualcosa nelle parole di Grimoult aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Aveva detto di aver comprato la bacchetta in un negozio e di averla provata. Lei la sua bacchetta se l’era ritrovata già impacchettata insieme al resto del suo materiale per la scuola. Non l’aveva nemmeno mai provata per vedere se funzionasse. 

E ora il professore di Magia da Combattimento voleva farli duellare l’uno contro l’altro?

Le si attorcigliò lo stomaco.

“Elsanor,” disse, “io non ho mai lanciato un incantesimo.”

“È abbastanza normale, hai sempre vissuti tra i babbani.”

“No, quello che intendo è che non ho nemmeno mai preso in mano la mia bacchetta. E se non funziona?”

“Non l’hai… provata quando l’hai comprata?”

“È questo il punto, penso che mio padre l’abbia comprata per me!”

“Cosa?”

“È male?” Stavano attraversando il corridoio al termine del quale si trovava la torre del preside. Il cortile di volo era poco oltre e Mélonie sentiva di non poter fare un altro passo. “Ho come la sensazione che sia male.”

Elsanor scosse la testa energicamente. “Non è detto. Mia madre mi ripete sempre che la bacchetta è solo uno strumento nelle mani di un mago, come il martello in quelle di un maniscalco. In effetti ci sono alcuni maghi che sanno lanciare incantesimi senza nemmeno usare la bacchetta, ma è piuttosto difficile.”

Mélonie annuì. Un maniscalco poteva battere ferri di cavallo usando un martello qualsiasi, si disse. Poi le venne in mente suo padre e cosa avrebbe detto al riguardo. _Un guerriero degno di tale nome aveva la sua spada, la conosceva intimamente, più e meglio di una figlia, e combatteva soltanto con quella_. 

Quando varcarono l’uscita che conduceva al cortile di volo, Mélonie voleva sprofondare nel terreno. 

Avrei dovuto leggere il De Magica Incantatione e imparare qualcosa, invece di ascoltare le chiacchiere degli altri. Altri che, vedeva, sembravano sovraeccitati all’idea di prendere parte alla prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento. Bertran, Kerron e Aneurin erano corsi davanti a tutti gli altri e si erano già posizionati nel mezzo del cortile. Bertran stava saltellando con impazienza, stringendo in pugno la sua bacchetta.

Doveva esserci un incantesimo di sparizione. _Evanesco_ o qualcosa del genere. 

I ragazzi si disposero in maniera più o meno ordinata nel centro del cortile e attesero. Mentre a piccoli gruppi alcuni studenti parlottavano tra di loro, elettrizzati alla prospettiva della prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento, Mélonie si era rinchiusa in un silenzio carico di nervosismo. 

Poi arrivò il professor Guennec, e la sua entrata in scena fu degna di una persona che si fa annunciare da un corvo parlante.

Una voce gridò “ _Fumos!_ ” e una coltre di fumo grigio si innalzò dalle mura di fronte agli studenti e scese a terra come una cascata. Dalla base della cascata emerse una figura, ancora indistinguibile tra i miasmi. 

“Questo è il primo incantesimo che vi insegnerò nel corso di questa lezione,” disse la figura. “Nonché l’unico che vi servirà durante l’attività che svolgeremo più avanti nella mattinata: la prima simulazione di battaglia!”

Un mormorio stupefatto e trepidante percorse gli studenti. Tutti tranne Mélonie, che era rimasta pietrificata in silenzio. Ma non per il timore di non essere in grado di usare la bacchetta per lanciare incantesimi, no, quella era una preoccupazione che l’aveva abbandonata nel momento stesso in cui il professor Guennec era apparso dal nulla. A paralizzarla, in quel momento, era la consapevolezza di aver già sentito altrove, anche se solo per un breve momento, quella voce.

Il professor Guennec emerse dalla cortina di nebbia, rivelandosi alla classe. Salutò gli studenti con un profondo inchino.

E Mélonie non ebbe più dubbi. Era lui. Il mago che l’aveva salvata dai gytrash.


	8. Magia da combattimento (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfric impara un nuovo incantesimo, si ritrova a capo di una squadra durante la battaglia magica, e se la vede brutta.

Alfric era rimasto più impressionato del dovuto dall’entrata in scena del professor Guennec. L’idea di imparare a usare la magia per combattere era quella che lo spingeva a tollerare la vita quotidiana in quella scuola. 

Non avrebbe saputo dire perché il cappello parlante lo avesse mandato in Serpeverde anziché in Grifondoro, come gli aveva espressamente chiesto di fare, ma Alfric era certo che avesse commesso un errore. Non era materiale per Serpeverde e condividere la stessa sala comune e lo stesso dormitorio con gente del calibro di Leonard Malfoy, Felix de Vymont e Rodald de Bellievre gli aveva fatto quasi passare la voglia di restare a Hogwarts. Non si erano più mostrati apertamente ostili nei suoi riguardi, come avevano fatto quando erano arrivati a Hogsmeade — uno dei prefetti, William Seymour, aveva detto agli studenti del primo anno che non importava chi fossero o da dove provenissero prima dello smistamento, ora erano dei Serpeverde e come tale si aspettava si comportassero, e l’ammonimento doveva essere stato recepito —, ma Alfric si era sentito ignorato ed escluso nel corso dei giorni seguenti. 

“Questa mattina,” stava dicendo il professor Guennec, “sarà divisa in due parti. Nel corso della prima, che comincerà a breve, imparerete un nuovo incantesimo. Durante la seconda parte, invece, avrete l’occasione di metterlo in pratica, perché avremo la nostra prima battaglia magica.”

“Oh, sì,” sussurrò Anwar el-Amiri, accanto a lui. 

Anwar faceva parte di quelli che la gente chiamava mori, la sua pelle era del colore del legno chiaro e i suoi capelli di un nero intenso. Alfric aveva sentito parlare dei mori, ma se li era sempre immaginati neri come il carbone. Anwar gli aveva spiegato che lui e suo padre venivano da un posto che si chiamava Arabia che era vicino a Gerusalemme e all’Egitto — luoghi di cui Alfric non conosceva l’ubicazione, anche se si era ben guardato dall’ammetterlo — e che a Hogwarts, rispetto a dove viveva prima, faceva troppo freddo. Gli era simpatico Anwar. Siccome era il figlio di un professore, gli altri ragazzi o lo mettevano in disparte, neanche fosse un’estensione di suo padre, o lo tempestavano di domande indiscrete, quindi anche lui, come Alfric, aveva finito per ritrovarsi un po’ isolato.

Mentre la mente di Alfric vagava, il professor Guennec stava continuando a spiegare che cosa aspettava i suoi studenti quella mattina. 

“ _Fumos_ ,” stava dicendo, “è l’incantesimo che voglio che impariate.” Dalle pieghe della tunica estrasse la sua bacchetta e la teste avanti a sé, spostando il corpo leggermente di lato rispetto agli studenti. “Puntate, disegnate una spirale, e dite: _Fumos!_ ”

Dalla punta della sua bacchetta si sprigionò una cortina di fumo non dissimile da quella da cui era apparso poco prima, sulla cima delle mura. Non si trattava di fumo normale, constatò Alfric. A parte il fatto che era uscito da una bacchetta, e che quindi era molto chiaramente fumo magico, quello sprigionato dalla bacchetta del professor Guennec non si disperdeva nell’aria, ma restava a formare un vero e proprio scudo di fronte a lui. 

“Lo scopo di questo incantesimo è creare una barriera che impedisca di essere visti. Non è molto utile durante un duello faccia a faccia, ma può diventare indispensabile nel corso di una battaglia magica.”

Qualcosa dietro cui nascondersi, pensò Alfric annuendo, poteva rivelarsi estremamente utile nel corso di una mischia.

“Come ben sapete, ogni anno Hogwarts assegna l’ambita Coppa delle Case alla migliore delle quattro case. E come si vince la Coppa delle Case? Ci sono due modi: il primo è quello di guadagnare punti che vengono assegnati a voi studenti da noi insegnati per atti che onorano la vostra casa di appartenenza; il secondo, e mio personale preferito, è quello di trionfare durante la Battaglia delle Case.”

Un mormorio concitato si diffuse tra gli studenti. Poco avanti a lui, Leonard Malfoy si sporse a dire qualcosa nell’orecchio di Felix de Vymont e sigillò le sue parole con una gomitata d’intesa.

“Per quelli di voi che non lo sanno, perché fino a ora hanno vissuto sotto una roccia o, peggio ancora, Glestingaburg, la Battaglia delle Case è il vostro esame non ufficiale di Magia da Combattimento, durante i quali gli studenti mettono in pratica tutto quello che hanno imparato nel corso delle mie lezioni per competere l’uno contro l’altro in una gara senza esclusione di colpi. O quasi. Ora, voi studenti del primo anno non parteciperete alla Battaglia delle Case…” Mormorii di disappunto percorsero la folla. “… ma questo non significa che non vi farà comodo imparare fin da subito come si combatte in una battaglia magica.”

Con un solo movimento di bacchetta, il professor Guennec dissolse la barriera di fumo grigio che aveva creato.

“Dopo che avrete imparato a usare decentemente _Fumos_ , cosa che spero non vi richieda troppo tempo, vi dividerete in quattro squadre con più o meno lo stesso numero di membri. Siccome so già che vi verrebbe troppo facile dividervi secondo la vostra casa di appartenenza, ho deciso di aggiungere all’esercizio la regola che ogni squadra deve essere composta da membri di tutte e quattro le case. Per cui, Serpeverde, mi dispiace ma sarete costretti a mischiarvi a noialtri comuni mortali.”

Qualcuno ridacchiò. Leonard Malfoy alzò la testa per vedere di chi si trattasse.

“Ogni squadrà sarà in possesso di una torcia, incantata con un incantesimo che farà brillare la sua fiamma a lungo e con colori estremamente appariscenti. I membri di ogni squadra dovranno proteggere la torcia in loro possesso, usando solamente _Fumos_ , e nello stesso tempo tentare di spegnere le torce delle altre squadre.”

Alfric si sorprese a sorridere. Finalmente cominciavano a usare della vera magia.

“Prima però disponetevi lungo il perimetro del cortile, bacchette alla mano, però. Voglio vedere quanto ci mettete a imparare l’incantesimo.”

  


  


*

  


  


Anwar, in piedi di fianco a lui, fu il primo della classe a riuscire a evocare la barriera di fumo. Gli era bastato allungare il braccio avanti a sé, con la bacchetta ben stretta in pugno, e disegnare una spirale partendo dal centro. In meno di un battito di ciglia era riuscito a generare una barriera magari non impenetrabile come quella del professor Guennec, ma grande abbastanza da nasconderlo dalla testa ai piedi. 

Alfric aveva studiato per bene i suoi movimenti. Aveva come il sospetto che Anwar non fosse completamente digiuno di magie e incantesimi, e osservare e imparare da qualcuno che ne sapeva più di lui gli era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare.

Tese la bacchetta, disegnò nell’aria una spirale e declamò: “ _Fumos!_ ”. 

Non successe niente.

Dall’altro lato del cortile, una ragazza dei Tassorosso, era riuscita a completare l’incantesimo, ed era ora nascosta alla vista da una muraglia di nebbia. Subito dopo di lei, Leonard Malfoy aveva fatto altrettanto.

Alfric strinse le labbra e ci riprovò. Questa volta dalla punta della bacchetta fuoriuscì appena un rigagnolo di fumo, non sufficiente per fargli da barriera, ma abbastanza per convincerlo di essere sulla strada giusta. Forse doveva metterci più enfasi quando diceva _Fumos_ , o forse erano i movimenti della sua mano che non erano abbastanza decisi. 

Sciolse i muscoli delle spalle e ci riprovò. E fu un successo. 

_Niente male_ , si disse, _proprio niente male_. La sua barriera non era impenetrabile come quella evocata da Anwar ma era più estesa. Senza contare che quello era in assoluto il primo incantesimo che usciva dalla sua bacchetta, quindi poteva dirsi soddisfatto.

Stava per attirare l’attenzione di Anwar di fianco a lui, quando si udirono una serie di strilli che provenivano dall’altro lato del giardino.

Alfric abbassò la bacchetta e cercò di disperdere il fumo facendo aria avanti a sé con le mani. Quando ci riuscì vide che qualcuno, nel lato del cortile occupato dai Corvonero, era riuscito a realizzare l’incantesimo. Fin troppo bene. Non poteva dire con certezza di quale studente si trattasse — in effetti non conosceva nemmeno i loro nomi — ma qualcuno doveva essersi lasciato prendere la mano e invece di realizzare un semplice schermo di fumo aveva evocato una vera e propria muraglia alta quanto due piani del castello e larga abbastanza da non passare attraverso il portone della sala grande. 

“Chi è stato? Cosa è successo?” domandò ad Anwar.

“Non sono sicuro, ma credo di aver visto il professor Guennec avvicinarsi a una delle ragazze di Corvonero. Deve averla distratta mentre lanciava l’incantesimo perché… beh, guarda com’è andata a finire!”

Era impressionante, doveva ammetterlo. Non sarà il modo giusto di usare Fumos, ma fa il suo effetto.

Dall’altra parte del cortile, il professor Guennec agitò la bacchetta e disperse l’enorme colonna di fumo. La ragazza dei Corvonero responsabile, riuscì a vedere Alfric, era di piacevole aspetto, con capelli castani raccolti in una treccia che le ricadeva sulla spalla, ma aveva il portamento e i modi di qualcuno che era nato e cresciuto in una famiglia benestante. Il che significava normanna. Fu una realizzazione che gli mise l’amaro in bocca. 

“Madamigella de l’Argent,” stava dicendo il professore, “capisco la vostra eccitazione, ma così state esagerando!”

La ragazza si scusò, con parole che Alfric non riuscì a udire, e la lezione prosegì senza più incidenti.

Quando tutti gli studenti furono in grado di lanciare _Fumos_ in una maniera che soddisfacesse il professor Guennec — l’ultimo fu un ragazzo di Tassorosso di nome Padrig, il cui scudo di fumo fu accolto da un applauso più esasperato che celebratorio —, tutti quanti presero a riversarsi nel centro del cortile per la divisione nelle quattro squadre.

Alfric aveva la ferma intenzione di rimanere con Anwar, non solo perché era l’unico Serpeverde con cui aveva fatto amicizia, ma anche perché era piuttosto bravo con le magie e vincere l’esercizio di quella mattina non sarebbe stata una brutta cosa. Però, quando si ritrovò nel mezzo della calca, realizzò di averlo perso di vista. Era da solo, e doveva trovarsi una squadra.

Vide Leonard Malfoy, con gli immancabili Felix e Rodald a spalleggiarlo, che chiamava a sé Mélie Boisinon e altri ragazzi di altre case di cui Alfric non conosceva il nome. _Ha deciso di mettersi a fare il capo di una delle squadre, dunque_ , rifletté. Decise che era il caso di tenersi il più possibile alla larga. _Non che ci siano possibilità che mi scelga._

“Sei Alfric, giusto?”

Alfric si voltò in direzione della voce che lo aveva chiamato. 

“Mi chiamo Marwenna.”

Sì, Alfric sapeva chi era. Dopotutto, anche se prima di quel giorno non si erano mai rivolti la parola, erano entrambi in Serpeverde. Marwenna Cadwallader era una ragazza minuta, con occhi celesti e lunghi capelli rossi. La vedeva spesso insieme a Cedic e Fransis, che come lei provenivano da Gwlad Morgan. A differenza delle altre ragazze del primo anno di Serpeverde, non sembrava pendere dalle labbra di Mélie Boisinon, il che l’aveva resa subito simpatica ai suoi occhi.

“Posso essere nella tua squadra?” gli chiese.

“Non sapevo di avere una squadra tutta mia.”

“Di sicuro non fai parte di quella di Malfoy.”

Alfric scosse la testa con veemenza. “Neanche per idea.”

“E allora facciamocene una nostra!”

Riuscirono a reclutare due ragazzi di Tassorosso, Rhys e Urien, e due di Grifondoro, che sembravano gemelli ma, Alfric scoprì, non lo erano affatto. Si chiamavano Beorn e Beornwulf e venivano entrambi da un paese di nome Brydian, dicevano che la gente faceva fatica a distinguerli e non capivano perché, visto che non erano nemmeno imparentati. Marwenna attirò l’attenzione di due ragazze, di nome Gytha e Agatha, che erano anche loro di Grifondoro e, con l’aiuto dei due Beorn, li convinse a unirsi al gruppo. 

Intanto, la ragazza normanna dei Corvonero che aveva creato la colonna di fumo poco prima, aveva radunato a sé un discreto gruppetto di studenti, tra i quali Alfric vide il ragazzo dei Grifondoro con il mantello ricoperto di muschio e Anwar. A quel punto, si disse, era troppo tardi per convincerlo a passare dalla sua parte. 

Il professor Guennec li incitò a completare la formazione dei gruppi, così Alfric e Marwenna raccolsero altri ragazzi che ancora non avevano trovato una sistemazione, senza preoccuparsi di quanto fossero bravi a lanciare incantesimi. Si aggiunsero a loro Oswyn Caedwalsson e Ieuan di Elan di Tassorosso, e Tostig Deoricsson di Corvonero. Ad Alfric non sfuggì che la maggioranza dei membri del suo gruppo erano angli.

D’altro canto, Leonard Malfoy, dall’altra parte del cortile, doveva aver fatto un ragionamento simile, perché aveva reclutato quasi soltanto normanni per la sua squadra. Il gruppo in cui si trovava Anwar, invece, era il più variegato di tutti, mentre il quarto e ultimo era costituito principalmente da Grifondoro. Il professor Guennec aveva preso in giro i Serpeverde, poco prima, ma era vero anche che la casa di cui era il capo non era seconda a nessuno, quando si trattava di rimanere uniti.

“Vedo che le squadre si sono formate.”

Con un tocco di bacchetta, il professor Guennec aveva materializzato avanti a sé una cassa di legno. L’aveva aperta e ne aveva estratto le quattro torce, che aveva consegnato a Leonard Malfoy, Alfric, Mélonie de l’Argent e Ashwyn Mercer dei Grifondoro. Non appena le dita di Alfric si erano strette intorno all’impugnatura di legno, dalla sommità della torcia aveva cominciato a brillare una fiamma azzurra che per poco non lo aveva accecato. La torcia di Leonard Malfoy era verde, neanche l’avesse scelta apposta, quella in mano a Mélonie de l’Argent era di un giallo acerbo, mentre quella di Ashwyn Mercer era rosa. 

“Ora che avete le vostre torce, voglio che vi disponiate ai quattro angoli del cortile e che aspettiate il mio segnale prima di cominciare a darvi battaglia. Tutto chiaro? Bene, allora andate in posizione!”

Alfric si incamminò, seguito da Marwenna e dagli altri.

“Direi di fare così,” stava dicendo Tostig Deoricsson di Corvonero. “Uno di noi tiene la torcia, due o tre rimangono a proteggerlo, mentre gli altri a coppie vanno all’attacco.”

“Alfric, vuoi tenere tu la torcia?” chiese Marwenna.

Alfric annuì. “Chi rimane con me?”

“Io!” si offrirono all’unisono Beorn e Beornwulf. 

“Niente affatto!” disse subito Agatha Flambard in tono categorico. “Beorn, il tuo _Fumos_ è terribile, perché sbagli i movimenti della mano. Beornwulf è un po’ meglio, ma non sarà abbastanza per nascondere la torcia.”

“Per cui… chi altro?”

“Urien e Rhys sono i più bravi,” disse Oswyn di Tassorosso.

“E allora saranno loro due.”

Mentre camminava, Urien continuava a far roteare la bacchetta tra le dita, e sembrava che ci sapesse davvero fare. Rhys era un po’ meno disinvolto nei movimenti, ma quando Alfric si voltò, vide che gli stava sorridendo. “Lo sai come si dice, no?” gli disse. “Non si può sbagliare a farsi coprire le spalle da un Tassorosso.”

“E con due la vittoria è assicurata!” gli fece eco Urien.

Quando furono tutti sistemati nei rispettivi angoli, il professor Guennec diede loro ancora qualche istante per concordare le loro strategie, quindi, portandosi la bacchetta al collo disse: “Ricordate bene, il vostro obiettivo è quello di individuare e sottrarre le torce in possesso dei vostri rivali. Questa è una battaglia magica, per cui sono ammesse solo strategie magiche, in pratica l’incantesimo che avete appena imparato. Se vedo anche uno solo di voi usare un incantesimo che non sia _Fumos_ o lanciare un sasso… beh, conosco parecchie maledizioni e non ho paura di usarle. Dato che si tratta della vostra prima battaglia magica, a ogni membro della squadra vincitrice saranno assegnati dieci punti.” 

Alfric fece dei conti nella mente: la sua squadra era composta da quattro Grifondoro e quattro Tassorosso, ma solo da due Serpeverde e un Corvonero, quindi al massimo lui e Marwenna potevano portare venti punti alla loro casa. D’altro canto Leonard poteva portarne ben quaranta, visto che la sua era la squadra con più Serpeverde. Forse lasciare che vincessero avrebbe avuto più senso per assicurare più punti alla propria casa. C’era solo un problema: Alfric proprio non aveva intenzione di lasciar vincere Leonard Malfoy.

“Bene, potete cominciare,” concluse il professor Guennec. “Buona battaglia a tutti!”

In un istante si solevò un coro di “ _Fumos!_ ” e il cortile si riempì di nebbia, come i campi durante le mattine d’inverno alla fattoria dove Alfric aveva vissuto.

“Andate!” disse agli altri. Lui, Urien e Rhys si sarebbero invece spostati verso il centro, zona dalla quale, sospettava, le altre squadre avrebbero preferito tenersi alla larga. 

Quando Oswyn aveva garantito per i suoi due compagni di casa, non stava affatto esagerando. Non solo gli scudi di fumo sollevati da Urien e Rhys erano alti e densi, ma i due ragazzi li manovravano con agilità riuscendo a spostarli insieme a loro con il minimo movimento del polso e della bacchetta. E dato che loro tre avevano il compito di custodire la torcia ed evitare di essere visti — e sentiti —, un incantesimo durevole poteva fare la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta. Anche Alfric aveva sollevato la sua barriera di fumo, non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quelle di Urien e Rhys ma per il momento la cosa non lo preoccupava. 

Intorno a loro la visibilità era praticamente nulla. Se qualcuno li avesse attaccati forntalmente avrebbero avuto pochissimo tempo per scappare via, ma per il momento il grosso dell’azione sembrava essersi concentrato intorno al perimetro del cortile. Alfric udì l’occasionale “ _Fumos!_ ” e qualche strillo di sorpresa nelle vicinanze, ma per il resto c’era solo un completo e teso silenzio.

Un silenzio quasi… innaturale.

Alfric guardò prima Rhys e poi Urien. “Sta succedendo qualcosa,” mormorò.

Prima che uno dei due avesse la possibilità di rispondere, una figura emerse dalla nebbia avanti a loro e prese a correre nella loro direzione.

“Attento!” gridò Urien.

Alfric sgranò gli occhi, spaventato. Non poteva essere qualcuno delle altre squadre, non aveva in mano la bacchetta e non sembrava avesse nemmeno un piano d’azione. Stava semplicemente… correndo.

La figura urlò e in meno di un battito di ciglia li raggiunse. Invece di tentare di rubare la torcia, placcò Rhys, facendogli cadere di mano la bacchetta e con esso lo schermo di fumo. Alfric fece appena in tempo a voltarsi, riuscì soltanto a vedere la figura che, sempre correndo, trascinava Rhys nella nebbia.

“Ma… cos’era quello?” domandò Urien sconcertato.

Alfric non lo sapeva, ma aveva una brutta sensazione. Qualcuno aveva smesso di giocare alla battaglia magica.

Fu solo questione di momenti e una seconda figura, anche lei di corsa, comparve dal nulla e trascinò via Urien. Questa volta Alfric aveva fatto in tempo a riconoscerla, però.

Era Rodald de Bellievre.

E se i tirapiedi erano lì, era probabile che il loro capetto non fosse molto lontano.

Come se l’avesse evocato, Leonard Malfoy emerse dalla nebbia. Non aveva in mano la torcia, ma teneva la bacchetta puntata avanti a sé. Intorno a loro si era creato un silenzio irreale, tanto che Alfric riusciva a sentire il terreno scricchiolare sotto i passi di Leonard e il ritmo serrato del proprio respiro.

“Che cosa stai facendo, Leonard?” domandò, dissolvendo lo scudo di fumo di fronte a lui. Aveva come l’impressione che non gli sarebbe servito a molto. “Il professor Guennec ha detto che si può usare soltanto _Fumos_ , nella battaglia. Non vale placcare gli avversari e trascinarli via.”

“Non me ne importa niente della battaglia,” disse Leonard. “Voglio solo mettere in chiaro una cosa.” Si avvicinò di un passo. La bacchetta sempre tesa di fronte a lui, un estensione del proprio braccio. Puntata dritta contro Alfric. “Non sei degno. Non sei degno di essere nella casa di Salazar Serpeverde e non sei degno di essere qui a Hogwarts.” Il suo volto era deformato dall’odio. “Sei solo un sanguemarcio, e quel che è peggio uno sporco anglo.” 

“Non mi importa quello che pensi di me,” gli rispose Alfric stringendo i denti. “Ora sono—”

“ _Stupeficium!_ ”

Un bagliore di fredda luce scarlatta esplose dalla bacchetta di Leonard e, prima che Alfric avesse la possibilità di reagire, lo colpì in pieno volto.

Per alcuni momenti, tutto divenne nero. Quando riuscì a trovare la forza per riaprire gli occhi, Alfric scoprì di essere finito a terra. La torcia bruciava a pochi passi da lui, sdraiata sull’erba. Stringeva ancora in mano la bacchetta, ma non riusciva a muovere il braccio. In effetti, non riusciva a muovere alcuna parte di sé. Né a chiamare aiuto.

Leonard comparve all’interno del suo campo visivo. 

“Non appartieni a questa scuola, anglo,” gli disse con voce monotona, scuotendo piano il capo. “Devi andartene via e non tornare mai più.”

Alfric non aveva intenzione di dargliela vinta, anche se avesse dovuto far ricorso fino all’ultimo all’energia che aveva in sé. Cercò di muovere la mano che impugnava la bacchetta, ma riuscì solo a far tremare il polso.

_Ci sono quasi. Ancora uno sforzo._

Si sforzò fino a farsi lacrimare gli occhi. La mano si mosse.

In quello stesso istante Leonard urlò, senza paura di essere sentito: “ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”.

E ancora una volta Alfric si ritrovò nella prigione del suo corpo. Questa volta esausto e consapevole che non ci sarebbe stato sforzo che avrebbe potuto spezzare l’incantesimo. Era alla totale mercé di Leonard Malfoy, che ora incombeva su di lui come una cornacchia sulla carcassa di un animale.

“Hai bisogno che qualcuno ti dia una lezione.”


	9. Magia da combattimento (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie è alle prese con la battaglia magica del professor Guennec, e con tutti gli imprevisti correlati.

Non sapeva come ci era riuscita, ma era riuscita a mettere insieme una squadra niente affatto male. 

All’inizio c’era stato il colpo di scoprire che il professor Guenner era niente meno che l’uomo misterioso che le aveva salvato la vita nella foresta vicino a Carlisle. Poi c’era stato il piccolo incidente con la bacchetta.

Quando il professor Guennec aveva detto loro di disporsi lungo il perimetro del cortile per esercitarsi a lanciare Fumos, era stata Elsanor a trascinarla per un braccio, perché Mélonie era ancora troppo sconcertata da ciò che aveva appena scoperto. Per cui, una volta che si era trovata con le spalle al muro e la bacchetta stretta in pugno, si era resa all’improvviso conto di due cose: non aveva prestato attenzione quando il professor Guennec aveva mostrato il movimento da eseguire con la bacchetta, e quella era la prima volta che lanciava un incantesimo. Nelle sue mani la bacchetta, prima di quel momento, era stata solo un pezzo di legno di buona fattura. 

Inutile dire che aveva il terrore di commettere qualche pasticcio e il cuore le batteva all’impazzata nel petto.

“Devi solo tracciare una spirale in aria,” le aveva detto Elsanor, evidentemente in grado di leggere la preoccupazione sul suo volto. “Parti dall’interno, non dall’esterno. Così…”

Elsanor aveva teso il braccio e aveva fatto roteare il polso. “ _Fumos!_ ” aveva detto. 

Ma dalla sua bacchetta non era uscito niente. 

_E i genitori di Elsanor sono tutti e due dei maghi!_ Cosa poteva sperare di ottenere lei?

“D’accordo,” aveva mormorato Elsanor. “Forse non _proprio_ così… Prova tu ora.”

Mélonie aveva annuito. Aveva stretto le dita sull’impugnatura della bacchetta e l’aveva tesa davanti a sé. _Non pensare che questo è il tuo primo incantesimo_ , continuava a ripetersi. _Non pensare che non hai mai usato una bacchetta. Non pensarci._ Ma più quelle parole riecheggiavano nella sua testa, più sortivano l’effetto opposto.

Aveva disegnato una spirale in aria, partendo dall’interno come le aveva detto Elsanor. Con voce decisa, aveva detto la parola magica. E poi era successo qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto succedere.

Dalla punta della sua bacchetta c’era stata come un’esplosione di fumo. Aveva cominciato a tremare, tanto che mantenere salda la presa si era rivelata quasi un’impresa in sé. Mélonie era stata costretta a trattenere il proprio polso con l’altra mano. Intanto, dalla bacchetta continuava a uscire fumo. Tanto fumo. Troppo. Una colonna verticale si era innalzata sopra di lei fino ad adombrarla, e si era allargata ai lati talmente tanto che chi le stava di fianco si era fatto da parte. Ossian mac Bethain, che si trovava dal lato opposto rispetto a Elsanor, era saltato via lanciando un urletto strozzato di sgomento.

Mélonie stava per imitare Bertran, e perfino lasciar cadere a terra la bacchetta, perché era ovvio che ciò che stava succedendo fosse al di là delle sue capacità e sostenere la potenza di quell’incantesimo non era un’opzione, ma prima che potesse prendere decisioni drastiche la colonna di fumo che aveva evocato senza neanche sapere come era scomparsa nel nulla. Dietro di essa, era comparso il professor Guennec. Che la stava fissando.

“Madamigella de l’Argent, capisco la vostra eccitazione ma così state esagerando!”

“Non so cosa sia successo, professore!” _Non ho mai usato una bacchetta, non l’ho nemmeno mai_ scelta _, come ho sentito che hanno fatto gli altri!_ aveva pensato di aggiungere. _Forse è difettosa o forse non è adatta alla mia mano o c’è qualcosa che non va…_ “Mi dispiace,” aveva detto invece.

“Nessun problema.” Le aveva rivolto un sorriso, ma Mélonie non era riuscita a capire se si trattasse di un sorriso d’intesa, perché il professor Guennec sapeva chi era e voleva farle capire che si ricordava di lei, o se fosse un semplice sorriso di incoraggiamento tra un insegnante e una studentessa impacciata. “Prova di nuovo, questa volta concentrati sulla forma che deve avere la barriera di fumo mentre pronunci l’incantesimo, non quando comincia a manifestarsi.”

Mélonie lo aveva fatto ed era andato tutto bene. 

“Era come mi hai detto prima,” aveva detto sorridendo a Elsanor, dopo che il professor Guennec si era allontanato.

“In che senso?”

“La bacchetta è solo uno strumento nelle mani di un mago. Anche se non ho scelto la mia, sono comunque capace di controllarla.”

Avrebbe dovuto parlare con suo padre in proposito — magari gli avrebbe scritto una lettera non appena avesse avuto un momento libero — ma per lo meno quel macigno gli era stato sollevato dalle spalle. E proprio dal professor Guennec, per di più. Era solo la seconda volta che lo incontrava, ma per due volte le aveva dato un aiuto fondamentale.

Rinvigorita dalla scoperta di essere in grado di controllare la sua bacchetta, Mélonie aveva preso l’iniziativa e si era messa a formare le squadre. 

Aveva preso con sé Elsanor, ovviamente, e anche Ossian, ma solo perché Kerron, Bertran e Aneurin erano andati con i Serpeverde di Leonard Malfoy. Ossian se l’era cavata bene quando c’era stato da lanciare _Fumos_ , ma Mélonie aveva come l’impressione che Kerron, Bertran e Aneurin si sarebbero rivelati più combattivi sul campo di battaglia. Oltre ai membri della sua casa, aveva reclutato anche Anwar el-Amiri e altri due Serpeverde, e due ragazzi di Tassorosso, tra cui Padrig Llewellyn, che era stato l’ultimo della classe a riuscire a riuscire a evocare la cortina fumogena. 

Quando il professor Guennec aveva annunciato che il tempo stava per scadere, Mélonie si era resa conto che nella sua squadra non c’era nemmeno un Grifondoro, e questo era contro le regole. Guardandosi intorno aveva visto che gran parte dei Grifondoro era finita nella squadra di Alfric, il ragazzo anglo che sembrava sempre arrabbiato con tutto e tutti, oppure aveva formato un gruppo a sé. Di alternative non ce n’erano più molte.

Per cui, quando aveva visto che Cedwyn Ap Gwenci non faceva ancora parte di nessuna squadra, lo aveva preso con sé. Poteva apparire bizzarro, ma Mélonie l’aveva guardato mentre si esercitava con _Fumos_ , e aveva dovuto ammettere che se la cavava piuttosto bene.

Una volta formate le squadre, si erano diretti in un angolo del cortile. Lì Elsanor e Anwar avevano sviluppato una strategia. 

“Tutte le squadre avranno qualcuno che regge la torcia e almeno un paio di persone a difenderla,” aveva detto Elsanor. “Ma il professore non ha mai detto che solo una persona può tenere in mano la torcia.”

“Ed è questo dettaglio che dobbiamo sfruttare!” le aveva fatto eco Anwar. Per essere la prima volta che si parlavano, a Mélonie sembravano piuttosto affiatati.

Decisero di usare un gruppo di quattro persone a difesa della torcia. Se avessero subito un attacco, si sarebbero divisi, correndo in quattro direzioni diverse, per nascondere al nemico chi di loro reggeva la torcia e rendergli difficle inseguirli. Avevano stabilito un luogo d’incontro, ai piedi della torre ovest, dove si trovava la guferia, da raggiungere il più presto possibile per riformare il gruppo e riprendere la battaglia.

“I quattro difensori dovrebbero essere quelli più bravi a usare _Fumos_ ,” stava dicendo Elsanor.

“Per cui Mélonie, ovviamente,” si inserì Anwar. “Io, Elsanor e… Cedwyn?”

Sentitosi chiamato in causa, Cedwyn alzò la testa incappucciata. “Oppure posso trasformare la torcia in un’onda.”

“Siamo… siamo troppo lontani dal mare per quello,” rispose Anwar. “Ma che ne dici del piano mio e di Elsanor?”

Cedwyn annuì. Un ricciolo color fuoco si fece strada fuori dal cappuccio. “Posso farlo.”

Così avevano deciso. E quando il professor Guennec aveva dato il via, erano pronti a scendere in campo.

Subito, il cortile si riempì di nebbia magica.

Mélonie, Elsanor, Anwar e Cedwyn si disposero dandosi le spalle l’un l’altro. Per il momento, era Mélonie a reggere la torcia. A dispetto dell’impossibilità di vedere cosa c’era intorno a loro — erano costretti a basarsi solo sulle urla e i _Fumos_ ripetuti che ogni tanto li raggiungevano — erano riusciti a evitare attacchi diretti. Mélonie sentiva la tensione ribollire dentro di lei, ma per lo meno concentrarsi sulla battaglia la stava aiutando a non pensare a tutte le stranezze che si era trovata davanti da quando si era lasciata alle spalle la casa di suo padre per trasferirsi a Hogwarts.

“Mélonie!” la chiamò d’un tratto Elsanor, la voce appena un sussurro.

“Cosa?” Mélonie sapeva che Elsanor non aveva attirato la sua attenzione per fare conversazione. Se la stava chiamando era per avvertirla, per cui si mise a scrutare nella nebbia.

“C’è qualcosa davanti a te, credo.”

“Non vedo niente!” rispose Mélonie dopo un po’.

Anwar le toccò la spalla. “Dai a me la torcia, intanto.”

Mélonie annuì e, restando con la testa girata a fissare avanti a lei, passò la torcia ad Anwar.

Fu la cosa giusta da fare, perché neanche un momento dopo vide che una parte della nebbia davanti a lei si stava _muovendo_. C’era qualcuno che si stava avvicinando a loro. Qualcuno con una buona padronanza sul suo incantesimo fumogeno, ma non tale da consentirgli di raggiungerli senza essere individuato.

“Al mio tre, dividiamoci,” disse Mélonie.

Contò in fretta, e scattarono. Mélonie dissolse la sua cortina di fumo e sfrecciò proprio accanto a dove si trovava il nemico, uno della squadra dei Grifondoro di cui non ricordava il nome. Lo avvicinò, ma non abbastanza per lasciargli vedere che non aveva con sé la torcia. Come aveva immaginato, il Grifondoro si mise a inseguirla, abbandonando la pretesa di essere invisibile dietro un muro di fumo. Mélonie lo attirò dalla parte opposta rispetto alla torre della guferia, dove Anwar si stava dirigendo con la torcia, e quando giudicò di averlo depistato a sufficienza, si lasciò raggiungere. 

“Mi spiace, ma hai rincorso la persona sbagliata,” gli disse con un sorriso e le braccia allargate.

Senza attendere una risposta, lasciò il Grifondoro nella nebbia e si mise a correre verso il luogo in cui avevano deciso di ricongiungere il gruppo. 

Era quasi arrivata al centro del cortile, quando assistette a uno spettacolo strano. Dalla nebbia emersero due figure. All’inzio Mélonie pensò si trattasse di due rivali che si stavano rincorrendo, ma subito realizzò che non era affatto così. In fretta, sollevò la bacchetta e disse: “Fumos!”, anche se si rese conto in fretta che i due non l’avrebbero notata in ogni caso, perché non si stavano inseguendo ma stavano lottando tra di loro. O meglio, uno dei due, un bestione gorsso e imponente, stava trascinando l’altro tappandogli la bocca con la mano.

Mélonie sentì il bisogno di intervenire, perché quello che stava accadendo davanti ai suoi occhi era scorretto e contro le regole del gioco, ma esitò e in quel breve momento in cui qualcosa nella sua testa le impedì di richiamare l’attenzione del bestione con un grido di rimprovero, i due scomparvero nella nebbia. Erano stati solo una visione fugace.

Dato che non era in grado di inseguirli, Mélonie decise di tornare a dirigersi verso la torre ovest. Si era già attardata fin troppo e non poteva lasciare che Elsanor, Anwar e Cedwyn rimanessero ad aspettarla ancora a lungo. Il loro piano di battaglia funzionava solo se il gruppo che difendeva la torcia si scomponeva e ricomponeva in fretta.

“Mélonie!” la chiamò una voce alle sue spalle.

Mélonie si voltò e si ritrovò davanti Cedwyn. Anche lui si era attardato. Significava che Elsanor e Anwar erano da soli alla torre ovest, e quella non era una buona notizia. Ma Mélonie non riusciva a scacciare dalla mente l’immagine di ciò che aveva visto poco prima. 

Cedwyn la raggiunse e lei gli disse: “Sta succedendo qualcosa di strano”.

“Sì,” concordò Cedwyn con voce meditabonda. “C’è rabbia nell’aria.”

“Ma non capisco…”

“Nemmeno lui capisce.”

Mélonie lo fissò, poi scosse la testa e prese a incamminarsi. “Dobbiamo raggiungere gli altri.”

Senza che nessuno dei due si prendesse la briga di lanciare un altro incantesimo fumogeno, scattarono verso la torre ovest. La loro corsa — più una camminata rapida, in realtà, perché con tutto il fumo che li circondava era pressoché impossibile vedere a più di qualche passo di distanza — si interruppe bruscamente quando Mélonie notò qalcosa di strano. Si trovavano quasi nel centro del cortile. Mélonie si arrestò e si guardò intorno. Anche Cedwyn doveva aver sentito la stessa cosa, perché si era fermato e stava studiando la nebbia intorno a lui.

Non era stato tanto qualcosa che aveva sentito a spingerla a fermarsi, bensì l’esatto opposto. Arrivata in quel punto del cortile, Mélonie si era resa conto che non sentiva proprio niente, come se tutti i suoni della battaglia simulata fossero stati inghiottiti dal fumo. O da qualcos’altro di magico.

Si voltò a guardare Cedwyn, con sguardo interrogativo, ma dal ragazzo con il mantello ricoperto di muschio e fogliame, per una volta, invece di frasi criptiche, provenne soltanto un confuso silenzio.

Nei giorni successivi, Mélonie avrebbe ripensato spesso alla prima lezione di magia da combattimento, ripercorrendone gli eventi e analizzandoli nella sua mente. La cosa che, più di tutte, si rimproverava era di non aver ricreato una cortina fumogena come la mente le suggeriva.

I piedi le erano diventati all’improvviso pesanti, ma Mélonie continuò ad avanzare. Fino a trovarsi davanti a una scena che la sconcertò.

Alfric, il ragazzo anglo che capitanava il gruppo con la torcia dalla fiamma azzurra, era riverso a terra. Sopra di lui torreggiava Leonard Malfoy, la bacchetta tesa con la punta illuminata da un barlume chiaro. Non fu la posa dei due in sé ad allarmare Mélonie, ma l’espressione dipinta sul volto di Leonard. Una rabbia che bruciava con ardore. 

La luce sulla punta della bacchetta si fece più intensa. 

“Leonard, fermo!” gridò Mélonie senza nemmeno fermarsi a riflettere. “Che cosa gli stai facendo?”

Leonard Malfoy sollevò lo sguardo fino a che i suoi occhi non ebbero incrociato quelli di Mélonie. Erano gelidi. 

“Tu sei la figlia di de l’Argent, giusto?” le disse sferzante. “Non pensare che una come te possa darmi ordini.”

“Devi smetterla subito!”

Leonard fece una smorfia. Sollevò la bacchetta e disse: “ _Stupeficium!_ ”.

Mélonie e Cedwyn furono investiti dall’incantesimo. Tutto divenne rosso, poi subito nero. Mélonie cadde a terra e realizzò di non essere in grado di muoversi per bene. Che razza di magia era quella?

Cercò di aprire gli occhi per sincerarsi delle condizioni di Cedwyn, che era caduto accanto a lei, ma la sua visuale era ridotta a un cumulo di macchie danzanti.

“Leonard… smettila…” disse. “… devi smetterla.”

Con uno sforzo enorme, riuscì a mettersi seduta. Vicino a lei, Cedwyn era ancora riverso a terra, la caduta gli aveva fatto scivolare il cappuccio dalla testa, rivalendo la massa intricata di riccioli rossi nascosti sotto di esso. Stava cercando con un certo sforzo di raggiungere la propria bacchetta, un affare tutto bitorzoluto che l’urto dell’incantesimo aveva lanciato a breve distanza da lui. Leonard, invece, aveva lasciato perdere Alfric e doveva aver deciso di rivolgere a lei tutta la sua attenzione.

“Quello che sta succedendo tra me e questo anglo non ti riguarda, de l’Argent,” le disse sprezzante. “Avresti fatto meglio a girarmi al largo.”

Sollevò la bacchetta.

“No!” fece Mélonie.

Cedwyn, intanto, aveva rinunciato a cercare di tornare in possesso della propria bacchetta. Allungò una mano in direzione di Leonard e Mélonie lo sentì mormorare: “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”. Dalle sue dita emerse un getto di luce rossa diretto contro Leonard. Malfoy, però, fu abbastanza svelto da scansarsi. Si lanciò di lato andando a finire a terra, mentre il fascio luminoso dell’incantesimo di Cedwyn gli sfiorava la spalla. A causa dell’urto con il terreno, però, perse la presa sulla bacchetta e si ritrovò disarmato.

Ora era Mélonie l’unica ad avere in mano una bacchetta. Il problema era che conosceva soltanto un incantesimo, e uno schermo di fumo le sarebbe servito a ben poco in quella circostanza.

_A meno che…_

“ _Fumos!_ ” gridò Mélonie. E nella sua mente non immaginò uno schermo, ma qualcosa di simile alla torre che aveva creato per sbaglio quando aveva provato a scagliare l’incantesimo per la prima volta. Solo, non la immaginò crescere in verticale, ma diretta verso Leonard. 

Per quanto si aspettasse l’esatto opposto, ebbe successo. Il getto d’ombra che uscì dalla sua bacchetta era denso a sufficienza da colpire Leonard in volto e farlo finire a terra. Mélonie e Cedwyn approfittarono dell’occasione. Si alzarono in piedi e ai avvicinarono a Leonard con le bacchette puntate nella sua direzione. 

Leonard intanto si era ripreso, anche se aveva la guancia sinistra gonfia e arrossata e i capelli tutti scompigliati e sporchi di terra. “Non finisce qui, de l’Argent.” Raccolse da terra la sua bacchetta, lanciò un’ultima occhiata carica di disprezzo in direzione di Cedwyn e si allontanò. Insieme a lui, svanì anche il silenzio irreale che aveva avvolto il centro del cortile.

Solo una volta che fu sparito nella nebbia, Mélonie riprese a respirare. 

Dobbiamo andare, si disse Mélonie pensando a Elsanor e Anwar. Ma prima doveva pensare ad Alfric.

“Cosa gli è successo?” domandò a Cedwyn. Dopo quello che gli aveva visto fare poco prima, era sicura che si intendesse di magia ben più di tutti gli studenti del primo anno messi insieme — con la possibile eccezione, anche se le pesava ammetterlo, di Leonard Malfoy. “Puoi aiutarlo?”

“No,” rispose Cedwyn. “Ma posso farlo camminare di nuovo.”

“Bene. Fallo.”

“ _Finite!_ ” disse Cedwyn, illuminando il corpo di Alfric con una luce indaco.

A terra, Alfric fu preso da un breve tremolio, si mise a tossire e Mélonie si precipitò al suo capezzale.

“Che cosa è successo?” volle sapere Mélonie. “Che cosa ti stava facendo Leonard?”

Ma Alfric non sembrava intenzionato a risponderle. Con un gesto brusco la allontanò, poi raccolse da terra la bacchetta e la torcia e, ancora mezzo zoppicante, si allontanò senza voltarsi, fino a scomparire nella nebbia.

Mélonie non riuscì a fare altro che rivolgere un’occhiata spaesata in direzione di Cedwyn.

“I nostri tedofori cominciano a sentirsi soli,” disse lui con un mezzo sorriso. “In futuro no, ma adesso sono arrabbiati.”

“Giusto.” Mélonie si passò una mano sulla veste e con due dita ripose dietro l’orecchio un ciuffo di capelli che, nella colluttazione con Leonard, si era liberato dalla treccia. “Elsanor e Anwar. Dobbiamo andare.”

Generò una cortina fumogena con un movimento deciso della bacchetta e si precipitò nella nebbia, seguita da Cedwyn, sperando che non fosse troppo tardi.

  



	10. Magia da combattimento (parte 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento volge finalmente al termine.

Quando la nebbia si diradò, Ashwyn Mercer teneva in mano, oltre alla propria, altre due torce. Una delle quali brillava con una fiamma color giallo acerbo.

Mélonie e Cedwyn avevano fatto a malapena a ricongiungersi con Elsanor e Anwar sotto la torre della guferia, solo per scoprire che erano rimasti senza torcia. Due Grifondoro, le aveva spiegato Anwar con concitazione mentre la nebbia intorno a loro si dissolveva, li avevano sorpresi ed erano riusciti a rubargliela di mano. Ed era stato proprio in quel momento che il professor Guennec aveva dichiarato la fine della battaglia

“Piuttosto, voi due dov’eravate?” aveva domandato Elsanor con tono di rimprovero.

Mélonie era stata pervasa dalla tentazione di raccontarle tutto, ma decise di non farlo, almeno per il momento. Non fintanto che Anwar era nei paraggi. Il figlio del professor el-Amiri le era abbastanza simpatico, ma in fin dei conti era pur sempre un Serpeverde proprio come Alfric e Leonard Malfoy. Quando avesse raccontato ciò che aveva visto, lo avrebbe fatto solo con qualcuno di cui sentiva di potersi fidare in pieno.

Accanto a lei, con il cappuccio di nuovo ben calcato in testa, anche Cedwyn era rimasto in silenzio.

Pian piano, gli studenti presero a radunarsi nel mezzo del cortile — non a grande distanza, stimò Mélonie, dal punto in cui Leonard Malfoy aveva aggredito Alfric. Anche le squadre si ricompattarono, e Mélonie si ritrovò tutto d’un tratto circondata da compagni che la guardavano sottecchi. 

“Cosa è successo?” le domandò Ossian. “Pensavo che voi quattro aveste un piano infallibile!”

“Già,” fece eco qualcun altro. Mélonie teneva gli occhi fissi avanti a sé e non riconobbe la voce. “Dov’è finita la nostra torcia?”

Si trovava nelle mani di Ashwyn Mercer, apparentemente. Insieme a quella verde appartenuta a Leonard Malfoy e alla sua squadra di normanni. Mélonie lo cercò tra la folla e constatò, non senza una punta di soddisfazione, che i segni dello scontro che portava sul volto non erano svaniti insieme alla nebbia. Per lo meno, vedere che un prepotente era stato punito le fu di consolazione.

“Ma bene, giovane Mercer,” disse gioviale il professor Guennec. “Vedo che l’unione fa la forza, almeno per quanto riguarda i Grifondoro.”

Alla sua affermazione fecero seguito urla di giubilo da parte degli studenti di Grifondoro, anche quelli che non erano membri della squadra di Ashwyn Mercer. Mentre assegnava i punti, il professor Guennec stesso non poté esimersi dal sorridere compiaciuto, dopotutto lui era il capo della casa che, a tutti gli effetti, era uscita vincitrice. Ad Ashwyn Mercer e agli altri Grifondoro della squadra furono assegnati un totale di settanta punti. Ai Corvonero non andò malissimo, in fin dei conti, perché con Gwen e Ruari nella gruppo vincitore, guadagnarono venti punti. Serpeverde e Tassorosso, invece, si ritrovarono con il minimo, ossia dieci punti ciascuno.

A dispetto delle occhiate che stava ricevendo dai suoi compagni di squadra, Mélonie non riusciva a sentirsi responsabile della sconfitta. Sì, il suo ritardo nel raggiungere Elsanor e Anwar poteva aver fatto perdere loro la torcia, ma quello che gli altri non sapevano era che aveva impedito a Leonard Malfoy di fare del male ad Alfric. Il che, secondo il suo punto di vista, costituiva una più che adeguata giustificazione. Avrebbe spiegato tutto agli altri Corvonero una volta che avessero fatto ritorno nella loro sala comune, si ripromise.

“Questo conclude la nostra prima simulazione di battaglia magica,” disse il professor Guennec una volta che ebbe riposto le quattro torce e fatto sparire il baule con un rapido movimento di bacchetta. “Vorrei congratularmi ancora una volta con i vincitori…” Altre esclamazioni festanti si levarono dai Grifondoro. “… e lasciatemi dire che, a prescindere dal risultato finale, sono molto soddisfatto di come si sia svolto il nostro esercizio.”

 _Perché non ha idea di quello che è successo proprio sotto il suo naso_ , si disse Mélonie mentre un retrogusto amaro le si diffondeva sulla lingua.

“Certo,” continuò il professor Guennec, “alcuni di voi sono più malridotti di come avrei immaginato a seguito di un esercizio del genere, ma quello che importa è che siate riusciti tutti quanti a imparare il vostro primo incantesimo e a metterlo subito a frutto utilizzandolo sul campo.”

 _Primo incantesimo, sì come no_. Forse per lei, che prima di quel giorno non aveva mai usato una bacchetta magica, ma per Leonard Malfoy? Aveva usato contro di loro un incantesimo che si chiamava _Stupeficium_ e di sicuro, prima che lei e Cedwyn lo interrompessero, doveva aver paralizzato magicamente il povero Alfric. Per non parlare del silenzio irreale che regnava nella zona circostante, Mélonie sospettava che anche quello fosse frutto di un incantesimo, anche se non aveva idea se esistesse qualcosa del genere. E Cedwyn, poi! Non solo era stato in grado di annullare gli effetti della magia che Leonard aveva lanciato su Alfric con una sola parola, _Finite_ , ma era Mélonie lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi scagliare un incantesimo contro Leonard senza utilizzare la bacchetta. Insomma, in quella scuola erano proprio tutti più bravi di lei. Eppure le dava una certa soddisfazione sapere che a convincere Leonard a battere in ritirata era stata proprio lei, armata solo con un semplice incantesimo imparato nemmeno un’ora prima. 

“E con questo,” stava concludendo il professor Guennec, “possiamo chiudere la lezione. Andate pure…” Gesticolò in aria con una mano. “… dove dovete andare, e ricordatevi che se volete esercitarvi con l’incantesimo fumogeno che avete imparato oggi, dovrete farlo solo ed esclusivamente in questo cortile. Se a qualcuno di voi dovesse saltare in testa di esercitarsi in un altro cortile o all’interno del castello, non mi resterà che prendere in prestito dal professor mac Bride una manciata dei suoi ragni saltellanti e infilarveli nel letto mentre state dormendo.” Urletti orripilati provenienti dalla classe fecero seguito alla sua affermazione. “E ora andate, forza!”

Mentre concludeva la lezione, Mélonie aveva deciso che quella era l’occasione buona per parlargli. All’inizio aveva avuto tutta l’intenzione di metterlo a conoscenza di cosa aveva fatto Leonard Malfoy durante quello che lui aveva definito _un esercizio dal risultato soddisfacente_. Poi però aveva visto Alfric in mezzo al resto della classe e aveva cambiato idea. Voleva avvicinarsi a lui e chiedergli se stava bene, ma l’espressione sul suo volto le aveva fatto cambiare idea. Non aveva mai visto nessuno tanto arrabbiato, nemmeno quella volta che suo padre aveva scoperto che un ladro aveva rubato tutti i cavalli nelle scuderie di casa loro. Guardando Alfric, Mélonie si era convinta che, se il professore doveva venire a sapere quello che era successo, sarebbe spettato a lui farsi avanti.

Ma oltre agli eventi di cui era stata testimone — e involontaria partecipante — quella mattina, c’era anche la questione dell’attacco che lei e Domelch avevano subito la notte prima di arrivare a Hogwarts. Al riguardo aveva più domande che certezze, e non solo in passato Domelch si era mostrato riluttante a fornirle le risposte che cercava, ma ora le era anche impossibile parlarci di nuovo insieme. Domelch viveva a Hogsmeade, e agli studenti di Hogwarts era vietato lasciare i confini del castello. La pena, aveva precisato Edith Eadreddothor, una dei prefetti di Corvonero, era la perdita di ben centoventi punti. “Non serve aggiungere che chiunque costi alla sua casa così tanto non avrà vita facile,” aveva chiosato guardando gli studenti del primo anno con occhi torvi.

Il professor Guennec, dunque, era la sua unica speranza di riuscire finalmente a capire che cosa le era successo quella notte.

Raggiungerlo, però, sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto. Non appena ebbe congedato la classe, il professor Guennec prese a camminare a passo spedito verso il castello. Mélonie fu costretta a farsi strada tra decine e decine di studenti che, con vari gradi di eccitazione, commentavano la battaglia magica che si era appena conclusa.

Quando riuscì a districarsi, il professore stava già attraversando l’arcata che conduceva al cortile interno dove gli studenti più grandi si esercitavano in Trasfigurazione. 

Mélonie gli fu dietro, ma non aveva fatto che pochi passi oltre il muro di folla, che si sentì trattenere. Una mano le si era avvinghiata intorno al braccio e la stava strattonando all’indietro. Si voltò e si trovò faccia a faccia con Leonard Malfoy.

“Che cosa vuoi adesso?” gli disse brusca.

Leonard le rivolse un’occhiataccia torva, poi spostò per un istante gli occhi in direzione del passaggio che portava al cortile interno, quindi tornò a fissarla. 

“Quello che ho fatto all’anglo,” le disse in un sibilo, “posso benissimo farlo anche a te.”

Mélonie non aveva il tempo di mettersi a duellare verbalmente con Leonard — a breve il professor Guennec sarebbe sparito alla vista e inseguirlo nei meandri del castello sarebbe stata un’impresa impossibile. Tuttavia, proprio non riuscì a resistere alla provocazione.

“Devi solo provarci, Malfoy.”

“Forse dimentichi chi è mio padre.”

“Forse dimentichi chi è il mio.”

Leonard mandò una risata sprezzante. “Odon de l’Argent non conta nulla. È solo un mercenario glorificato che va dove gli dicono di andare e fa quello che gli dicono di fare.” Mélonie sentì la rabbia che gli infiammava le guance. “Mio padre, invece, ha l’orecchio del re a sua disposizione.”

Ne aveva abbastanza. Nessuno poteva permettersi di parlare in quel modo del signore suo padre. Con uno spintone, si liberò dalla presa di Leonard. “Tu non sei tuo padre, però,” gli disse. Poi sulla sua bocca si allargò un sorriso beffardo. “E ti ricordo, Leonard, che alla fine sei stato tu ad andartene con la coda tra le gambe. E l’incantesimo che ti ha sconfitto? È partito dalla _mia_ bacchetta.”

Leonard boccheggiò per qualche istante, oltraggiato alla sola idea che qualcuno potesse rivolgersi a lui in quel modo. 

“Solo perché,” ribatté piccato puntando un indice contro il petto di Mélonie, “eravate in due contro uno.”

Mélonie non aveva tempo di fargli notare l’ipocrisia nelle sue parole. Quando lei e Cedwyn si erano imbattute in lui, Leonard era impegnato ad attaccare Alfric che era immobilizzato da un incantesimo. 

Il professor Guennec, intanto, non si vedeva più.

“Lasciami in pace,” disse risoluta, e lo spintonò via. 

Senza attendere una reazione da parte di Leonard, Mélonie si lanciò all’inseguimento del professor Guennec. Il cortile interno era già deserto, ma c’era solo una strada che poteva aver preso: il portale che conduceva all’aula di Aritmanzia e poi, poco oltre, al cortile della fontana. Gran parte delle aule si trovavano proprio in quella sezione del castello, e ai piani superiori c’erano gli uffci dei professori.

“Professor Guennec!” chiamò Mélonie mentre attraversava di corsa il chiostro. Ma di lui nemmeno l’ombra. C’era solo un gruppetto di studenti più grandi che, quando passò, le rivolse occhiate perplesse.

Passò oltre l’aula di Aritmanzia, e nell’attraversare il lungo corridoio per poco non andò a sbattere contro Winnibald, il custode, che cercò di afferrarla e, una volta constatato che Mélonie era troppo agile per le sue mani, decise di limitarsi a urlarle dietro che era vietato correre per il castello — cosa che Mélonie sapeva non essere affatto vera. 

Fu solo dopo aver oltrepassato il cortile della fontana e l’aula di Trasfigurazione che Mélonie riuscì a vedere di sfuggita il mantello del professor Guennec che svolazzava sulla scala che portava al secondo piano. 

“Professor Guennec!” gridò, anche se la sua voce era smorzata dalla fatica e dal fiatone. “Professor Guennec, aspettate!”

E per un attimo le era sembrato che il professore si fosse bloccato su uno scalino, e perfino che fosse sul punto di voltarsi o aspettarla. Ma qualcosa doveva avergli fatto cambiare idea, perché subito ritornò a salire la scala. 

Con il fiato mozzo, a Mélonie non restò altro da fare che seguirlo al secondo piano.

Il corridoio dove si trovavano le aule dei professori era silenzioso e freddo. Lungo le pareti non si trovavano arazzi o scaffali gremiti di libri e pergamene, com’era invece al piano inferiore, ma solo l’occasionale statua. Se si concentrava, Mélonie riusciva a sentire l’eco dei passi del professor Guennec poco più avanti a lei, appena dietro l’angolo. Poi il suono di cardini che cigolavano e una porta che veniva sbattuta. 

Il professor Guennec doveva essere tornato nel suo studio personale, concluse. 

Tuttavia, quando voltò l’angolo, Mélonie si ritrovò di fronte a una parete completamente liscia, senza nemmeno l’ombra di una porta. Passò le dita sulle pietre del muro, ma niente, non fu in grado di capire dove fosse andato a cacciarsi il professore.

Aveva perso la sua occasione. Sconsolata, si appoggiò al davanzale di una finestra per riprendere fiato. 

E all’improvviso si sentì una sciocca.

Il professor Guennec era il suo insegnante di magia da combattimento, e questo significava che lo avrebbe visto per tutti i sette anni della sua permanenza a Hogwarts. Ogni singolo giorno, con buona probabilità. Che necessità aveva di lanciarsi all’inseguimento quella mattina, se era più che certa che l’avrebbe incontrato di nuovo l’indomani? 

“Andiamo, Mélonie,” di disse ridacchiando, “ti comporti come una Grifondoro.”

E se proprio il professor Guennec si fosse rifiutato di parlare con lei a proposito di quello che era successo la notte prima del suo arrivo a Hogwarts, c’era sempre un’altra via: poteva chiedere a Domelch. Poco importava se Domelch si trovava a Hogsmeade e agli studenti era fatto divieto di lasciare il terreno del castello. In quel caso avrebbe agito come una Corvonero e trovato una soluzione che le avrebbe permesso di raggiungere il suo obiettivo.


	11. Scritto nelle fiamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie decide che la lezione di Divinazione è il momento adatto per cercare di fare chiarezza in tutti i misteri che la coinvolgono.

L’aria della mattina aveva cominciato a farsi tagliente, ma all’interno della sala grande c’era un bel calduccio che aveva reso superfluo lo scialle di lana che Mélonie aveva portato con sé quando era scesa per colazione. Lo scialle era un regalo da parte della sua tutrice, lo aveva confezionato in fretta e furia quando aveva saputo che presto Mélonie avrebbe lasciato la casa dei de l’Argent per — quella era la spiegazione ufficiale che suo padre aveva fornito a chi chiedeva — visitare dei parenti a nord.

La Mélonie di quei giorni era ancora confusa dalla mera esistenza del mondo magico, spaventata alla sola idea di dover abbandonare il signore suo padre — non che suo padre non l’avesse mai lasciata da sola per mesi, quando andava a combattere le battaglie del re, ma suo padre era un cavaliere e combattere per il loro signore era ciò che i cavalieri facevano —, e intimidita all’idea di dover seguire le orme di sua madre. Ora che la sua prima settimana alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts stava per volgere al termine, la confusione, la paura e il timore si erano quasi diradati.

Quando si era seduta al tavolo dei Corvonero e davanti a lei era apparsa una ciotola contenente del porridge fumante, dell’uva rossa, un pezzo pane, uno di formaggio e un grosso bicchiere di latte schiumoso, ad esempio, Mélonie non aveva sussultato come le era accaduto durante le giornate precedenti.

Stava staccando piccoli bocconi dal pane mentre guardava distratta gli altri studenti che facevano colazione intorno a lei, quando Elsanor le si era seduta vicino.

Negli ultimi giorni, lei ed Elsanor non erano state le migliori delle amiche. Era per colpa della battaglia magica, ovviamente. Mélonie non le aveva ancora spiegato perché lei e Cedwyn si fossero attardati sul campo di battaglia. Quando Elsanor le aveva riservato il trattamento del silenzio, era stata Mélonie ad arrabbiarsi con lei. Non poteva concederle per lo meno il beneficio del dubbio? Doveva per forza presumere, come aveva fatto Anwar, che a Mélonie non importasse di vincere la battaglia?

Il solo pensarci le faceva venire voglia di non rivolgere mai più la parola a Elsanor. Ma sapeva che non era la cosa giusta da fare. Non era la cosa _intelligente_ da fare, e lei era parte della casa di Corinna Corvonero, avrebbe dovuto essere migliore di così.

“Ascolta, Elsanor,” cominciò, voltandosi verso quella che era stata la sua prima amica a Hogwarts. “Mi dispiace per quello che è successo durante la battaglia.”

“Già,” fece lei. “E a me dispiace per come ti ho trattata dopo.”

Mèlonie annuì. Stava andando meglio del previsto. Del resto anche Elsanor era una Corvonero e doveva aver fatto un ragionamento simile al suo.

“Durante la battaglia è successo qualcosa. Il motivo per cui io e Cedwyn siamo arrivati in ritardo.”

Elsanor corrugò le sopracciglia e le rivolse un sorriso carico di malizia.

“No, non è quello!” si affrettò a risponderle Mélonie. “Cosa vai a pensare!”

“Va bene, va bene, stavo solo scherzando.” Si mise a ridere e Mélonie sentì il bisogno di fare altrettanto. Era una bella sensazione.

“Io e Cedwyn stavamo tornando alla torre della guferia, ma a un certo punto abbiamo visto…” Mélonie abbassò la voce e si sporse verso Elsanor. “… Leonard Malfoy che aggrediva Alfric.”

“Alfric? Il capitano dell’altra squadra?”

“Proprio lui.”

“Si stavano rubando le torce o qualcosa del genere?”

Mélonie scosse con veemenza la testa. “Molto peggio. Alfric era steso a terra, sembrava fosse paralizzato da qualche incantesimo.”

Elsanor annuì. “Un incantesimo di pietrificazione.” Le fece cenno di andare avanti.

“Leonard era sul punto di colpirlo con un altro incantesimo, quando siamo arrivati. Poi ci ha visti e ha colpito noi.”

“Con un _incantesimo_?”

Mélonie si guardò intorno impanicata, perché Elsanor aveva involontariamente alzato la voce. Ma tra i gruppetti di studenti che stavano facendo colazione nella sala grande, nessuno sembrava interessato alla loro discussione.

“Uno schiantesimo. Sono andata a documentarmi in libreria il pomeriggio dopo la battaglia.” Elsanor abbassò gli occhi per un istante, con aria colpevole. Se Mélonie aveva avuto del tempo libero, quel pomeriggio, era stato perché lei e gli altri Corvonero che erano in gruppo con lei erano ancora arrabbiati per l’esito della battaglia magica e si erano rifiutati di parlarle. “Ha colpito sia me che Cedwyn, forse per quello siamo riusciti a riprenderci piuttosto in fretta.”

“Questo però non spiega perché Leonard Malfoy sia in grado di lanciare uno schiantesimo. Si impara più tardi, molto più tardi!”

“Beh, potrebbe averlo imparato da suo padre.” Se quello che Mélonie aveva sentito dire su Armand Malfoy era vero anche solo in parte, doveva essere proprio il tipo di genitore che insegnava incantesimi offensivi al figlio di undici anni.

“Mélonie, anche i miei genitori sono entrambi maghi, e io non sono ancora capace di usare come si deve nemmeno un incantesimo di appello.”

Mélonie posò il cucchiaio all’interno della ciotola con il porridge mezzo consumato. Non aveva più fame. Neanche gli elfi nelle cucine fossero in grado leggerle la mente, all’istante i piatti e gli avanzi di cibo scomparvero da davanti a lei. Per qualche motivo, restò solo il bicchiere con il latte, che era ancora mezzo pieno. 

“Ho visto quello che ho visto, Elsanor,” le disse. “Non sto raccontando delle bugie.”

“Ci credo, ci credo! È solo che… non pensavo che Leonard fosse così bravo. Non sembrava.”

All’inizio Mélonie pensò di non dirle che, se era per quello, aveva visto anche Cedwyn scagliare un incantesimo senza usare la sua bacchetta. Dato che la cosa l’aveva impressionata, era andata a fare ricerche in biblioteca anche a quel riguardo e aveva scoperto che quel genere di magia era particolarmente difficile. Poi però aveva cambiato idea. Dopotutto, quei giorni in cui Elsanor l’aveva trattata in modo freddo e scostante erano cominciati proprio perché lei non le aveva raccontato subito la verità.

“Cedwyn?” domandò in un sussurro.

“Te lo giuro, l’ho visto con i miei occhi.”

“Sembra così… inoffensivo.”

“Viene anche lui da una famiglia di maghi potenti?” Mélonie ricordava che le aveva detto di avere cinque fratelli, e che tre di loro erano gemelli, ma di più non sapeva.

“Non ne ho idea. Posso provare a chiedere in giro.” Scosse la testa. “Ma dopo. Prima dimmi… cosa è successo poi? Con Leonard, intendo.”

Mélonie le riferì il resto della sua avventura. Alla fine, Elsanor si mise a ridere. “Lo hai steso con _Fumos_?! Ben gli sta. E poi?”

“Siamo tornati alla torre e la battaglia è finita.”

“Aspetta… mi stai dicendo che non lo hai riferito al professor Guennec?”

Mélonie scosse la testa. “Volevo, ma Alfric ci ha detto di farci gli affari nostri.”

Elsanor fece spallucce. “E allora? Alfric è un maschio e lo sai come sono i maschi.”

Mélonie non ne aveva idea. “Certo che lo so.”

“Sono tutto orgoglio e niente cervello,” continuò Elsanor. “Se qualcuno attaccasse me con un incantesimo di pietrificazione _e_ uno schiantesimo, andrei filata a dirlo al professore. Anzi, no, andrei dalla professoressa Yarwood.” Ci pensò su, poi aggiunse: “Anzi, no, andrei direttamente dal preside!”.

Si alzarono e presero a incamminarsi al di fuori della sala grande. Era bello parlare di nuovo con Elsanor, ma Mélonie non voleva arrivare in ritardo a lezione di Divinazione. Quel giorno la professoressa d’Urchel avrebbe insegnato loro a leggere i presagi nelle fiamme. L’aula di divinazione era situata al settimo piano del castello, e quindi la strada da fare era parecchia.

“Ho provato a parlare con il professor Guennec,” si giustificò Mélonie. “Ma è scappato via subito.”

“Avrà avuto cose importanti da fare quel giorno.”

Ma non era stata solo questione di _quel giorno_. Mélonie aveva provato a parlare con lui anche in seguito alla battaglia, ma non c’era stato verso. Era come se il professor Guennec la stesse evitando. Un comportamento piuttosto strano per qualcuno che era apparso dal nulla per salvarle la vita.

Mélonie si fermò bruscamente nel mezzo della scalinata della torre nord, talmente all’improvviso che Elsanor finì per sbatterle contro.

“C’è una cosa che non ti ho ancora detto!” esclamò.

“Cosa?”

“Ti ricordi che sono stata attaccata, la notte prima di arrivare a Hogwarts?”

Elsanor annuì. “Me l’hai raccontato.”

“E qualcuno è comparso dal niente e mi ha salvata.”

“Ah, sì, il tuo cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura.”

“Beh, non era proprio un cavaliere.” Mélonie si fece solenne in volto. “Era il professor Guennec.”

Elsanor la fissò con la bocca spalancata. Rimase in quella posizione per parecchio tempo, abbastanza da consentire a Kerron, Bertran e Aneurin di superarle scambiandosi gomitate e risatine di complicità.

“Sei seria? Mi stai prendendo in giro?”

“Ti giuro che è la verità.”

Elsanor riprese a salire la scala in silenzio. Mélonie le fu dietro.

Entrarono nell’aula di Divinazione passando attraverso una botola. La maggior parte degli studenti del primo anno era già arrivata e i posti migliori erano tutti presi. L’aula era circolare e nel centro esatto si trovava un braciere spento. Degli sgabellini dall’aria scomoda erano disposti tutti intorno, in file concentriche. Dal momento che Ursula d’Urchell era il capo di Serpeverde, gli studenti di quella casa occupavano i posti più vicini al braciere. Mélonie cercò tra di loro Leonard Malfoy, all’inizio senza neanche rendersi conto che lo stava facendo, e lo trovò seduto in mezzo agli immancabili Felix de Vymont e Rodald de Bellievre, impegnato a guardare torvo avanti a sé. E davanti a lui, proprio dalla parte opposta rispetto al braciere, sedeva Alfric, con Anwar alla sua destra.

Nel vederli, Elsanor rivolse un cenno di saluto ad Anwar. Alfric ignorò sia lei che Mélonie.

Lei ed Elsanor trovarono due sgabelli liberi nell’ultima fila, quella attaccata più vicina alla parete circolare rivestita di mensole di legno sulle quali si trovavano vasetti e barattoli. Alcuni di questi contenevano erbe e polveri che, avevano imparato durante la prima lezione, potevano essere usati per facilitare alcuni tipi di divinazione. In altri sembravano agitarsi cose vive, e Mélonie preferiva non pensare che si trovavano direttamente dietro di lei.

“Aspetta un momento,” disse a un tratto Elsanor, la voce appena un bisbiglio. “Tu sei stata aggredita da dei gytrash la notte prima di arrivare qui, giusto?”

“Giusto.” _Per la centesima volta_.

“E Agnes è arrivata in ritardo.”

Mélonie annuì. Elsanor aveva la propensione a ripetere i fatti in suo possesso, prima di formulare una tesi. Era il motivo per cui nessuno voleva fare i compiti insieme a lei.

“Perché forse anche a lei è successo qualcosa di brutto.”

“Forse.” Non era del tutto impossibile, e Mélonie stessa ne era convinta. Si trattava, tuttavia, solo di una loro supposizione. Anche perché, da quando aveva fatto la sua comparsa nel dormitorio di Corvonero, Agnes de Chambers non era stata esattamente la compagna di studi più loquace.

Elsanor fece schioccare il dorso della mano destra contro il palmo sinistro. Davanti a loro, Agatha Flambard di Grifondoro si voltò e le rivolse un’occhiataccia seccata. Elsanor la ignorò.

“Dobbiamo farci raccontare da Agnes che cosa le è successo di preciso.”

“Sempre che le sia successo qualcosa.”

“Nessuno arriva di sua spontanea volontà in ritardo a Hogwarts, Mélonie!”

Entrambe spostarono il proprio sguardo in direzione di Agnes, che sedeva in un composto silenzio dall’altra parte della stanza, lo sguardo basso e le mani raccolte in grembo.

“D’accordo,” concluse Mélonie. “Dopo le lezioni del mattino.” Avrebbe dovuto tenere sotto controllo Elsanor, quando l’avrebbero fatto, perché aveva la tendenza a essere fin troppo diretta quando qualcosa la interessava, e Mélonie temeva che la sua veemenza avrebbe potuto spaventare ancora di più Agnes.

Mentre Mélonie stava riflettendo su una strategia d’azione, la professoressa d’Urchel fece il suo ingresso nell’aula. Nello stesso istante, all’interno del braciere cominciò a scoppiettare una fiamma rossiccia.

“La piromanzia,” proclamò solenne la professoressa d’Urchel, “è l’antica arte divinatoria di leggere i presagi del futuro, del passato e del presente all’interno delle fiamme. Risale ai tempi dei faraoni in Egitto, dei mistici dell’antica Babilonia, ed è stata praticata per centinaia e centinaia d’anni nelle città della Grecia e a Roma. Quest’oggi comincerete a imparare come padroneggiare voi stessi questa disciplina e portare avanti così la sua conoscenza verso il futuro.”

Alla luce della fiamma, l’abito che aveva indosso sembrava brillare come oro.

“All’interno del fuoco che arde davanti a me sono nascosti i misteri del passato, le incognite del futuro e perfino i segreti del presente.”

Sollevò una mano e la fiamma crebbe in altezza, fino quasi a toccare il soffitto. Gli studenti di Serpeverde seduti nella prima fila spostarono il busto all’indietro e trattennero a stento esclamazioni di sorpresa.

Mélonie, invece, fissava affascinata. Da quando era arrivata a Hogwarts i misteri che l’avevano coinvolta erano stati davvero tanti, e le avrebbe fatto comodo qualcosa che l’avesse aiutata a svelarli. Magari il fuoco magico della professoressa d’Urchel poteva essere la soluzione.

La prima parte della lezione fu solo teorica, e riuscì a smorzare in parte l’eccitazione che il braciere acceso e il discorso della professoressa erano riusciti a generare all’inizio. C’erano diversi modi di praticare la piromaniza, spiegò la professoressa d’Urchel, e alcuni non prevedevano nemmeno l’uso del fuoco, ma solo del fumo. In ogni caso quello che avrebbero imparato a padroneggiare nel corso dei primi mesi di lezione di Divinazione, consisteva nel ricevere visioni scrutando all’interno di una fiamma ardente.

Cominciarono con il praticare alcuni esercizi di concentrazione, fondamentali, aveva detto la professoressa d’Urchel, per ottenere il giusto equilibrio mentale con il quale approcciarsi alla fiamma. Mélonie, però, non era granché interessata a imparare nuovi metodi di respirazione e la sua mente inevitabilmente tornò a soffermarsi su Agnes de Chambers. All’improvviso la sola idea di dover aspettare fino alla fine delle lezioni del mattino per cercare di farsi raccontare la sua storia le sembrò un tempo enorme. Voleva sapere la verità da lei e voleva saperla subito. Decise che avrebbe provato a parlarle alla fine della lezione di Divinazione.

“Ora che dovreste aver raggiunto tutti quanti un discreto livello di concentrazione e rilassamento,” disse la professoressa d’Urchel allargando le braccia, “alzatevi in piedi. A turno formate dei gruppi e raggiungetemi intorno al fuoco.”

Questa volta, a differenza della lezione di Magia da Combattimento, gli studenti restarono divisi per casa di appartenenza e i Serpeverde, essendo posizionati più vicino al braciere, furono i primi a cominciare.

“Ora,” stava dicendo la professoressa d’Urchel. “Guardate la fiamma. Non distogliete lo sguardo, nemmeno se… anzi, _quando_ i vostri occhi cominceranno a lacrimare.”

Mélonie lanciò un’altra occhiata in direzione di Agnes. Lentamente, si spostò all’indietro, con la schiena premuta contro la parete di fredda pietra. 

“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese Elsanor a voce bassa, una volta che si rese conto dei suoi movimenti.

“Vado da Agnes. Non posso aspettare fino a più tardi.”

“Vengo anch’io.”

Elsanor si schiacciò contro la parete a sua volta, e cominciarono a strusciare verso il loro obiettivo. Il resto degli studenti forniva loro una buona copertura, senza contare che, nel centro della stanza, la professoressa d’Urchel era intenta a spronare Sibyl Angevin a fare meglio, perché con un nome come il suo la Divinazione non poteva essere una materia per la quale non era portata. 

Erano quasi a metà strada quando Gwen Penweddig si accorse che qualcosa si stava muovendo alle sue spalle e si voltò, fissandole con espressione sdegnata. 

“Avete intenzione di farci perdere dei punti, per caso?”

Da quando, alla lezione di Magia da Combattimento, era riuscita a portare dieci punti alla sua casa, Gwen aveva preso a darsi un sacco di arie. Ma in quel caso non aveva tutti i torti. Nei giorni successivi alla battaglia magica, i settanta punti di Grifondoro erano diventati centodieci. Corvonero era solo al secondo posto, grazie soprattutto a Edith Eadreddothor che, il giorno prima, si era vista assegnare ben sessanta punti dal professor mac Bride quando, a lezione di Creature Magiche, era riuscita a domare non uno ma due graphorn imbizzarriti. In compenso, Quisten mac Craine, del secondo anno, era stato scoperto a trasformare in ragnatela i mantelli di un gruppo di ragazze di Serpeverde. Il professor de Malet in persona, pur avendo apprezzato la maestria di un incantesimo di Trasfigurazione a suo dire complicato per il livello attuale di Quisten, aveva tolto cinque punti ai Corvonero per la bravata. Inutile dire che Quisten mac Crain non era lo studente più popolare della casa, al momento.

“Vogliamo solo parlare con Agnes,” rispose Mélonie.

Gwen sbuffò. “E non potete aspettare dopo?”

Sì, tecnicamente avrebbero potuto. Ma Mélonie sapeva che non ci sarebbe riuscita. Era di nuovo il Grifondoro che si nascondeva dentro di lei.

“Fatti gli affari tuoi, Gwen,” le disse piccata Elsanor e Gwen tornò a girarsi in direzione del braciere ardente con la faccia sfigurata da una smorfia d’oltraggio.

Mélonie dovette imporsi di non scoppiare a ridere. Stavano cercando di muoversi di soppiatto, dopotutto.

Quando arrivarono da Agnes, si misero ai suoi fianchi. Mélonie si sporse e le sorrise. 

“Ciao Agnes,” la salutò. “Scusa l’interruzione ma io e Elsanor volevamo chiederti una cosa.”

“Una cosa importante,” fece eco Elsanor.

Agnes non rispose.

“Riguarda quello che è successo la notte prima delle calende di settembre.”

“Sto cercando di seguire la lezione,” rispose Agnes in una sorta di mormorio lamentoso. “Per favore, lasciatemi stare.”

Intorno al braciere, intanto, la professoressa d’Urchel aveva avvicinato a sé Leonard e stava indicando le fiamme guizzanti. “Lo vedi?” gli stava dicendo. “Lì in mezzo al fuoco. Il tuo futuro. È un futuro di grandezza!”

“Ovvio,” stava rispondendo Leonard. “Sono un Malfoy, dopotutto.”

“Agnes, è importante,” insistette Mélonie. “Non lo so cosa è successo a te, ma anch’io me la sono vista brutta mentre raggiungevo Hogwarts e sto cercando di capire se c’è qualcosa di più sotto.”

Agnes si voltò a guardarla. Non sembrava in collera né offesa dall’insistenza di Mélonie. Solo spaventata. Era un’espressione che si poteva leggere spesso sul suo volto.

“Non capisci, Mélonie? Non voglio parlarne perché non mi ricordo! So che mi è successo qualcosa di brutto, ma quei due giorni sono come avvolti nella nebbia. Non riesco a ricordarmi proprio niente…”

Mélonie le prese la mano. Voleva scusarsi e risponderle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non fece in tempo. Un grido la interruppe.

All’istante pensò: _Siamo state scoperte. Ora ci leveranno dieci punti a testa e poi chi la sente Gwen_. Ma anche se a urlare era stata la professoressa d’Urchel, la sua collera non era rivolta a loro. E non era nemmeno collera, realizzò Mélonie dopo un breve momento, ma sorpresa. 

Quando si voltò, la professoressa d’Urchel stava fissando il braciere con una mano sul petto e l’altra tesa come a proteggere Alfric, che si trovava accanto a lei.

“Questo…” mormorò poi. “Questo non è possibile!”

In quello stesso istante la fiamma sembrò esplodere, alzandosi di colpo, fino a schiantarsi contro il soffitto e lambendolo in ogni direzione. Ci furono delle grida e tra gli studenti scattò un fuggi fuggi generale. Mélonie si sentì spintonare contro il muro alle sue spalle. 

Per fortuna, il panico fu di brevissima durata, perché con un gesto rapido la professoressa d’Urchel estinse la fiamma impazzita. 

“È tutto sotto controllo!” disse a gran voce. “Tornate a sedervi, o per lo meno datevi un contegno.”

Mélonie ed Elsanor colsero l’occasione per tornare ai propri posti senza che la loro sortita da Agnes venisse notata. 

“Questo piccolo incidente,” continuò la professoressa d’Urchel una volta che nell’aula fu tornata una parvenza di calma, “serve a illustrarci che la piromanzia è una disciplina imprevedibile, proprio come le immagini del futuro che può mostrare. Avrei dovuto menzionare prima dell’inizio della lezione pratica, inoltre, che non tutto quello che un piromante legge nella fiamma è vero e destinato ad accadere. A volte la fiamma ci inganna… a volte ci mostra visioni di un futuro che è possibile cambiare.”

Mélonie stava ancora pensando a ciò che le aveva detto Agnes, ma a quelle ultime parole della professoressa d’Urchel alzò lo sguardo nella sua direzione e aggrottò un sopracciglio, domandandosi che cosa avesse visto che l’aveva turbata in quel modo. C’era Alfric era accanto a lei, quando il fuoco era impazzito, forse era collegato. 

“Per oggi chiudiamo qui la lezione,” disse la professoressa d’Urchel agitando una mano avanti al volto. “Potete pure andare.”

Gli studenti non se lo fecero ripetere, uscendo in fila ordinata dalla botola che collegava l’aula alla torre. Prima di uscire, quasi l’ultima a farlo, Mélonie si voltò in direzione della professoressa. 

Ursula d’Urchel era seduta al suo scranno di legno, gli avambracci posati sui braccioli e lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé, come perso nel vuoto.


	12. Letto nelle fiamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfric riceve un'offerta, di quelle che possono cambiarti la vita. Ma ogni cosa ha un prezzo.

Dopo aver trascorso ogni singolo pomeriggio dal primo giorno di lezione fino a quel momento chiuso in una stanzetta insieme al professor ben Nuriel e un’altra dozzina di ragazzi del primo anno a imparare le basi della lettura e della scrittura, Alfric aveva finalmente un po’ di tempo libero. 

Non che gli dispiacesse imparare a leggere e scrivere. Erano quel genere di abilità che il professor ben Nuriel amava definire competenze fondamentali per lo studio di Aritmanzia, Rune e altre discipline che avrebbero affrontato nel corso degli anni accademici successivi. Per Alfric, però, si trattava più di tutto di qualcosa che gli sarebbe tornato utile anche nel mondo babbano.

Pensava al mondo lontano da Hogwarts sempre più spesso, in quegli ultimi giorni. Ogni tanto si ricordava di come, al di là della paura dell’ignoto che lo aveva accompagnato durante il suo viaggio verso Hogsmeade, aveva guardato al mondo magico come a una soluzione per tutti i suoi problemi. L’aver scoperto di essere un mago significava lasciarsi alle spalle una vita di servitù e lavoro massacrante alla fattoria. Significava infinite possibilità che si aprivano davanti a lui. 

Ma, almeno per il momento, la vita da mago non era stata quello che si aspettava.

La colpa, neanche a dirlo, era di Leonard Malfoy e dei suoi tirapiedi, che sembrava avessero deciso di votare ogni momento delle loro giornate a rendere la sua vita — e non solo la sua, ma _principalmente_ la sua — un inferno. 

Alfric era un anglo, e Leonard non mancava di ricordarglielo, come se fosse una colpa indelebile. Una colpa per la quale doveva essere _punito_. Quello che era successo durante la prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento era stato solo uno dei casi più eclatanti. Non l’unico, né l’ultimo.

Per questo il più delle volte Alfric trascorreva il suo tempo da solo. Certo, c’era chi, come Anwar, lo trattava con rispetto e perfino amicizia, ma la cattivera di Leonard riusciva ad avvelenare tutto quanto.

Quel pomeriggio aveva deciso di starsene per conto suo nel cortile di volo, lo stesso in cui aveva avuto luogo la battaglia del professor Guennec. Alcuni studenti del primo anno, di Tassorosso gli sembrava, si stavano allenando a restare in equilibrio sulle loro scope volanti. 

La prima lezione di volo con Winifred Aedwulfsdothor si era svolta proprio lì, quella stessa mattina. Sorprendentemente, per quanto Alfric trovasse strana e perfino risibile la semplice _idea_ di volare a cavallo di una scopa, quando c’era stato da metterla in pratica si era trovato tra i primi della classe. Era riuscito a chiamare a sé la scopa prima di Leonard, ricordò con una certa soddisfazione.

Dalla parte opposta rispetto a dove si trovava, un gruppo di Grifondoro tra i quali Alfric riconobbe Ashwyn Mercer. Anche loro erano impegnati con le scope da volo, ma il loro addestramento era un po’ più _caotico_ di quello dei Tassorosso. Insomma, roba da Grifondoro. A quanto Alfric aveva capito osservandoli e ascoltando i loro schiamazzi, c’era un gioco che avevano inventato nel paese di Ashwyn, Queerditch Marsh, che consisteva del lanciarsi due palle simili ma di diversa consistenza, una imbottita di lana e l’altra di pietre, mentre si stava a cavallo della scopa. La palla imbottita di lana doveva essere infilata in due canestri improvvisati — uno era semplicemente un mantello arrotolato — ai limiti del campo di gioco, mentre quella imbottita di pietre veniva tirata con lo scopo di colpire i giocatori della squadra avversaria. Si trattava di un gioco piuttosto brutale, ma Alfric doveva ammettere che sembrava anche parecchio divertente.

Magari avrebbe chiesto ad Ashwyn di farglielo provare. In futuro, però, perché per il momento doveva esercitarsi con gli incantesimi imparati a lezione. Uno di questi era _Incendio_ , ma il professor Penrhys si era raccomandato di non fare pratica all’esterno, O all’interno, vicino a superfici infiammabili. Così Alfric stava familiarizzando la mano ai movimenti della bacchetta per l’altro incantesimo imparato in classe, ossia _Flamma_ , che sembrava simile a _Incendio_ ma serviva a illuminare, non a dare fuoco.

Era quasi riuscito a sprigionare una fiammella luminosa dalla punta della bacchetta sia con la mano destra che con la sinistra — perché aveva sentito dagli studenti più grandi che ogni tanto il professor Guennec faceva simulazioni di battaglia in cui tutti avevano una mano legata dietro la schiena e lui voleva essere preparato all’eventualità nel caso che ciò si verificasse prima del previsto — quando si accorse che Forwin Ogarsson stava venendo verso di lui.

Non vedeva Forwin da qualche giorno, e non gli aveva più parlato assieme da quando era arrivato a Hogsmeade. Semplicemente, tra lezioni, compiti e classi supplementari di lettura e scrittura, non ne aveva avuto il tempo. 

“Ehilà, Alfric,” lo salutò. “Che cosa fai di bello?”

Alfric scrollò le spalle. “Stavo solo facendo un po’ di esercizio con i nuovi incantesimi.”

“D’accordo. Stavo andando nel laboratorio di Alchimia a fare dei compiti quando ti ho visto tutto solo a fare scintille dalla bacchetta.”

“Scintille? Non sembravano fiamme? A me sembravano fiamme.”

“Fiamme. D’accordo.” Forwin annuì. “Piccine, però,” aggiunse dopo un istante.

Alfric allungò il braccio e provò a lanciare _Flamma_ un’altra volta. In effetti la fiammella era piuttosto striminzita.

“A parte la… grandezza delle fiamme, come sta andando?” volle sapere Forwin. “Mi è dispiaciuto che sei finito in Serpeverde.”

“Figurati a me.”

“Ti facevo materiale da Grifondoro.”

Alfric alzò le spalle, come a dire che ci poteva fare ben poco.

“Magari puoi diventare il primo Serpeverde buono della storia!” Forwin mandò una risatina.

“E dai, non siamo tutti malvagi!” protestò Alfric. “Mi accontenterei di non diventare mai come Leonard Malfoy.”

“Ti sta dando ancora fastidio?”

 _Ancora? Non è che abbia mai smesso!_ “Non è molto… felice che io sia un Serpeverde come lui.”

Forwin annuì. “D’accordo, ma devi tenere duro,” gli disse facendosi serio in volto. “I primi tempi sono stati difficili anche per me, lo sai?”

“I Serpeverde davano fastidio anche a te, al primo anno?”

“I Serpeverde?” Forwin scosse il capo, mandando una risatina carica di amarezza. “No, no, non i Serpeverde. Cioè, non solo. Anche gli altri, i Grifondoro.”

Alfric spalancò la bocca. “Ma loro sono…”

“Sono i miei compagni di casa, la mia famiglia lontano dalla mia famiglia. D’accordo. Ma alcuni di loro mi guardavano e vedevano prima di tutto un anglo. E loro erano normanni, d’accordo. I loro padri hanno vinto la guerra, conquistato la nostra terra, ucciso il nostro re. Loro erano i vincitori e noi gli sconfitti.”

“Ma è proprio questo quello che non capisco… siamo tutti quanti maghi, qui! Cosa importa chi ha vinto una guerra che è finita quando eravamo piccolo o nemmeno nati?”

“È quello che mi dico anch’io. Una volta Salazar Serpeverde e Godric Grifondoro si sono quasi fatti la guerra perché uno dei due — indovina un po’ chi — non voleva che a Hogwarts entrassero studenti non purosangue. E adesso la situazione è simile, se non peggio, perché non importa più purosangue, mezzosangue o nato-babbano, ma da quale parte del canale proviene la tua famiglia!”

“Non è giusto,” si lamentò Alfric a mezza voce.

“No che non lo è.” Forwin si sporse verso di lui. “Ti do un consiglio, d’accordo. Più passano gli anni, più le cose si aggiustano da sole. Anche se all’inizio è stato difficile, ora i miei compagni a Grifondoro vedono me e gli altri angli non come nemici conquistati ma semplicemente come degli altri maghi. Ma con i Serpeverde non è cambiato niente. Anche se sei uno di loro, non fidarti dei Serpeverde.” Scosse la testa con aria grave. “Nemmeno degli insegnanti.”

Alfric sentì una strana sensazione invadergli il petto. Non proprio rabbia, ma un certo fastidio nel sentire la casa alla quale, nel bene o nel male, apparteneva definita alla stregua di un covo di serpenti. Anche se a farlo era stato Forwin, che Alfric considerava se non proprio un amico, per lo meno qualcosa di molto simile. Era scorretto dire così — era come quando i normanni dicevano che tutti gli angli erano ingnoranti, inferiori e non meritavano di frequentare Hogwarts. E poi non tutti i Serpeverde erano come Leonard Malfoy e la sua cricca.

Annuì, ma non era certo che avrebbe seguito il consiglio di Forwin.

“Non sarà sempre così, vedrai.” Forwin fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti. “Gliela faremo pagare, un giorno. D’accordo. Li batteremo al loro stesso gioco.”

Alfric tornò a osservare i Grifondoro che schiamazzavano lanciandosi palle a cavallo delle loro scope. Gli sarebbe piaciuto farla pagare a Leonard, specialmente per il modo in cui lo aveva aggredito durante la battaglia del professor Guennec, ma… che cosa intendeva per davvero Forwin? Quel suo _gliela faremo pagare_ suonava un po’ troppo infausto per i suoi gusti.

“Ah, eccoti qua.”

Alfric quasi sussultò quando fu raggiunto dalla voce. La riconobbe all’istante. Ammantata d’indaco e con i lunghi capelli castani che le cadevano sulle spalle, la professoressa d’Urchel stava camminando nella loro direzione. Accanto a lui, Forwin si irrigidì.

“Pensavo di trovarti all’interno. Anche se ti è concesso un po’ di tempo libero, non significa che sei autorizzato a tralasciare lo studio della lettura e della scrittura, Alfric.”

“Professoressa d’Urchel…” Alfric si schiarì la gola. “Mi stavo… ecco, mi stavo esercitando negli incantesimi imparati con il professor Penrhys.”

“Eppure ti ho visto muovere parecchio la bocca, pensavo che per l’incantesimo accendi-bacchetta bastasse la parola _Flamma_.”

Alffric stava per risponderle, ma la professoressa lo bloccò, sollevando un dito. Voltò brusca la testa verso destra, strinse gli occhi e mosse due passi in direzione di Ashwyn Mercer e il resto dei Grifondoro del primo anno. Con un rapido movimento del braccio, sollevò la bacchetta e fece ruotare il polso. All’istante, le due palle che i Grifondoro si stavano lanciando svanirono in uno sbuffo di fumo arancione. Si levarono alcune voci di protesta, ma non più di un paio. Tutti gli altri si erano girati a guardare la professoressa d’Urchel — più di uno con un’espressione terrorizzata in volto.

“Ho esiliato le vostre palle in una necropoli in Persia,” disse con voce sferzante. “Ora filate a fare i vostri compiti, se non volete fare la stessa fine.”

Ashwyn Mercer e i suoi non se lo fecero ripetere. Presero con sé le loro scope e si affrettarono a lasciare il cortile.

Ma la professoressa d’Urchel non aveva ancora finito. Si voltò in direzione di Forwin e lo pugnalò con lo sguardo. “E tu? Non hai del lavoro da svolgere per la professoressa Yarwood?” Agitò la mano in aria. “O altre… cose da Grifondoro da fare? Devo parlare con Alfric. Noi due da soli.”

Forwin sospirò e fece come gli era stato ordinato. Prima di voltare loro le spalle, però, rivolse un cenno d’intesa in direzione di Alfric. 

Una volta che furono soli, la professoressa d’Urchel si mise a fissarlo — con abbastanza insistenza da fargli martellare il cuore in petto.

“E ora che siamo soli… No, forse è meglio andare in un posto ancora più privato. Seguimi.” Girò i tacchi e prese a incamminarsi verso il cortile interno. 

Alfric ripose la bacchetta e si mise a trotterellare dietro di lei per tenere il passo. _Oh no_ , continuava a ripetersi, _che cosa ho fatto adesso?_ Era quasi sicuro di non aver combinato nulla di sbagliato, ma poteva essere successo come qualche giorno prima, quando Frederis de Postel, uno dei prefetti di Serpeverde, lo aveva minacciato di togliergli dieci punti (solo in seguito Alfric aveva scoperto che i prefetti non potevano togliere o aggiungere punti) perché la sua copia di De Magica Incantatione si era messa a cantare canzoni da osteria piuttosto sconce e non voleva saperne di smettere. Naturalmente non era stata colpa di Alfric, ma di qualcuno che aveva incantato il libro — e Alfric aveva i suoi sospetti al riguardo, anche se nessuna prova —, ma Frederis gli aveva detto chiaramente che non importava granché. Certo, finire nei guai a causa d’altri con un prefetto con o la professoressa d’Urchel erano due cose completamente diverse.

La professoressa d’Urchel lo condusse fino alla torre di divinazione, ma invece di imboccare la scalinata a chiocciola che conduceva alla stanzetta circolare dove di solito si tenevano le lezioni, svoltò in un corridoio di cui Alfric non aveva notato prima di allora l’esistenza. Non era molto diverso dagli altri corridoi del castello, con forse solo un po’ più di ragnatele sul soffitto e un po’ meno arazzi appesi alle pareti, ma era decisamente più freddo. Ad Alfric venne la pelle d’oca, e questo nonostante il passo della professoressa d’Urchel fosse abbastanza spedito da costringerlo quasi a correre per starle dietro.

“Siamo quasi arrivati,” gli disse senza voltarsi.

Se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe visto Alfric rosso in volto, con goccioloni di sudore che gli colavano dalle tempie. Non aveva risposto semplicemente perché non aveva il fiato per farlo.

Alla fine entrarono in una grossa stanza quadrata che era interamente disadorna, ad eccezione di un braciere sul quale ardeva un pigro fuocherello.

 _Altra piromanzia?_ si domandò Alfric.

Ma la professoressa d’Urchel non sembrava interessata al braciere. Doveva trovarsi in quella stanza solo per fare luce.

“Perdona la bruschezza,” gli disse. “Ma quello di cui devo parlarti deve restare un segreto tra me e te.”

Alfric annuì. Aveva la gola stretta dalla paura e non riuscì a formulare una risposta a voce. 

“Ma prima, lascia che ti faccia una domanda: perché vuoi diventare un mago?”

Alfric rimase qualche momento a boccheggiare, poi rispose: “Ma io _sono_ un mago…”.

La professoressa d’Urchel piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. “È quello che ho risposto anch’io, quando me l’ha chiesto.”

“Non capisco… _chi_ ve lo ha chiesto?”

“Il mio maestro,” rispose Ursula d’Urchel. “Salazar Serpeverde.”

Sentire il nome del fondatore di Hogwarts, uno dei più potenti maghi al mondo, fu per Alfric come ricevere un pugno in pieno stomaco. Anche se faceva parte della casa che da lui prendeva il nome, tutto ciò che aveva sentito a proposito di Salazar Serpeverde gli era sempre sembrato terribile. Salazar Serpeverde era come gli stregoni cattivi delle storie che gli anziani raccontavano per spaventare i bambini — quelle stesse storie che, gli avevano assicurato al suo arrivo a Hogwarts, erano solo il frutto di ignoranza e superstizione.

Guardò la professoressa d’Urchel. “Per cui è vero quello che si dice…”

“Sorvolerò sulla tua sfrontatezze, Alfric.” Si sporse verso di lui. “Ma solo per questa volta.”

Alfric provò a deglutire, ma gli sembrò di mandar giù un pugno di sabbia.

“Sì, sono stata l’allieva di Salazar Serpeverde dopo il suo esilio volontario da Hogwarts, sempre che sia questo ciò che si dice. Fece ritorno in Navarra, il suo paese d’origine, e trovò me. Allora ero una ragazzina, poco più grande di te. Mi prese sotto la sua ala e mi addestrò personalmente.”

Urusla d’Urchel si mise a camminare, disegnando circoli intorno ad Alfric. 

“La prima cosa che mi chiese fu proprio quello che io ho chiesto a te poco fa: perché vuoi essere un mago. E la mia risposta è stata identica alla tua. Non ho scelto io di essere un mago, è il modo in cui sono nata. E sai Salazar Serpeverde cosa mi rispose?”

Alfric scosse la testa.

“Mi rispose con quelle parole a cui penso almeno una volta ogni giorno. Essere un mago non significa essere nati con una predisposizione alla magia, ma allenare questa predisposizione ogni giorno della propria vita. Essere mago significa aspirare alla perfezione. È uno dei motivi per i quali esiste Hogwarts. Per cui te lo chiedo ancora una volta: perché vuoi essere un mago.”

Alfric ci rifletté su. Ogni tanto ripensava al suo passato, ma prima della fattoria i ricordi erano confusi. Ricordava abbastanza bene il monastero ma, se si sforzava, gli tornavano in mente anche delle memorie precedenti, più ombre che immagini concrete, in realtà. Al loro riguardo, Alfric era sicuro solo di una cosa: ogni volta che si concentrava e cercava di dar loro concretezza, veniva invaso da un terrore così forte che gli faceva mancare il respiro.

“Voglio essere potente,” disse alla fine.

La professoressa d’Urchel, però, non sembrava colpita. “Sei un Serpeverde, che aspirassi a diventare un mago grande e potente l’avevo dato per scontato.”

“Potente abbastanza da non permettere a nessuno di fare il prepotente con me.”

“Stai pensando a qualcuno in particolare? Qualcuno come Leonard Malfoy?”

Stava pensando agli esattori delle tasse, in realtà, quelli che ogni stagione venivano a pretendere una quota di grano e bestiame sempre e sempre più grossa — ma finché si trovavano a Hogwarts anche Leonard andava bene.

“Forse,” rispose.

“È qualcosa.” La professoressa d’Urchel congiunse le mani davanti al petto. “E ora veniamo a noi. Nel corso della lezione di divinazione, due giorni fa, ho visto qualcosa nelle fiamme. Un evento che riguardava il tuo futuro.”

“Un presagio?” domandò Alfric.

Ma la professoressa d’Urchel lo ignorò. “Dopo una lunga riflessione, ho deciso che avevi bisogno di una guida, e che quella guida dovevo essere io.”

Non fidarti dei Serpeverde. La voce di Forwin riecheggiò nella mente di Alfric. Nemmeno degli insegnanti.

“Ho deciso di addestrarti al combattimento magico.”

A quelle parole, Alfric non trovò di meglio da fare che grattarsi la nuca, confuso. “Credevo che il professor Guennec fosse il nostro insegnante di Magia da Combattimento.”

“Ho grande rispetto per il professor Guennec,” disse la professoressa d’Urchel sollevando le sopracciglia sottili. “Ma a dispetto del suo grande talento magico, le sue lezioni tendono a essere… carenti. Come se insegnare a qualcuno giovane come voi lo spaventi, abbastanza da costringerlo a trattenersi.”

Gli puntò l’indice affusolato contro il petto, mozzandogli il fiato.

“No, Alfric, quella che ti sto offrendo io è la possibilità di combattere come un vero mago. Insegnarti allo stesso modo in cui Salazar Serpeverde ha insegnato a me.”

Avrebbe significato imparare meglio di tutti gli altri. _Diventare_ meglio di tutti gli altri. Eppure…

“Per cui dovrei seguire la stessa strada che Salazar Serpeverde ha indicato a voi?”

La professoressa d’Urchel gli rivolse un’occhiata dubbiosa. “Non sono stata chiara, forse?”

“Professoressa, se fosse dipeso da Salazar Serpeverde, io a Hogwarts non mi ci sarei nemmeno potuto avvicinare, figuriamoci frequentare le lezioni. Perché dovrei voler imparare qualcosa da qualcuno che chiaramente disprezzava me e quelli come me?”

E per un momento, un solo momento, Ursula d’Urchel rimase senza parole.

“Non posso dire che tu abbia torto,” concesse dopo un po’. “Ma ti prego di considerare che non sarà Salazar Serpeverde il tuo insegnante, ma io. E a me non importa quali siano le tue origini o il tuo passato, solo il tuo futuro. Per cui, se vuoi la possibilità di diventare uno dei maghi più potenti d’Inghilterra, non hai che da accettare.”

Alfric soffiò dalle narici. Se accettava, poteva diventare potente come Salazar Serpeverde, il che significava più potente di Leonard Malfoy e dei suoi tirapiedi. Quella sarebbe stata la sua vendetta, diventare talmente grande e potente che a Serpeverde sarebbe stato associato il suo nome, quello di un anglo, non quello di tanti maghi dal sangue puro e di discendenza normanna.

Rivolse alla professoressa un segno affermativo con la testa.

“Molto bene,” disse lei, e Alfric non mancò di notare che sembrava realmente compiaciuta. Quasi sollevata. “Ci incontreremo in questa stanza domani sera dopo cena, e tutte le altre sere a quella stessa ora.” Avrebbe significato passare molto meno tempo nei quartieri comuni di Serpeverde, che per Alfric era l’esatto opposto di un problema. “Prima, però, ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore. Anche questo nella massima segretezza.”

Per cui c’era un prezzo da pagare, si disse Alfric. Tuttavia, era curioso di sapere che genere di favore poteva fare uno come lui a Ursula d’Urchel.

“Mi pare che tu sia in buoni rapporti con alcuni studenti di Grifondoro.”

Subito, Alfric pensò a Forwin, ma era in buoni rapporti anche con Beorn e Beornwulf, dal giorno della prima lezione con il professor Guennec. “Conosco alcuni di loro,” disse.

“Bene, quindi non avrai problemi a… _conoscerne_ uno in più. C’è un ragazzo con cui voglio che tu provi a fare amicizia.”

Farsi degli amici non era mai stato il suo forte, e ora che era in Serpeverde non era esattamente l’impresa più facile del mondo, ma poteva provarci lo stesso. Specialmente se in cambio poteva ricevere lezioni di magia direttamente dall’alieva di Salazar Serpeverde.

“È anche lui del primo anno, come te,” disse la professoressa d’Urche. “Il suo nome è Taran mac Riada.”


	13. La maschera d'argento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non solo la notte della professoressa Solomonis è stata turbata da brutti sogni, ma il nuovo giorno non si preannuncia essere molto migliore.

C’era una cosa che Sophia Solomonis proprio non riusciva a capire e che la distraeva dal suo lavoro, sia quello accademico che quello all’ospedale. Quando ripensava a ciò che sapeva riguardo agli eventi della notte prima delle calende di settembre, cosa che era accaduta molto spesso nei giorni precedenti, un dettaglio non sembrava avere senso.

Era stato suo padre, il grande Salomon di Bisanzio, a insegnarle ad affrontare con metodo ogni problema, fosse esso relativo alla magia, alla medicina, o perfino alla sua vita personale. Il primo passo, le aveva spiegato, quello più importante e al quale era necessario dedicare un buon quantitativo di tempo, consisteva nell’isolare e analizzare tutti i dati certi che si conoscevano al riguardo del problema. Una volta terminato questo passaggio, e solo allora, era possibile trarre le debite conclusioni.

Seguendo gli insegnamenti del padre, Sophia aveva fatto dell’elencare nella sua mente ciò che le era noto riguardo gli attacchi agli studenti di Hogwarts un’attività quotidiana, praticata ai limiti dell’ossessività.

Sapeva, per prima cosa, che gli studenti coinvolti negli attacchi erano tutti del primo anno. Che, stando ai ben miseri racconti dei superstiti che era riuscita a raccogliere, in tutti gli attacchi erano coinvolti delle creature magiche, e che, in almeno uno dei casi, quello di Mélonie de l’Argent, queste creature magiche si erano dimostrate più resistenti del normale agli incantesimi.

I problemi cominciavano a sorgere quando Sophia accostava a queste certezze ciò che sospettava, ossia il coinvolgimento di Aedan Guennec. Poteva fare il fascinoso quanto gli pareva durante le sue lezioni, ma Sophia l’aveva visto con i suoi stessi occhi, lui e Killean Cornec, tentare di somministrare il veleno di velenottero a Taran mac Riada — la stessa cosa che aveva fatto, in precedenza, a un’altra dei sopravvissuti agli assalti, Agnes de Chambers.

Ciò che non le quadrava, però, era che gli attacchi avevano coinvolto soltanto studenti che erano mezzosangue o, per usare l’espressione dei maghi inglesi, nati-babbani. Tentare di uccidere quel genere di studenti, per impedire loro di arrivare a Hogwarts e imparare a padroneggiare i loro poteri, era il genere di piano che si aspettava mettesse in atto uno dei più ferventi ed estremisti seguaci di Salazar Serpeverde — e nemmeno il fondatore di Hogwarts, a quanto ne sapeva Sophia, aveva mai mostrato di essere favorevole all’eliminazione fisica di maghi mezzosangue e nati-babbani. Di certo non sembrava qualcosa che potesse essere architettato dalla mente di Aedan Guennec, un mago che tutti le avevano definito eroico e valoroso, degno rappresentante e capo della casa di Grifondoro.

Per cui, o il professor Guennec non era coinvolto, o doveva esserci qualche altro motivo in grado di spiegare le sue azioni. In ogni caso, si trattava di un dilemma che impediva a Sophia di prendere sonno la notte e che si intrufolava con prepotenza perfino nei suoi sogni, costringendola a svegliarsi di soprassalto, più confusa e assonnata di quando si era messa a dormire.

Quella mattina, come altre prima di lei, Sophia si era svegliata prima dell’alba. Nella luce grigiastra che permeava il castello, gli unici suoni erano quelli degli elfi domestici indaffarati a pulire sale e corridoi, o a preparare la colazione nelle cucine.

Sophia si alzò dal letto e, non appena posò i piedi nudi sul pavimento di pietra, un brivido le percorse il corpo. Ripensò con nostalgia, ma solo per un breve momento, alle miti albe di Costantinopoli. A Hogwarts era ben diverso. Si coprì le spalle con uno scialle di lana e decise di recarsi ai bagni. 

Le terme come quelle usate dai romani erano andate fuori moda in gran parte del continente, troppo costose da mantenere per i regni che avevano fatto seguito all’impero, e troppo impudiche per chi deteneva il monopolio della morale. A Costantinopoli era diverso. A dispetto delle guerre e della depopolazione delle città, era ancora possibile trovare bagni e saune funzionanti e Sophia, come tanti altri, ne era un’assidua frequentatrice. 

Non era stato difficile, una volta accettato l’incarico a Hogwarts, trasformare uno dei bagni vicino all’ospedale nel suo bagno termale personale. Se non riusciva a dormire, del resto, per lo meno poteva rilassarsi ed evitare di arrivare a lezione con l’aspetto di una _ben síde_.

Terminato il rituale mattutino, indossò un abito di seta bizantina dalle maniche a campana e si assicurò in vita una fascia decorata con nappe. L’abito era di un azzurro iridescente, ma Sophia era abbastanza certa che, ora che si trovava ben lontana da Costantinopoli, non rischiava di finire associata alla fazione dei monofisisti.

Dal momento che era ancora presto per fare colazione, decise di raggiungere l’ospedale per preparare il materiale necessario alle lezioni del mattino. Quel giorno aveva in programma di insegnare agli studenti del terzo anno il modo migliore di preparare e somministrare la pozione contro la nausea da Passaporta e confrontarne gli effetti e i benefici con quelli della radice di liquirizia. Si sentiva in dovere di offire, per ogni soluzione magica che insegnava ai suoi studenti, almeno un’alternativa babbana, perché non sempre un mago aveva a disposizione della polvere di bezoar, mentre trovare dell’aglio o dell’aceto di mele era assai più semplice.

Non appena fu entrata nell’ospedale, la sua salamandra la raggiunse, si arrampicò sulle sue gambe e prese a mordicchiarle il lobo dell’orecchio. 

“Buongiorno anche a te,” le disse.

Con la salamandra sulla spalla, si mise a riordinare gli ingredienti necessari per la preparazione della pozione contro la nausea da Passaporta, facendosi una nota mentale di andare a chiedere al professore di Erbologia qualche radice di liquirizia dopo la colazione. Stava trasportando i barattoli contenenti muco di vermicolo sul grosso tavolo a forma di stella — impratico, ma decorativo — intorno al quale teneva la maggior parte delle sue lezioni, quando la salamandra riprese a mordicchiarle i lobi delle orecchie con foga.

“Che cosa c’è adesso?” quasi sbottò.

Si voltò e vide che una figura aveva fatto il suo ingresso nell’ospedale. Dalle alte finestre della stanza non entrava ancora luce sufficiente per permetterle di vedere di chi si trattasse, ma la figura era piuttosto bassa e magrolina, per cui o si trattava di Nithing, o di uno studente del primo anno. Una volta che Sophia ebbe comandato una delle candele fluttuanti di andare a illuminare l’ingresso dell’ospedale, vide che l’intruso inaspettato era Taran mac Riada

Sospirò. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva nel suo ospedale, da quando aveva impedito ad Aedan Guennec e Killean Cornec di cancellargli i ricordi con del veleno di velenottero, ma mai così presto la mattina.

“Ancora incubi?” gli domandò in tono premuroso.

Taran fece segno di sì con la testa. Aveva gli occhi cerchiati di scuro e i capelli scarmigliati, era ovvio che non avesse trascorso una notte di pace e ristoro.

Quando aveva annunciato al professor Guennec, quasi sfidandolo, che sarebbe stata lei a prendersi cura del ragazzo, aveva immaginato che aiutarlo a dormire senza che gli incubi riempissero le sue notti sarebbe stata la sua occupazione principale. Gli aveva preparato del distillato del sonno senza sogni, ma era chiaro che non stesse dando gli effetti sperati.

“Vieni, siediti,” gli disse, indicandogli con la mano la più vicina delle brandine.

Taran si accomodò e lei fece altrettanto.

“La pozione non fa più effetto, dunque?”

“No, professoressa,” rispose il ragazzo. “Gli incubi sono troppo forti e poi non riesco più a riaddormentarmi. Ho svegliato mezzo dormitorio dei Grifondoro urlando, questa mattina.”

Sophia gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Mi dispiace.”

Fu a quel punto che una voce si insinuò nella sua mente. Era la stessa voce che suo padre usava quando qualcosa lo ossessionava. _Chiedigli di quella notte_ , gli diceva. _Chiedigli di raccontarti cosa è successo_.

Sophia voleva saperlo, perché la soluzione di quel mistero era ancora troppo lontana, per i suoi gusti, e anche il minimo dettaglio, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto indirizzarla sulla strada giusta. 

_È solo un ragazzino spaventato_ , si disse determinata. _Non si merita di rivivere quello che è successo_.

 _E allora perché non hai lasciato che Killean gli cancellasse i ricordi?_ la incalzò la voce. _Avanti, chiediglielo!_

Sophia detestava le parole della voce, ma sapeva che, alla fine, le avrebbe dato ascolto. Perché aveva ragione. Voleva sapere.

“Che cosa… ti ricordi che cosa succedeva nel sogno che ti ha svegliato?”

“Era…” Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo. “… era quella notte. Ma non ricordo molto. Solo di essere inseguito… e la paura.”

_È solo un ragazzo. A nessuno dovrebbero succedere cose del genere, tantomeno a qualcuno della sua età._

Per questo si detestò, quando gli disse: “È possibile che parlare con qualcuno di quello che ti è successo riesca a far smettere gli incubi”.

“Ma… ve l’ho già detto, professoressa, non ricordo granché. È tutto troppo confuso.”

“Lo so, lo so, ma… potrebbe essere importante.”

 _Avevi giurato che non saresti mai diventata così._ Questa volta la voce che, non invitata, la stava redarguendo nella sua mente era quella di sua madre, che Sophia non sentiva da almeno quindici anni. _Identica alla parte peggiore di tuo padre._

“Ero con la mia accompagnatrice, Burwena,” rispose Taran guardando fisso avanti a sé. “Aveva montato una tenda e ci stavamo preparando per la cena. Mi ricordo che dentro la tenda c’era un bel calduccio, mentre fuori l’aria era umida e puzzava di palude.”

Stando alla versione ufficiale del professor Guennec, l’attacco era avvenuto vicino a Loch Insh.

“A un certo punto abbiamo sentito un rumore. Mio padre è un addestratore di cavalli e ho capito subito cosa stava succedendo. Qualcosa stava _galoppando_ verso di noi. Solo che non erano cavalli, erano due mostri alti più o meno come me, con delle corna e dei tentacoli che uscivano dal muso. Non… non avevo mai visto niente del genere prima d’ora.” Lasciò andare un lungo sospiro. “Burwena… ha tentato di colpirli con qualche tipo di incantesimo, ma non ha avuto alcun effetto.”

_Proprio come con i gytrash di Mélonie de l’Argent._

“Burwena mi ha urlato di scappare, e io l’h fatto… sono corso via… e poi… non mi ricordo bene cosa è successo.”

Sophia poteva ricostruire il resto, per lo meno a grandi linee, basandosi sul resoconto che Aedan Guennec aveva fatto al preside mac Tagart. Burwena era rimasta a fronteggiare le creature che li avevano attaccati, ma aveva avuto la peggio. Il professor mac Bride si era recato di persona sul luogo dell’attacco e aveva esaminato ciò che restava delle tracce. Da quelle e dalla descrizione che ne aveva fatto Taran, aveva concluso che gli animali che li avevano attaccati erano dei graphorn, creature molto potenti e resistenti alla magia, piuttosto rare nelle isole britanniche e, soprattutto, che di rado attaccavano a meno di non essere provocate. Burwena aveva avuto la peggio e non era sopravvissuta — dare la notizia a suo marito, Harold, a Hogsmeade, era stato un compito straziante —, mentre Taran aveva vagato nella foresta. Quando il professor Guennec lo aveva ritrovato, il ragazzo era in fin di vita. Da quel giorno il suo corpo era guarito, anche grazie alle cure somministrategli da Sophia, ma la sua mente ancora no.

Ogni tanto, vergognandosene anche con sé stessa, Sophia si domandava se non avesse commesso un errore non permettendo a Killean di somministrargli il veleno di velenottero. Forse dimenticare sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per lui. Per lo meno, gli avrebbe consentito di dormire serenamente.

“Non ricordi nient’altro di quella notte?” domandò ancora, cercando di ignorare il retrogusto amaro che le pizzicava la base della lingua.

“No, io…” balbettò Taran. “È tutto così confuso…”

“Avevi la febbre molto alta, stavi delirando, è per quello che non ricordi bene.” _Ma magari un giorno riuscirai a distinguere ciò che era vero da ciò che era un’allucinazione._

“C’è qualcosa… nei miei sogni.”

“Che cosa?”

 _Un sogno non è la realtà, Sophia_ , le ricordò l’austera voce di Solomon di Bisanzio all’interno della sua testa.

“Quando torno nella palude… nei miei sogni, intendo… mi sembra sempre di essere inseguito.”

“Da quelle creature?”

Taran scosse il capo. “Un uomo… a volte di più. Nei miei sogni sta cercando di catturarmi e so che se ce la farà, mi ucciderà.”

Sophia rimase a lungo a fissare un punto impreciso tra la finestra alla parete di fronte a lei, dalla quale cominciavano a penetrare le prime luci dell’alba, e il pavimento. Il sogno di Taran poteva significare qualcosa, poteva essere il modo che la sua mente aveva di elaborare un ricordo particolarmente traumatico. Forse esistevano dei modi per far riaffiorare gli eventi di quella notte.

Ma, almeno per il momento, la sua priorità doveva essere la salute del ragazzo. 

“Posso darti qualcosa che ti aiuti a dormire, perché è chiaro che il distillato del sonno senza sogni non sta funzionando.” Si alzò e si mise a cercare nell’armadietto in cui custodiva le pozioni per il primo soccorso. Ne scelse una dall’intenso colore turchese, chiusa in un’ampolla dal collo lungo e sottile e il ventre rigonfio. “Questo è distillato soporifero. È piuttosto potente e ti consiglio di prenderne solo poche gocce prima di andare a dormire, se non vuoi rischiare di perdere le lezioni dell’intera mattinata.”

Sophia consegnò la boccetta nelle mani di Taran e tornò a frugare tra i contenuti di un altro armadietto.

“In alternativa potresti usare un rimedio a base di camomilla, valeriana e luppolo.” Mischiò i tre ingredienti e li raccolse all’interno di un piccolo panno di lino. Quando ebbe finito, porse il tutto a Taran. “Mettine un po’ in una coppa d’acqua calda, meglio se bollente, per fare un decotto e bevilo prima di andare a dormire. Dovrebbe avere QUASI lo stesso effetto del distillato soporifero, ma nessuno degli effetti collaterali.”

Taran raccolse il tutto e si alzò, ringraziando Sophia con un cenno del capo.

“E ora va’ a prepararti per la colazione,” gli disse lei. “Uno dei vantaggi di essere svegli a quest’ora è avere il bagno tutto per sé.”

  


  


*

  


  


La lezione sulla nausea da Passaporta e la radice di liquirizia non aveva riscosso l’interesse che Sophia aveva sperato. Apparentemente, era difficile mantenere l’attenzione di una classe di dodicenni senza far levitare qualcosa, oppure tramutarla in una pianta carnivora o farla esplodere. C’erani stati più sbadigli di quanto fosse appropriato. 

_La prossima volta che useranno una Passaporta_ , si era detta al termine della mattinata, _rimpiangeranno di non aver prestato sufficiente attenzione._

Le lezioni di lettura e scrittura del pomeriggio erano andate un po’ meglio, e Sophia non aveva dubbi che tutti i suoi allievi avrebbero superato senza problemi l’imminente esame a sorpresa che si sarebbe svolto prima di Natale. 

A cena aveva mangiato poco. Il tavolo dei professori era mezzo vuoto e Sophia aveva finito per sedersi accanto al professor Penrhys che, dopo averle rivolto un paio di domande sulla vita a Costantinopoli, si era perso in una lunga digressione su re Artù e i suoi cavalieri. In particolare aveva sostenuto con passione la tesi secondo la quale, se Morgana le Fay non avesse manipolato Mordred per convincerlo a usurpare il trono di Artù, e se Artù stesso non fosse stato ucciso proprio da Mordred durante la battaglia di Camlann, Artù avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo necessario per fare di Camelot una città popolosa e stupefacente proprio come lo era stata la Costantinopoli di Giustiniano. A onor del vero, ogni tesi del professor Penrhys era sostenuta con esterma passione, sia quelle sulla storia leggendaria dell’Inghilterra, sia quelle sul modo migliore di cucinare il pudding.

Sophia, in ogni caso, era riuscita a prestargli solo il minimo indispensabile di attenzione, perché era infastidita dalla costante sensazione di sentirsi osservata. E sospettava che la persona che la stava studiando — mentre mangiava una zuppa di ceci e lenticchie sorprendentemente saporita — non fosse altro che il professor Guennec. Ma ogni volta che alzava gli occhi verso di lui lo trovava concentrato sul suo pasto, lo sguardo rivolto ora al piatto, ora a una fetta di pane scuro, ora al suo calice di vino speziato. 

Una volta terminata la cena, fece ritorno all’ospedale. La stanza era deserta e i suoi passi riecheggiavano intorno a lei, nonostante le morbide pantofole che aveva indosso attutissero quasi del tutto il rumore del piede contro il pavimento.

Sophia cominciò a riordinare i materiali che aveva usato per la lezione della mattina e preparare quelli per l’indomani. 

_Il rimedio contro la nausea da Passaporta li annoia?_ pensò mentre un mezzo sorriso si allargava sulle sue labbra. _Bene, vorrà dire che domani romperò il naso di un volontario e insegnerò alla classe ad aggiustarlo usando_ Epismendo.

Sophia raggiunse il piccolo ripostiglio dentro cui erano riposte le attrezzature mediche non magiche e cominciò a raccogliere tutte le bende di lino e i panni di canapa che riusciva a trasportare sotto il braccio. Dove c’erano nasi rotti c’era sangue in abbondanza, e tanto valeva essere preparati all’eventualità che almeno uno studente non sarebbe stato in grado di usare l’incantesimo di guarigione.

Stava valutando se far stare in equilibrio le bende arrotolate sopra i panni di canapa o fare due viaggi, quando un suono improvviso di vetri infranti la fece sussultare.

Cercando di riportare il battito del suo cuore a una frequenza normale, Sophia ripose i panni all’interno dell’armadio e trasse un profondo respiro. Il rumore non era quello di una finestra che veniva infranta, ma di qualcosa di molto più piccolo. Sophia strinse le labbra per impedirsi di mormorare volgarità.

Tornò nel salone principale dell’ospedale per scoprire che era proprio come temeva. Tutte le ampolle che aveva appena riposto nell’armadietto accanto al tavolo a forma di stella si trovavano ora a terra, infrante. Polveri di erbe, radici e minerali, pozioni e distillati si mischiavano sul pavimento tra i cocci di vetri di ogni colore. Era praticamente impossibile che si trattasse di un incidente.

“Peeves? Sei stato tu?” Lo spiritello che infestava i corridoi e le stanze del castello sin dall’era dei fondatori, era famoso per i suoi scherzi, che però di solito si concentravano sugli studenti, mai a danni degli insegnanti. “Se sei stato tu sappi che non è affatto divertente!”

Ma dallo spiritello non provenne alcuna risposta. Il che era strano, perché se c’era qualcosa che Peeves amava più di mettere in atto i suoi scherzi era rivendicarli.

“Peeves?” chiamò ancora una volta Sophia, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto risposta.

Non era Peeves, né uno studente in vena di distruzione.

Sentì un’ondata di gelo lambirle le spalle e il torace, fino a condensarsi all’interno del suo ventre, mandandoglielo in subbuglio. Il suo cuore saltò un battito. Aveva di nuovo quella sensazione, quella che l’aveva disturbata durante la cena. La sensazione che qualcuno la stesse osservando.

Con una lentezza esasperante, allungò la mano nella manica del vestito per afferrare la bacchetta.

Nello stesso istante, tutte le candele fluttuanti che illuminavano la stanza si spensero, Sophia si sentì investire da un vento freddo.

Ormai ne era certa, c’era qualcuno dietro di lei. Non Peeves. Non uno studente. Qualcuno che voleva farle del male.

Si voltò di scatto, la bacchetta tesa di fronte a lei, pronta a scagliare un incantesimo. Ma il suo opponente fu più veloce di lei. Un fascio di luce abbagliante le colpì la mano, facendole volare via la bacchetta. La forza dell’impatto fu tale che Sophia perse l’equilibrio, finendo riversa a terra. Con la mano che le pulsava dal dolore, tentò di rimettersi in piedi. Mentre lo faceva, si voltò a guardare la figura che l’aveva colpita.

Nel buio della stanza, ciò che vide le sembrò irreale. In mezzo alla stanza, tra i due letti, una figura ammantata di nero la stava osservando. Indossava una maschera d’argento che sembrava brillare, riflettendo la luce azzurra della luna che penetrava dalle finestre.

“Chi sei?” fece Sophia. “Cosa vuoi da me?”

Suo padre le avrebbe detto di non fare mai domande la cui risposta era ovvia.

La figura con la maschera d’argento mosse un passo nella sua direzione, sollevando la bacchetta.

Sophia vide la punta illuminarsi di bianco. Il bianco si fece più grande e intenso, fino ad abbagliarla completamente.

Poi il bianco divenne nero.


	14. Il serpente e il corvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfric ha difficoltà a farsi un nuovo amico, e gli animali di Hogwarts non sembrano trovarlo molto simpatico.

Quando Alfric era arrivato a Hogwarts, neanche una ventina di giorni prima, uno degli aspetti della vita quotidiana nella Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria che più lo aveva stupito erano stati i tre pasti quotidiani serviti nella sala grande. D’accordo, all’interno del castello c’era magia in ogni angolo, le scope volavano, gli arazzi e gli affreschi si muovevano, c’erano fantasmi che attraversavano le pareti e spiritelli che si divertivano a giocare scherzi agli studenti, ma per qualcuno come lui, che aveva vissuto per tutta la sua vita nella povertà più assoluta, andare a letto ogni sera con la pancia piena era qualcosa di ben più stupefacente.

Per lo meno agli inizi, perché quel giorno di metà settembre, nella sala grande del castello, sotto a un soffitto incantato per rivelare il cielo mattutino, Alfric nemmeno stava guardando la ciotola di porridge di riso che si trovava davanti a lui. 

Sedeva alla tavolata dei Serpeverde, vicino al tavolo dei professori — aveva scoperto che si trattava della posizione ideale per evitare che Leonard, Felix, Rodald o altri normanni gli dessero noie di prima mattina — ma la sua attenzione non era rivolta alle pietanze fumanti davanti a lui. Stava fissando, due tavoli più avanti, dove sedevano i Grifondoro, Taran mac Riada, che era intento, sembrava, a recuperare del sonno arretrato piegato sul tavolo con la testa appoggiata alle braccia conserte. 

A dispetto di ciò che Alfric aveva promesso alla professoressa d’Urchel durante il loro primo incontro segreto nei pressi della torre di divinazione, ancora non era riuscito a scambiare qualche parola con Taran. Era stato piuttosto impegnato, in quei giorni, tra lezioni ordinarie, lezioni supplementari e lezioni segrete. Poi c’erano i compiti e quel poco di tempo libero che gli restava o era costretto a passarlo nei sotterranei di Serpeverde dopo il coprifuoco, o in qualche altra parte del castello che fosse abbastanza appartata da consentirgli di evitare i normanni. 

Anche Taran trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo libero da solo, solo che lo faceva nella sala comune dei Grifondoro. Non c’era nessuna regola che impedisse a un Serpeverde di entrare nella sala comune dei Grifondoro, in realtà. Certo, i visitatori di altre case dovevano essere fatti entrare da uno studente di Grifondoro, ma quello non era un problema. Alfric conosceva Forwin e avrebbe potuto chiedere il suo aiuto. Tuttavia, se qualche Serpeverde l’avesse scoperto, senza dubbio non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia — e Alfric preveriva evitare quell’eventualità.

Per cui per il momento si limitava a lanciare occhiate di sfuggita a Taran al tavolo della colazione, in attesa che un’opportunità gli piovesse in grembo.

“Alfric, ma mi stai ascoltando?”

Alfric si scosse e rivolse uno sguardo colpevole ad Anwar, che sedeva accanto a lui. “Scusa, mi ero distratto,” gli rispose scuotendo il capo. “Stavi dicendo?” Ogni tanto Anwar aveva la tendenza a smarrire il filo del discorso e divagare perdendosi in discorsi e teorie strampalate. E, il più delle volte, questo avveniva quando Alfric si era appena svegliato, stava mangiando o era impegnato a svolgere le letture serali assegnate dai professori — un’attività, quest’ultima, che gli aveva quasi fatto rimpiangere la facilità con la quale aveva imparato a leggere. Anwar non ci vedeva niente di male, ed era il motivo per cui tutti gli dicevano che era strano che non fosse stato smistato in Corvonero.

“Stavo…” Anwar si interruppe e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Aspetta, che cosa stavi guardando? O meglio, _chi_?”

Alfric portò involontariamente la mano alla nuca e cominciò a grattare. “Non stavo…”

“Il ragazzo nuovo dei Grifondoro, vero?”

“No!”

“Non è la prima volta che ti vedo concentrato su di lui, lo sai?”

Alfric non aveva idea di essere stato così palese. “È mattina presto, Anwar,” tentò di giustificarsi. “E ieri notte sono andato a dormire tardi perché ero impegnato con le mie letture per la classe di Incantesimi. Adesso come adesso _guardo_ le cose ma non le sto veramente _vedendo_ , capisci cosa voglio dire?”

Non c’era modo di raccontargli la verità, anche se gli dispiaceva. Farlo avrebbe significato essere costretto a rivelargli anche delle sue lezioni di combattimento con la professoressa d’Urchel, e quelle dovevano per forza rimanere un segreto. Tuttavia gli dispiaceva, e Alfric sentì all’improvviso le viscere che cominciavano ad attorcigliarsi. Anwar si era sempre dimostrato un suo amico, e Alfric, che di amici nel vero senso della parola non ne aveva mai avuti, sapeva che a loro non si doveva mentire mai.

“D’accordo, facciamo che ci credo,” tagliò corto Anwar, e tornò a infilarsi in bocca una ciotola di porridge con una smorfia. “Non mi abituerò mai a mangiare questa roba per colazione. Dove sono i fagioli, i datteri e lo yogurt?” Alfric non rispose, anche perché non aveva idea di cosa fossero due delle tre cose che Anwar aveva appena menzionato. “E perché nessuno di voi beve del tè, o del caffè?”

“Cos’è il caffè?”

Anwar scosse la testa. “È amaro, non ti piacerebbe.”

Alfric annuì, come se avesse inteso. “E prima? Cosa stavi dicendo?”

“Prima?” Anwar parve perplesso. “Oh! Prima che ti beccassi a guardare il tuo nuovo amico di Grifondoro.”

“Non stavo…” Alfric sbuffò.

“Era qualcosa che mi è venuto in mente visto che ho trovato una mandorla nel mio porridge.”

“Da quando ci sono le mandorle nel porridge?”

“Appunto, qualche elfo domestico deve averne fatta scivolare una per sbaglio, per questo mi è rimasta impressa.”

“Dov’è la mandorla, adesso?”

“L’ho mangiata, ma non è questo il punto.”

“E qual è, allora?”

“Stavo pensando…” E a quel punto Anwar rimase immobile con la bocca aperta e gli occhi ridotti a una fessura. Alfric quasi non ci badò, ormai aveva imparato che si trattava dell’espressione che faceva quando cercava di riordinare i propri pensieri. “Mettiamo che io riesca a trasfigurare uno dei faggi della Foresta Proibita in una mandorla, o un pinolo… insomma, qualcosa di molto piccolo.”

Alfric gli fece segno di andare avanti.

“Poi ti do da mangiare la mandola o pinolo che sia, e poi, una volta che è nella tua pancia, lo ritrasfiguro in un albero. Moriresti?”

“Con un albero nella pancia? Credo proprio di sì.” Gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa. “Era una mandorla finita per sbaglio nel tuo porridge, Anwar, sono più che certo che nessuno stia cercando di ucciderti facendoti mangiare un albero trasfigurato.”

“Ma sarebbe _possibile_.”

Alfric sollevò le spalle. “Per esserne sicuro dovresti parlarne con il professor de Malet.”

“Nah!” sbuffò Anwar. “Gli ho chiesto una cosa simile qualche giorno fa e mi ha detto di smetterla di fargli domande.”

“In generale o…?”

In tutta risposta, Anwar allargò le braccia.

“Vuoi che glielo chieda io?”

“Per far perdere anche a te il privilegio di fargli domande? No grazie, potrebbe servirmi per qualcosa di importante più avanti.”

Ancora una volta, Alfric si domandò per quale motivo Anwar non fosse finito in Corvonero.

Anwar allontanò da sé quasi con disdegno la ciotola che conteneva ancora un avanzo di porridge che, neanche avesse colto il senso del gesto, scomparve all’istante. Anwar allora appoggiò le mani al bordo del tavolo e si sporse in avanti, con le labbra quasi a sfiorare il legno. “Domani mattina si potrebbe avere del caffè? E datteri, anche,” disse scandendo per bene le parole.

“Non credo sia così che funzioni, sai?”

Anwar si rialzò. “Lo penso anch’io, ma tentare non costa niente, no?”

Anche Alfric aveva finito di mangiare, per cui si alzarono per raggiungere la classe di Incantesimi.

“Chiunque abbia programmato la lezione del professor Penrhys come prima cosa la mattina di sicuro odia gli studenti del primo anno,” si lamentò Anwar trascinando dietro di sé la sua copia di De Magica Incantatione — letteralmente, perché stava facendo fluttuare il libro con un incantesimo di levitazione.

“Se arriviamo presto in classe possiamo sederci dietro a Urien e Rhys.” Il professor Penrhys era un Tassorosso, e la regola non scritta che gli studenti del primo anno avevano adottato sin dal primo giorno di scuola era che chi faceva parte della stessa casa del professore si sedeva in prima fila durante la lezione. Urien e Rhys erano nella squadra di Alfric durante la prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento del professor Guennec, e si erano rivelati una delle poche note positive di quella giornata. Dopo quel giorno si erano di tanto in tanto esercitati insieme dopo le lezioni di Volo o Incantesimi, e una volta avevano perfino invitato Alfric a cenare con loro al tavolo dei Tassorosso — Alfric aveva educatamente declinato, più per timore di ritorsioni da parte di Leonard e dei suoi tirapiedi che per altro, ma si trattava comunque di qualcosa che non accadeva spesso.

Ripensando a Urien e Rhys, e con Anwar che trotterellava davanti a lui facendo volare il libro con la bacchetta, neanche stesse trascinando un mulo recalcitrante per le redini, Alfric si disse che, forse, farsi degli amici non era poi così difficile. Poteva riuscirci anche con Taran, a patto di trovare il modo per parlarci insieme — e sempre ammesso che si potesse chiamare amicizia qualcosa che era nato su richiesta di una professoressa, in cambio di lezioni avanzate di combattimento magico.

  


  


*

  


  


Come Alfric e Anwar avevano ampiamente previsto, la lezione del professor Penrhys non fu particolarmente esaltante. In teoria avrebbe dovuto spiegare alla classe le basi per la maledizione Gemino e il suo controincantesimo, ma alla fine si era ritrovato a sproloquiare di come lo stufato di cacciagione che si mangiava alla locanda di Coleman a Hogsmeade fosse nettamente superiore a quello preparato nelle cucine di Hogwarts.

“Il segreto è da cercare nel capanno di caccia di Coleman, vi garantisco,” aveva detto con estrema convinzione, scandendo ogni parola con un movimento dell’indice teso. “Deve aver sviluppato qualche incantesimo per curare la carne e si guarda bene dal rivelarmelo! E siccome il dannato capanno si trova dove la Foresta Proibita si avvicina a Hogsmeade, può anche stare certo che nessuno si avvicini a disturbarlo. Il che mi fa venire in mente di un incontro che io e Nithing abbiamo avuto ai margini della Foresta Proibita quella volta che…” E aveva continuato a parlare, e a parlare, e a parlare.

Alfric, che era riuscito a sedersi accanto ad Anwar alle spalle di Urien e Rhys, aveva cercato di seguire il più possibile, ma era stato uno sforzo vano. Dopo quasi un’ora di lezione, il professor Penrhys ancora non aveva pronunciato la parola “Gemino”, e a quel punto Alfric aveva cominciato a dubitare che ciò sarebbe mai successo.

La lezione seguente, Alchimia con la professoressa Yarwood, non andò molto meglio. 

Si erano radunati presso i giardini coperti che sorgevano vicino all’ala est del castello, un luogo che aveva sempre meravigliato Alfric. Si trattava di una serie di edifici in legno, di forma rettangolare le cui pareti e tetti erano incantati per diventare invisibili durante le ore del giorno. All’interno si trovavano una serie di piante, da quelle in uso anche tra i babbani, fino a esemplari _decisamente_ magici, come la Tentacula Velenosa, che aveva l’aspetto di un cespuglio di rovi, ma era dotata di viti mobili in grado di afferrare una persona e strangolarla. Uno dei giardini coperti, quello situato più in disparte, era incantato in modo che le sue pareti non diventassero mai del tutto trasparenti, impedendo così di vedere cosa si trovava al suo interno, e tra gli studenti girava la voce che al suo interno vi fossero custodite piante pericolosissime e perfino mortali. Ad Alfric i giardini coperti piacevano per un altro motivo: permettevano di coltivare piante indipendentemente dalla stagione o dal tempo atmosferico. Se alla fattoria ne avessero avuto anche solo uno, aveva pensato spesso, forse non sarebbe stato così difficile far fronte alle costanti richieste di tributi da parte dei nobili normanni. Ogni volta che frequentava una lezione di erbologia, più che sulle parole del professor Llywarch, si concentrava sul giardino coperto in sé, riflettendo nella sua mente se ci fosse il modo di costruirne una versione “babbana”.

La professoressa Yarwood li aveva portati lì, quella mattina, perché voleva insegnare loro il metodo più efficace di raccogliere e pestare i petali di dittamo di modo da ottenere una pozione rigeneratrice superiore a quella preparata con ingredienti secchi.

Ben presto, però, la lezione aveva finito per annoiare Alfric, che si era nuovamente perso a studiare i dettagli del giardino coperto. A un certo punto la professoressa Yarwood aveva usato il tono che riservava ai rimproveri, e Alfric aveva temuto di essere stato scoperto a vagare con la mente. Con sua grande sorpresa, però, il nome richiamato dalla professoressa non era il suo, ma quello di Leonard Malfoy.

“Dal momento che puoi permetterti il lusso di non essere attento,” gli stava dicendo con voce piccata, “posso dare per scontato che tu sappia già tutto ciò che c’è da sapere sul dittamo. Ad esempio, dimmi, dopo quanti secondi va inserito il dittamo sminuzzato nel calderone per ottenere una pozione di rigenerazione superiore?”

Leonard, come previsto, era rimasto a boccheggiare in silenzio, incapace di rispondere. 

Alfric stava già cercando di reprimere un sorrisetto soddisfatto, quando la professoressa Yarwood si era girata nella sua direzione e aveva detto: “Visto che il giovane Malfoy non sembra poi sapere tutto quello che c’è da sapere sul dittamo, forse, Alfric, puoi rispondere tu al posto suo. Dopotutto anche tu eri distratto, no?”

Alfric aveva sentito all’istante il volto che avvampava. Si sentiva addosso gli occhi di tutti e avrebbe voluto essere inghiottito dal terreno.

“Avanti,” lo aveva incitato la professoressa Yarwood. “Se né tu né il giovane Malfoy lo sapete, temo propri che dovrò togliere dieci punti alla casa di Serpeverde.”

 _Dieci punti!_ quasi aveva esclamato Alfric ad alta voce. Dieci punti erano tantissimi, specialmente perché nella conta per la Coppa delle Case Serpeverde era ancora al terzo posto, dietro a Grifondoro e Corvonero — qualcosa che non andava affatto a genio ai suoi compagni. Far perdere dieci punti a Serpeverde sarebbe stato terribile, e tutti se la sarebbero presa di sicuro con lui anziché con Leonard.

Si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di un suggerimento, ma Anwar era l’unico di tutta la classe che in quel momento aveva deciso di mettersi a guardare a terra e Alfric non riuscì a incrociare il suo sguardo. Poteva ammettere con candore che non lo sapeva, sperando nella clemenza della professoressa Yarwood, oppure inventarsi qualcosa di sana pianta, di modo da dare l’impressione che per lo meno ci avesse provato. Invece, proprio come Leonard, balbettò per qualche lungo momento, incapace di far uscire una singola sillaba dalle sue labbra.

“Siete imbarazzanti, tutti e due,” disse esasperata la professoressa Yarwood. “Se fossi nel capo della vostra casa, vi farei trascorrere una notte nella cella in cima alla Torre Scura.” Voltò il capo a fissare Marwenna. “Forse tu puoi darmi una risposta che non mi faccia venire voglia di strapparmi i capelli.”

“L’ideale sarebbe tra i dieci e i dodici secondi, professoressa,” rispose pronta Marwenna. “Dal momento dell’ebollizione, s’intende.”

“Molto bene. Hai appena impedito che la disattenzione di Leonard e Alfric costasse dieci punti alla vostra casa, puoi esserne fiera.”

Dopo quella brutta figura, Alfric aveva prestato attenzione a ogni singola parola che usciva dalla bocca della professoressa Yarwood, per quanto noiosa gli suonasse, e non c’erano stati altri incidenti.

Il resto della giornata, in effetti, era trascorso in relativa tranquillità. All’ora di pranzo, il tavolo di Serpeverde era gremito, ma perfino i normanni sembravano aver deciso di concedergli un po’ di pace.

Le lezioni del pomeriggio, quelle di lettura e scrittura, si erano svolte sotto la sorveglianza del professor ben Nuriel in una piccola aula del terzo piano, non distante dalla torre di divinazione. Quando anche quelle erano terminate, lo stomaco di Alfric stava brontolando per la fame. Prima di andare nella sala grande per la cena, però, avrebbe dovuto fare ritorno alla sala comune dei Serpeverde per depositare le pergamene che il professor ben Nuriel gli aveva lasciato dal leggere per compito.

Alfric raggiunse l’entrata principale del castello e imboccò il passaggio alla sua sinistra che conduceva al sotterraneo dei Serpeverde, direttamente opposto alla torre dei Grifondoro. Mentre nei piani superiori del castello era pieno di studenti schiamazzanti — Alfric stesso aveva appena incrociato un gruppo di studenti del secondo anno che si stavano lamentando a gran voce di quanto fosse stata noiosa la lezione della professoressa Solomonis sulla pozione antinausea — il sotterraneo dei Serpeverde era freddo, tetro e avvolto nel più completo silenzio. Ad Alfric sembrava quasi che tutta la gioia fosse stata sottratta a quel luogo con un incantesimo. Non che i suoi occupanti fossero particolarmente quieti, i Serpeverde erano esattamente come tutti gli altri studenti di Hogwarts, era solo l’atmosfera della loro sala comune che metteva i brividi.

Al termine del lungo corridoio che attraversava quasi per intero la collina sopra la quale era arroccato il castello, Alfric si trovò faccia a faccia con il portale che lo separava dall’ingresso vero e proprio del sotterraneo. Le due immense ante di metallo scuro erano decorate con un bassorilievo che aveva le fattezze di un serpente aggrovigliato su sé stesso.

Non appena Alfric si fu avvicinato abbastanza, il serpente scolpito nel metallo si animò e si sporse nella sua direzione, gli occhi accesi da un brillio verde intenso.

“Parola d’ordine,” gli disse.

“Manticora,” rispose pronto Alfric. Il giorno dell’arrivo degli studenti del primo anno, Frederis de Postel si era raccomandato che imparassero a memoria la parola d’ordine per entrare nel sotterraneo e non la condividessero con nessuno all’esterno di Serpeverde, altrimenti il serpente si sarebbe arrabbiato.

“Risposta errata,” disse il serpente, facendo vibrare la lingua biforcuta tra i denti affilati.

Alfric aprì la bocca per protestare ma non fece in tempo, perché in meno di un battito di ciglia il serpente di metallo era scattato contro di lui e aveva cominciato a stritolarlo, mozzandogli il fiato in gola. Alfric si buttò a terra nel tentativo di liberarsi, ma per quanta forza ci mettesse, le sue braccia potevano fare ben poco contro le fredde spire del serpente e, senza fiato, non riusciva neanche a chiamare aiuto. Cominciò a vedere delle macchioline nere che gli danzavano davanti agli occhi.

“Acheronte! Acheronte! Acheronte!”

Il serpente allentò la presa. Sollevò la testa puntando i suoi occhietti smeraldo da qualche parte oltre la testa di Alfric. 

“Potete passare,” disse in un sibilo. Lasciò andare Alfric e, mentre il portale si aprva con una serie di scatti e schiocchi metallici, tornò a essere solo una decorazione.

Anwar si inginocchio accanto a lui e si accertò che stesse bene. Alfric cercò di fargli capire che non era successo niente, ma il fatto che gli mancasse ancora il fiato per rispondere a voce sembrava giustificare le preoccupazioni dell’amico.

“Ti sei scordato la parola d’ordine?” gli domandò Anwar dopo averlo aiutato a rimettersi in piedi. “La cambiano ogni quindici giorni, non te l’hanno spiegato? Quella nuova è scritta su una pergamena all’ingresso della sala comune.”

 _Nessuno me l’ha detto_ , stava per rispondergli Alfric, _e quando sono uscito questo pomeriggio non c’era nessuna pergamena nella sala comune_. Ma perché perdere tempo? Era solo un altro giorno nella vita di Alfric l’anglo, finito chissà come nella normanna casa di Serpeverde.

La sala comune era piuttosto alta, per essere parte di un sotterraneo, con una dozzina di slanciate colonne di marmo verde che sorreggevano il soffitto a volta. Proprio come il corridoio che conduceva là, la sala era tetra e quasi opprimente. Non aiutavano di certo le numerose teste di animali impagliate che erano appese alle pareti, né i due enormi teschi di drago che fiancheggiavano il camino. Uno dei muri, quello che si affacciava sul lago, doveva essere incantato in maniera simile ai giardini coperti, perché a intervalli regolari diventava completamente trasparente e offriva una vista del fondale. In quel momento, però, l’incantesimo non era attivo, cosa di cui Alfric fu estremamente grato.

Insieme ad Anwar, si sistemò su una delle sedie con braccioli vicine al camino.

“Riprenditi un po’,” gli disse Anwar. “Poi andiamo a mangiare.”

Alfric sentì il bisogno impellente di cambiare argomento. “Cosa ci facevi fuori, comunque?”

Anwar scrollò le spalle, ma era ovvio che la domanda lo aveva colto alla sprovvista. “In che senso?”

“Nel senso che a quest’ora sei qui a studiare. Non negarlo, so che detesti l’odore della biblioteca.”

“Perché puzza tutto di muffa! Non avete mai sentito parlare di incensi o oli profumati da queste parti?” Scosse la testa. “Comunque, non importa. Ero a parlare con qualcuno.”

“Chi?”

“… mio padre.”

Alfric scosse la testa. “No, non è vero.”

“Sì che è vero!”

“Ho incrontrato il professor el-Amiri al terzo piano. È arrivato da solo e si è messo a discutere con il professor ben Nuriel.”

Anwar allargò le braccia, pretendendo di essere offeso. “D’accordo, non ero con mio padre.?”

“E allora chi?” lo punzecchiò Alfric. “Dai, dimmelo.”

“Con Elsanor, va bene? Stavamo facendo due chiacchiere.”

“ _Uuuh!_ ”

“E basta, non posso avere un’amica in Corvonero? Tu sei pieno di amici nelle altre case.”

“Ne avrò forse due!” ribatté Alfric. Si sentì pervadere da una fitta di colpevole gelosia, perché se Anwar non aveva tutti i torti, era anche vero che lui era l’unico amico che si era fatto in Serpeverde, e non si sentiva pronto a dividerlo con qualcun altro, tantomeno con una ragazza.

 _Non è una cosa molto bella da pensare, però_ , non poté fare a meno di rimproverarsi.

“Sai, mi è venuta in mente una cosa,” disse Anwar dopo qualche momento di silenzio. “Hai presente l’amica di Elsanor?”

Alfric annuì. La ragazza normanna con i capelli color nocciola sempre raccolti in una treccia. Mélonie de l’Argent.

“Ecco, Elsanor mi ha detto che stanno cercando di parlare con un’altra ragazza di Corvonero.”

“Non possono semplicemente avvicinarla e parlarci?”

“Apparentemente lei li ignora.”

Alfric fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti. “Non è molto interessante.”

“Beh, perché la parte interessante non te l’ho ancora detta. Questa ragazza è quella che è arrivata a Hogwarts dopo lo smistamento. E io ho pensato che tu stai cercando di fare qualcosa del genere con Taran, e anche lui è arrivato qui dopo di noi, no?”

 _Oh, Anwar, il cappello parlante avrebbe proprio dovuto smistarti in Corvonero_. “Non lo hai detto a Elsanor, vero?”

Anwar scosse la testa con veemenza. “Non ti preoccupare, è il nostro segreto.”

“Non è un segreto.”

“Però lo tratti come se lo fosse.”

Quando Alfric aprì la bocca per rispondergli, scoprì di non avere niente da dire.

  


  


*

  


  


Il bagliore scarlatto lo colpì in pieno petto, scaraventandolo sul pavimento. Alfric mandò un gemito, allungò la mano a raccogliere la bacchetta e si rialzò.

“Non funziona,” mormorò. “Non ce la faccio.”

“Non ci stai provando con sufficiente convinzione.”

“Professoressa, con tutto il rispetto, non so come _pensare_ più intensamente di così.”

Ursula d’Urchel lo guardò sottecchi. “Non una grossa sorpresa, visti i tuoi risultati accademici finora.” 

Si trovavano, come ogni sera dopo cena, nella stanza vicino alla torre di divinazione. Alfric aveva passato quasi mezz’ora a cercare di respingere con il sortilegio scudo gli schiantesimi lanciati dalla professoressa d’Urchel. Gli schiantesimi erano una vesione modificata e più debole dell’incantesimo _Stupeficium_ , ma facevano lo stesso male, se colpivano nel punto giusto — e la professoressa d’Urchel in quello era esperta. La difficoltà consisteva nel lanciare il sortilegio scudo senza dire ad alta voce _Protego_.

“Te lo ripeto per l’ennesima volta, la magia non verbale è _essenziale_ per ogni combattimento magico degno di tale nome. Mettersi a strillare la lista dei propri incantesimi potrà anche essere _cortese_ in un duello, ma non in una vera battaglia, perché finisce per rallentarti e, ancora peggio, dà informazioni al tuo avversario riguardo quale controincantesimo adoperare. Senza contare che, tra uno o due anni, sarai obbligato a usare magia non verbale anche in classe, quindi tanto vale impararla ora.”

Alfric soffiò dalle narici.

“E non sbuffare,” lo redarguì la professoressa.

“Non stavo sbuffando, stavo… ugh!” Si portò la mano al petto. “Possiamo fermarci un istante, mi fa ancora male dove mi avete colpito.”

La professoressa d’Urchel alzò le mani in aria. “D’accordo, ma non era così forte.” Fece apparire dal nulla un calice e lo porse ad Alfric. “Tieni. È acqua di sorgente. Bevila piano, è fredda.”

Alfric fece come gli era stato detto, ma quasi si strozzò quando la professoressa gli chiese: “Sei poi riuscito a farti amico Taran mac Riada?”. 

Scoppiò a tossire, e quando tutto fu finito sollevò lo sguardo. La professoressa aveva usato un tono quasi noncurante, ma era ovvio dalla sua espressione che fosse interessata alla risposta di Alfric.

“A-ancora no, mi dispiace.”

“Andiamo, quanto ci vorrà per farsi un amico?” sbuffò spazientita. “Avete entrambi undici anni, Alfric, basta che vi sediate vicini e cominciate a parlare, non è così difficile! Non fatelo durante la lezione, però.”

“Perchè vi interessate a Taran? È perché è arrivato dopo il giorno dello smistamento?”

La professoressa d’Urchel agitò una mano davanti al volto, come a scacciare un insetto molesto. “È arrivato in ritardo perché ha avuto un incidente che lo ha molto scosso e pensavo potrebbe fargli comodo un amico, tutto qui.”

Non gli stava raccontando tutta la verità, Alfric poteva leggerlo nei suoi occhi.

“Ad ogni modo, visto che con la magia non verbale ancora non ci siamo, pensavo di andare avanti a insegnrti gli incantesimi fondamentali da combattimento.” La professoressa d’Urchel prese a camminare in circolo intorno a lui. “Al di là dello schiantesimo e del sortilegio scudo, che sono le due armi fondamentali del tuo arsenale, ci sono altri incantesimi devi imparare. Senza dubbio il professor Guennec ti insegnerà a usare la fattura di impedimento e l’incantesimo di pietrificazione — e probabilmente anche l’incantesimo dei piedi danzanti —, ma la realtà è che quando combatti con la magia il tuo obiettivo deve essere uno solo: la vittoria. E per ottenerlo dovrai usare ogni arma a tua disposizione, non importa quanto possa sembrarti _sporca_.”

“Ad esempio?”

“L’incantesimo di disarmo, per dirne una. E poi incantesimi offensivi più potenti dello schiantesimo, come Bombarda e…”

Fu interrotta da qualcosa che aveva iniziato a picchiettare contro il legno della porta. Subito, Alfric pensò che quacuno stesse bussando, ma il suono era troppo rapido e insistente per provenire da una mano umana. Quando la professoressa andò ad aprire, un corvo nero prese a svolazzarle intorno. 

“ _Cra_ ,” disse il corvo del professor Guennec.

“Ah, Nemesis,” disse. “Cosa succede?”

 _E così oltre a parlare ha anche un nome_ , pensò Alfric.

“ _Il professor Guennec richiede con urgenza che la professoressa d’Urchel si presenti al più presto all’ospedale_.”

Ursula d’Urchel alzò un sopracciglio. “Mi dispiace, Alfric, ma sono costretta a concludere qua la nostra lezione. Torna filato nel dormitorio e vai a dormire.” Alfric lo avrebbe fatto volentieri, se non avesse avuto ancora una montagna di pergamene da leggere e scrivere. “Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, sembra seria.”

“ _Cra_ ,” concluse il corvo, e volò via.


	15. Il passaggio che porta a Hogsmeade (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Per risolvere i misteri che la circondano, Mélonie decide di prendere una decisione drastica.

Al termine delle lezioni e dopo il pranzo nella sala grande, Mélonie ed Elsanor decisero di raggiungere l’arena al di fuori del castello, dove gli studenti più grandi si stavano preparando alle selezioni per la Battaglia delle Case. Si erano portate dietro le pergamene con le letture assegnate dalla professoressa Yarwood, e avevano giustificato la loro piccola gita pomeridiana con l’opportunità di vedere “come facevano magie i ragazzi più grandi”, ma la realtà era che né a Mélonie né ad Elsanor sarebbe dispiaciuto passare un po’ di tempo a guardare Gweyr ap Celyn, il prefetto di Corvonero, e i suoi amici del quinto e sesto anno che si rincorrevano scagliandosi incantesimi. Per scopi didattici, s’intendeva.

La giornata era sorprendentemente soleggiata, perché durante le prime ore della mattina un vento pungente proveniente dalle montagne aveva spazzato via gran parte delle nuvole che incombevano sul castello. Faceva freddo, ma Mélonie ed Elsanor avevano indossato le loro tuniche pesanti e si erano legate al collo le sciarpe blu e bronzo di Corvonero.

Mélonie si domandò che cosa avrebbe pensato di lei la sua tutrice, se l’avesse vista in quel momento: una ragazza della sua età e di buona famiglia che si perdeva a guardare ragazzi intenti nei loro giochi da maschi — c’erano anche delle studentesse di Corvonero che si allenavano nell’arena, ma se ne stavano in disparte rispetto a Gweyr e i suoi amici. Sì, era probabile che la sua tutrice sarebbe andata su tutte le furie, e avrebbe finito per riferire tutto quanto a suo padre. E Odon de l’Argent come avrebbe reagito? Avrebbe detto qualcosa tipo _lasciate che Mélonie si conceda i suoi piccoli svaghi_ , o l’avrebbe rinchiusa in camera sua dopo averle fatto una sfuriata? 

Le mancava suo padre, ma se c’era una cosa che non rimpiangeva della sua vita nel mondo dei babbani erano tutte quelle regole che era costretta a seguire e che là a Hogwarts non sembravano nemmeno esistere. 

“Hai visto cosa ha fatto Tedwin?” le chiese a un tratto Elsanor.

Mélonie si rese conto che per gli ultimi minuti era rimasta a fissare il campo di battaglia senza però vedere cosa stava succedendo. Scosse la testa. “Mi sono distratta.”

“Gweyr lo stava per colpire con uno schiantesimo, ma Tedwin l’ha parato con uno scudo così potente che l’ha quasi fatto rimbalzare contro di lui.”

“Gweyr si è fatto male?” domandò d’istinto Mélonie.

Elsanor scosse il capo. “Guai a Tedwin se gli torce un capello!”

“Pensi che Gweyr sarà scelto per fare parte della nostra squadra?”

La Battaglia delle Case, che si svolgeva in conclusione di ogni anno accademico e dal cui risultato dipendeva quasi del tutto la possibilità di aggiudicarsi l’ambitissima Coppa delle Case, non era, a differenza di quanto si era immaginata Mélonie quando l’aveva sentita menzionare per la prima volta, una mischia a cui partecipavano tutti i membri delle quattro case di Hogwarts. Si trattava in realtà di una battaglia magica che avveniva interamente all’interno dell’arena e a cui prendevano parte solo quattro squadre composte da cinque studenti, che rappresentavano il meglio del meglio della loro casa di appartenenza. Le selezioni ufficiali si sarebbero svolte a gennaio, dopo la pausa natalizia, ma già in quei giorni gli studenti stavano già cominciando ad allenarsi per aumentare le loro possibilità di essere scelti a far parte della squadra della loro casa. O meglio, quasi tutti gli studenti, perché quelli del primo anno erano automaticamente esclusi e in tutta la storia di Hogwarts non c’era mai stato uno studente del secondo anno che aveva partecipato alla Battaglia delle Case — negli ultimi giorni Quisten andava in giro dicendo a tutti che sarebbe stato lui il primo, ma nessuno prestava attenzione alle sue spacconate.

“Non saprei,” rispose Elsanor. “Gli studenti del sesto e settimo anno sanno usare magie più avanzate delle sue.”

“Già,” fu costretta a concordare Mélonie. “Edith probabilmente uno come Gweyr se lo mangia a colazione, insieme al porridge.”

“Ma povero Gweyr! Guardalo, è così _bravo_!” Elsanor additò nel mezzo dell’arena, dove Gweyr stava correndo a serpentina, per evitare gli incantesimi che gli stavano scagliando contro Tedwin Pithou e Alexander Quivermont. “E poi Edith è la migliore solo un una materia, Creature Magiche.”

“Sì, ma se quest’anno alla Battaglia delle Case riempiono di nuovo l’arena di draghi, Edith si ritroverebbe nel suo elemento.”

Elsanor la guardò con gli occhi sgranati. “È successo?”

“Più o meno dieci anni fa,” rispose Mélonie con una scrollata di spalle. “Me l’ha detto il professor mac Bride.”

“E cosa stavi facendo dal professor mac Bride?”

Mélonie non rispose. Dall’arena provenne un coro di urla, probabilmente Gweyr o Tedwin o qualcun altro di loro aveva appena fatto qualcosa di fantastico ed eccezionale, ma gli occhi di Elsanor rimasero incollati su di lei.

“Mélonie… gli stavi ancora chiedendo dei ghytrash per caso?”

“Stavo _parlando_ con lui. È una persona molto gentile, lo sai? Mi sta ad ascoltare e mi fa un sacco di domande.”

“E tu?” Elsanor si sporse verso di lei. “Gli fai anche tu delle domande?”

“Beh, sì…”

“Su gytrash e cose simili?”

“Voglio…” Mélonie lasciò andare un lungo sospiro. “Voglio solo capire che cosa è successo a me e forse anche Agnes.”

“Pensavo avessi rinunciato alla tua investigazione.”

“Solo perché sono arrivata a un punto morto non significa che voglio lasciar perdere.”

Negli ultimi giorni, da dopo l’infuttuoso colloquio con Agnes durante la lezione di divinazione della professoressa d’Urchel, Mélonie non aveva più fatto passi avanti nella sua ricerca di risposte, perché ogni strada sembrava esserle preclusa. Agnes non voleva parlare di ciò che le era successo — negli ultimi giorni lei, Mélonie ed Elsanor avevano stretto un rapporto quasi simile all’amicizia, ma più che altro perché a loro due non piaceva che Agnes se ne stesse sempre da sola e in disparte, e le loro discussioni non erano mai ricadute sugli eventi della notte prima delle calende di settembre —, il professor Guennec era stato come sempre sfuggevole, Domelch era ancora a Hogsmeade, in più, e quella era una notizia degli ultimi giorni, la professoressa Solomonis sembrava essere sparita nel nulla. 

La spiegazione ufficiale, per bocca del preside in persona, era stata che affari urgenti l’avevano richiamata a Bisanzio, ma erano in molti a nutrire dubbi al riguardo. La sera precedente, nella sala comune di Corvonero, Quisten aveva riferito ai prefetti, e a chiunque altro volesse prestargli orecchio, di aver visto con i suoi stessi occhi la salamandra che era l’inseparabile animale da compagnia della professoressa Solomonis aggirarsi dalle parti dell’ospedale. Era strano che la professoressa fosse partita e l’avesse lasciata dietro di sé — certo, a patto di voler credere a qualcosa che usciva dalle labbra di Quisten.

Nonostante tutti gli intoppi e le battute d’arresto, Mélonie non si era data per vinta. Era convinta che la verità su ciò che le era successo fosse a portata di mano e non aveva intenzione di lasciar perdere.

Elsanor sospirò, come se avesse qualcosa di difficile da dirle.

“Cosa?” le chiese Mélonie.

“Chiaccherare di gytrash con il professor mac Bride non ti servirà a molto.” Elsanor parlò lentamente, con riluttanza, come se far uscire ogni singola parola le costasse un enorme sforzo. “Ma c’è qualcos’altro che puoi fare.”

Mélonie le rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa.

“Agnes aveva detto di essere la figlia di un mercante di Rouen, per cui possiamo supporre che abbia sempre vissuto tra i babbani e che quindi sia stata accompagnata a Hogwarts come te da un abitante di Hogsmeade. Poi c’è il ragazzo di Grifondoro, anche lui è arrivato dopo lo smistamento e magari il motivo è lo stesso. Significa che gli attacchi hanno colpito non solo gli studenti di Hogwarts, ma anche gli abitanti di Hogsmeade, e quindi… come si chiamava l’uomo che ti ha accompagnato a Hogwarts?”

“Domelch.”

“Ecco,” disse Elsanor con un brillio di trionfo negli occhi. “È con lui che devi parlare se vuoi saperne di più.”

“Lo so, ma c’è solo un problema: Domelch è a Hogsmeade e io sono bloccata qui.” 

Aveva pensato a svariati stratagemmi per raggiungere Hogsmeade nel corso di quei giorni, ma nessuno si era dimostrato realizzabile. All’inizio la soluzione migliore le era sembrata sgattaiolare non vista fuori dal castello servendosi di una pozione dell’invisibilità, ma dopo aver svolto alcune ricerche al riguardo, aveva capito che le sarebbe stato impossibile. Tra tutti gli ingredienti che servivano per realizzare la pozione, il più facile da reperire era il pelo di demiguise, che era custodito in un armadietto nel laboratorio di Alchimia. Il crescione puntinato di Samotracia, invece, si trovava chiuso all’interno di uno dei giardini coperti del professor Llywarch, purtroppo per Mélonie si trattava proprio di quello la cui porta d’ingresso era protetta da rovi senzienti e chiusa con una parola d’ordine. Per non parlare poi dell’altro ingrediente, le ciliegie, che erano ormai fuori stagione.

Una volta esclusa la pozione, aveva deciso di far leva sulle sue origini babbane. Era andata dalla professoressa Yarwood e le aveva chiesto se fosse stato possibile andare a Hogsmeade la domenica per assistere alla messa, come suo padre l’aveva educata a fare. Quello che non sapeva, sul momento, era che Hogsmeade, essendo una comunità composta interamente da maghi, non aveva una chiesa. La professoressa Yarwood, tuttavia, si era offerta di accompagnarla a Mortlach, e Mélonie si era dovuta inventare una scusa elaborata per rimangiarsi quello che aveva appena detto.

Riferì a Elsanor i suoi tentativi falliti e ne risero insieme.

“Potresti sempre…” Elsanor batté il dorso della mano destra contro il palmo sinistro. “Ma certo! Credo proprio di avere una soluzione che fa al caso tuo. Seguimi.”

Senza attendere risposta, né degnare di un’altra occhiata Gweyr, Tedwin, Alexander e il resto dei ragazzi che ancora si rincorrevano nell’arena, Elsanor si alzò e cominciò a scendere le gradinate. Mélonie la seguì in fretta, perché sapeva ormai che quando Elsanor era presa dalla sua foga tutta speciale non c’era verso di fermarla. Si lasciarono alle spalle l’arena e tornarono nel castello. Dopo aver attraversato il cortile di volo e una serie di corridoi e scalinate all’interno, Mélonie realizzò che Elsanor la stava conducendo in biblioteca.

La biblioteca di Hogwarts aveva sempre riempito Mélonie di meraviglia. Era un’enorme stanza con alte colonne, illuminata da lampade a olio fluttuanti e gremita all’inverosimile di scaffali che contenevano papiri, rotoli di pergamena e tomi rilegati. Mélonie non aveva mai visto nulla di simile in vita sua, ma aveva sentito dire che tra quelle mura fossero custoditi più volumi di quanti non se ne trovavano nella biblioteca imperiale di Costantinopoli, nella Casa della Sapienza a Baghdad e perfino nella leggendaria biblioteca di Alessandria messe insieme.

Elsanor non sembrava intenzionata a perdere tempo meravigliandosi della mole di conoscenza a sua disposizione. Andò dritta come uno schiantesimo alla sezione _storia di Hogwarts_ e ne emerse con una piccola pergamena tutta sgualcita.

“Annotazioni al trattato di architettura magica di Concretum di Camulodunum,” spiegò in un bisbiglio. Madama Venivallia, che sorvegliava la biblioteca e proteggeva i volumi custoditi al suo interno, non apprezzava che si facesse troppo rumore nel suo dominio. E dato che Madama Venivallia era un fantasma morto ai tempi delle guerre galliche di Giulio Cesare, non si poteva mai sapere quando avrebbe attraversato una parete e scoperto qualcuno a infrangere le sue regole. “C’è una parte relativa alla costruzione di Hogwarts. Sai che è stata Corinna Corvonero a pianificare la disposizione delle stanze e delle torri del castello e a fare in modo che non fosse mappabile, no?”

Mélonie annuì.

“Ecco, stavo facendo delle ricerche per capire se fosse veramente impossibile…” Alzò gli occhi e vide che Mélonie la stava guardando allibita. “Cosa? Non posso avere anch’io un passatempo? Ad ogni modo, stavo facendo delle ricerche quando mi sono imbattuto in questa.” Srotolò la pergamena rivolgendola verso Mélonie. “Vedi qui?” 

Indicò un punto sulla pergamena. Mélonie si chinò strizzando gli occhi, per decifrare la scrittura minuta delle annotazioni.

“Un passaggio segreto?”

Elsanor annuì compiaciuta. “Esatto. Pare che a Hogwarts ce ne siano tantissimi, e che non tutti siano stati scoperti. Ora che ci penso, anche questa potrebbe essere una cosa degna di approfondimento… Comunque, qui c’è scritto che il passaggio segreto collega la torre di Astrologia al villaggio di Hogsmeade.”

 _È esattamente quello che mi serve_ , pensò soddisfatta Mélonie. “Dice come trovarlo?”

Elsanor scosse la testa. “Solo che si trova a tredici passi dall’ingresso della torre. E un’altra cosa…”

Mélonie le fece cenno di andare avanti.

“Qui sconsiglia caldamente di servirsene.”

“Perché?”

“Non lo dice. E tu lo ignorerai, vero?”

“Devo parlare con Domelch, è importante!” rispose Mélonie.

Elsanor annuì e si mise ad arrotolare di nuovo la pergamena. “Promettimi una cosa, però.”

“Che cosa?”

“Se andrai alla ricerca del passaggio segreto, promettimi che non ti farai scoprire dai professori. Abbiamo quasi raggiunto Grifondoro e non possiamo permetterci di perdere nemmeno un punto.”

  


  


*

  


  


Quella notte, Mélonie attese che tutti si fossero addormentati prima di sgattaiolare all’esterno del dormitorio di Corvonero, lasciarsi alle spalle la sala comune, scendere i ripidi scalini della torre, e andare alla ricerca del passaggio segreto.

Se durante il giorno il castello di Hogwarts era un luogo che radiava magia, con arazzi e affreschi in movimento, statue che si inchinavano in deferenti inchini quando qualcuno passava davanti a loro, senza contare il viavai di studenti, professori, elfi domestici e fantasmi, di notte sembrava qualcosa del tutto diverso. I corridoi, anche quelli vicino all’ingresso e alla Grande Scalinata Principale, erano tetri e spettrali, a riempirli solo densa oscurità e un cupo silenzio.

Mélonie procedeva camminando accanto al muro, con la mano che sfiorava la pietra. Immaginando che lo scalpiccio dei suoi stivali di cuoio avrebbe prodotto troppo rumore, aveva deciso di lasciarli nella cassapanca ai piedi del suo letto e di indossare invece un paio di calze, che riuscivano ad attutire il suono dei suoi passi. Il pensiero che si sarebbe probabilmente trovata a camminare sul terreno fangoso la faceva quasi rabbrividire — le calze erano un regalo che suo padre le aveva fatto il Natale passato, acquistate da un rinomato mercante francese a un prezzo che, Mélonie immaginava, doveva essere stato tutt’altro che modesto.

Raggiunta l’ala est si fermò e rimase ad ascoltare i suoni che la circondavano. La torre di Astrologia non era molto lontana, ma quella era la parte del castello in cui si trovavano gli studi e gli alloggi personali di quasi tutti gli insegnanti, e loro, a differenza degli studenti, non avevano un coprifuoco.

Ma non udì nulla che la mise in allarme, per cui dopo un po’ uscì dal cono d’ombra che aveva scelto come nascondiglio e riprese a camminare. Imboccò una serie di corridoi uno più buio e spaventoso dell’altro, per ritrovarsi, finalmente, nelle vicinanze della torre. 

Ora doveva stare attenta. Il professor el-Amiri aveva dotato il portone d’ingresso della torre di Astrologia di un guardiano magico poi non molto diverso da quelli che proteggevano i quartieri privati delle quattro case. Mélonie l’aveva visto in azione solo una volta, quando il professor el-Amiri aveva portato gli studenti del primo anno in cima alla torre per la prima lezione. Sul portone d’ingresso era raffigurata a rilievo una rappresentazione della Terra, del Sole e di tutti gli altri pianeti in una serie di cerchi concentrici. 

“Questa immagine rappresenta il sistema elaborato da Tolomeo per descrivere il cosmo,” aveva spiegato loro prima di lasciarli salire. “Tolomeo era un matematico romano — anche se la professoressa Solomonis potrebbe dirvi che in realtà era greco come lei, e magari qualcuno che come me proviene dall’Arabia vi direbbe che era un egiziano. Si tratta della verità in tutti e tre i casi, perché Tolomeo era nato in Egitto, parlava greco, e viveva nell’Impero Romano. Lo specifico perché ho notato che molti maghi di questo continente non conoscono bene come dovrebbero gli illustri scienziati babbani del passato.” Non aveva tutti i torti, aveva subito pensato Mélonie, soprattutto perché lei stessa, che pure aveva ricevuto un’educazione interamente babbana, non aveva idea di chi fosse Tolomeo.

Il professor el-Amiri aveva mostrato loro come risolvere l’enigma del portone. “Per aprire, vi basterà disporre intorno alla Terra i corpi celesti nel modo in cui li ha elencati Tolomeo, ossia: Luna, Mercurio, Venere, Sole, Marte, Giove e Saturno.” Lo aveva fatto, ma la porta era rimasta chiusa. “Ma non è finita qui, perché per far sì che la porta si apra dovrete unire a Tolomeo le scoperte di un altro grande atronomo, questa volta proveniente senza dubbio dalla mia terra, Abu Sa’id al-Sijzi, secondo cui il nostro pianeta ruota intorno al proprio asse.” Dopo aver osservato con un certo compiacimento le espressioni confuse dei suoi studenti, il professor el-Amiri aveva toccato con un dito la sfera al centro del meccanismo, quella che rappresentava la Terra, e l’aveva fatta ruotare su sé stessa. Solo a quel punto la porta si era spalancata, con uno schiocco metallico.

Mélonie non aveva bisogno di risolvere il bizzarro meccanismo del professor el-Amiri, perché non le interessava entrare nella torre — stando alla nota rinvenuta da Elsanor, il passaggio si trovava al suo esterno — ma doveva fare comunque estrema attenzione a non avvicinarsi troppo, perché ogni volta che qualcuno si fermava o anche solo passava nelle vicinanze del portone della torre di Astrologia, il meccanismo di portezione si attivava, le stelle del firmamento, il Sole e la Luna si accendevano di una luce brillante, che riempiva tutto il corridoio. Se si fosse avvicinata troppo, la luce del meccanismo avrebbe potuto rivelare la sua posizione.

Mélonie rimase quindi schiacciata contro la parete, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta della torre di Astrologia, cercando di calcolare nella mente la distanza da percorrere senza doversi avvicinare.

Un rumore di passi in avvicinamento, seguito da un fruscio di stoffe, la riportò bruscamente alla realtà.

C’era qualcuno nel corridoio, e stava camminando verso di lei.

Mélonie strinse i denti mentre cercava disperata un luogo dove ripararsi. Per sua fortuna, a Hogwarts non mancavano nicchie e nascondigli.

Vicino a lei c’era la statua di Ulfric l’Ammazzaviverne, il famoso mago norreno che aveva promesso di omaggiare il re danese con una pelle di drago ed era stato esiliato quando, per errore, aveva fatto ritorno dalla sua caccia con una pelle di viverna. Come tutti i norreni, Ulfric era stato alto e di stazza imponente, il che in quel momento rendeva la sua statua un nascondiglio perfetto. Mélonie aveva solo da sperare che non gli venisse il ghiribizzo di animarsi e di omaggiarla di un inchino.

Si acquattò dietro il piedistallo e trattenne il fiato. Per fortuna, Ulfric l’Ammazzaviverne non era in vena di ossequi.

I passi si fecero sempre più vicini. Erano leggeri e cadenzati, chiunque fosse, stava andando di fretta e non voleva fare troppo rumore. Poteva trattarsi di Winnibald, che faceva le sue ronde notturne per i corridoi della scuola. 

Quando il rumore la raggiunse, Mélonie fu incapace di trattenersi e chiuse gli occhi. _Ti prego non fare rumore, ti prego non fare rumore, ti prego non fare rumore…_ I passi, però, rallentarono fino a fermarsi. _Oh no_.

Certa di essere stata scoperta, Mélonie si portò le mani alla bocca per intrappolare all’interno il gemito che minacciava di uscirne. Si immaginava già Winnibald che la prendeva per l’orecchio e la trascinava nell’ufficio del preside. Poteva già sentire le ramanzine e le minacce di espluslione. L’immagine di come gli altri Corvonero l’avrebbero accolta una volta saputo che aveva fatto perdere centinaia di punti alla loro casa seguì subito dopo.

Ma a dispetto della sua immaginazione, nessuno la scoprì. I passi ripresero a percorrere il corridoio e, chiunque fosse, il camminatore misterioso scomparve ben presto nell’oscurità.

Le ci volle un po’ per riprendere a respirare con regolarità, ma una volta che ci fu riuscita, Mélonie scattò subito in piedi per andare a cercare il passaggio. Se i suoi calcoli erano corretti — e in genere lo erano — poteva trovarlo o dietro un arazzo che raffigurava la Battaglia degli Ardemoni o dietro a una scaffalatura che custodiva delle pergamene. 

L’arazzo, pensò Mélonie, sarebbe stata una soluzione troppo ovvia. Per cui cominciò a cercare nelle vicinanze della libreria. Le ci volle un po’ per spostarla, e quando aveva finito era tutta sudata, ma fu uno sforzo vano: dietro c’era solo la parete di pietra grezza. Per scrupolo, Mélonie passò le mani su ogni roccia, pensando che magari qualcuna celasse un meccanismo di apertura. Ma niente, il passaggio segreto non si trovava lì.

Fu solo quando, una volta avvicinatasi all’arazzo, un refolo d’aria fredda le accarezzò i piedi, che cominciò a sentirsi una sciocca. Dopotutto, il passaggio si trovava nascosto nel posto più ovvio. Mélonie si domandò come avesse fatto a restare segreto per tutto quel tempo. 

Si intrufolò dierto l’arazzo e scoprì che l’entrata del passaggio era grande appena come una feritoia, tanto che fu costretta a mettersi di lato e trattenere il respiro per entrare. Una volta all’interno, però, il passaggio segreto si allargava abbastanza da sembrare quasi uno dei corridoi del castello, solo con più ragnatele e più sporcizia sul pavimento. Mélonie sollevò la bacchetta e lanciò un incantesimo di illuminazione, imparato nella classe del professor Penrhys.

Mentre diceva mentalmente addio alle sue calze di tessuto francese, Mélonie avanzava con passo deciso. Dopotutto, più dei suoi vestiti, le importava della verità. 

A un certo punto il corridoio prese a scendere abbastanza ripidamente, e mantenere l’equilibrio sul pavimento scivoloso fu un’impresa non di poco conto. Al termine della discesa le pareti, il soffitto e il pavimento scomparvero. Il passaggio segreto era diventato qualcosa di simile a un tunnel scavato nella nuda terra.

Fu in quel momento che Mélonie realizzò che il cuore le stava battendo forte nel petto. Non solo stava violando il coprifuoco e si trovava in un posto strano, ma era anche tutta sola. Elsanor era stata categorica, quel pomeriggio: le aveva detto senza mezzi termini che non voleva infrangere le regole, anche se era stata lei a darle le informazioni necessarie per trovare il passaggio segreto. Si scoprì a provare un po’ di rabbia nei suoi confronti, perché l’aveva lasciata sola quando aveva avuto bisogno di lei. D’altro canto sentiva di non poter davvero biasimare Elsanor. La ricerca della verità su ciò che era successo la notte prima delle calende di settembre era la sua ossessione, un po’ come quella di Elsanor era mappare il castello di Hogwarts.

Doveva essere forte, farsi coraggio. Tirare fuori la parte Grifondoro di sé, insomma.

Continuò a camminare ignorando il fatto che il tunnel cominciava a stringersi sempre di più intorno a lei. Fu solo quando vide, poco più avanti, un tenue barlume azzurro che riprese a respirare normalmente. Quella doveva essere la fine del passaggio. Cancellò l’incantesimo di illuminazione e si affrettò a raggiungerla. 

Emerse da una fessura quasi invisibile tra due grossi macigni, in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il limitare della Foresta Proibita. Poco avanti a lei brillavano le luci di Hogsmeade, e le sembrò anche di sentire canzoni festanti provenire dalla vicina locanda. 

Mélonie stava per incamminarsi in direzione del villaggio, quando qualcosa la fece fermare.

Voci, e pure vicine. 

Il sangue le raggelò nelle vene, mentre tornava a nascondersi dietro ai massi che coprivano l’ingresso del passaggio segreto. 

“Ti prego! Ti prego, basta!” stava supplicando una voce, deformata dal dolore. 

Subito dopo, Mélonie udì l’inconfondibile ronzio di un incantesimo. L’urlo che ne seguì le fece drizzare i capelli sulla nuca.

Raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che le rimaneva, Mélonie si sporse dal suo nascondiglio. Qualcuno era in pericolo e lei era l’unica che poteva fare qualcosa per aiutarlo. Soprattutto, parte di lei era convinta di aver riconosciuto quella voce, e dare un’occhiata era l’unico modo per sincerarsene.

“Argh! Ti prego, basta!”

Piegò la testa di modo che solo un occhio le sporgesse oltre la roccia. Quasi si lasciò scappare un gemito di sorpresa quando vide ciò che stava succedendo.

Riverso a terra, come temeva, c’era il professor mac Bride che guardava terrorizzato la figura che incombeva su di lui, dando le spalle a Mélonie. Ciò nonostante, Mélonie non aveva bisogno di vederla in faccia per riconoscere la professoressa Yarwood. La _sua_ professoressa Yarwood, con i capelli troppo corti per una dama e paludata in un voluminoso abito verde, la bacchetta stretta in pugno e rivolta contro la sua vittima.

“Te lo chiederò un’ultima volta, Dorstan,” disse la professoressa Yarwood con voce gelida. “Che cosa sono le Civette di Hogsmeade?”

“Ti prego…” piagnucolò il professor mac Bride.

“Ne fai parte anche tu?”

“Liliwen, ti giuro che qualsiasi cosa tu pensi io abbia fatto non è vera!”

Seguì un lungo silenzio, durante il quale Mélonie poteva sentire solo l’eco del suo cuore che pulsava come impazzito.

“Sappi che d’ora in poi sarò lì a osservare ogni tua mossa,” disse infine la professoressa Yarwood. “Sei completamente in mio potere.”


	16. Il passaggio che porta a Hogsmeade (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La strada del ritorno per Mélonie si rivela non essere immediata come quella dell'andata.

Mélonie non riusciva a muoversi. La scena che si stava svolgendo davanti a lei l’aveva lasciata incapace di fare altro che non fosse osservare a occhi sgranati la professoressa Yarwood che, con la bacchetta stretta in pugno, attaccava e minacciava il professor mac Bride, riverso a terra in posa supplice. 

“Ora alzati e va’ via,” stava dicendo la professoressa Yarwood con voce gelida. “E non farmi rimpiangere di non aver usato una maledizione Cruciatus.”

Il professor mac Bride non se lo fece ripetere, si girò con la pancia a terra e, con estrema fatica, si mise prima a gattoni e poi in ginocchio. Quando finalmente riuscì ad alzarsi, si allontanò zoppicando verso le luci di Hogsmeade, con la schiena ricurva ed entrambe le mani schiacciate contro lo stomaco. 

La professoressa Yarwood lo guardò scappare via. Dopo un po’, Mélonie la sentì esalare un profondo respiro.

Una parte di lei voleva scappare, e di corsa, all’interno del passaggio. Era chiaro che non sarebbe riuscita a raggiungere Hogsmeade, non quella sera, e dopo quello che aveva visto, non era più nemmeno certa che volesse farlo. Ormai era chiaro che stava succedendo qualcosa di _grosso_ , e la cosa migliore — e senza dubbio più sicura — da fare sarebbe stata tornare al castello e continuare con i suoi studi come se niente fosse. Ma non poteva. Non ora che aveva la certezza non solo che la professoressa Yarwood fosse coinvolta, ma anche e soprattutto che il capo della sua casa fosse armata di intenzioni decisamente cattive.

All’improvviso, la professoressa Yarwood tornò a irrigidirsi. Mélonie vide con chiarezza le sue dita stringersi intorno alla bacchetta.

Eppure era sicura di non aver fatto alcun rumore.

“Chi c’è?” La voce della professoressa era stata come lo schiocco di una frusta. 

Mélonie si irrigidì. Prestando la massima attenzione a non emettere un suono, tornò a nascondersi dietro la roccia. Era perfino peggio di prima, quando aveva rischiato di essere scoperta mentre girava per i corridoi della scuola. Per lo meno Winnibald non avrebbe usato la maledizione Cruciatus su di lei — probabilmente.

Dal suo nascondiglio sentì un rumore di passi, la professoressa Yarwood stava perlustrando l’area. Non poteva rischiare che la scoprisse. 

Mélonie si fece coraggio. Lentamente e, anche se nel buio della notte non era affatto semplice, facendo bene attenzione a dove posava i piedi, fece ritorno alla fessura oltre la quale si apriva il passaggio segreto. Tornare a Hogwarts al momento era la soluzione migliore. Il giorno dopo, decise, sarebbe andata a informare il preside di ciò che aveva visto. 

Dopo il modo strano in cui il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis si erano comportati con lei, Mélonie non era più certa di potersi fidare degli insegnanti di Hogwarts, ma la scena che aveva appena visto coi suoi occhi era su un altro livello. Semplicemente, non poteva tenere quel segreto per sé, il preside doveva esserne informato. Anche a costo di rivelare che aveva lasciato il dormitorio durante il coprifuoco. In quel momento, perdere centoventi punti non le sembrava gran cosa. 

Si infilò nel passaggio segreto e cominciò a percorrerlo nel senso opposto a quello da cui era arrivata.

Fu solo una volta che ebbe raggiunto la salita che si rese conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

 _Questa… non può essere la strada che ho fatto all’andata_. Allungò la mano a toccare la parete della galleria. 

Ne era certa. Ricordava bene che quella che durante il viaggio di andata era stata una discesa si era rivelata una sezione particolarmente complessa del passaggio per via delle pietre umide sul pavimento che continuavano a farla scivolare. Eppure in quel momento sotto i suoi piedi c’era soltanto la nuda terra.

 _Devo aver preso una strada sbagliata_ , si disse ben sapendo che così non era accaduto. Anche senza incantesimo di illuminazione in punta di bacchetta, la galleria era abbastanza stretta per consentirle di sapere con certezza che non c’erano passaggi secondari oltre a quello che stava percorrendo. 

Esisteva, ovviamente, un’altra spiegazione. Ed era quel genere di spiegazione che si poteva applicare a quasi tutto ciò che accadeva a Hogwarts. Il passaggio era uno solo, ma mutava il suo aspetto perché era magico. Non si trattava di una risposta che la soddisfava appieno, ma almeno spiegava cosa stava succedendo e per il momento le era sufficiente. Mélonie sperò soltanto che la galleria decidesse di restare una galleria e non si tramutasse poco più avanti in un pozzo senza fondo o in un labirinto.

Ma il peggio — almeno in quella situazione — non si verificò, e dopo essersi sporcata la tunica, le mani e le ginocchia di terriccio umido cercando di affrontare in fretta la salita, Mélonie raggiunse il termine del passaggio. Solo che non c’era più, davanti a lei, una stretta fessura che conduceva al corridoio accanto alla torre di Astrologia, nascostro dietro l’arazzo che raffigurava la Battaglia degli Ardemoni. La galleria terminava in una sorta di minuscola camera scavata nel terreno, come un serpente senza la testa.

Doveva esserci un’uscita. Tornare sui suoi passi non era un’opzione.

Mélonie protese la bacchetta. “ _Flamma!_ ” comandò.

Alla tenue luce generata dall’incantesimo, scoprì che proprio sopra di lei, sul soffitto, si trovava una piccola botola quadrata di legno chiaro, dalla quale penzolava un pezzo di corda che terminava in un grosso nodo. Spiccando un balzo, Mélonie riuscì ad afferrare la corda. Tirò con tutte le sue forze e la botola si aprì, mandando un gemito.

Oltre, c’era solo altro buio. Mélonie non riuscì a capire se si trattava di Hogwarts o di qualche altro posto, ma per scrupolo estinse l’incantesimo di illuminazione. Dopo tutto quello che le era successo quella sera, farsi scoprire da Winnibald mentre stava facendo ritorno sarebbe stato uno smacco.

Mélonie si accorse che c’era un nuovo problema. Certo, l’uscita del passaggio segreto si trovava proprio sopra di lei ma dalla posizione in cui era non sarebbe stato facile raggiungerla. Poteva provare a saltare, appendersi al bordo della botola e poi tirarsi su con le braccia, ma già sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta. Non aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia da sostenere il suo stesso peso. 

_Pensa, Mélonie, pensa_ , si disse. _Cosa farebbe Corinna Corvonero?_

L’idea la raggiunse all’improvviso, e le accese un sorriso sul volto.

“Ma certo!”

Impugnò di nuovo la bacchetta e la puntò in direzione dei suoi piedi. “ _Levioso!_ ” disse, muovendo il polso nel modo in cui le aveva insegnato il professor Penrhys. 

In un istante, Mélonie si sentì sollevare verso l’alto, in direzione dell’apertura della botola. Con buona probabilità, Corinna Corvonero avrebbe escogitato una soluzione più raffinata di incantare le proprie calze con un incantesimo di levitazione, ma Mélonie supponeva che per una studentessa del primo anno com’era lei non si trattava di una trovata poi così malvagia.

Il problema, con l’incantesimo di levitazione, era che non si poteva indirizzare il movimento dell’oggetto sul quale si scagliava. Esistevano delle variazioni di _Levioso_ che davano più controllo a chi lanciava l’incantesimo, ma a lezione non li avevano ancora affrontati. In sostanza, Mélonie era temporaneamente prigioniera delle sue calze.

Fluttuò fino a infilarsi nella botola e le bastò un’occhiata intorno a sé per capire che il passaggio segreto non l’aveva condotta affatto a Hogwars. Per prima cosa nell’aria aleggiava un pungente odore di animali, e Mélonie dubitava fosse quello del dormitorio maschile di Corvonero. Eppure sentiva delle presenze intorno a lei.

Quando finì a sbattere con la testa contro il soffitto, che era molto più basso di quanto si aspettava, puntò di nuovo la bacchetta in direzione delle calze e disse: “ _Finite!_ ”. L’incantesimo di levitazione si spezzò all’istante e Mélonie cadde sul pavimento. Fece appena in tempo a proteggersi la faccia con le mani, anche se era quasi certa di essersi sbucciata entrambe le ginocchia.

Qualcosa intorno a lei si mosse veloce, uno scatto in reazione al rumore causato dalla sua caduta. In un battito di ciglia, il luogo dove si trovava si riempì di una luminescenza biancastra. 

Mélonie vide le travi di legno grezzo sotto di lei, poi il fieno. _Sono in una specie di stalla_ , pensò. _Ma allora da dove viene questa luce?_

Le venne in mente una spiegazione, ma rifiutò perfino di degnarla di considerazione all’interno della sua testa, perché avrebbe significato dover fare i conti con qualcosa di terribile, forse la cosa peggiore dell’intera nottata. 

Purtroppo per lei, a volte i collegamenti che faceva nella sua testa si rivelavano esatti. Quella specie di stalla non era altro che la piccola baracca simile a un pollaio che si trovava attaccato al capanno di Nithing, nel giardino poco fuori il castello. E la luce…

Mélonie alzò lo sguardo e si trovò di fronte un gytrash che la fissava con occhi famelici.

Dovette impedirsi di gridare, non perché temeva che qualcuno la sentisse — a quel punto era meglio essere scoperti in giro oltre il coprifuoco piuttosto che essere sbranati vivi da un mostro — ma perché urlare avrebbe richiesto tempo, e lei di tempo non ne aveva. 

Il professor mac Bride le aveva assicurato che i gytrash erano animali inoffensivi, ma il suo primo incontro con loro non era stato dei migliori. Aveva ancora vivida nella sua memoria l’immagine di Domelch che cercava di difendersi dal branco lanciando invano incantesimi.

Ma i gytrash che li avevano attaccati la notte prima delle calende di settembre non si comportavano come normali gytrash. Era uno dei tanti misteri che la assillavano. Quello davanti a lei, forse, avrebbe reagito nella giusta maniera a un incantesimo di illuminazione.

“ _Flamma!_ ” gridò Mélonie puntando la bacchetta contro il gytrash. 

Doveva essere stato il suo tono, o forse il panico, ma dalla punta della bacchetta si sprigionò una fiamma grande due volte tanto quella che le aveva illuminato la strada poco prima, nel passaggio segreto. 

Il gytrash emise un latrato spaventato e scappò via.

Mélonie si concesse qualche momento per riprendere a respirare a un ritmo normale, poi si rimise in piedi — per quanto il basso soffitto del capanno le concedesse di fare. Camminando ricurva, e ignorando lo snaso, le galline e le altre creature che la osservavano perplessa schiacciate l’una contro l’altra, raggiunse l’uscita. Il profilo del castello di Hogwarts con le sue torri aguzze, poco lontano, si stagliava nel buio della notte.

Stava pensando a un modo per raggiungerlo senza allertare eventuali guardiani notturni, quando la porta del capanno di Nithing si aprì. Mélonie spiccò un balzo per la sorpresa. Lo sapeva che aveva fatto troppo rumore cacciando via il gytrash, ma non poteva andarle bene qualcosa, per una volta? Nithing doveva essere stato allertato o dalla forza con cui aveva pronunciato l’incantesimo o dai guaiti del gytrash spaventato. In ogni caso, stava venendo a controllare, e lei avrebbe fatto bene a non trovarsi all’interno della piccola stalla quando ciò accadeva. 

Con movimenti silenziosi ma rapidi, lasciò dietro di sé gli animali e il loro rifugio e vi girò intorno, acquattata contro le pareti di legno. 

Dalla baracca provenne lo scalpiccio dei passi di Nithing.

“Giurerei di aver sentito qualcosa.”

“Garantito che era solo il vento,” disse la voce nasale e sgradevole di Winnibald. 

“Non mi sembra che questa notte ce ne sia granché, di vento,” commentò Nithing.

Mélonie poté immaginarsi Winnibald che rispondeva con una scrollata di spalle. “E allora deve essere la Foresta Proibita. È piena di strani suoni e strane… cose.”

Schiacciata contro la parete posteriore della baracca, in un cono d’ombra dove nemmeno la luce della luna riusciva ad arrivare, Mélonie deglutì a fatica. La Foresta Proibita si trovava dritta davanti a lei, talmente vicina che se avesse allungato la mano avrebbe potuto toccare le sue fronde più esterne, avvolta in un buio spettrale in cui sembravano agitarsi figure spaventose che la chiamavano a sé.

Sentì i passi di Nithing e Winnibald farsi più vicini.

“Il gytrash è scappato,” constatò Nithing, la cui voce proveniva dall’interno della stalla. “Di nuovo… Che cosa aspetta il professor mac Bride a portarselo via non lo so proprio.”

“È sempre impegnato, quello là.”

“Vero, vero, ma che cosa avrà da essere impegnato, mi domando. Voglio dire, insegna creature magiche, mica roba difficile come Alchimia o Trasfigurazione.” Nithing si prodigò in una grottesca imitazione del professor mac Bride. “ _Ma che bravo, hai imparato a fare i grattini allo snaso, dieci punti a Grifondoro_.”

Winnibald scoppiò in una risata stridente. “Perché non torniamo dentro, ora, a finire i nostri… beveraggi?”

“No, aspetta, voglio controllare per bene che non ci sia niente qui intorno.”

Mélonie sentì di colpo il sangue che le raggelava nelle vene.

_No, no, no, tornatene nella tua baracca a sbevazzare insieme a Winnibald!_

Ma la sua supplica mentale non ebbe, prevedibilmente, alcun effetto. Mélonie sentì i passi di Nithing uscire dalla stalla e farsi sempre più vicini al suo nascondiglio. Rivolse un’occhiata spaventata alla baracca di Nithing. Poteva ripararsi dietro di quella, ma nulla vietava al custode delle chiavi e dei luoghi di completare il suo giro di ispezione, prima di tornare alle sue attività notturne. 

C’era solo un’altra via di fuga. 

Mélonie strinse gli occhi e le labbra in una smorfia di frustrazione. Contò nella sua mente fino a tre, poi si mise a correre diretta verso la Foresta Proibita.

“Cosa è stato?” scattò Nithing.

“Te l’ho detto,” gli rispose Winnibald, “è la Foresta Proibita. C’è ogni genere di rumore al suo interno.”

“No, era… qualcos’altro.”

“Possiamo tornare dentro, ora? Cominicia anche a far freschino.”

“Un momento, fammi controllare per bene.”

Mélonie osservò dal suo nuovo nascondiglio tra le fronde della prima boscaglia la piccola ombra di Nithing incamminarsi verso la Foresta Proibita. Poi, con riluttanza, girò la testa e guardò oltre la sue spalla. La Foresta Proibita era già spettrale di giorno, ma di notte assomigliava a un vero e proprio incubo. 

Eppure era lì che doveva andare, se doveva evitare di essere scoperta da Nithing. 

Mélonie raccolse tutto il suo coraggio e si lanciò nel buio.

  


  


*

  


  


Non vedeva dove stava andando — non osò tirare fuori la bachetta e usare un incantesimo di illuminazione nemmeno quando fu certa di aver messo abbastanza strada tra lei e Nithing — ma era più o meno sicura che stava procedendo in linea retta, di modo da non smarrirsi quando avrebbe deciso di tornare sui suoi passi. 

La Foresta Proibita sembrava stesse cercando di opporsi alla sua presenza lì. Le fronde più basse del sottobosco le sferzavano le gambe e i rami la colpivano in volto, non di rado sembravano mani scheletriche che si avvinghiavano ai suoi capelli, strattonandoli. Le chiome degli alberi erano così fitte che nascondevano il cielo e la luna, per cui Mélonie era costretta a procedere a tentoni, con la costante paura di mettere male un piede e inciampare, o peggio rompersi un osso. Inoltre, aveva notato che il freddo nella Foresta Proibita si era fatto più intenso. Le misere calze che aveva indosso non erano più in grado di porteggerle i piedi e Mélonie cercava di non pensare troppo al formicolio che aveva cominciato a lambirle i polpacci.

A un certo punto, fu colta da un pensiero che la fece quasi cadere a terra in ginocchio: _E se la Foresta Proibita fosse come il passaggio segreto? Se la strada di andata e quella di ritorno conducessero in due luoghi completamente diversi?_ Avrebbe rischiato di vagare per sempre lì dentro. O magari il giorno seguente qualcuno si sarebbe accorto della sua assenza, probabilmente Elsanor, temendo per la sua salvezza, avrebbe raccontato tutto a qualche insegnante e sarebbero venuti a cercarla — e in quel caso immaginava che non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi di quanti punti faceva perdere a Corvonero, perché sarebbe stata direttamente espulsa dalla scuola.

 _Non puoi sapere che la Foresta Proibita funziona così_ , si disse risoluta. _Per quanto ne sai è solo una foresta come tutte le altre, solo con più creature magiche. E piante velenose._

Decise che aveva trascorso fin troppo tempo a scappare e, con buona probabilità, dietro di lei Winnibald doveva aver convinto Nithing a fare ritorno a qualsiasi cosa stessero facendo dentro il capanno del custode. Il che significava che per lei era giunta l’ora di fare ritorno al castello. Cancellò dalla mente tutti i suoi dubbi, voltò su sé stessa e si mise a camminare lentamente, con le mani in avanti a proteggersi il volto. 

Non avrebbe saputo dire se la strada che stava percorrendo in quel momento fosse la stessa dalla quale era arrivata, in ogni caso, perché la Foresta Proibita era piena di alberi tutti uguali e, con l’oscurità che avvolgeva ogni cosa, le era davvero impossibile orientarsi. 

Ma era certa che quella piccola luce, più avanti un po’ alla sua destra, prima non c’era.

La prima cosa a cui Mélonie pensò fu che si trattava di un incantesimo di illuminazione proveniente dalla bacchetta di Nithing, anche se proprio non riusciva a vedere il piccolo elfo che si avventurava così a fondo nella Foresta Proibita solo per vedere che cosa aveva fatto scappare il suo gytrash dalla stalla. Si acquattò lo stesso a terra, nel caso il cosmo avesse deciso che non le erano già andate storte abbastanza cose, per quella notte. 

Più restava a fissare quella che era senza dubbio una fiammella, però, più si convinceva che non poteva trattarsi di un incantesimo di illuminazione. Semplicemente perché la fiammella era immobile.

 _Se ha le scaglie come una viverna, le ali come una viverna, e due zampe come una viverna, è una viverna, non un drago_ , per citare le famose parole pronunciate da Gunhild, la moglie di Ulfric l’Ammazzaviverne, mentre cominciavano il loro esilio dalla Danimarca. 

La fiammella, in sostanza, proveniva da una candela. 

_Una candela nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita?_ si meravigliò Mélonie. Forse non era il momento adatto, ma le sembrò un mistero degno di essere investigato. 

Non aveva mosso che pochi passi in direzione della tenue luce quando si rese conto che c’era ben altro che non aveva notato al suo primo passaggio su quella strada. Un’intera baracca di legno, con tanto di tetto coperto di fogliame. Mélonie si ricordò all’improvviso delle parole del professor Penrhys durante una lezione di qualche giorno prima, durante la sua invettiva contro un certo Coleman, che era il proprietario della locanda di Hogsmeade e che, stando al professore, possedeva un capanno di caccia nella Foresta Proibita dentro dentro al quale aveva sviluppato un modo segreto, e senza dubbio magico, di curare la carne di selvaggina che poi serviva ai suoi avventori. Se quella costruzione era il capanno di caccia di Coleman, Mélonie poteva per lo meno usarlo come rifugio temporaneo. Voleva tornare al più presto a Hogwarts, ma i piedi avevano cominciato già da un pezzo a farle male e voleva controllare di non aver sviluppato qualche gelone.

Si avvicinò di soppiatto al capanno, per sincerarsi che non ci fosse nessuno all’interno. Individuò la porticina di legno vicino alla candela — che doveva essere magica, anche se non come quelle fluttuanti di Hogwarts, perché bruciava senza far colare cera o dare segno di consumarsi — e ci posò sopra l’orecchio per ascoltare eventuali rumori dall’interno. Ma, oltre la porta, c’era solo silenzio.

Mélonie afferrò la maniglia di cordame e la tirò a sé. La porta si aprì con un cigolio lamentoso.

Quasi in risposta, dall’interno provenne un altro lamento, questa volta smorzato e che non originava di certo da dei cardini male oleati.

Dentro la capanna c’era qualcuno.

Mélonie scattò all’indietro per la sorpresa, perse l’equilibrio e finì col sedere a terra. “Ouch!” si lamentò, mentre i suoi occhi si incollavano all’apertura nera del capanno, aspettando da un momento all’altro che ne uscisse qualcuno.

Ma non successe nulla di tutto ciò.

Mélonie si rialzò. Nella sua testa era un continuo di: _Dobbiamo scappare! Dobbiamo scappare!_ Ma lei non voleva allontanarsi senza prima essersi accertata di cosa si trovasse all’interno di quel capanno misterioso.

Trattenne il fiato e tornò all’interno. Il lamento si ripeté, ma questa volta Mélonie rimase ferma sulle sue gambe. Terrorizzata, ma ferma.

Quando i suoi occhi si abituarono al buio, si rese conto che i suoni che aveva sentito provenivano da una figura ranicchiata in un angolo del capanno. Una figura che sembrava umana.

“ _Flamma!_ ” disse Mélonie.

L’incantesimo di illuminazione l’abbaglio e la costrinse a chiudere gli occhi per un momento. Quando il bruciore fu passato, realizzò non solo che la figura era legata mani e piedi e imbavagliata con un cappuccio calato sulla testa, ma anche che conosceva il vestito che aveva indosso.

La stoffa bizantina, del resto, era uno dei più bei tessuti in cicrolazione, e conosceva una sola persona con abiti di quel genere. 

“Professoressa Solomonis!”

Mélonie si affrettò a inginocchiarsi e a togliere il cappuccio dalla testa dell’insegnante di Guarigione.

Sophia Solomonis sbatté confusa le palpebre, con una smorfia in volto.

“Professoressa! Ci avevano detto che avevate fatto ritorno a Bisanzio! Chi è stato a portarvi qui?”

“Slegami le mani, prima,” le rispose con voce roca. “Dobbiamo andarcene subito.”

Mélonie si mise a slegare i nodi. Per fortuna le sue dita erano abbastanza sottili da riuscire a infilarsi tra le corde, perché non conosceva nessun incantesimo che poteva venirle utile in una situazione del genere.

“Professoressa?” disse una volta che le ebbe liberato mani e piedi. “Che cosa vi è successo?”

La professoressa Solomonis si massaggiò le caviglie. “Mélonie, lo so che hai la propensione a fare un sacco di domande…” Si alzò e tentò di mantenere l’equilibrio. “… e che non ti piace quando non sai tutto quello che secondo te c’è da sapere su qualcosa.” La guardò fissa negli occhi, con un espressione che non ammetteva repliche. “Ma fidati di me quando ti dico che dobbiamo tornare subito al castello.”

Mélonie annuì. Aveva capito di essersi infilata in una situazione strana e probabilmente pericolosa nel momento in cui la professoressa Solomonis non le aveva nemmeno domandato cosa ci facesse nel mezzo della Foresta Proibita. Si lasciò giudare nei meandri della foresta, non era certa che la professoressa sapesse orientarsi ma, per lo meno in questa occasione, preferiva essere quella che seguiva anziché prendersi la responsabilità di fare strada.

Nessuno parlava, entrambe troppo tese ad ascoltare i rumori attorno a loro. Mélonie avrebbe voluto riempirla di domande, ma non se la sentiva di rompere il silenzio. La professoressa Solomonis poteva avere ragione, magari nelle vicinanze si trovava qualcuno che voleva fare loro del male. 

A un certo punto il frinire degli insetti si fece più intenso e, di tanto in tanto, il canto solitario di qualche gufo o civetta le raggiungeva.

“Siamo quasi arrivate al castello,” bisbigliò la professoressa Solomonis.

Mélonie si guardò attorno, ma non fu in grado di vedere cosa si celava oltre agli alberi e ai cespugli, le fronde erano ancora troppo fitte. Se la professoressa diceva che il castello era vicino, tuttavia, era disposta a crederle. Dopotutto lei era un’adulta.

Però se davvero erano vicine al castello, significava anche che erano fuori pericolo, per cui forse, _con un po’ di discrezione_ , Mélonie poteva rivolgerle qualcuna delle domande che le si agitavano nella testa come un prurito che non le era possibile grattare.

“Che cosa è successo? Pensavamo tutti che foste tornata a Bisanzio.”

“Non lo ero.”

_Evidentemente._

“Chi è stato a rapirvi?” insistette Mélonie.

La professoressa Solomonis si fermò e prese a guardarsi intorno, agitando l’indice nell’aria come se stesse cercando di leggere qualcosa di invisibile. “Di là,” disse poi e riprese a camminare.

Mélonie strinse le labbra in un moto di stizza. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere ignorata oltre, era da quando era arrivata a Hogwarts che la gente non faceva altro che ignorare o sminuire le sue domande e ne aveva abbastanza. Avrebbe ottenuto delle risposte dalla professoressa Solomonis, decise, anche a costo di costringerla mettendosi a urlare.

“È stata la professoressa Yarwood?” Mélonie non aveva ancora ben capito a cosa aveva assistito poco prima, all’uscita del passaggio segreto, ma le era sembrato un buon azzardo. 

Non lo fu. “Cosa? No!” le rispose la professoressa Solomonis dopo essersi voltata a fissarla con uno sguardo perplesso. “Cosa ti salta in mente?”

“Le Civette di Hogsmeade, allora?” Era qualcosa che aveva detto la professoressa Yarwood.

“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia dicendo, ragazzina.”

“Niente… scusatemi.” 

Ma la risposta della professoressa le era sembrata sincera. Se le cosiddette Civette di Hogsmeade erano importanti, non lo avrebbe scoperto chiedendolo a lei.

“Sono stata catturata da una figura mascherata, d’accordo?” Le rispose in un bisbiglio affettato. “Mi ha portata in quella baracca nel bosco e ha detto che sarebbe tornato. Non so altro.”

“Che genere di maschera?”

La professoressa Solomonis sbuffò. “Ascolta, so che è nella tua natura, ma ti ripeto che non è questo il momento adatto per fare una miriade di domande.”

Ma Mélonie non aveva intenzione di desistere. “Più tardi troverete il modo di non rispondermi.”

“E va bene.” Allargò le braccia in un moto d’impotenza. “Era una maschera normale, a forma di volto umano. Di metallo, probabilmente d’argento. E non ne sono del tutto sicura perché come potrai facilmente immaginare avevo altre cose di cui preoccuparmi in quel momento, ma mi pare che ci fosse una piccola W incisa sotto l’occhio sinistro. Sei soddisfatta ora?”

Mélonie non rispose. La professoressa aveva risposto alla sua domanda, ma non le aveva chiarito molto la situazione. “Credo di sì,” disse dopo un po’.

La professoressa Solomonis riprese a camminare. “Bene, allora torniamo in fretta al castello.”

Non passò molto tempo prima che il sottobosco si diradò e, oltre i tronchi e le fronde, fu possibile vedere il profilo di Hogwarts che si stagliava nella notte. Erano vicine al lago, per cui Mélonie doveva aver voltato inavvertitamente verso sinistra da qualche parte nella foresta.

“Una volta raggiunto l’ingresso,” le disse la professoressa senza più preoccuparsi di tenere bassa la voce, “andrò ad avvisare il preside del mio ritorno e gli racconterò tutto quello che è successo. Tu farai bene a tornare filata nella torre di Corvonero. Non so che cosa ci facevi in giro nella Foresta Proibita nel cuore della notte, ma visto che probabilmente mi hai salvato la vita penso che non mi ci soffermerò. Se qualcuno dovesse vederci insieme, però, potrebbe raggiungere la conclusione che tu sia coinvolta in qualcosa. Hai già rischiato una volta di farti male, e altri tre studenti della tua età sono finiti uccisi. Inutile che ti dica che è necessaria la massima prudenza.”

Mélonie annuì.

La professoressa Solomonis l’accompagnò fino all’ingresso, poi si diresse verso la Grande Scalinata, facendole cenno di sbrigarsi a tornare alla torre di Corvonero. Mélonie non se lo fece ripetere, perché già erano tornate a riecheggiarle in testa le parole di Elsanor di quel pomeriggio che ora le sembrava così lontano. _Promettimi di non farti scoprire dai professori_. Beh, la professoressa Solomonis l’aveva senza dubbio scoperta, ma Mélonie era abbastanza certa che non avrebbe tolto nessun punto a Corvonero per quello. Lo stesso però non si poteva dire per gli altri insegnanti, e a breve ce ne sarebbero stati un po’ in giro, quando la notizia del ritorno della professoressa Solomonis si sarebbe diffusa.

Per quanto al riguardava, voleva soltanto fare ritorno nei quartieri di Corvonero, togliersi quella tunica sudicia che aveva indosso, e magari darsi una sciacquata nel bagno prima di concedersi forse tre o quattro ore di sonno.

Poteva praticamente toccare il battente a forma di corvo della torre di Corvonero, quando fu raggiunta da una voce.

“Ed ecco qualcuno che crede di essere al di sopra delle regole!”

Mélonie lanciò un urletto e si voltò di scatto. Di fronte a lei, in una nuvola di tessuti verdi, gli stessi che le aveva visto indosso al limitare della Foresta Proibita, c’era la professoressa Yarwood.

_Mi ha scoperto. Ora mi farà fare la fine del professor mac Bride._

“Allora? Che cos’hai intenzione di fare?” le chiese in un sibilo che sembrava ricolmo di rabbia.

Mélonie sentì che stava per mettersi a piangere. “Vi prego, professoressa…”

Inutile supplicare, si ricordò. Non è servito a molto al professor mac Bride.

La professoressa Yarwood strinse gli occhi fino a ridurli a due fessure. “Forse credi di poterla fare franca perché sei una studentessa della mia casa, vero?”

“Mi dispiace, professoressa, vi giuro che—”

“Silenzio!” tuonò. Mélonie si mise a tremare per la paura, gli occhi incollati non al volto della professoressa Yarwood ma alle sue mani, in attesa che la destra estraesse la bacchetta dalle pieghe del vestito. “Devi imparare che in questo posto ci sono delle regole, e che ogni studente è obbligato a rispettarle.”

_Regole? Ma allora…_

“So che di norma sono è prevista la decurtazione di soli centoventi punti per chi è sorpreso ad aggirarsi di notte nel castello,” disse la professoressa Yarwood. “Ma in questo caso sono propensa a fare un’eccezione _proprio_ perché sei una studentessa della mia casa, Mélonie de l’Argent.” Le puntò contro l’indice affusolat. “ _Duecento_ punti saranno tolti ai Corvonero. E ora fila a dormire, il resto della tua punizione ti sarà amministrato domani prima delle lezioni.”


	17. Una punizione esemplare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essere Mélonie è soffrire.

Si svegliò con la sensazione che una mano invisibile le stesse stringendo il petto, impedendole di respirare. Le ci volle un momento per ricordarsi che cosa le era successo la notte precedente. 

Mélonie si mise a sedere sulla sponda del letto, stropicciandosi gli occhi con le mani. Era stanca, aveva dormito poco. Dalla finestra del dormitorio entrava la luce chiara del mattino. Intorno a lei, gli altri letti erano vuoti, perfino quello di Caitlin, che era solita alzarsi all’ultimo momento possibile prima di essere in tempo per le lezioni.

Significava che doveva vestirsi e prepararsi più in fretta che poteva, non poteva permettersi il lusso di arrivare in ritardo in classe. Il professor Penrhys si sarebbe con buona probabilità mostrato comprensivo, ma il rischio di far perdere altri punti alla sua casa era qualcosa che non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione. 

Duecento punti le era costata la sua avventura della notte precedente. Un mese di impegno e duro lavoro da parte dei suoi compagni cancellato in un niente. Per colpa sua. 

Indossò l’uniforme nera della scuola, prese con sé la bacchetta e il De Magica Incantatione e si preparò a lasciare la stanza. Com’era tardi per lei lo era anche per gli altri, e forse avrebbe potuto ritardare il momento in cui avrebbe incontrato qualcuno dei suoi compagni di casa. Sapeva che si trattava di una tenue speranza, ma vi rimase aggrappata finché, una volta raggiunta la sala comune, non si trovò di fronte a Elsanor, Gwen e, più in disparte, impegnata a guardare fuori dalla finestra con aria distratta, Edith.

Non appena la videro, Elsanor scosse la testa e guardò altrove, ma Gwen la fissò dritta negli occhi con sguardo avvelenato.

“Lo sapevo che avresti combinato qualcosa del genere,” le disse facendo sibilare le parole tra i denti serrati e puntandole contro un dito accusatore. “Hai idea di quanti punti ci sono rimasti, ora? Solo tre, Mélonie. Tre. Siamo passati dal secondo all’ultimo posto, e chissà quanto ci vorrà per recuperare.” Fu presa da un fremito di disgusto. “Sempre che ce la faremo.”

“Gwen, io…” cominciò Mélonie.

Ma Gwen la interruppe, agitando una mano avanti al volto. “Non mi interessano le tue scuse, Mélonie. L’hai fatta troppo grossa.” Si voltò in direzione di Elsanor. “Vieni, se ci sbrigiamo possiamo ancora andare a fare colazione.”

Senza dire una parola, Elsanor seguì Gwen fuori dalla sala comune.

Fu a quel punto che Edith si girò a guardarla. “L’hai fatta grossa, questa volta.”

“Mi dispiace, davvero.” Non le piacque la voce piagnucolante che le era uscita dalle labbra. Aveva violato le regole di Hogwarts, quello sì, ma era anche abbastanza sicura di aver salvato la vita della professoressa Solomonis, e quello doveva pur contare qualcosa. _Se solo non le avessi promesso di non fare parola di quanto è avvenuto nella Foresta Proibita!_ Avrebbe potuto spiegarsi con gli altri, e magari non l’avrebbero odiata così tanto.

“Lascia perdere le scuse,” le rispose Edith. “Frequento questa scuola da abbastanza tempo per sapere che quasi a tutti capita di combinare qualche pasticcio. Non sei la prima a far perdere punti a Corvonero, anche se non mi risulta che nessuno ne abbia mai fatti perdere così tanti tutti in una volta.”

Dato che Edith non era interessata a sentire le sue scuse, Mélonie non sapeva che altro dire.

“Lascia che ti sveli un segreto: noi di Corvonero tendiamo a essere migliori dei maghi delle altre case quando si tratta degli aspetti teorici della magia. Tutti o quasi i grandi inventori di incantesimi, per lo meno da dopo la fondazione di Hogwarts, erano di Corvonero. Tutti gli Ollivander, quelli degni di nota, intendo, erano di Corvonero. Mentre invece sai quanti duellanti famosi vengono dalla nostra casa? Nessuno. Berthulf di Llangarth? Grifondoro. Hiltrude la Donna-Orso? Grifondoro. Sir Gorlarholt e la nobile Blanchella? Serpeverde. Corvonero non produce grandi guerrieri in cerca di gloria, perché la nostra forza risiede nella conoscenza. E questo significa che Corvonero parte svantaggiato durante la Battaglia delle Case.” Agitò una mano davanti al volto. “Oh, abbiamo vinto la nostra buona parte di Coppe delle Case, ma di rado ciò è avvenuto nel’arena da combattimento. Il più delle volte un’altra casa ha vinto la Battaglia delle Case, ma la coppa è fnita lo stesso a noi perché durante l’anno avevamo accumulato più punti.”

Mélonie annuì sconsolata, aveva capito che cosa stava cercando di dirle.

“I punti che ci hai fatto perdere, Mélonie, ci servivano. Ora sta a te scegliere se vuoi continuare a chiedere scusa a tutti quanti o a rimboccarti le maniche e rimediare al danno che hai combinato.”

“Ho capito. Grazie Edith.”

“Non fraintendermi, dovresti comuque chiedere scusa al resto dei Corvonero, perché l’hai fatta davvero grossa. Però non più di una volta.”

Mélonie annuì. 

“E ora,” proseguì Edith, “credo che la professoressa Yarwood ti stia aspettando nel suo ufficio.”

Per la sua punizione, ricordò Mélonie. La notte precedente, mentre si rigirava tra le coperte, era stata costretta a impedirsi di immaginare quale sarebbe stato il castigo che la professoressa Yarwood le avrebbe somministrato, perché altrimenti non sarebbe più riuscita ad addormentarsi.

Con la testa bassa, raggiunse la piccola stanza accanto alla classe dove si svolgevano le lezioni di Alchimia che la professoressa Yarwood aveva eletto a suo studio personale. Era piuttosto piccola e male illuminata, con un largo tavolo di legno scuro sul fondo che arrivava quasi a sfiorare le pareti laterali e un piccolo camino in un angolo. Non c’erano librerie, notò Mélonie, né i barattoli contenenti prodotti alchemici che si sarebbe aspettata di trovare. In compenso, a fissarla dall’altro capo del tavolo, c’era la professoressa Yarwood, vestita con un abito sempre verde smeraldo ma piuttosto sobrio rispetto al solito e i capelli coperti da un velo bianco con soggolo. 

Quello che non si aspettava, invece, fu vedere accanto a lei il preside in persona.

Fu in quel momento che Mélonie cominciò a temere che la punizione minacciata dalla professoressa Yarwood consisteva nella sua espulsione da Hogwarts. Il cuore cominciò a batterle forte nel petto e sentì la testa farsi leggera.

Proprio la professoressa Yarwood aveva il potere di decidere sul futuro nella scuola! Proprio lei che la sera prima aveva attaccato il professor mac Bride. Forse avrebbe dovuto farne parola con il preside, anche se ciò avrebbe significato tradire la parola che aveva dato alla professoressa Solomonis. 

“Madamigella de l’Argent, prego, sedetevi,” la accolse il preside in tono formale. Più che arrabbiato, a Mélonie sembrò dispiaciuto.

Senza dire niente, si accomodò su una delle sedie ornate di fronte al tavolo. 

“La professoressa Yarwood mi ha informato che siete stata sorpresa al di fuori del vostro dormitorio, ieri sera.”

_E anche lei era fuori. Fuori nella Foresta Proibita, per la precisione. A minacciare il professor mac Bride con la maledizione Cruciatus._

“Inutile che vi dica che questa è una grave violazione delle regole di questa scuola,” continuò il preside. “Regole che esistono per garantire la sicurezza di tutti gli studenti.”

Mélonie pensò alla notte prima delle calende di settembre. Pensò anche ad Agnes e a quello che poteva esserle successo. _O siccome era prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, in questi casi la sicurezza di tutti gli studenti non è importante?_

“Ora, per far sì che vi rimanga bene in mente di non commettere un’altra volta un errore del genere, la professoressa Yarwood ha suggerito di assegnarvi un castigo aggiuntivo. Un lavoro di cui vi occuperete da quest’oggi fino alla fine dell’anno accademico.”

 _Fino alla…? Ma allora non vogliono espellermi!_ Guardò fissa la professoressa Yarwood, il cui viso privo di espressione sembrava una maschera.

“Professoressa?” la incitò il preside.

“Winnibald mi ha informata che i suoi molti doveri a Hogwarts hanno cominciato a gravare su di lui.” Mélonie cercò di non sollevare un sopracciglio dubbiosa, ma proprio non ce la fece: Hogwarts era grande, ma Winnibald doveva avere più o meno l’età di suo padre. “Specialmente,” continuò la professoressa, “i suoi doveri di pulizia. Per cui ho pensato di assegnargli un’assistente.” La guardò fissa, ma senza soddisfazione. “Tutti i pomeriggi, dopo le lezioni, a partire da oggi fino alla fine dell’anno accademico, aiuterai Winnibald a pulire la guferia. Questo, naturalmente, non ti esime dallo svolgere le tue letture e il resto dei tuoi compiti nel modo che si confà a un Corvonero.”

Mélonie non sapeva cosa pensare. Pulire la guferia sembrava un incarico abbastanza disgustoso e anche faticoso, ma di sicuro batteva l’essere espulsa. Era anche la professoressa Yarwood a turbarla. Perché non aveva colto al volo l’occasione per espellerla? Era perché non sospettava di lei o, peggio ancora, perché voleva tenersela il più possibile vicino? Più la guardava, quella mattina, e meno le sembrava la stessa donna che aveva visto colpire con un incantesimo il professor mac Bride, inerme a terra. 

“Ora potete andare, madamigella de l’Argent,” concluse il preside. “Se non erro tra poco comincerà la lezione del professor Penrhys, e immagino non serva dirvi che una conoscenza degli incantesimi è parte fondamentale per diventare dei grandi maghi.”

Mélonie si congedò e, con lo stomaco che brontolava in protesta per la colazione saltata, si diresse nell’aula di incantesimi. Fedele alla sua fama, il professor Penrhys impiegò l’ora che avrebbe dovuto dedicare a spiegare l’incantesimo di ammorbidimento a divagare a proposito delle insidie del _creaothceann_ , un gioco in cui i partecipanti, a cavallo di una scopa e con un calderone legato in testa, dovevano raccogliere il maggior numero di pietre che venivano fatte magicamente cadere sopra di loro. 

Non andò meglio durante la lezione successiva, in cui la professoressa d’Urchel insegnò loro i rudimenti della litomanzia, un tipo di divinazione in cui si formulano predizioni sul futuro sulla base del modo in cui una serie di pietre vengono lanciate su un tavolo. Se all’inizio la classe aveva mostrato un certo interesse per l’argomento, questo si era subito smorzato nel momento in cui la professoressa d’Urchel aveva specificato che durante quella lezione si sarebbero limitati a imparare a quale pianeta o elemento alchemico ciascuna pietra era collegata. 

In entrambe le lezioni, Mélonie era rimasta in disparte rispetto al resto dei Corvonero. Elsanor, che di solito si premurava di riservarle un posto vicino a lei, si era seduta tra Gwen e Caitlin. A Mélonie non era rimasto che sistemarsi in ultima fila, accanto ad alcuni ritardatari di Grifondoro, e in seguito, durante la lezione di Divinazione, vicino a Agnes, che tuttavia non si era mostrata particolarmente loquace — non sembrava che ce l’avesse con lei, era semplicemente il modo in cui Agnes era fatta.

Non appena entrò nella sala grande per il pranzo, sentì su di sé le occhiate dell’intera tavolata dei Corvonero. Per sua fortuna durò poco, perché la professoressa Solomonis fece il suo ingresso quasi nello stesso momento, e l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti si catalizzò su di lei. Tra bisbigli di “ma come, è già tornata?” e “ho sentito dire che non era affatto andata a Bisanzio”, Mélonie apprese che, durante tutta la mattinata, nel corso delle lezioni all’ospedale, la professoressa Solomonis aveva assegnato un sacco di punti a Corvonero per le motivazioni più svariate. Gweyr e Alexander Quivermont avevano guadagnato dieci punti a testa perché erano riusciti a riparare per primi una doppia frattura usando un incantesimo, e perfino Quisten aveva incassato due punti per aver passato alla professoressa una fialetta contenente distillato di mandragola. 

Mentre tutti i suoi compagni erano soddisfatti per i punti che stavano mano a mano recuperando, Mélonie era l’unica a sapere che la generosità della professoressa Solomonis era motivata da quello che era successo la sera precedente. Evidentemente era venuta a conoscenza della punizione che era toccata a Mélonie e stava cercando a suo modo di recuperare. 

Dopo pranzo arrivò il momento di raggiungere la guferia e cominciare la sua punizione. Winnibald la stava già aspettando alla base della torre, le braccia conserte sopra il petto gonfio e la faccia piegata in una smorfia, come se avesse appena addentato un boccone amaro. Indossava una tunica corta e un paio di brache attillate che mettevano in mostra le sue gambette storte e scheletriche. I capelli lunghi e unti che gli ricadevano sulle spalle completavano il quadro. A Mélonie il custode di Hogwarts non era mai piaciuto, anche se prima di quel momento non aveva mai scambiato con lui nemmeno una battuta.

“Ma bene,” disse Winnibald, biascicando e mischiando tra loro l’inizio e la fine delle parole. “Tu devi essere Mélonie. Un nome normanno per una bambina normanna… scommetto che non hai mai preso in mano una scopa in vita tua eh?” Le rivolse un sorriso a bocca aperta. Aveva i denti ingialliti e il fiato che puzzava.

Per quanto le sarebbe piaciuto smentirlo, tuttavia, Winnibald ci aveva visto giusto. Odon de l’Argent non possedeva un titlo nobiliare, ma la fedeltà che aveva dimostrato nei confronti di re William gli aveva consentito di mettere da parte denaro sufficiente a potersi permettere una bella casa e servitori fedeli che si occupassero dei suoi bisogni e di quelli della sua unica figlia. Cresciuta tra balie, tutrici e governanti, Mélonie aveva imparato il ricamo, la musica, il latino e perfino dei rudimenti di greco. Sapeva come mandare avanti una casa _in teoria_ , perché era ciò che ci si aspettava da una donna nella sua posizione, ma non _in pratica_.

“Sai per lo meno quela parte della scopa va usato per spazzare?” la canzonò Winnibald.

“Certo che lo so,” rispose lei piccata.

Winnibald mandò una risatina gutturale carica di compiacimento e prese a salire la scalinata a spirale della torre. 

Nella tenuta dei de l’Argent c’erano cavalli e delle galline, e Mélonie ovviamente sapeva che gli animali producevano odori sgradevoli. Era il motivo per cui, nelle case, i pavimenti erano sempre cosparsi da uno strato di fiori secchi ed erbe profumate. La sua governante era solita non farle mai mancare in camera accanto al letto dei rametti di basilico o salvia.

Nulla però servì a prepararla all’odore che la investì una volta che ebbe fatto il suo ingresso nella guferia. La stanza circolare in cima alla torre era dove vivevano — e quindi espletavano i loro bisogni — almeno due dozzine di gufi e civette, che gli studenti e il personale della scuola potevano utilizzare per inviare messaggi e lettere. Winnibald, che l’aveva preceduta, non aveva smesso un solo istante di sorridere e ora le stava porgendo un secchio e una pala. 

“Va tutto bene?” le chiese senza essere davvero interessato alla risposta.

Mélonie non rispose, stava cercando di abituarsi all’odore e, nello stesso tempo, di non rimettere il pranzo.

“Questo qui è il modo in cui puzzano gli uccelli,” le disse. “Farai meglio a imparare a sopportarlo, altrimenti ti spetteranno dei pomeriggi estremamente lunghi.” Mandò un’altra risata soffiando dal naso. “La prima cosa che bisogna fare è liberare i pavimenti. Poi si potranno lavare, insieme ai muri. In tutto questo gli uccellacci devono essere disturbati il meno possibile.”

Come se lo avesse sentito, una civetta poco distante emise uno stridìo sdegnato nella sua direzione. 

“Bene, anche questa è fatta,” disse Winnibald, chiaramente rivolto a sé stesso. Tornò a fissare Mélonie e di nuovo le sorrise. “Buon lavoro, bambina normanna.”

Mélonie rimase a guardarlo incredula mentre usciva quasi saltellando, lasciandola da sola nella guferia.

_Devo fare… tutto da sola?_

Si guardò intorno scoraggiata. I residui da pulier erano davvero tanti, e già sapeva ci avrebbe messo ben più di un giorno intero solo per riempire il secchio che Winnibald le aveva consegnato. Ciò nonostante, si mise all’opera.

Un paio d’ore dopo, puzzando come il materiale che stava spalando da terra e con gli occhi annebbiati dalle gocce di sudore che non osava detergersi, perché per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe avvicinato la mano alla faccia in quel momento, Mélonie fu costretta a constatare di non aver finito nemmeno metà del lavoro. 

“Siete animali così belli,” si lamentò ad alta voce rivolta al suo pubblico di volatili. “Perché dovete fare così tanta—”

Ma le sue ultime parole furono inghiottiti da un coro di squittii e bubolii provenienti da gufi e civette.

Non passò molto tempo che Winnibald tornò a farsi vedere. “Come procede il lavoro, bambina normanna? Puoi scendere per la cena ora, se vuoi.”

Mélonie lanciò un’occhiata al di fuori della finestra senza vetri. Era già calata la sera e nemmeno se n’era accorta. Si sentiva più stanca che affamata, e di sicuro non aveva nessun desiderio di farsi vedere in quelle condizioni dai suo i compagni. Anche se, ci avrebbe scommesso, più di qualcuno sarebbe stato soddisfatto a vederla conciata in quel modo. 

Senza farselo ripetere due volte, abbandonò la guferia lasciando secchio e pala dietro di sé, e si precipitò nella torre di Corvonero, dove sperava di riuscire a lavarsi velocemente prima di precipitarsi nella sala grande per mangiare. 

Con indosso una tunica pulita e i capelli umidi nascosti da una cuffia, le era rimasta solo la stanchezza per la giornata che si era quasi conclusa. Nonostante sentisse il bisogno di sdraiarsi da qualche parte e non alzarsi più fino all’indomani, sapeva bene che avrebbe dovuto rinviare almeno fino a quando non avesse terminato le letture assegnate dal professor el-Amiri. Anche mandare giù un boccone non sarebbe stato malvagio. Per un momento intattenne l’idea di portare con sé nella sala grande le pergamene di Astrologia, ma subito decise che non era il caso.

Stava uscendo dalla sala comune quando si imbatté in Elsanor. Per fortuna era da sola e non in compagnia di Gwen.

“Elsanor, per favore, ascoltami,” le disse. “Mi dispiace per i punti, ma ieri sera sono successe tante di quelle cose… non crederai mai a quello che ho viso!”

Con sua grande sopresa, vide l’espressione sul volto dell’amica farsi più dura.

“Non me ne importa niente, Mélonie.”

“Ma è importante!” insistette posandole una mano sul braccio. “Quello che ho scoperto—”

Ma Elsanor si svincolò. “Se è così importante vallo a dire al preside! Mi sono stancata di te che ti comporti come fossi l’unica persona importante al mondo. E nemmeno ti interessa se mentre ti preoccupi di te stessa fai finire nei guai tutti quanti noi di Corvonero.”

Alzò le mani esasperata e fece per andarmene.

“Ma… Ho detto che mi dispiace!”

Elsanor si volto. “Ti ho sentita, Mélonie. Ma il problema è che non ci credo.”

  


  


*

  


  


Questa volta Elsanor si era proprio arrabbiata. Non si ostinava a non rivolgerle la parola, né faceva di tutto per evitarla quando lei e Mélonie si trovavano insieme nello stesso luogo. Anzi, parlavano e spesso di sedevano vicine a lezione o durante pranzo e cena. Ma _qualcosa_ era diverso. Era come se le sue parole non contassero, la sua presenza poco meno di un dettaglio sullo sfondo, lei stessa qualcosa di simile a un fantasma. 

Mélonie non si era mai sentita così tanto sola come nei giorni seguenti.

Per non impazzire, decise che, dato che quella era una scuola e lei si trovava lì per imparare, si sarebbe concentrata solo ed esclusivamente sulle lezioni. Fu la prima tra tutti i Corvonero a riuscire a respingere con successo un incantesimo servendosi di _Protego_. Il professor Guennec le fece i complimenti davanti a tutta la classe. Fu il solo. Per Elsanor e tutti gli altri era come se niente fosse successo.

Il lavoro con Winnibald alla guferia non divenne più semplice o meno disgustoso. Per lo meno il custode la lasciava da sola a lavorare e si curava di lei il meno possibile, il che le dava la possibilità di ripetere le lezioni della giornata ai gufi, per aiutarsi a memorizzarle. Dopo una decina di pomeriggi passati a fare in quel modo, scoprì che quasi non aveva bisogno di mandare a mente le lunghe pergamene che i professori assegnavano loro da leggere al termine delle loro lezioni. 

Quando non le andava di memorizzare nozioni di Alchimia o Erbologia, erano altre le questioni che analizzava sotto l’occhio sempre un po’ perplesso dei gufi e delle civette. Domande del tipo: chi ha attaccato la professoressa Solomonis? Che cosa stava facendo la professoressa Yarwood al professor mac Bride e perché? Chi mi ha sguinzagliato contro dei gytrash inferociti la notte prima del mio arrivo a Hogwarts? E cosa ci faceva il professor Guennec nella foresta quella notte? E perché sia Domelch che Guennec ora mi evitano? C’erano molte altre domande, su Agnes, sulla maschera con la W sotto l’occhio, e nessuna per cui Mélonie avesse uno straccio di risposta. 

Mentre scrostava il pavimento della guferia in ginocchio, armata di panno e acqua insaponata, le vennero in mente una miriade di cose che poteva fare per riuscire finalmente a trovare la verità, o per lo meno _parte_ della verità, ma si era già cacciata in abbastanza guai. E forse, aveva cominciato a pensare dopo un po’, Elsanor tutti i torti al riguardo non li aveva.

Un giorno, quando le idi di ottobre erano ormai vicine e i suoi pomeriggi alla guferia trascorrevano avvolti in un’oscurità sempre più fitta, Mélonie si rese conto che si era fatto ormai tardi e Winnibald non era passato a chiamarla per la cena. Perplessa, Mélonie aveva lasciato la sommità della torre per andare a cercarlo. Lo aveva trovato sdraiato sul pavimento del pianerottolo poco più in basso, impegnato a russare in posa scomposta, mentre un rivolo di bava gli usciva dalla bocca aperta.

Mélonie gli lanciò un’occhiata disgustata. Provò a svegliarlo ma Winnibald non rispose quando chiamò il suo nome. Dal momento che non aveva intenzione di toccarlo per scuoterlo, decise di scendere e prepararsi per la cena. Nel corso dei giorni precedenti si era impratichita nell’arte di scendere dalla torre della guferia, raggiungere gli alloggi di Corvonero, lavarsi alla svelta e raggiungere la sala comune in tempo per la cena. 

Quella sera, però, la sua attenzione fu catturata dalla porticina in legno che si trovava alle spalle di Winnibald. Ci era passata di fianco molte volte, almeno due al giorno, ma non era sicura di averla mai vista prima. Forse non ci aveva semplicemente fatto caso ma, trattandosi di Hogwarts, sospettare che un’intera stanza fosse apparsa dal nulla non era poi qualcosa di fuori dal mondo.

Con circospezione, Mélonie scavalcò il corpo addormentato di Winnibald e aprì la porta.

Si trovò all’interno di una stanza circolare grande più o meno come la guferia, ma molto più buia, con l’unica luce che entrava da una piccola finestra, poco più che uno spiraglio nel muro. Quasi non registrò neanche il forte odore di polvere e chiuso, perché non era nemmeno paragonabile a quello che si respirava nella stanza poco sopra. Il soffitto era basso ed era cosparso di ragnatele, ma la cosa più spettrale erano le statue coperte da lenzuola accatastate in un angolo che sembravano fantasmi — o meglio, la versione dei fantasmi che Mélonie si immaginava prima di conoscere Madama Venivallia e gli altri abitanti non-morti del castello.

Doveva trattarsi di un magazzino, pensò oservandosi intorno. Oltre alle statue c’erano vecchi mobili rosi dai tarli, casse di legno ammuffite e arazzi arrotolati a prendere polvere. 

Gli occhi di Mélonie si posarono su una statua che si trovava verso il fondo della stanza. La notò perché, a differenza delle altre, non solo era scoperta e illuminata da una candela azzurra, ma il pavimento intorno a lei era stato spazzato di recente. La statua ritraeva una donna vestita con un abito leggero, nell’atto di portarsi le mani al cuore, ma non con lo stesso abbandono che Mélonie aveva visto nelle rappresentazioni dei santi nelle chiese. C’era qualcosa di gioioso nel suo gesto, eppure allo stesso tempo profondamente triste.

Ma la cosa che più la sorprese era che la statua le assomigliava. Sembrava una sua versione adulta.

Fu solo quando si avvicinò abbastanza da leggere l’incisione sul piedistallo che capì perché. _Aliz de Vere_ , diceva. 

La statua ritraeva sua madre.


	18. La statua nella torre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie faccia a faccia con il proprio passato.

Aliz de Vere era una strega e Odon de l’Argent, suo marito, l’aveva amata molto. Questo era tutto ciò che Mélonie sapeva di sua madre. Non aveva idea del perché ci fosse una statua che la ritraeva nella scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, né perché si trovasse nascosta all’interno di una stanza buia, insieme a vecchi mobili e altre statue dimenticate.

Rimase a fissarla per qualche tempo, senza sapere bene cosa fare. Poi realizzò che avrebbe fatto tardi per la cena. La sua punizione nella guferia si era protratta perfino più a lungo del solito, quella sera, e Mélonie cominciava a sentire i morsi della fame. Fece ritorno ai quartieri di Corvonero, si diede una sistemata, quindi scese nella sala grande per la cena. Non parlò a nessuno della statua — non che avesse qualcuno con cui farlo.

Il giorno successivo sgattaiolò di nuovo nella stanza. Si sedette sul pavimento di pietra fredda e rimase a fissare l’immagine scolpita di sua madre, studiandone i dettagli del volto, l’acconciatura dei capelli, il modo in cui portava il vestito. Perché suo padre non le aveva mai detto che si assomigliavano così tanto?

 _Magari è una di quelle statue magiche di cui è pieno il castello_ , si disse. Magari era come gli arazzi e i quadri che decoravano le pareti di sale e corridoi, quelli in cui frammenti di persone che non c’erano più ed eventi del passato rivivevano grazie a un incantesimo. 

“Mamma, ci sei?” domandò a un tratto, la voce poco più di un sussurro. “Sono io, Mélonie.”

La statua non si mosse, l’espressione sul suo volto non mutò.

Mélonie si sentì una sciocca. _Per forza non si muove, è una statua! Una vera statua, come quelle che ci sono nel mondo dei babbani_. 

Era un pezzo di pietra a cui delle mani abili avevano dato una forma umana, non sua madre o un pezzo di ciò che era stata. 

E anche se avesse potuto parlare con lei, che cosa le avrebbe detto? Odon de l’Argent non parlava mai della moglie che era morta dando alla luce sua figlia mentre lui era a combattere in Inghilterra al fianco di re William. 

_Tuo padre l’amava molto_ , era ciò che le dicevano i servitori di casa de l’Argent quando Mélonie poneva la domanda. Ma se l’amava così tanto, perché non parlava mai di lei, nemmeno quando era sua figlia a supplicare di farlo?

Mélonie si alzò dal pavimento con le gambe che le formicolavano per l’inattività. Voltò le spalle alla statua e uscì dalla stanza, ripetendosi che non aveva senso perdere tempo in quel modo. Aveva, dopotutto, una montagna di compiti da fare, e doveva esercitarsi con gli incantesimi per le lezioni del professor Guennec.

Nemmeno di domenica gli era risparmiata la sua punizione quotidiana nella guferia. _Tutti i giorni_ , aveva specificato la professoressa Yarwood, e così era stato. Quella domenica, però, Mélonie aveva avvolto un po’ del suo abbondante pranzo in un panno e lo aveva portato con sé quando si era presentata da Winnibald. Aveva svolto il suo lavoro per la giornata, che comprendeva scrostare per bene le pareti armata di spazzola, e una volta finito aveva fatto ritorno nella stanza al piano di sotto.

 _Ed eccomi qua, di nuovo a perdere tempo_ , si canzonò mentre raggiungeva la statua di sua madre. 

Come aveva ormai imparato ad attendersi, il pavimento intorno era privo di polvere e vicino al piedistallo fluttuava una candela incantata per non consumarsi mai. Erano entrambe tracce di un misterioso visitatore che, come lei, trascorreva parte del suo tempo in compagnia dell’immagine di Aliz de Vere. Quando aveva realizzato di non essere la sola a visitare quella stanza, Mélonie si era sentita come un’intrusa all’interno di un luogo che, evidentemente, era il santuario di qualcun’altro. Ma più ci pensava, più si convinceva che non stava facendo niente di male, stava solo portando i suoi rispetti. Senza contare che quella statua, in fin dei conti, ritraeva _sua_ madre.

Mentre le ombre della notte si facevano sempre più intense, Mélonie si sedette ai piedi della statua e consumò in silenzio la sua cena, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata di sfuggita indirizzata al volto di pietra della madre, neanche avesse paura di essere scoperta e redarguita.

Una volta che ebbe finito di mangiare, ripiegò il panno che aveva contenuto il suo pasto e si preparò ad alzarsi per fare ritorno nella torre di Corvonero. Scoprì, però, che le sue gambe non erano molto per la quale e non avevano molta voglia di alzarsi. Dopotutto che fretta c’era? Avrebbe comunque passato il resto della serata da sola e in silenzio, tanto valeva farlo lontano dalla sala comune, dove tutti le avrebbero lanciato occhiate torve. 

Corvonero aveva recuperato già un centinaio dei duecento punti che la professoressa Yarwood aveva sottratto a Mélonie per aver violato il coprifuoco, ma era ancora in quarta posizione, con cinquantasei punti di distacco da Tassorosso e oltre duecento da Grifondoro, che guidava la classifica per la Coppa delle Case. Parte di quei punti recuperati erano dovuti all’opera della professoressa Solomonis, che aveva sfacciatamente favorito Corvonero fino a che gli altri studenti avevano protestato e la professoressa d’Urchel, capo di Serpeverde, le aveva detto chiaro e tondo di smetterla. C’era un certo ottimismo tra gli studenti di Corvonero, ma Mélonie era ancora considerata da tutti quanti la responsabile delle sventure della casa. Mentre i ragazzi più grandi di lei sembravano aver smesso di trattarla come un’appestata, i suoi coetanei erano ancora ben lontani dal perdonarla. 

Sua madre, per lo meno, non l’avrebbe giudicata.

“Mamma? Sono io, Mélonie.” Si accorse di aver parlato solo dopo che le parole le furono uscite dalle labbra.

La statua, ovviamente, non rispose. Né lo avrebbe mai fatto.

“Mélonie… tua figlia,” continuò. “Sei stata tu a scegliere il mio nome, almeno così mi hanno detto.” Mélonie non sapeva se sua madre fosse riuscita a vederla o a stringerla tra le braccia prima di soccombere agli sforzi del parto, ma in cuor suo sperava tanto di sì. “Lo sai, sono una strega, proprio come te. E sono a Hogarts per imparare a padroneggiare i miei poteri.”

Si guardò intorno con circospezione, come per cercare orecchie indiscrete. Ma nella stanza circolare c’erano solo lei, la statua, e cumuli di vecchia mobilia. 

“Non sono molto brava a creare pozioni,” disse dopo un po’. “È un po’ come cucinare, e non sono granché capace nemmeno a fare quello.” Scosse la testa. “Nessuno mi ha mai insegnato a farlo.”

Mélonie si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro di fronte alla statua. “E ogni tanto ho anche qualche problema a lanciare gli incantesimi. Penso che ci sia qualcosa che non va nella mia bacchetta, perché alle volte voglio usare un incantesimo con una certa intensità, eppure, anche se uso l’evocazione giusta e i movimenti del polso giusti, esce fuori qualcosa di molto più forte o molto più debole di quello che volevo. Come durante la prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento, quando ho creato una torre di fumo invece che una piccola barriera come volevo fare.”

Si fermò e storse le labbra.

“Penso che sia perché la bacchetta non l’ho scelta io. Tutti gli altri sono andati da Ollivander o da qualche venidtore che li ha aiutati a scegliere una bacchetta adatta a loro, ma io no. A scegliere per me è stato papà… il signore mio padre, voglio dire.”

Mélonie sentì le guance che le si accendevano di rosso. Ancora una volta si guardò alle spalle per sincerarsi di non essere ascoltata.

“Vuole decidere tutto quanto al posto mio, lo sai? Certo, è mio padre e vuole solo il meglio per me, ma…” Allargò le braccia. “Adesso ho una bacchettta che non funziona come dovrebbe!”

Rimase per qualche momento in silenzio a fissare il volto di sua madre. Non si aspettava una risposta, quello no, ma era la prima volta che osava mettere in dubbio ad alta voce le scelte di suo padre e aveva come l’impressione che una diga fosse crollata, lasciando libere le acque del fiume.

“Non mi ha nemmeno mai detto che eri una strega, finché non è stato costretto a farlo! Perché? Se ti amava così tanto, perché non ha mai voluto fare parola di questa parte così importante di te? Se ne vergognava? E, se è così, significa che si vergogna anche di me, visto che sono anch’io una strega? Ci sono preti che vanno in giro a predicare che quelli come noi devono essere messi al rogo, e la gente dà pure loro retta! E pap… il signore mio padre? Crede anche lui che ciò che sono sia malvagio e che io debba essere bruciata viva?”

Il cuore le batteva forte, proprio come quando correva. La realizzazione che aveva detto troppo, anche se nessuno era lì per ascoltarla, la colpì come uno schiaffo.

“Forse è meglio che vada,” disse in un sussurro e, senza voltarsi, lasciò la stanza.

Il giorno seguente non fece ritorno, ma in seguito se ne pentì. Scoprì che passare del tempo insieme a sua madre, anche se si trattava solo di una replica inanimata, la faceva sentire meglio. Per questo trascorse parte delle sue sere in compagnia di sua madre, non appena finito il lavoro alla guferia, dalle idi di ottobre fin quasi al giorno di Ognissanti. Parlarle, anche se non riceveva risposta, la faceva sentire meglio.

Parlò a sua madre di come, a lezione di Alchimia, avesse trovato un modo alternativo a quello specificato nella ricetta per ottenere una pozione che faceva venire il singhiozzo, e delle difficoltà che aveva incontrato nel padroneggiare il sortilegio scudo durante le lezioni di Magia da Combattimento.

Ma Mélonie parlava insieme a sua madre anche di argomenti più delicati. Non poteva menzionare le lezioni di Alchimia, senza tirare in ballo la professoressa Yarwood, e la professoressa Yarwood senza che la sua mente andasse a ciò che aveva visto qualche notte prima, al limitare della Foresta Proibita. 

“Non so se posso dirlo… non so nemmeno se dovrei pensarlo, in realtà, visto che la professoressa Yarwood è il capo della mia casa, ma dopo quello che le ho visto fare comincio a credere che ci sia lei dietro a quello che sta succedendo.”

Tutti quanti sembravano avere dei segreti, si lamentò. E non le sarebbe nemmeno importato più di tanto — dopotutto le avevano sempre insegnato che una donna deve praticare la virtù della discrezione, e una bambina com’era lei doveva tacere riguardo gli affari degli adulti — se non fosse che parte di quei segreti sembravano coinvolgere anche lei. 

  


  


*

  


  


Mancavano pochi giorni alla notte di Ognissanti quando Mélonie, approfittando ancora una volta di una distrazione di Winnibald, sgattaiolò fuori dalla guferia e si rifugiò in quella che ormai aveva preso a chiamare la stanza di sua madre. 

La prima cosa che notò fu che la candela magica che per giorni e giorni aveva illuminato la statua fluttuando intorno a essa si era spenta e ora giaceva a terra come qualcosa di dimenticato. Mélonie fu costretta a estrarre la propria bacchetta e lanciare un incantesimo di illuminazione per poter vedere ciò che c’era intorno a lei, anche se ormai conosceva a memoria ogni dettaglio della stanza. Mangiò in fretta la fetta di pane e il formaggio che aveva prelevato dal tavolo della colazione quella mattina, impresa resa più difficile dall’avere una mano impegnata a reggere la bacchetta. 

“Stavo pensando,” disse con una certa titubanza alla madre. “Se ti hanno fatto una statua devi aver fatto qualcosa di importante, no? Devi essere stata una strega famosa.” Era ancora arrabbiata con suo padre per non averle mai parlato di lei nel dettaglio, ma non era quello il punto delle sue parole. “Ho visto le statue di Corinna Corvonero e Tosca Tassoroso, naturalmente, e anche quelle di Circe e Hiltrude la Donna-Orso. Lo sai quante statue che mi assomigliano ho visto nel mondo dei babbani? Una era la Vergine Maria e l’altra una santa che è morta lapidata ai tempi di Carlomagno.” Si alzò in piedi e prese a camminare avanti e indietro, gesticolando con le mani mentre parlava. “Perché nessuno mi ha mai detto che c’era un mondo dove qualcuno come me non è costretto a restare in silenzio quando parla un uomo? Dove posso leggere quello che voglio senza sentirmi dire che mi sto riempiendo la testa di sciocchezze, dove non devo avere paura di fare domande né vergognarmi quando voglio sapere di più su un certo argomento?” Incontrò gli occhi di pietra della madre. “E, soprattutto, ora che ne ho scoperto l’esistenza, perché dovrei voler tornare al _vecchio_ mondo, quello dove conterò per sempre meno di un qualsiasi uomo?”

Sentì le guance avvampare. Non era da lei parlare in quel modo, anche se non c’era nessuno a sentirla. Specialmente perché le sue parole suonavano come un atto d’accusa nei confronti del signore suo padre, che per anni l’aveva cresciuta e accudita.

“Forse è il caso che vada,” disse dopo un lungo silenzio. “Ho delle letture importanti da fare per la lezione di Erbologia di domani.”

  


  


*

  


  


Ancora una volta, la tentazione di lasciare in anticipo la sua punizione, facilitata dall’ormai consueta irreperibilità di Winnibald, fu troppo forte per essere ignorata. Tutta la scuola era in gran fermento per l’imminente festa di Ognissanti, e forse Winnibald era impegnato nelle preparazioni. 

Mélonie era rimasta sorpresa quando aveva scoperto che i maghi celebravano una ricorrenza cristiana come quella, ma Edith le aveva spiegato che la festa della notte di Ognissanti aveva origini antiche, che probabilmente risalivano a quel tempo a lungo passato in cui maghi e babbani vivevano apertamente l’uno accanto all’altro. 

“Se ne vedranno delle belle,” aveva chiosato Gweyr apparendo alle spalle di Edith. E Mélonie, in tutta risposta, aveva distolto lo sguardo e mandato una risatina impacciata.

Rivolse un’occhiata complice alle civette e ai gufi, annunciando loro che si sarebbero rivisti l’indomani, e lasciò la sommità della torre. Scese la rampa di scale a chiocciola fino al pianerottolo sottostante e aprì la porta che conduceva da sua madre.

La stanza era vuota. Non solo erano scomparse le statue coperte dai teli e le cataste di vecchi mobili, ma anche la polvere dal pavimento e le ragnatele dal soffitto. Dalla finestra entrava ora abbastanza luce da consentirle di guardarsi attorno senza la necessità di una candela magica o di un incantesimo di illuminazione.

Ma peggio di tutto era che la statua che ritraeva sua madre era scomparsa insieme a tutto il resto.

Mélonie corse nel punto in cui la statua si era trovata il giorno precedente e si guardò intorno, agitando le mani nell’aria per sincerarsi che la sparizione non fosse dovuta a qualche sortilegio di invisibilità.

“Mamma?” sussurrò appena. “Mamma dove sei?”

“Mi dispiace di essere stato costretto a farlo, Mélonie.”

La voce la fece irrigidire. Si volto di scatto e si trovò di fronte il professor Guennec, che stava in piedi poco oltre la porta.

“Siete stato voi?”

Il professor Guennec annuì. “Ho dovuto. Mi sono accorto che stavi trascorrendo in questa stanza sempre più tempo. Non ti sei presentata a cena per cinque giorni di fila, e durante il giorno non parli mai con nessuno. Non è così che tua madre avrebbe voluto vederti.”

Mélonie sentì la rabbia stringerle le viscere. “E voi cosa ne sapete di mia madre?” urlò, scattando in avanti con un dito puntato contro di lui.

“Ti sarai accorta, spero, che qualcuno oltre a te visitava tua madre.” Mélonie ripensò alla candela e all’assenza di polvere intorno e sopra la statua e, seppure con una certa riluttanza, annuì. “Chi credi che abbia sistemato la statua in quel modo?”

“Voi? Ma perché?”

“Tuo padre non ti ha raccontato molto della vita di tua madre, eh?”

Non mi ha raccontato proprio nulla, pensò Mélonie, che però si limitò a rispondere scuotendo il capo. 

“Aliz e io abbiamo studiato insieme a Hogwarts. Era una Grifondoro, prorprio come te. In effetti, mi sono stupito quando ho sentito che il cappello parlante ti aveva smistato in Corvonero. La figlia di Aliz de Vere non è finita in Grifondoro, mi sono detto. Sembrava pazzesco.”

Mélonie rivolse un’occhiata al volto barbuto del professor Guennec. Se aveva studiato insieme a sua madre, significava che era molto più giovane di quanto il suo aspetto non suggerisse.

“Non lo sapevo… pensavo avesse frequentato Hogwarts, ma non potevo saperlo con certezza. Era una brava studentessa?” Qual era la sua materia preferita? Aveva molti amici? Anche lei finiva nei guai come me? Nella testa di Mélonie prese a turbinare una miriade di domande, troppe perché riuscise a dar loro la parvenza di ordine necessaria per esprimerle a voce.

“Era di certo una studentessa migliore di me.” Guardò Mélonie con un mezzo sorriso. “Tu le assomigli molto, sai? Non solo in volto, ma anche nel modo in cui ti comporti quando incontri un problema di cui non consci ancora la soluzione. Sei proprio tenace come lo era lei.”

All’improvviso Mélonie fu come percorsa da una scossa. Certo, non le sembrava vero di avere qualcuno con cui parlare di sua madre, ma quello davanti a lei era il professor Guennec, lo stesso che aveva evitato lei e le sue domande per mesi.

“Volevamo viaggiare per il mondo, una volta terminati i nostri studi, lo sapevi? Ma poi Aliz ha incontrato tuo padre e si è perdutamente innamorata di lui. A volte mi domando come sarebbero diverse le cose se—”

“Professor Guennec,” lo interruppe Mélonie. “Che cosa è successo la notte prima delle calende di settembre?”

“Qualcosa che poteva finire molto male si è invece risolto senza spreco di vite.”

Mélonie sostenne il suo sguardo. “Questa non è una risposta.”

“Ma è la verità.”

“Se è la verità, spiegatemi che cosa ci facevate voi nella foresta vicino a Carlisle quella notte. E perché dei gytrash hanno cercato di attaccarmi.”

“E sia.” Il professor Guennec le posò una mano sulla spalla. Mélonie sentì il forte impulso di svicolarsi, ma non lo fece. “Non eri tu a essere il bersaglio dell’attacco, Mélonie. Domelch lo era. E io mi trovavo da quelle parti proprio perché temevo che qualcosa del genere sarebbe potuto accadere. Sono felice di averti salvato, non fraintendermi, ma non ero lì per te. Nemmeno sapevo che tu fossi la figlia di Aliz, al tempo.”

“Domelch?” Mélonie lo guardò stranita. “Ma Domelch è la persona più inoffensivo del mondo!”

Il professor Guennec mandò una risatina. “Oh, Domelch èun brav’uomo, senza dubbio, ma è anche la prova che le apparenze ingannano.”

“Qualcuno voleva fare del male a Domelch? E chi?”

“Stiamo ancora investigando al riguardo.”

Mélonie strinse le labbra. “E Agnes? Agnes de Chambers, è anche lei in Corvonero. È arrivata a Hogwarts il giorno dopo lo Smistamento. Anche a lei è successo qualcosa di simile?”

“Oh, Mélonie… questa storia non è qualcosa in cui vorresti immischiarti, credimi.”

Ma Mélonie era convinta di esserne già parte, che lo volesse o meno. “Lo vorrei sapere lo stesso, per favore.”

“Sì,” concesse il professor Guennec. “Anche Agnes è stata vittima di un attacco simile al tuo. Nel suo caso, però, il suo accompagnatore non è riuscito a salvarsi.”

“Ed era lui la vittima designata?”

“Esatto.”

“Ma perché?” Mélonie allargò le braccia. “Perché cercare di uccidere maghi di Hogsmeade?”

“Questa volta temo che dovrò far valere il mio ruolo di adulto e risponderti che stiamo cercando di fare tutto il possibile per risolvere una brutta situazione, e che finché sei tra le mura di Hogwarts non può capitarti nulla di male.”

La professoressa Solomonis potrebbe non essere d’accordo, pensò Mélonie. Ma prima che potesse rispondere, le venne un illuminazione. Decise di giocare d’azzardo.

“Questa _brutta situazione_ ha per caso a che fare con le Civette di Hogsmeade?”

Bastò l’espressione sul volto del professor Guennec per convincerla di aver fatto centro.

“Come fai… dove hai sentito parlare delle Civette di Hogsmeade?”

Mélonie fece spallucce, come se il dettaglio non fosse importante. Non poteva certo andare a dire che si trattava del nome uscito dalle labbra della professoressa Yarwood mentre minacciava e aggrediva il professor mac Bride. “L’ho sentito in giro,” rispose vaga.

L’espressione sul volto del professor Guennec passò da sorpresa a quasi divertita. “Ebbene, diciamo solo che le Civette di Hogsmeade sono un’associazione segreta votata a proteggere i maghi inglesi, specialmente quelli di Hogwarts e dintorni.”

Per cui le Civette di Hogsmeade erano i buoni. Ma se lo erano, perché agivano in segretezza?

“Domelch fa parte delle Civette di Hogsmeade? E voi, professore?”

“Mélonie, ci siamo trattenuti fin troppo, mi pare. Se ti sbrighi a raggiungere la sala grande fai ancora in tempo a mangiare qualcosa di sostanzioso per cena. E sbaglio o il professor Llywarch ha assegnato delle letture importanti agli studenti del primo anno?”

“Ma professore…”

Guennec la interruppe mostrandole il palmo della mano alzata. “È bene che tu abbia una mente inquisitiva, ma in questo caso è davvero meglio lasciare a noi adulti il compito di affrontare la situazione. Hai undici anni, Mélonie, e Aliz non mi perdonerebbe mai se ti trascinassi in qualcosa di complicato come quello che sta succedendo.” Fece una breve pausa. “Ti basti sapere che questo è un periodo un po’ particolare nel mondo magico, l’era dei fondatori è finita e qualcuno sta cercando di creare un nuovo ordine. Ti posso garantire che tu, come tutti gli altri studenti di Hogwarts, sei al sicuro all’interno della scuola. Ci sono molte persone che hanno fatto voto di proteggervi durante questo conflitto.”

Mélonie soppesò le parole del professor Guennec, quindi annuì.

“E ora vai a fare una cena che sia degna di tale nome, accidenti!” Le indicò la porta. “E un’ultima cosa. Ricorda che i punti per la Coppa delle Case restano solo per un anno, ma le amicizie che stringi qui a Hogwarts possono durare anche per tutta una vita.”


	19. La notte di Ognissanti (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la notte di Ognissanti a Hogwarts ci sono cose ben più inquietanti di fantastmi e spiritelli.

“La Foresta Proibita è dove i centauri tengono i loro riti segreti,” stava dicendo Alexander con la fiamma che scaturiva dalla punta della sua bacchetta a disegnargli ombre profonde sul volto. “Per loro la notte di Ognissanti è l’inizio di un nuovo anno e questo significa che devono rinnovare l’alleanza con i loro misteriosi dèi.” 

Nella sala comune di Corvonero, dove regnava un buio innaturale per quell’ora del pomeriggio, quasi tutti gli studenti del primo anno erano radunati intorno a lui, ad ascoltare in teso silenzio la sua storia. 

“E tra gli dèi dei centauri nessuno è più terribile e malvagio di Drakagorgon il Cacciatore.” Alexander si guardò intorno, come per sincerarsi che solo chi era nelle sue immediate vicinanze potesse ascoltare le sue parole. “Drakagorgon il Cacciatore ha un teschio per faccia e le corna di un cervo, il manto nero come la notte e, durante la festa di Ognissanti si aggira nella Foresta Proibita preceduto da un suono simile a quello di una campanella. Quando i centauri sentono un _ding ding ding_ in lontananza, sanno che Drakagorgon sta venendo a prenderli e a portarli con sé nel suo reame, dove li torturerà e li tormenterà per l’eternità.”

Gli studenti del primo anno presero a guardarsi intorno innervositi. Qualcuno deglutì a fatica.

“Ecco perché i centauri hanno i loro riti segreti, per salvarsi e allontanare Drakagorgon dai loro villaggi. Ma così facendo spingono Drakagorgon al di fuori della Foresta Proibita, e a lui non resta che venire a cercare le sue nuove vittime da qualche altra parte… Non gli resta che venire a cercarle proprio qui, a Hogwarts…”

In quell’istante il silenzio teso che imperava nella sala comune di Corvonero si riempì con il distinto tintinnio di una campanella. Gli studenti del primo anno si scambiarono occhiate impaurite e, nemmeno un momento dopo, la porta d’ingresso della sala si spalancò e ne emerse una creatura mostruosa, vestita di nero, con un teschio per volto e le corna di un cervo.

La reazione degli studenti del primo anno fu immediata, caotica e rumorosa. Quasi tutti saltarono in piedi urlando, alcuni allungarono la mano alla ricerca della propria bacchetta, un riflesso automatico per un mago, ma inutile quando non si indossavano le uniformi della scuola, altri si nascosero dove potevano, chi dietro alle poltrone dall’alto schienale, chi dietro ai tendaggi, chi ancora alle spalle degli studenti più grandi, che a stento riuscivano a trattenere le loro risate.

“ _SONO DRAKAGORGON E SONO VENUTO QUI PER MANGIARVI IN UN SOL BOCCONE!_ ” tuonò la creatura.

E l’inganno avrebbe funzionato, pensò Mélonie, se anche Alexander non fosse scoppiato in una fragorosa risata. 

Un momento dopo e il terribile Drakagorgon si rivelò per ciò che era realmente: Gweyr e Tedwin con indosso un vecchio lenzuolo tinto di nero e un teschio preso da chissà dove al quale avevano attaccato dei rami secchi per creare l’illusione delle corna.

“Un’onorata tradizione di Corvonero per la festa di Ognissanti,” commentò Edith con un sogghigno. “I miei complimenti, Gweyr, quest’anno con il costume hai superato te stesso.”

Gweyr smise un momento di sghignazzare con Tedwin e Alexander per prodigarsi in un inchino esagerato. “Il piacere è stato mio, e senza dubbio anche di Tedwin e Alexander. È stata una fortuna che abbiamo trovato un vero teschio nello studio della professoressa d’Urchel.”

“Puoi sempre contare sui Serpeverde quando cerchi qualcosa di inquietante e spaventoso,” chiosò Tedwin, togliendosi dalle spalle il mantello nero.

Dall’altra parte della sala comune, Gwen si rialzò in piedi e si sistemò dietro l’orecchio una cioccha di capelli che, nel trambusto, le era scivolata fuori dalla retina. “Che gioco sciocco, farci spaventare in questo modo!” si lamentò.

“Io non mi sono affatto spaventato,” ribattè Bertran, riaggiustandosi la tunica.

“Ma se mi hai spinto via dalla tenda per avere il nascondiglio tutto per te!” lo canzonò Kerron.

“C’era solo una persona che non era spaventata, in realtà,” obiettò Alexander. “Ed è Mélonie.”

Mélonie sentì gli occhi di tutti posarsi su di lei e per un breve momento desiderò sprofondare nel pavimento. Poi realizzò che, se se n’era accorto, significava che Alexander la stava _guardando_ , e sulla sua faccia si distese un sorriso beato.

“Non ti sei nemmeno scomposta,” insistette. “Come mai? Non ti è piaciuta la mia storia?”

“No, mi è piaciuta!” rispose subito Mélonie, tentando senza troppo successo di controllare il proprio rossore. Non poteva andare in giro a dire che il vero motivo era che lei ci era stata per davvero nella Foresta Proibita, e non era affatto come l’aveva raccontata Alexander, primo perché nessuno, nemmeno Elsanor, sapeva della sua visita non programmata, e poi perché se ne avesse fatto parola avrebbe finito per ricordare a tutti che aveva fatto perdere alla sua casa ben duecento punti in un colpo solo. Doveva inventarsi un’altra risposta. Qualcosa che suonasse sufficientemente _Corvonero_. “È solo che… ecco, l’altro giorno ero in biblioteca a leggere per caso un libro sui centauri, e c’era scritto che venerano il sole e la luna, non mostri come Drakagorgon.”

“Ah, un altro esempio di come il sapere sconfigge la paura.” Alexander le sorrise, quindi si rivolse ai suoi due complici, Gweyr e Tedwin. “Forse è il caso che andiamo a riportare quel teschio nell’ufficio della professoressa d’Urchel. Perché Drakagorgon sarà anche immaginario, mase dovesse scoprirci la sua furia sicuramente no.”

Dopo che i tre ebbero lasciato la sala comune, gli studenti del primo anno si frammentarono in tanti gruppetti impegnati a parlottare tra di loro. Rimasta sola, Mélonie si sedette su una poltrona di fronte al camino acceso. Con la coda dell’occhio riusciva a vedere Elsanor in compagnia di Gwen. Come lei, anche loro due se ne stavano in disparte, appoggiate in silenzio al davanzale di una delle finestre.

Durante l’ultima settimana, sia quando Mélonie aveva trascorso le sue serate ignorando tutto e tutti e preferendo parlare con una statua che aveva le fattezze di sua madre, sia quando, dietro la spinta del professor Guennec, aveva ripreso a farsi vedere nelle aree comuni della sua casa, l’ostilità di Elsanor si era dissolta in una sorta di ostinato distacco. Era Gwen, alla quale Elsanor si era attaccata in quel periodo, che ancora le rivolgeva occhiate astiose. Tutti gli altri, invece, avevano più o meno smesso di trattarla come se avesse contratto la peste di Giustiniano, anche perché Corvonero aveva cominciato a riprendersi dal colpaccio che Mélonie gli aveva assestato e aveva colmato il distacco che la separava da Tassorosso, raggiungendo la terza posizione nella corsa verso la Coppa delle Case. Le dispiaceva che Elsanor ancora la trattasse con ostilità, per quanto distaccata, ma se essere comandata da Gwen era quello che voleva, Mélonie non poteva certo impedirlo.

Elsanor non era di certo l’unica amica che aveva in Corvonero.

La vigilia di Ognissanti era un giorno di festa a Hogwarts. Le lezioni erano sospese e gli studenti erano liberi di trascorrere il tempo nel modo che preferivano. Mélonie e Agnes erano andate a esplorare le varie attività che si svolgevano nel castello. Agnes aveva parlato poco, com’era consueto aspettarsi, ma anche lei si era detta sorpresa che i maghi celebrassero una festa cristiana come Ognissanti. In realtà, le aveva spiegato Mélonie, che a sua volta aveva sentito quella storia da qualcuno degli studenti più grandi, la festa di Ognissanti aveva radici molto antiche e celebrava la notte in cui il velo che separava il mondo dei vivi da quello dei morti si faceva più sottile.

Sin dalle prime ore della mattinata, nei cortili e sulle mura del castello ardevano dei fuochi che, stando a quanto Mélonie aveva capito, facevano parte della tradizione della festa. All’interno, sale e corridoi erano decorate con torce sospese con fiamme magiche di ogni colore. Intorno ai falò, gli studenti più grandi si allenavano a divinare tra le fiamme il futuro dei loro compagni più giovani.

Gruppi di studenti si raccoglievano intorno a bacinelle colme d’acqua nelle quali galleggiavano delle mele. Il gioco, qualcosa che Mélonie sapeva esistere anche tra i babbani, consisteva nell’afferrare più mele possibile servendosi solo della bocca, ma la variante di Hogwarts era che una delle mele era in realtà una testa d’aglio incantata per assumere l’ _aspetto_ di una mela, mantenendo tuttavia il sapore dell’aglio. Non di rado i gruppetti di studenti radunati intorno ai bacili esplodevano in risate divertite mentre qualche povero sventurato faceva il possibile per scacciare il saporaccio che gli aveva invaso la bocca con espressione disgustata.

Le ragazze, in genere, preferivano radunarsi intorno ai camini — anch’essi accesi e risplendenti con fiamme che assumevano, di volta in volta, i colori delle quattro case. Dopo aver sbucciato una mela, lanciavano la buccia dietro la spalla e, secondo la tradizione, la forma che acquistava una volta a terra avrebbe indicato loro l’iniziale del nome dell’amato. Mélonie si era resa conto ben presto che anche quel gioco era una fonte di risate e scherni, soprattutto quando le amiche della ragazza che lanciava la buccia usavano le loro bacchette per farle assumere una forma più o meno desiderata. Anche lei ci provò, sperando in cuor suo che ne uscisse la lettera G, come Gweyr. Invece la buccia assunse la forma di una V, anche se Mélonie era convinta di non conoscere nessuno il cui nome iniziasse con tale lettera. Poteva trattarsi di una A rovesciata, si era detta. A come Alexander, che non era Gweyr, ma era comunque meglio di niente.

Durante la giornata di Ognissanti era inoltre facilissimo incontrare fantasmi aggirarsi per il castello, molti di più del solito. Perfino Madama Venivallia lasciava i confini della biblioteca per andare a incontrare amici e conoscenti non-morti che non vedeva dall’anno precedente. I fantasmi erano in genere piuttosto loquaci e smaniavano di mettersi a chiacchierare con gli studenti, specialmente con quelli più giovani, che ancora non avevano sentito i resoconti delle prodezze delle loro vite mortali. 

Mélonie e Agnes si erano imbattute, poco dopo la colazione, nello spirito della Dama Grigia intento a vagare nelle vicinanze della torre di Astronomia. Se le storie che avevano sentito al suo riguardo corrispondevano al vero, doveva trattarsi del fantasma di Helena, figlia di Corinna Corvonero, che aveva preceduto la madre nella morte, spezzandole il cuore. Mélonie non sapeva quale fosse la verità, ma le bastò un’occhiata al volto del fantasma per capire che aggirarsi per i corridoi di Hogwarts le causava grande tristezza e rimpianto. Aveva provato ad avvicinarsi e salutarla, ma la Dama Grigia si era accorta della sua presenza ed era scappata attraversado un muro.

“Magari aveva paura che le chiedessi che cosa le era successo di così spaventoso,” le aveva detto Agnes, una delle poche volte che Mélonie l’aveva sentita parlare nel corso della giornata. 

“Non ha ragione di avere paura di me,” aveva risposto Mélonie, non più tanto sicura che la discussione vertesse ancora sulla Dama Grigia.

A interromperle fu l’arrivo del professor mac Bride, che durante il giorno della festa di Ognissanti era solito guidare un gruppo di studenti in giro per il castello indossando un teschio di cavallo inciso e decorato e un lenzuolo bianco. In mano aveva un corno che, si diceva, aveva rubato di persona a un troll dei ghiacci addormentato durante un viaggio in Scandia. 

“Guardate! Guardate!” esclamò non appena si fu reso conto della loro presenza. “Sono Mélonie e Agnes!”

Il codazzo di studenti dietro di lui proruppe in urla di giubilo, poi il professor mac Bride si portò alle labbra il corno del troll dei ghiacci e soffiò una nota bassa e vibrante. Quando ebbe finito, i ragazzi si misero a cantare una canzone di cui era chiaro stessero inventando sul momento le parole. Riuscirono a strappare un sorriso perfino ad Agnes che, insieme a Mélonie, li acclamò con applausi e grida d’incoraggiamento.

Era difficile credere, si disse Mélonie, che l’uomo vestito con quel costume allo stesso tempo goffo e spaventoso che stava cantando e ballando avanti a lei fosse lo stesso che era stato alla mercé della professoressa Yarwood e della sua furia. 

Il ricordo di quella notte nella Foresta Proibita riuscì ad annebbiare per un momento la gioia e la spensieratezza della giornata. Così, una volta che il professor mac Bride e il suo seguito si furono rimessi in marcia, Mélonie aveva proposto di fare ritorno alla sala comune di Corvonero e aspettare lì la cena, e Agnes si era affrettata ad accettare. 

Il pomeriggio stava già cominciando a sfumare nella sera e Mélonie e Agnes non erano le uniche studentesse del primo anno ad aver avuto una simile idea. Ben presto, però, avevano cominciato ad annoiarsi, per cui quando Alexander aveva fatto il suo ingresso tutto festante nella sala e aveva annunciato ai presenti che aveva una storia da raccontare, tutti si erano raccolti intorno a lui ad ascoltarlo di buon grado.

Dopo lo spavento generale e l’uscita di scena di Alexander, Gweyr e Tedwin, in missione segreta a riportare il teschio nello studio della professoressa d’Urchel senza essere scoperti, la sala comune dei Corvonero era tornata in uno stato di apatica tranquillità.

Perfino quando Quisten etrò sbattendo la porta e chiamando a gran voce “Ragazzi! Ragazzi!” furono poche le teste che si alzarono nella sua direzione.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli domandò Edith con abbondante sarcasmo nella voce. “Un troll nei sotterranei?”

“N—” Quisten si bloccò, rivolgendole un’occhiata perplessa. “No? È il torneo, non indovinerete mai cos’è successo!”

Uno degli eventi più attesi della festa di Ognissanti, specialmente dagli studenti più grandi, era il torneo dei professori, che si sfidavano in duelli magici per tutta la giornata, con il perdente che veniva eliminato e il vincitore che avanzava al turno successivo. I due professori finalisti si sfidavano in un ultimo grande duello che, da tradizione, aveva luogo nel cortile di volo allo scoccare della mezzanotte. Il professor Guennec era dato per favorito, ma quest’anno la presenza del professor el-Amiri aveva fatto sorgere il sospetto che il primato del capo dei Grifondoro fosse prossimo a essere interrotto — questo nonostante Anwar continuasse a rassicurare tutti quelli che glielo chiedevano, ed erano parecchi, che suo padre era più uno studioso che un duellante.

“La professoressa d’Urchel ha appena battuto il professor el-Amiri!” quasi urlò Quisten.

La notizia catturò l’interesse di parecchi dei presenti.

“Ma come?” mormorò Kerron. “Come ha fatto?”

“Ha usato la maledizione _Imperius_ per obbligare il professor el-Amiri a uscire dal campo del duello.”

“Ma è scorretto!” saltò su Bertran con espressione indignata. “Pensavo che non si potessero usare maledizioni come _Imperius_ in un duello magico!”

“Quello vale per noi studenti, non per i professori.”

“Tipico dei Serpeverde.”

“Pensavo che il professor el-Amiri…”

“Lo pensavano tutti, ma ha perso!” esclamò Quisten richiamando su di sé l’attenzione. “E ora la professoressa d’Urchel è di diritto in finale. Contro chi vincerà tra il professor Guennec O la professoressa Yarwood!”

“Quand’è l’incontro?” domandò Edith, fattasi tutta d’un tratto solenne e pragmatica.

“Tra poco, nella sala grande.”

Si rivolse ai presenti. “Allora dobbiamo andare, tutti quanti. C’è bisogno di tifo.”

Alle sue parole fece seguito un coro di grida d’incitamento, come se già i Corvonero nella sala comune stessero assistendo al duello. Del canto suo, Mélonie non aveva granché voglia di andare a inneggiare alla professoressa Yarwood, non dopo quello che le aveva visto fare. Se doveva dirla tutta, preferiva che a vincere fosse il professor Guennec, ma di certo non poteva scendere in sala grande e fare il tifo per lui. Era anche lei una Corvonero, dopotutto.

La sala grande era stata allestita per ospitare il duello. Le consuete quattro tavolate erano scomparse, e al loro posto si trovavano due gradinate che si allungavano ai lati della stanza, decorate con bandiere dei colori delle case dei due contendenti, il rosso e oro di Grifondoro a destra, e il blu e bronzo di Corvonero a destra. Sul soffitto, anziché la solita immagine che replicava il cielo all’esterno, si stava svolgendo un’epica battaglia tra un leone e un’aquila. Mélonie raggiunse la gradinata con i colori della sua casa e si mise a sedere accanto ad Agnes. 

Quando il pubblico si fu sistemato, il preside mac Tagart si alzò dal tavolo dei professori e chiese l’attenzione allargando le braccia e producendo dalle mani degli sbuffi di fumo porpora. 

“Cari studenti, cari professori, e soprattutto carissimi fantasmi che siete nostri ospiti in questa notte di festa…” Dall’alto si levarono degli schiamazzi. Mélonie alzò la testa e quasi sussultò vedendo che proprio sopra le gradinate si era sistemato un cospicuo contingente di spettri che stava indirizzando saluti riconoscenti alla volta del preside. “… il nostro amichevole torneo tra docenti…” Si interruppe quando il professor ben Nuriel si sporse a sussurrargli qualcosa nell’orecchio. “Ehm, volevo dire il nostro amichevole torneo tra docenti _e Nithing_ è nelle sue fasi finali. A sfidarsi per l’ultimo posto nel gran finale di questa notte sono il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood!”

Gli studenti presenti esplosero in urla d’incitazione.

Il primo a entrare sul campo del duello, che era delimitato da un rettangolo composto interamente da piccole fiammelle bianche che si estendeva in lunghezza dal tavolo dei professori fino all’ingresso principale del salone, fu il professor Guennec. Dopo aver rivolto un inchino in direzione della folla, estrasse dalle pieghe della tunica la sua bacchetta e attese l’arrivo della sua sfidante.

La professoressa Yarwood, vestita del suo immancabile verde smeraldo, non si fece attendere. Aveva scelto di vestire una tunica corta, che le arrivava a metà coscia, sotto la quale indossava niente meno che dei _pantaloni_ di tessuto brunastro e degli stivali appena più scuri che le arrivavano quasi al ginocchio. Con quell’abito e i suoi capelli corti, sembrava quasi un maschio e Mélonie proprio non riuscì a guardarla scandalizzata. Fu solo un momento, però.

 _Quelle regole appartengono al mondo dei babbani_ , si disse. _Nel mondo magico una donna può vestirsi e pettinarsi come le pare. E pure sfidare un uomo a singolar tenzone, se lo vuole._

I due si fronteggiarono nel centro del campo. 

“Magia verbale o non verbale, professoressa?” domandò il professor Guennec.

“Il torneo è amichevole, e noi siamo pur sempre insegnanti,” rispose la professoressa Yarwood. “Tanto vale che chi ci guarda impari qualcosa dallo spettacolo. Magia verbale.”

“Così sia.”

Entrambi si esibirono in un profondo inchino, quindi indietreggiarono senza dare le spalle all’avversario fino alle due estremità del campo. Una volta un posizione, alzarono le bacchette.

Ci fu un momento di teso silenzio, poi il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood quasi all’unisono gridarono “ _Bombarda_!” e dalle loro bacchette esplosero due fortissimo gettito di magia che si scontrarono nel centro del campo ed esplosero con un fragore assordante. Mélonie, come tutti quanti vicino a lei, fu costretta a tapparsi le orecchie con le mani.

Ma i duellanti non persero tempo. “ _Obscuro_!” gridò la professoressa Yarwood, e una benda nera andò ad avvolgersi intorno agli occhi del professor Guennec. Anziché tentare di liberarsi, però, il professore agitò la propria bacchetta in aria e disse: “ _Avios_!”.

Un’altra forte esplosione partì dalla bacchetta del professor Guennec, seguita da sbuffi di fumo, ma anziché un’altra _Bombarda_ , ne scaturì uno stormo di piccoli uccelli che si lanciarono all’istante contro la professoressa Yarwood, cogliendola di sorpresa. Quasi tutti i Grifondoro sugli spalti si alzarono in piedi lanciando urla festeggianti, ma furono celebrazioni premature, perché la professoressa Yarwood fu rapida a evocare un incantesimo scudo per proteggersi dallo stormo che si scagliava contro di lei. Gli uccelli colpirono lo scudo magico evocato dalla bacchetta e si dissolsero uno a uno in uno in nuvolette di fumo. 

Fu il turno di Corvonero di esultare. Anche Mélonie si alzò in piedi a tifare per la professoressa Yarwood, perché, non poteva negarlo, il suo tempo di reazione era stato straordinario. 

Ma anche in quel caso l’esultanza si rivelò troppo avventata. Gli uccelli che andavano a schiantarsi contro lo scudo della professoressa Yarwood la fecero indietreggiare pericolosamente verso il limite del campo, il tallone del piede sinistro quasi sul punto di toccare la fiammella bianca di delimitazione. Il professor Guennec doveva essersene accorto perché, ora libero dalla benda magica, si spostò alla sua sinistra quel tanto che bastava per avere sgombra la linea di tiro dalla sua bacchetta alla professoressa Yarwood. Sollevò la bacchetta ma non fece niente.

Mélonie aveva capito che stava escogitando qualcosa, e non era da sola. “Professoressa, attenta!” gridò Edith seduta alle sue spalle, ma la sua voce si perse tra le urla e il tifo della folla. 

Poi accadde. Uno degli ultimi uccelli colpì lo scudo della professoressa Yarwood con abbastanza intensità da farle perdere l’equilibrio. Mélonie la osservò quasi con orrore mentre il suo corpo si spostava all’indietro. Poteva riuscire a rimettersi in piedi per bene, pensò, le bastava solo fare da contrappeso con le braccia. 

Ma il professor Guennec fu più rapido. Avvantaggiato dalla posizione che aveva assunto, gridò: “ _Impedimenta_!”.

Un lampo di luce azzurra si abbatté contro la professoressa Yarwood, rallentando i suoi movimenti quel tanto che bastava per impedire che riacquistasse l’equilibrio in tempo, e la fece cadere a terra. Non appena ebbe oltrepassato il limite del campo, le fiammelle che lo delimitavano da bianche divennero rosse, segno che l’incontro era finito e che Grifondoro aveva vinto.

Mentre la gradinata di fronte a loro esplodeva in urla di giubilo, quella dei Corvonero fu percorsa da mormorii delusi. Mélonie non lo avrebbe detto a nessuno, ma era contenta che la professoressa Yarwood avesse perso. Non era, dopotutto, imbattibile come ciò che le aveva visto fare nella Foresta Proibita le aveva suggerito fino a quel momento. 

Sul campo il professor Guennec raggiunse la professoressa Yarwood e l’aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, mentre alle spalle di Mélonie Edith si alzò in piedi e fece partire un applauso in sostegno al capo della loro casa. Mélonie non voleva farlo, ma vi si unì.

Il preside mac Tagart si congratulò con i duellanti e proclamò vincitore il professor Guennec, ricordando ai presenti — vivi e non — che il gran duello finale si sarebbe tenuto allo scoccare della mezzanotte nel cortile di volo e che tutti erano invitati. “Mentre tra poco riconverremo tutti quanti qui in questa sala,” disse, “per la mia parte preferita della festa di Ognissanti, il gran banchetto!”

E quando Mélonie fece ritorno nella sala grande, ora di nuovo arredata alla maniera consueta, dovette ammettere che il preside non aveva tutti i torti. Il banchetto della festa di Ognissanti non aveva nulla a che invidiare a quello di inizio dell’anno accademico. Le quattro tavolate erano già apparecchiate di tutto punto, con fiammelle colorate che si levavano direttamente dal legno senza però bruciarlo e centrotavola di fiori di melo. Il cibo era abbondante e squisito. Mélonie, che aveva perso di vista Agnes, si era seduta accanto a quelo che aveva preso a chiamare il Terribile Trio, ossia Kerron, Bertran e Aneurin, che avevano continuato a parlare del duello tra il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood fino a farsi seccare la gola e avevano smesso solo quando avevano cominciato ad apparire le prime portate.

C’era talmente tanto da mangiare, che quando si materializzarono sul tavolo i biscotti alla marmellata accompagnati da latte di capra speziato che chiudevano il banchetto, erano in pochi a non essere completamente sfiniti. Mélonie, che eragià satolla all’incirca dalla terza portata, aveva osservato a metà tra l’ammirazione e il disgusto Bertran mangiare la sua porzione di biscotti e chiedere a Kerron di dargli anche i suoi, se non li finiva. Si domandò dove andasse a finire tutto quel cibo, perché Bertran era smilzo da fare paura. 

Finita la cena, gli studenti cominciarono a spostarsi in direzione del cortile di volo, ma il Terribile Trio aveva altri piani e la invitò a unirsi a loro in un ultimo giro del castello. “Manca ancora un po’,” le disse Kerron, “e se ci sediamo in cortile, con tutto quello che abbiamo mangiato finisce che ci addormentiamo.”

“Giusto,” gli fece eco Aneurin. “Possiamo andare a cercare i fantasmi e farci raccontare storie imbarazzanti sui professori.”

Mélonie fece finta di essere scandalizzata, ma in realtà l’idea l’allettava. Chissà quanto avevano visto nelle loro non-vite i fantasmi di Hogwarts… magari anche qualcosa relativo alla professoressa Yarwood e ai segreti che nascondeva.

Avevano lasciato da poco la sala grande, quando Mélonie si sentì strattonare il braccio. Si voltò e vide che una figura incappucciata si trovava dietro di lei. Per un momento pensò a un altro scherzo di Gweyr, Alexander e Tedwin, ma poi riconobbe la cappa ornata di muschio e foglie secche che appartena a Cedwyn.

“Ehi, guardate,” fece Bertran rifilando una gomitata nelle costole a Kerron. “C’è il Ragazzo Sottobosco.”

Mélonie li fulminò con un’occhiata. “Il suo nome è Cedwyn,” gli disse. “Ed è un mio amico.”

Prima che Bertran avesse l’occasione di scusarsi, però, Cedwyn la trascinò via sempre tenendola per il braccio.

“Cos… Cedwyn, cosa sta succedendo?” domandò Mélonie confusa. Di sicuro non era da lui comportarsi in quel modo. Certo, Cedwyn era quello che si poteva definire un ragazzo bizzarro, ma di norma preferiva starsene tranquillo e sulle sue. In quel momento, però, c’era una certa urgenza nei suoi gesti.

“Ho bisogno di un Corvonero,” mormorò senza accennare a rallentare. “L’ho visto e ho paura che sia troppo tardi.”

Mélonie lo costrinse a fermarsi, Cedwyn provò a strattonarla di nuovo ma lei lo bloccò sollevando le mani. Si guardò attorno, l’aveva portata vicino alla torre di Corvonero. “Mi dici che cosa succede? Che cosa hai visto?”

“Nelle fiamme,” rispose Cedwyn. Si abbassò il cappuccio, liberando gli indomiti riccoli rossi. Ora che riusciva a vedergli per bene la faccia, Mélonie si accorse che c’era qualcosa che _davvero_ non andava. Cedwyn era spaventato.

“Che cosa hai visto?” ripeté, ostentando una calma che non provava.

“La tua amica silenziosa,” disse Cedwyn, gli occhi celesti fissi su di lei ma che sembravano tuttavia guardare qualcosa _oltre_ a lei. “È da sola ma non lo sa che c’è qualcuno con lei. Ha ricordato qualcosa.”

“La mia amic… Agnes?” Ora Mélonie era allarmata. “Chi c’è con Agnes?”

“Una maschera d’argento,” rispose Cedwyn.


	20. La notte di Ognissanti (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie è in pericolo. Dev'essere di nuovo mercoledì.

“Scompaio appena dici il mio nome. Che cosa sono?”

“Oh, per favore, è un’emergenza!”

Gli occhi bronzei del corvo che custodiva l’accesso alla torre di Corvonero restarono a fissare Mélonie. 

“Scompaio appena dici il mio nome. Che cosa sono?”

Mélonie prese a battere i pugni sulla porta. “Agnes? C’è qualcuno lì dentro? Aprite, per favore!”

“Scompaio appena dici il mio nome. Che cosa sono?”

Mélonie si passò le mani tra i capelli e rivolse un’occhiata disperata in direzione di Cedwyn, il cui sguardo, invece, era fisso sul batacchio parlante che stava impedendo loro di entrare nei quartieri di Corvonero. Era come rapito. “Un aiuto, Cedwyn?”

“Non sono molto bravo a risolvere gli indovinelli,” rispose scuotendo la testa, scarmigliando il viluppo di riccioli rossicci che aveva in testa. “E i cervi si arrabbiano spesso con me per questo.”

 _Non ho tempo per_ due _persone che mi parlano per enigmi, in questo momento_ , si disse Mélonie, agitando le mani davanti al volto. Decise che, se voleva entrare nella sala comune e sincerarsi che la maschera d’argento vista da Cedwyn nelle fiamme dei falò di Ognissanti non avesse fatto del male ad Agnes, allora l’unica cosa che poteva fare era usare la testa e risolvere l’indovinello.

_Una cosa che scompare appena dico il suo nome. La credibilità? Beh, dipende dal nome…_

“Mélonie,” disse Cedwyn.

Mélonie alzò la testa e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.

“Mélonie,” ripeté.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Sto cercando di aiutarti,” le rispose Cedwyn. “Ripeto il tuo nome per vedere se scompare qualcosa.”

“E come pensi che questo mi sia di… oh!” Mélonie piegò le labbra in un sorriso e tornò a fronteggiare il corvo. “Il silenzio,” gli disse. “Il silenzio scompare quando si dice il suo nome!”

“Corretto,” disse il corvo, e alle sue parole fece seguito il clangore metallico del meccanismo che si apriva. La porta di spalancò davanti a loro.

Mélonie e Cedwyn si precipitarono nella sala comune e la trovarono deserta. La gran parte degli studenti di Corvonero, così come quelli di tutte le altre case, aveva cominciato a radunarsi nel cortile di volo, nell’ala opposta del castello, dove si sarebbe svolto il duello finale del torneo degli insegnanti, tra il professor Guennec e la professoressa d’Urchel. Mélonie era più che certa che non si sarebbe trovato un solo Grifondoro o Serpeverde in giro per la scuola, ma anche le altre case non avrebbero voluto perdersi lo spettacolo. Il che significava che lei e Cedwyn erano da soli, con Agnes che si trovava da qualche parte nella torre e, forse, anche qualcuno che indossava una maschera d’argento. La stessa persona che aveva aggredito la professoressa Solomonis e l’aveva rinchiusa in un capanno nella Foresta Proibita.

“Agnes?” chiamò Mélonie guardandosi intorno. 

_Perché sono stata così stupida?_ si rimproverò. _Se non l’avessi persa di vista dopo il duello tra il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood, ora non saremmo in questa situazione!_

“Agnes? Dove sei?” chiamò ancora. Non ebbe risposta, ma non era un vero problema. Se come le aveva assicurato Cedwyn Agnes era nella torre di Corvonero, allora c’era un solo altro luogo in cui poteva essersi rifugiata.

Mélonie attraversò la sala comune e imboccò la scala che conduceva ai dormitori femminili. Con la coda dell’occhio, vide Cedwyn esitare. “Che problema c’è?” gli chiese.

“Non so se posso entrare.”

“Hai cinque fratelli, Cedwyn,” gli ricordò Mélonie. “Non c’è nulla che possa turbarti in un dormitorio di ragazze. Suppongo.”

Salirono la scala e raggiunsero la stanza che ospitava le studentesse del primo anno di Corvonero. Mélonie tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Agnes. Era inginocchiata sopra il suo letto, con il volto rivolto all’alta testata. In mano aveva qualcosa di solttile che, almeno a giudicare dal riumore, stava usando per grattare il legno.

“Agnes! Oh, meno male che stai bene!” le disse andandole incontro. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di stringerla in un abbraccio — sapeva che Agnes non avrebbe gradito ma non le importava, perché aveva pensato il peggio quando Cedwyn le aveva detto che cosa aveva visto nelle fiamme. Prima di poterla anche solo sfiorare, però, si fermò. Un brivido le percorse la schiena. 

L’oggetto che Agnes stringeva in pugno era un punteruolo affilato che aveva reperito chissà dove. Ma non era stato quello a catalizzare l’attenzione di Mélonie, perché con il punteruolo Agnes stava incidendo, non grattando il legno. Stava tracciando delle forme che ricordavano volti umani, o magari maschere inespressive, con qualcosa di simile alla lettera W sotto l’occhio sinistro.

“Agnes, che cosa stai facendo?”

“È stato durante il duello… prima della cena,” rispose Agnes senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. “Credevo di essermi ricordata qualcosa… qualcosa di quella notte. Sono tornata qui per pensare, per cercare di ricordare meglio… ma è svanito tutto di nuovo. Solo queste facce sono rimaste.”

Mélonie osservò le incisioni, ricordavano davvero delle maschere d’argento.

“E queste… facce,” le chiese, “erano con te la notte prima delle calende di settembre?”

Agnes si voltò verso di lei, aveva gli occhi gonfi e arrossati, come se avesse appena finito di piangere, mentre i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero. “Io proprio non mi ricordo, Mélonie.” Le tremò il labbro. “Voglio ricordare, ma è come se tutto fosse immerso nella nebbia.”

Mélonie si sporse e strinse Agnes tra le braccia. “Andrà tutto bene, vedrai,” le disse. “Ti prometto che troveremo un modo per aiutarti, se è questo ciò che vuoi.”

“Preferisco ricordare, anche se è qualcosa di brutto. Qualsiasi cosa è meglio di avere queste immagini sconnesse nella mia testa.”

“D’accordo.” Mélonie la strinse più forte. “Ci inventeremo qualcosa, va bene?”

 _Ma cosa?_ si domandò all’istante. _Perché mi sono messa a promettere cose che non ho idea di come realizzare?_

Perché era ciò che Agnes aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire in quel momento, ecco perché. 

Cedwyn, intanto, si era avvicinato al letto. Prima che Mélonie potesse suggerirgli di lasciare loro un po’ di spazio, si era chinato a osservare da vicino le incisioni che agnes aveva tracciato sulla sponda del letto. Dopo un po’, si era raddrizzato e aveva fissato Mélonie. “Abbiamo un problema.”

“Cosa?” _Che altro c’è che non va adesso?_

Cedwyn indicò la testata del letto. “Queste non sono sono le maschere d’argento che mi hanno mostrato le fiamme.”

Il cuore di Mélonie perse un battito.

In quello stesso istante si udì uno scricchiolìo. Sentendo il gelo della paura che si faceva largo nelle sue vene, Mélonie lasciò andare Agnes e voltò la testa in direzione del rumore. Era la porta del dormitorio che lentamente si apriva. Una figura ammantata di nero fece il suo ingresso. Indossava una maschera d’argento. 

Mélonie balzò all’indietro. L’illusione che potesse trattarsi di Gweyr, Alexander, Tedwin o qualcun altro dei ragazzi più grandi in vena di fare scherzi durò solo per un brevissimo momento. 

“Quella è la maschera che ho visto,” disse Cedwyn in un bisbiglio.

Mélonie si piazzò davanti ad Agnes, schermandola con il proprio corpo. “Che cosa vuoi?” disse alla maschera in tono di sfida. “Vattene!”

“Non avreste dovuto trovarvi qui.” La voce che proveniva dalla maschera d’argento era distorta e innaturale, forse a causa di qualche incantesimo. Si insinuò nelle orecchie di Mélonie come il pungiglione di una vespa. “Ma ora è troppo tardi.”

La maschera d’argento si fece avanti. In mano aveva una bacchetta completamente nera, con l’impugnatura rivestita di metallo rilucente. La sollevò e la puntò in direzione di Mélonie. Iniziò a disegnare una sorta di serpentina nell’aria, mentre un luccichio verdastro illuminava la punta della bacchetta. Mélonie chiuse gli occhi e girò la testa, preparandosi all’impatto con l’incantesimo.

“No!” gridò Cedwyn accanto a lei.

Mélonie percepì il movimento dell’aria e riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere Cedwyn che si lanciava contro la maschera d’argento e gli affibiava un potente spintone, mandandolo a sbattere contro il letto di Gwen Penweddig, dalla parte opposta del dormitorio. La bacchetta gli sfuggì di mano e rotolò sotto il letto vicino, quello di Caitlin.

Cedwyn si voltò, i riccioli che gli ricadevano sulla faccia celandogli gli occhi. “Dobbiamo scappare!”

Mélonie si scosse. La maschera d’argento era ancora a terra, come stordito dalla caduta. _O adesso o mai più_ , si disse. Afferrò il braccio di Agnes, cercò di usare fermezza, ma non abbastanza da spaventarla. “Vieni,” le disse. “Dobbiamo andarcene.” Agnes annuì.

Raggiunsero di corsa Cedwyn e uscirono dal dormitorio, scendendo a due a due gli scalini che conducevano alla sala comune. Erano quasi arrivati quando Mélonie si fermò di scatto, Cedwyn finì a sbattere contro di lei e per poco non ruzzolarono giù.

“Cosa c’è?” le chiese. Per un istante Mélonie si meravigliò di sentire la tensione nella sua voce, lo faceva sembrare tutta un’altra persona, rispetto al nebuloso distacco con cui parlava di solito. Scosse la testa, non era importante.

“La bacchetta!” disse. “La mia bacchetta. È nel baule ai piedi del mio letto.” Voltò la testa in direzione del dormitorio. “Lassù.”

“Non credo ci sia tempo per tornare indietro.”

No, ovviamente aveva ragione. La loro migliore speranza consisteva nel raggiungere il cortile di volo, dove il duello tra il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood stava per cominciare, oppure sperare di incontrare qualcuno durante il tragitto. Il problema era che il cortile di volo si trovava nell’ala opposta del castello.

La sala comune di Corvonero era deserta e Mélonie, Cedwyn e Agnes l’attraversarono di corsa. La porta era aperta e mezza scardinata, segno che la maschera d’argento l’aveva forzata con un incantesimo. Il povero corvo era ridotto a una massa informe di metallo chiaro, e Mélonie dubitava che sarebbe ritornato molto presto a elargire indovinelli.

Anche il corridoio oltre la torre di Corvonero era deserto, non c’era in giro nemmeno un fantasma o uno spiritello a cui chiedere aiuto. In lontananza, Mélonie udì uno squillo di trombe, segno che il duello finale stava iniziando. 

Dietro di lei, sentì che l’andatura di Agnes aveva cominciato a rallentare. “Forza!” le disse stringendo la presa sul suo braccio. “Non ti fermare ora!” Nel rivolgerle quella che voleva essere un’incitazione ma risuonò come una supplica, Mélonie si voltò sperando di incrociare lo sguardo di Agnes. Finì invece per ritrovarsi a fissare la maschera d’argento, che aveva recuperato tutto il vantaggio che erano riusciti ad accumulare grazie a Cedwyn.

Se solo avesse avuto con sé la sua bacchetta. Ma subito realizzò che non sarebbe cambiato molto, perché era evidente che, chiunque si nascondesse sotto la maschera, era qualcuno molto più esperto di lei.

E tuttavia, pensò Mélonie, se la magia non era in grado di aiutarla, forse poteva ricorrrere ai vecchi mezzi da babbani. “Aiuto!” si mise a gridare Mélonie a perdifiato. “Ci vogliono uccidere!” Anche con la confusione proveniente dal cortile di volo che arrivava fino a là, qualcuno _doveva_ sentirli. Il castello di Hogwarts era grande e imprevedibile, che non ci fosse proprio nessuno nei paraggi era impensabile.

“Aiuto!” gridò ancora una volta. 

Lo avrebbe fatto anche una terza, ma un lampo bianco proveniente dalla bacchetta di maschera d’argento la raggiunse e le impedì di emettere alcun suono. 

Davanti a lei, Cedwyn aveva raggiunto la Grande Scalinata Principale e si era fermato giusto in tempo per fare loro segno di raggiungerlo. 

_Colpiscilo come hai fatto con Leonard_ , provò a dirgli Mélonie, ma gli effetti dell’incantesimo di quiete glielo impedirono. Per fortuna, Cedwyn sembrò capire e tese le mani avanti a sé, puntate dritte contro la maschera d’argento. Strizzò gli occhi e piegò le labbra in una smorfia di concentrazione, ma dalle sue dita non si produsse alcun incantesimo. Ci riprovò una seconda volta, poi si guardò le mani come per redarguirle per il loro fallimento e alzò gli occhi verso Mélonie con espressione dispiaciuta.

Si lanciarono sulla Grande Scalinata Principale e, forse sentendo che si trovavano in pericolo, la rampa su cui si trovarono iniziò a muoversi, separandoli dalla maschera d’argento. Mélonie quasi rimpianse di aver sempre pensato che la Grande Scalinata Principale fosse bizzarria senza alcuna utilità… ma solo finché non si rese conto che la rampa non solo stava ruotando su sé stessa, ma aveva anche invertito la propria direzione, inclinandosi verso l’alto.

“No! Dobbiamo andare dalla parte opposta!” gridò esasperata. “La parte opposta! Giù!”

Ma aveva poco senso cercare di fare cambiare idea alla Grande Scalinata Principale, era come mettersi a discutere con della roccia. Letteralmente.

“Ci sarà un’altra scala da qualche parte,” le disse Cedwyn, la voce insolitamente monotona, mentre le tendeva la mano per aiutarla a saltare un un pianerottolo.

“ _Crucio_!” li raggiunse all’improvviso la voce innaturale della maschera d’argento. Un fascio di luce rossa si innalzò alle loro spalle e Mélonie riuscì a strattonare solo all’ultimo istante Agnes al sicuro, prima che la maledizione la colpisse.

Caddero tutti e tre sul freddo pavimento. Mélonie e Cedwyn si rialzarono subito, e aiutarono Agnes che aveva battuto la faccia sulla pietra. Certo, un naso sanguinante non era un bello spettacolo, ma era meglio che patire la tortura di una maledizione. Una volta che furono tutti e tre in piedi, si misero a correre senza nemmeno guardare dove stessero andando. Mélonie gettò una rapida occhiata dietro le spalle, per sincerarsi che la maschera d’argento non li avesse ancora raggiunti. Il pianerottolo, per fortuna, era ancora deserto. La Grande Scalinata Principale li stava aiutando. Quasi le dispiacque di aver alzato la voce contro di lei poco prima. 

Ogni speranza che si era accesa dentro di lei grazie alla Grande Scalinata Principale si era però ben presto estinta perché l’ala del castello in cui si trovavano era, se possibile, perfino più deserta di quella da dove erano arrivati. Erano al secondo piano, in un lungo corridoio tortuoso occupato dagli studi di alcuni professori, realizzò Mélonie, oltrepassando quella che doveva essere la biblioteca privata del professor Llywarch, gremita com’era di manoscritti e piante in egual misura.

Il corridoio curvava brusco verso sinistra, ma solo per terminare, poco dopo, in una parete di nuda pietra.

Erano finiti in un vicolo cieco.

“Dobbiamo tornare indietro,” mormorò Cedwyn.

“E andare dove? Non ho visto altri corridoi oltre questo!” Ma magari non aveva fatto attenzione, magari era così concentrata a scappare che non aveva neanche visto la loro via di salvezza. D’altro canto quella era Hogwarts, la scuola dove le scale di muovevano per volontà propria e i professori sparivano attraversando i muri.

“Un momento! E se quel muro non fosse un muro?”

“S-sembra un muro a me…” disse Agnes con appena un filo di voce.

Non aveva tempo di spiegare che una volta si era messa a inseguire il professor Guennec e lo aveva visto passare attraverso una porta che poi era scomparsa dalla parete. O meglio, non l’aveva propriamente _visto_ , ma aveva sentito il suono di una porta che si apriva e chiudeva e il professor Guennec era scomparso alla vista. Doveva essere successo quello che pensava, non poteva essere altrimenti. Anche perché l’alternativa era che il professor guennec si fosse messo a giocare a nascondino con lei, e quello era semplicemente ridicolo.

“Cedwyn? Esiste un incantesimo per rivelare oggetti nascosti?”

“Credo di sì.”

“Bene. Usalo sulla parete.”

Cedwyn aprì la bocca ma rimase muto. “Ma non lo conosco,” disse poi. “E non ho la mia bacchetta.”

“Certo che lo conosci! Sei il mago migliore che abbia visto qui a scuola, l’incantesimo deve essere da qualche parte nella tua testa… E sai anche lanciare incantesimi senza usare la bacchetta, ti ho visto farlo con i miei occhi!”

“Prima non…”

“Chi se ne importa di prima! Prima era prima, adesso è adesso.” Strinse i pugni. “Io credo in te, Cedwyn. Cerca di ricordare l’incantesimo e rivela la porta nascosta in questa parete!”

“Ma io…”

“Ti prego,” lo interruppe Mélonie. “Prima che sia troppo tardi.”

Cedwyn annuì. Si voltò verso il muro e piegò il capo, congiungendo la punta delle dita avanti al petto. “Non devi avere paura,” mormorò a sé stesso. E poi: “ _Revelio_!”. Dai suoi polpastrelli si sprigionarono scintille bianche che andarono a infrangersi contro la parete. In meno di un battito di ciglia una porta di legno massiccio prese forma davanti a loro. 

Mélonie poteva sentire il cuore che quasi le esplodeva per la felicità. Ma sapeva che sarebbe sato prematuro, perché non era ancora finita.

“Non potete scappare!” gridò dietro di loro la voce della maschera d’argento. Mélonie si voltò di scatto. In qualche modo era riuscito a superare la Grande Scalinata Principale e li aveva raggiunti. Ora non c’erano più speranze di entrare nella stanza segreta e nascondersi facendo di nuovo scomparire la porta.

Si lanciarono all’interno facendo più in fretta che potevano, ma una volta che ebbero chiuso la porta della stanza segreta alle loro spalle realizzarono che la loro situazione non era affatto migliorata. Tutto intorno a loro c’erano buio, casse ammonticchiate, polvere e ragnatele. La stanza segreta era un vecchio deposito.

Mélonie sentì l’urgenza di mettersi a piangere, ma si impedì di farlo.

Dietro di lei, una forte esplosione infranse la porta in una miriade di frammenti di legno. Una _Bombarda_ , senza dubbio. Mélonie si ritrovò sbalzata sul pavimento sudicio, con Cedwyn e Agnes al suo fianco. Rotolò sulla schiena appena in tempo per vedere la maschera d’argento che incombeva su di loro. 

“È ora di farla finita,” disse.

Sollevò la bacchetta.

“ _Stupeficium_!” urlò. Ma non era la voce distorta della maschera d’argento. Chiunque fosse stato, si trovava dietro di lui. 

Un getto cremisi venato di blu andò a colpire il loro aguzzino nel mezzo della schiena, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. La maschera d’argento mandò un grido e si piegò, ma fu solo un istante , perché subito parve aver riacquistato la padronanza di sé e si voltò in direzione dell’intruso. 

Mélonie, intanto, si era alzata in piedi e, oltre la maschera d’argento, poté vedere che a salvarli era stata la professoressa Solomonis. 

“Mélonie,” le disse con voce ferma. “Porta gli altri al riparo.”

Non se lo fece ripetere. Insieme a Cedwyn aiutò Agnes a rialzarsi e si portarono in un angolo della stanza, nascosti dietro una pila di vecchie casse che odoravano di muffa. Da fuori provenivano i rumori di una battaglia. Non molto diversi da quelli che Mélonie aveva sentito qualche ora prima, durante il duello tra il professor Guennec e la professoressa Yarwood, ma molto più intensi. E il silenzio dei due combattenti rendeva il tutto ancora più angosciante. Talmente tanto che Mélonie non riuscì a trattenersi. Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi che cosa stava succedendo.

Si mise a gattoni e abbandonò il nascondiglio, Cedwyn e Agnes non tentarono nemmeno di fermarla. Una volta vicino alla porta si fece coraggio e sporse la testa.

La professoressa Solomonis stava tenendo testa alla maschera d’argento, ma subito Mélonie si rese conto che non era una combattente esperta come il professor Guennec. La maschera d’argento stava continuando ad attaccarla con una serie incessante di schiantesimi che l’incantesimo scudo della professoressa riusciva a stento a parare. Le risultò subito chiaro che la maschera d’argento non voleva eliminarla — altrimenti avrebbe usato qualche maledizione più efficace — ma solo impedirle di ostacolare la sua fuga.

Quando finalmente lo scudo della professoressa Solomonis cedette, la maschera d’argento la colpì con un ultimo schiantesimo che la fece finire a terra. A quel punto, invece di tornare all’inseguimento di Agnes, lei e Cedwyn, la maschera d’argento tornò sui suoi passi, dirigendosi di corsa verso la Grande Scalinata Principale. 

Mélonie nemmeno attese di avere la certezza che non si sarebbe voltato e andò a soccorrere la professoressa Solomonis. Inginocchiatasi al suo fianco, la trovò provata per via dello scontro, ma non ferita.

“Gli altri due stanno bene?” le domandò con voce incerta. 

“Stiamo bene,” le rispose Cedwyn emergendo dalla stanza segreta con Agnes sotto il braccio. 

La professoressa Solomonis doveva essersi subito accorta del sangue sul volto di Agnes, perché scattò in piedi con una smorfia. “Oh cielo, ma stai sanguinando!”

“Non è niente, sono solo caduta mentre scappavamo.”

“Cedwyn,” ordinò la professoressa. “Corri subito ad avvertire il preside di quello che è successo. Non mi importa se sei costretto a interrompere il suo discorso di chiusura del torneo. Portalo qui immediatamente e digli di mettere in allerta tutti gli insegnanti.” 

Cedwyn annuì e si mise a correre, sparendo oltre la curva del corridoio.

“E per quanto riguarda te…” Indirizzò la bacchetta verso il volto di Agnes. “ _Epismendo_!”

Agnes fece una smorfia, mentre un brillio bianco le aggiustava il naso.

“Grazie di tutto, professoressa,” disse Mélonie. 

“Non devi ringraziarmi, ho fatto solo il mio dovere.” Le rivolse un’occhiolino d’intesa. “E poi ora siamo pari, no?”

“No, sul serio, se non ci fosse stata lei.”

“Mélonie, non è stato per caso che mi trovavo qui. Qualcuno mi ha indirizzato verso la vostra posizione.”

Mélonie sgranò gli occhi. “E chi?”

“Io,” disse una voce sottile che Mélonie riconobbe all’istante.

La professoressa Solomonis si voltò con un’espressione stizzita in volto. “Accidenti, Elsanor, mi pareva di averti detto di andare verso il cortile di volo.” Scosse il capo con gli occhi levati al soffitto. “Ad ogni modo, è stata lei ad avvertirmi.”

“Ho visto qualcuno che stava forzando la porta della torre di Corvonero,” spiegò Elsanor guardandosi i piedi. “E poi voi siete usciti correndo… Mi sono nascosta e ho cercato di seguirvi verso la Grande Scalinata Principale, ma quando ho sentito l’uomo mascherato che lanciava la maledizione Cruciatus sono corsa a chiamare aiuto.”

Mélonie non fu in grado di trattenersi. Raggiunse Elsanor e la strinse in un abbraccio. Dopo un istante, anche Elsanor ricambiò.

“Mi dispiace,” le disse in un sussurro.

“Non fa niente,” le rispose Mélonie. “E in più salvarmi la vita è un buon modo per scusarti.”

Elsanor mandò una risatina e rivolse un’occhiata a Agnes. “Che cosa è successo davvero?” domandò.

“È una storia lunga.”

“Lo immaginavo,” disse Elsanor. “Ma per te ho sempre tempo.”

  



	21. Alla Testa di Porco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le conseguenze della notte di Ognissanti, e la resa dei conti tra Sophia e il professor Guennec.

Sophia spalancò di colpo la porta dello studio del preside e la mandò a sbattere con un tonfo secco. Dietro al suo modesto tavolo di legno, il Colum mac Tagart sobbalzò e, quando ebbe ritrovato la propria compostezza, le rifilò un’occhiata seccata.

“Professoressa Solomonis,” disse, senza alcuna traccia di diletto nella voce. “Che visita inaspettata.”

“Non avete avuto nemmeno l’accortezza di venire a dirmelo di persona!”

Il preside mac Tagart sollevò un sopracciglio. “Domando scusa?”

Sophia si fece avanti, attraversò l’ampia stanza circolare fino a raggiungere il tavolo al quale sedeva il preside. Una volta lì si fermò e si sporse verso di lui. 

“Uno _scherzo di cattivo gusto_?”

Con movimenti lenti e deliberati, il preside mac Tagart congiunse le mani intrecciando le dita, come se fosse in preghiera. Inclinò per un istante la testa in avanti, quasi volesse raccogliere le idee prima di rispondere. Sophia non riuscì a non notare che, nel corso dei pochi mesi che aveva passato a Hogwarts, i suoi capelli sempre meticolosamente pettinati si erano fatti ancora più fini e sottili. _Un impasto d’aglio, cipolla o radice zenzero lasciato durante la notte_ , pensò senza che potesse fare molto per impedirselo. _Dovrebbe aiutare, a patto di tollerare l’odore_.

“Sono consapevole,” cominciò in tono sommesso, “che le risultanze della mia investigazione in merito all’incidente potrebbero, per così dire, suscitare qualche perplessità…”

“Non sono perplessa, preside mac Tagart,” rispose Sophia. “Sono arrabbiata. Arrabbiata e delusa.”

Il preside le mostrò i palmi delle mani, un gesto che, anziché calmarla come doveva essere il suo intento, ottenne l’effetto opposto di farla alterare ancora di più. 

“Né io né il professor ben Nuriel _o_ il professor mac Bride, che mi hanno aiutato nell’inchiesta, abbiamo riscontrato prove sufficienti a dimostrare che si è trattato di un atto deliberato.” Mandò un sospiro e si abbandonò contro l’alto schienale della poltrona. “Era la festa di Ognissanti, durante la quale gli studenti sono soliti farsi scherzi anche piuttosto crudeli. Gli allievi di questa scuola potranno anche essere maghi e streghe, ma sono pur sempre dei ragazzini, e i ragazzini fanno giochi di quel genere, spesso senza considerarne le conseguenze.”

“Una dei tre studenti è finita con il naso rotto!”

“E voi stessa l’avete rimessa in sesto con un incantesimo,” ribatté il preside. “Se non sbaglio non c’è stato nemmeno bisogno di visitare l’ospedale, no?”

Sophia fu costretta ad ammettere che aveva ragione. Ma solo perché quei tre si erano rivelati più cocciuti di un branco di troll di montagna e avevano rifiutato ripetutamente ogni suo tentativo di portarli all’ospedale e tenerli in osservazione almeno fino alla mattina successiva. 

“Secondo Mélonie de l’Argent, la persona che li inseguiva a un certo punto si è servita della maledizione _Cruciatus_.”

Il preside mac Tagart agitò un dito nell’aria. “Ma non ha colpito nessuno, giusto? Per cui non sappiamo, a tutti gli effetti, che fosse una vera maledizione _Cruciatus_ o un trucco per spaventare i ragazzi.”

Sophia lo fissò allibita, con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sgranati.

“Sono abbastanza sicura che una maledizione _Cruciatus_ non si possa falsificare. E si tratta di un incantesimo che non viene insegnato in questa scuola, dico bene?”

Il preside mac Tagart prese a tamburellare con le dita sul piano di legno levigato della scrivania. “Insegnamo come contrastarne e annullane gli effetti, più che altro.”

“Per cui siete d’accordo con me che non può essersi trattato di uno studente, quando anche quelli del settimo anno non sono a conoscenza di come lanciare una tale maledizione.”

“Io…” Il preside mac Tagart scattò in piedi. Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma poi ci ripensò e decise invece di mettersi a camminare per la stanza. 

L’arredamento del suo studio non era affatto sfarzoso, il mobilio era poco e c’erano solo due librerie, una carica di manoscritti e l’altra di rotoli di pergamena. Ancora meno erano gli oggetti di decoro, soltanto un astrolabio ornamentale poggiato su un tavolino circolare vicino alla porta d’ingresso, l’arazzo immobile che ritraeva la fondazione di Hogwarts alle spalle della scrivania, e una mappa disegnata su una tavola di legno e appesa alla parete in mezzo alle due librerie. Raffigurava una visuale completa del continente europeo con un livello di dettaglio molto maggiore rispetto alle Mappæ Mundi in uso tra i babbani, un oggetto particolare da trovare nello studio di un mago. Si trattava di un’immagine chiaramente incantata, perché a differenza dell’arazzo dei fondatori, Sophia aveva notato che in alcuni punti le figure erano in movimento. Era stato solo dopo aver stretto gli occhi e riconosciuto quelle figure come delle rappresentazioni in miniatura di guerrieri impegnati a combattere tra di loro, due nel mezzo dell’Impero Germanico e due al confine tra il sultanato turco e il regno di Georgia che aveva realizzato quale fosse il reale scopo della mappa, ossia tracciare in tempo reale le guerre che investivano il mondo babbano.

Fu proprio davanti alla mappa che il preside mac Tagart si fermò, per studiarla con fare pensieroso.

“La maledizione _Cruciatus_ può essere imparata,” disse senza distogliere lo sguardo. “Anche senza la guida di un insegnante di questa scuola, uno studente motivato è in possesso di tutti gli strumenti per apprenderla da sé.”

“Pensate veramente che questo sia il caso?”

Il preside mac Tagart si voltò a guardarla. “Non lo so,” le rispose. “Ma è questo ciò che diremo.”

“Ma la maschera d’argento…” protestò Sophia. “È troppo simile a quello che è successo a me per essere una coincidenza! O forse credete che anch’io stia mentendo, o che mi sia inventata tutto?”

“Assolutamente no, professoressa Solomonis,” rispose pronto il preside mac Tagart. “Sarei un folle se proprio ora dubitassi di voi.”

 _Soprattutto perché vi ho fatta venire appositamente da Bisanzio per risolvere i problemi del mondo magico inglese_ , era l’implicito nelle sue parole.

“Eppure sostenete che l’attacco della festa di Ognissanti è stato uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.”

Il preside mac Tagart allargò le braccia. “Le _prove_ lo sostengono, o meglio la loro assenza,” disse. “In ogni caso, quello che dico e quello che penso non sempre vanno di pari passo.”

Sophia gli rivolse un’occhiata stranita, ma il preside mac Tagart preferì non sostenere il suo sguardo e tornò a studiare la sua mappa.

“Vedete qui?” disse dopo una lunga pausa, puntando con l’indice teso. “Come penso abbiate già intuito, questa mappa è stata incantata per mostrare in tempo reale tutte le guerre che avvengono nel mondo babbano. È stata un regalo da parte del mago che mi ha preceduto in questo ufficio, da parte del primo preside di Hogwarts al secondo.” Piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. “Quando me l’ha data si è raccomandato di tenerla sempre in bella vista, così l’ho fatta appendere nel punto esatto in cui vanno i miei occhi quando alzo la testa dalla scrivania. È importante ricordare che condividiamo questo mondo con i babbani, ecco cosa mi ha detto il mio predecessore. Si è raccomandato di non scordarlo mai, ma penso che la sua intenzione fosse anche un’altra.”

Sophia avanzò di un passo verso il preside, facendo frusciare il suo abito di seta bizantina. “Ossia?”

Mac Tagart le sembrò all’improvviso fragile, come se si fosse levato una maschera con la quale celava la fatica che il suo lavoro gli faceva gravare sulle spalle. “Il mondo magico inglese non ha un’autorità suprema, non l’ha mai avuta e penso sia difficile l’avrà mai. Dubito che i maghi lo accetterebbero. Ciò nonostante, per molti anni Hogwarts è stato un punto di riferimento per molti, non un’autorità ma una guida. Ma, come vi ho già detto in passato, il tempo di Tosca Tassorosso, Godric Grifondoro, Corinna Corvonero e Salazar Serpeverde è giunto al termine. Hogwarts è ancora qui, ma qualcuno nel mondo magico inglese è intenzionato a prendere il suo posto — e non per formare giovani maghi e streghe e guidarli nel loro percorso di crescita, no.” Indicò la sezione della mappa dove, in corrispondenza della parte centrale dell’Impero Germanico, due guerrieri stilizzati erano impegnati in una battaglia infinita. “C’è una rivolta di nobili sassoni in corso in Germania, contro le armate del Sacro Romano Imperatore. Migliaia e migliaia di morti.” Spostò il dito in corrispondenza dell’altra battaglia illustrata, quella ai margini dell’Anatolia. “Mentre qui, vicino a casa vostra, il Grande Impero Turco è impegnato nel tentativo di conquistare il regno di Georgia proprio come ha fatto con le province bizantine in Asia Minore anni addietro. In questo, caso le perdite di vite umane possono essere conteggiate nelle decine di migliaia.”

Sophia annuì. Gli echi della guerra avevano raggiunto anche Costantinopoli, dove i turchi erano visti come formidabili nemici, proprio come lo erano stati i persiani cinquecento anni prima — con la sola differenza che i turchi stavano vincendo.

“Ma questo è nulla, professoressa,” disse solenne il preside mac Tagart. “Decine di migliaia di morti non sono niente, per quanto possa sembrare strano dirlo.” Scosse il capo con aria grave. “Se qualcuno sta minacciando Hogwarts, è per prendere il controllo dell’intero mondo magico — un controllo che questo istituto non ha mai millantato di possedere! Quello a cui stiamo assistendo, temo, è l’inizio di una guerra. Una guerra che farà impallidire le due su questa mappa, perché quando sono i maghi a darsi battaglia, le perdite sono da contare in milioni di vite umane, magiche e non.”

“Ma se questo è ciò che credete, allora perché vi ostinate a dire che non ci sono problemi? Che l’attacco della notte di Ognissanti è stato solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto?”

“Perché è quello che i maghi inglesi hanno bisogno di sentirsi dire.” Il preside mac Tagart strinse le labbra. “Credetemi, professoressa, non ho intenzione di sminuire né ignorare ciò che mi avete detto. Ma Hogwarts non può mostrarsi debole, non in questo momento. Nel bene o nel male, questa scuola è il centro nevralgico del mondo magico, non posso lasciare che i suoi nemici la dipingano come vulnerabile.” Voltò le spalle alla mappa. “Hogwarts potrà anche essere in pericolo, ma non potrà mai cadere.”

Senza aggiungere altro, mac Tagart tornò alla sua scrivania, abbandonandosi sulla poltrona. Sophia raggiunse la porta, perché le era chiaro che la discussione era finita. Prima di uscire dall’ufficio, però, tornò a voltarsi in direzione del preside. Aprì la bocca per dirgli un’ultima cosa, ma poi decise di tenersela per sé. Il preside mac Tagart, afflosciato e con il capo chino, gli occhi stanchi e i lineamenti tesi, non aveva proprio l’aria di qualcuno che si accingeva a combattere un’importante battaglia con la forza necessaria per vincerla.

Eppure, dentro di lei, le parole che non aveva pronunciato continuavano a riecheggiare. Perché il modo in cui il preside mac Tagart aveva descritto Hogwarts era lo stesso in cui i babbani parlavano di Roma, la città eterna. Roma che, nonostante tutto, era caduta.

  


  


*

  


  


Stava facendo ritorno nei più famigliari confini dell’ospedale, con l’intenzione di preparare i materiali per le lezioni dell’indomani, quando Sophia si accorse che qualcuno la stava seguendo. Visto ciò che le era capitato di recente, non ci mise molto a estrarre la bacchetta e voltarsi tenendola puntata avanti a sé.

“Vengo in pace, lo prometto!”

Il professor Guennec se ne stava fermo nel mezzo del corridoio con le mani alzate. Anche se Sophia non poteva esserne certa per via della folta barba, in qualche modo _sapeva_ che sulle sue labbra c’era un sorrisino soddisfatto.

“Che cosa volete, Guennec?” Dopo il loro ultimo incontro, che era avvenuto proprio tra le mura dell’ospedale, Sophia aveva fatto il possibile per evitare il professor Guennec. Si incontravano solo in occasione dei pasti nella sala grande, e anche in quel caso non sempre, oppure quando il preside indiceva qualche riunione alla quale era fondamentale che partecipassero tutti gli insegnanti.

A quanto aveva sentito, Guennec sembrava esercitare un particolare ascendente sugli studenti della scuola. Forse perché erano in maggioranza maschi e la materia che insegnava, Magia da Combattimento, era il tipo di svago mascherato da lezione per il quale i maschi andavano pazzi. Per praticare l’antica arte della magia di guarigione erano richiesti pazienza, studio e precisione, mentre non ci voleva poi molto a correre per il giardino lanciandosi a vicenda schiantesimi.

“Estendere un rametto d’ulivo, tanto per cominciare.”

Aveva una bella faccia tosta, questo Sophia non poteva negarlo. “Dopo il modo in cui mi avete minacciata l’ultima volta?”

“Minacciata?” Il professor Guennec gonfiò le labbra. “Apparentemente devo essermi espresso male. Colpa mia. Ma la mia intenzione era soltanto quella di farvi un prezioso consiglio.”

“Un consiglio?”

“Al quale, mi pare di capire, non vi siete attenuta.”

Sophia si accorse in quel momento di non aver ancora abbassato la bacchetta. E, visto come stava andando la conversazione, non era granché in vena di farlo. 

“Mi pare di capire che avete sviluppato un certo interesse nei confronti di Mélonie de l’Argent. Al punto di coinvolgerla in disavventure che potrebbero costarle la vita, perfino.”

“Non ho nessun interesse nei confronti di Mélonie de l’Argent,” rispose Sophia, anche se non era del tutto vero. Inoltre, non poteva negare che le ultime due volte che si erano incontrate avevano rischiato entrambe di farsi molto male. “E poi non avete sentito il preside? Quello dell’altra sera è stato solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto tra studenti.”

Guennec la guardò sottecchi. “Per favore, non ditemi che ci credete. Se l’indagine non ha dato nessun risultato è solo perché l’hanno condotta il preside, ben Nuriel e mac Bride.”

“Voi avreste fatto di meglio?”

“Senza dubbio!” rispose pronto Guennec alzando la voce. “E anche voi, ho il sospetto.”

Sophia non aveva intenzione di riferirgli della sua conversazione di poco prima con il preside mac Tagart. “Che cosa volete da me, professor Guennec?” domandò. “A parte offrirmi il _prezioso consiglio_ di tenermi alla larga da Mélonie de l’Argent.”

Guennec scosse la testa. “Non sto facendo niente del genere. Vedete, anch’io ho un interesse personale nei confronti di Mélonie de l’Argent e dopo quello che è successo sto cominciando a temere che sia in pericolo.”

“E anche l’attacco delle calende di settembre.”

“No,” rispose lapidario Guennec. “In quel caso non era lei il bersaglio.”

Sophia sbatté le sopracciglia. “Che cosa volete dire?”

Il professor Guennec congiunse le mani avanti a sé. “Che abbiamo molto di cui parlare. Vi andrebbe di farlo in un posto più appartato e lontano dalla scuola?”

Senza riuscire a impedirselo, Sophia piegò le labbra in una smorfia.

“Vi garantisco che non saremo da soli neanche un momento, se non vi fidate di me.”

“Avete ragione, non mi fido di voi.” _Ma voglio sapere. Voglio capire_.

Il professor Guennec le tese la mano e Sophia l’afferrò. Un istante dopo si trovavano in una stanza buia e squallida, pervasa da un brusio costante di mezze voci intervallato dall’occasionale scoppio di risa. L’odore di vino scadente e birra era talmente forte che a Sophia sembrò un velo umido che le si appiccicava al corpo. Quando lo straniamento da materializzazione si fu calmato, il primo dettaglio su cui si posarono i suoi occhi fu l’enorme testa imbalsamata di un maiale appesa al muro.

“Ho sentito parlare di questo posto,” commentò reprimendo a stento una smorfia di disgusto. C’erano altri odori oltre a quelli del vino e della birra, ma Sophia non aveva alcuna intenzione di concentrarsi su di essi per decifrarli. “Se proprio dovevate portarmi in una locanda di Hogsmeade perché non ai Tre Manici di Scopa?”

“E privarvi di questa atmosfera così raffinata?”

In quello stesso istante, in un angolo del locale, un gruppetto di goblin interruppe la loro partita a dadi per iniziare ad accusarsi l’un l’altro di essere un baro. La discussione andò avanti finché una goblin femmina non si avvicinò al loro tavolo e prese ad affibiare scappellotti sulle nuche dei litiganti. In meno di un minuto era tornata, se non proprio la pace, per lo meno la quiete.

“Vogliamo sederci?” le offrì Guennec.

Sophia ancora non era sicura di volersi trovare in quel posto, e con una tale compagnia. Ma Guennec le era sembrato sincero poco prima, quando aveva menzionato Mélonie, e c’era qualcosa che la intrigava nella prospettiva di sedersi insieme a lui e scavare nella sua mente. Di tutti gli insegnanti di Hogwarts, Guennec era l’unico che sentiva di non aver ancora inquadrato, anche perché era quello assieme al quale non aveva praticamente scambiato parole. Qualcosa che poteva cambiare quello stesso pomeriggio, a patto di non commettere l’errore di abbassare troppo la guardia.

Decise di acconsentire con un cenno del capo. Guennec la guidò per la sala verso un tavolo in disparte, attaccato alla parete proprio sotto un mazzo di rose secche appese a testa in giù. Senza attenderla, si sedette su una delle due panche a schienale alto che affiancavano il tavolo squadrato. 

“Dunque,” cominciò Sophia dopo essersi accomodata sulla panca di fronte. “Di cosa vogliamo parlare?”

Guennec sollevò una spalla. “Di vino, per prima cosa.”

Sophia lanciò una breve occhiata intorno a sé. “Preferirei non bere vino.”

“Eccellente scelta,” commentò una voce alle sue spalle. “Il vino sa di piedi. Piedi lavati nello spirito.” Sophia si voltò per scoprire che a parlare era stata la goblin che prima aveva chetato la discussione a suon di scappellotti. Sophia rimase a fissarla con espressione confusa, fino a quando non aggiunse: “Birra, allora? È un po’ annacquata, ma per lo meno non ha il retrogusto di pediluvio”. Solo allora capì che doveva trattarsi di una servitrice di taverna.

Non voleva neanche la birra, se proveniva dalle cantine di quel posto, ma non osava dirlo ad alta voce per timore che le mani della cameriera non avessero ancora finito di somministrare scappellotti. 

Fu Guennec a risponderle per primo, sporgendosi verso di lei con un sorriso sornione. “Prenderò una brocca del tuo vino migliore, Earka. Con due bicchieri, giusto per stare sicuri.” Poi si voltò in direzione di Sophia. “E voi, professoressa?”

“Ah, un’altra insegnate di Hogwarts,” annuì Earka, come se al riguardo la sapesse lunga. “Ma non vi ho mai visto prima d’ora, dovete essere nuova.”

“Ha incominciato quest’anno,” rispose in sua vece Guennec. “È una straniera, sai?”

Earka la studiò per qualche momento. “La professoressa Solomonis, dunque.”

“Come lo sapete?” le domandò Sophia.

“Perché che io sappia ci sono solo due insegnanti stranieri che hanno cominciato quest’anno a insegnare a Hogwarts, e spero di non offendervi se vi dico che non avete affatto l’aspetto di un moro di mezza età.”

Sophia aprì la bocca, ma proprio non sapeva come risponderle. “Prenderò la birra,” disse invece. _E spero non si arrabbi quando immancabilmente non la finirò._

Una volta rimasti soli, Guennec si profuse in una risatina. 

“Cosa c’è?” gli chiese Sophia. 

“Avete scelto la birra, un errore da iniziati.”

Sophia alzò le mani. “Voi avete ordinato il vino… dopo la descrizione che ne ha fatto!”

“Non esattamente.” Guennec si sporse sul tavolo. “Ho ordinato una brocca del suo vino migliore. Che è migliore perché Earka lo va a comprare apposta ai Tre Manici di Scopa.”

“Oh…”

“Non c’è problema, le ho chiesto di portarmi due bicchieri, nel caso—”

“Non siamo qui per parlare di vino, Guennec,” tagliò corto Sophia. “Voglio sentire ciò che avete da dire su Mélonie de l’Argent, a cominciare dal perché vi interessa tanto.”

“È il genere di domanda al quale sarebbe più facile rispondere con l’ausilio di un bicchiere o due.”

Sophia sospirò e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, incrociando le braccia avanti ai seni. Gli avrebbe concesso quello. Sarebbe stata la sua unica concessione, si ripromise.

Earka arrivò poco dopo, portando con sé sopra un vassoio oblungo una brocca e due bicchieri di terracotta che mise davanti a Guennec con un occhiolino. Il boccale schiumante destinato a Sophia non fu accompagnato da alcun segno d’intesa. Da qualche parte, Sophia trovò il coraggio di sporgersi e annusare la birra che aveva avanti a sé. Non puzzava di piedi, come stando a Earka faceva il vino della casa, ma c’era comunque il sentore di qualcosa che non riusciva a decifrare. No, decise, non ne avrebbe bevuto neanche un sorso. Preferiva affrontare gli scappellotti.

Guennec, del canto suo, si servì un bicchiere ricolmo e se lo portò alle labbra con evidente soddisfazione. Una volta che ebbe bevuto il primo sorso, additò l’altro bicchiere e si offrì di riempirlo per lei. Sophia mise a tacere la riluttanza che provava nell’accettare qualcosa da lui. Il vino dei Tre Manici di scopa era, constatò, davvero saporito.

“Adesso voglio sapere perché siete interessato a Mélonie de l’Argent.”

Guennec posò il bicchiere. “È personale, pensavo di avervelo già detto.”

“Detto sì, ma non spiegato. Voglio capire che cosa sta succedendo.”

“Suppongo che non ci sia niente di male.” Afferrò la brocca e rabboccò il bicchiere di Sophia. “Tempo addietro avevo una relazione con Aliz de Vere, la madre di Mélonie. Una relazione d’amicizia, s’intende.”

“La madre di Mélonie è morta, se non sbaglio.”

“Di parto, undici anni fa.”

“Mi dispiace. Anche…” cominciò, ma subito si interruppe. _Anche la mia_ , stava per dire, ma non sarebbe stata la verità. Sua madre non era morta, anche se era come se lo fose. E in ogni caso Guennec non aveva necessità di sapere una cosa del genere.

“Non c’è stata nessuna promessa sul letto di morte, se è quello che state pensando. Non sapevo nemmeno che sarebbe venuta a Hogwarts, in realtà. È solo che… assomiglia proprio a sua madre. È anche intelligente come lei, e ha la tendenza a mettersi in mezzo in affari che non la riguardano.”

“Dubito che abbia scelto di venire attaccata,” commentò Sophia vuotando il bicchiere. “A proposito, mi pare che abbiate detto che non era lei la vittima designata dell’attacco alle calende di settembre.”

Guennec annuì solenne.

“Domelch, allora?”

“E non solo.”

Sophia si passò una mano sul collo, il quel posto aveva cominciato a fare caldo e già poteva sentire gli stiani odori nell’aria che le si attaccavano alla pelle. “Altri cinque accompagnatori sono morti,” disse. “E tre studenti. Domelch e Mélonie ne sono usciti indenni. Per cui tutti gli attacchi erano mirati a colpire i maghi adulti di Hogsmeade, non i futuri studenti. Sapete, pensavo che foste stato voi, anche se non mi quadrava come mai aveste attaccato studenti mezzosangue come un Salazar Serpeverde qualsiasi.”

A discapito dell’accusa, di cui Sophia realizzò il peso solo dopo averla lanciata, Guennec mandò una breve risata. Si chinò ad afferrare la brocca e riempì entrambi i bicchieri. “Direi che la vostra franchezza richiede un brindisi. Alla salute!”

Sophia alzò il bicchiere e lo fece cozzare contro il suo. “Alla salute.”

“E ora,” proseguì Guennec, “per rispondere alla vostra domanda, Domelch e Mélonie si sono salvati per via del mio intervento.”

“Voi?” La sorpresa fu tale che le parole faticavano a uscirle dalla bocca. “Eravate là?”

“Suppongo dalla vostra reazione che Mélonie non vi abbia informato del nostro incontro.”

Non lo aveva fatto. Sophia le rivolse un’imprecazione mentale che forse, realizzò poco dopo, la ragazza non si meritava del tutto, vista la situazione. “E Mélonie non è riuscita a identificare nessuno?”

“Nessuno degli studenti sopravvissuti è stato in grado di farlo. Per questo ho chiesto al professor Cornec di usare il veleno di velenottero su di loro. Non sapevano niente di utile, tanto valeva fare in modo che quelle orribili memorie non li perseguitassero.”

“Sapete,” disse Sophia a bassa voce, abbassandosi sul tavolo, “quel ragazzo, Taran, è perseguitato dagli incubi. A volte mi chiedo se abbia fatto bene a impedirvi di somministrargli il veleno di velenottero.”

Guenec annuì con aria grave. “Ora voglio che mi parliate della maschera d’argento.”

Sophia lo fissò confusa. “Perché ha attaccato Mélonie e gli altri due?”

“Perché è una minaccia per la sicurezza degli studenti di Hogwarts, e voglio capire che cosa vuole. Risalire alla sua identità è una priorità.”

“Non so chi potrebbe essere, voi… voi avete qualche idea?”

“Sono più interessato a quello che pensate voi.”

“Penso che lavori con qualcuno… o _per_ qualcuno, non lo so di preciso.”

Guennec la stava fissando. Sapeva emanare un’aria davvero magnetica, quello Sophia doveva concederglielo.

“Come mai lo pensate?”

“Perché non mi ha ucciso,” rispose Sophia. “Mi ha preso e mi ha portata in una baracca nella Foresta Proibita. E se temeva che avessi scoperto qualcosa — e non l’avevo fatto — perché non mi ha semplicemente uccisa come voleva fare con Mélonie, Agnes e Cedwyn?”

Ora era Guennec a sembrare confuso. “Rapita? Intendete quando siete scomparsa?”

“Oh, già, non lo sapevate. Solo mac Tagart…” Gli fece cenno di aspettare e vuotò il bicchiere. Faceva così caldo in quel postaccio. “Non ero scomparsa, non per mio volere in ogni caso. Un uomo con la maschera d’argento mi ha immobilizzata con un incantesimo e mi ha portata in una baracca nel mezzo della Foresta Proibita.”

“Portata? O si è materializzato?”

Sophia scrollò le spalle. “Non mi ricordo. Ero incappucciata e non so nemmeno se ero cosciente. È stata Mélonie a salvarmi, sapete? La _vostra_ Mélonie.”

“Mélonie?” Alzò le mani, forse per impedirsi di chiedere altro. “La maschera,” disse. “Siete certa che fosse la stessa?”

“State pensando a due malintenzionati con gli stessi gusti in fatto di camuffamenti?” Ridacchiò. Vedendo che Guennec non faceva altrettanto, però, si affrettò a ritrovare la propria compostezza. “Non posso dire con sicurezza che la persona nascosta al di sotto fosse sempre la stessa, ma la maschera di sicuro lo era. Ogni dettaglio era identico, fino alla lettera W incisa sotto l’occhio sinistro.”

Quell’ultimo commento parve interessare Guennec, che si sporse e tolseò entrambi i bicchieri di mezzo, allontanandoli fino al margine estremo del tavolo. “Ne siete sicura?”

“Più che sicura,” rispose Sophia. “E anche Mélonie l’ha notata. Gliel’ho chiesto.”

In tutta risposta, il professor Guennec fece per alzarsi. “Devo andare,” disse a mo’ di giustificazione.

“No, no, no!” fece Sophia, in una voce che perfino lei dovette ammettere era stata troppo alta. I goblin seduti all’altro tavolo smisero di parlare e rivolsero loro occhiate torve. “Adesso che avete saputo quello che vi premeva ve la squagliate?”

“C’è un posto in cui devo andare. Vi riporto al castello.”

“Non prima che abbia avuto l’occasione di farvi altre domande.”

Guennec tornò a sedersi e le fece cenno di parlare. _In fretta_ , era sottinteso.

“Come avete fatto a salvare Mélonie?”

“Ho usato un incantesimo di illuminazione sui gytrash.”

“Non è quello che intendevo, ma… non erano immuni?”

“Sono un mago piuttosto capace.”

Sophia scosse la testa, non aveva voglia di indagare oltre, per il momento. “Ma come mai vi trovavate a Carlsle? Sapevate che sarebbe successo qualcosa?”

“Sì, lo sapevo,” ammise Guennec.

“In che modo?”

Guennec non rispose, si mise invece a tamburellare con le dita sul tavolo.

“Allora?” lo sollecitò Sophia. 

“La sapete una cosa? Se vi interessa davvero sapere che cosa sta succedendo, potete seguirmi nel posto dove stavo andando poco fa.”

Sophia strinse gli occhi. “Che sarebbe?”

“Lo vedrete. Se vi va di seguirmi.”

Senza aggiungere altro, si alzò e uscì dalla taverna.

Sophia rimase a guardarlo incredula. Poi strinse le labbra e, combattendo contro le sue gambe instabili, si mosse per raggiungerlo. Non aveva nemmeno assaggiato la sua birra, realizzò mentre lasciava La Testa di Porco.


	22. Il morso del serpente, gli artigli dell'aquila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutta colpa di Peeves.

Anche se mancava più di un mese al solstizio d’inverno, l’aria della sera si era fatta troppo fredda anche per i mantelli foderati di pelliccia che facevano parte dell’uniforme stagionale di Hogwarts. Per questo, nonostante nel cortile di volo Gweyr, Alexander e Tedwin fossero nel mezzo di un allenamento serale in vista delle sempre più incombenti selezioni per la Battaglia delle Case, Mélonie ed Elsanor decisero che sarebbe stato meglio fare ritorno al caldo confortevole della sala comune di Corvonero.

“Lo sai,” stava dicendo Elsanor, “Edith l’altro giorno mi ha detto che il fratello di Gweyr, Osian, è stato un prefetto prima di lui.”

“Gweyr ha un fratello?”

Elsanor annuì quasi con veemenza. “Edith ha detto che era ancora meglio di Gweyr.”

“ _Impossibile_!”

“Lo giuro!” rispose Elsanor. “Era il più bravo in tutte le materie e faceva perfino parte della squadra di Corvonero alla Battaglia delle Case, _per cinque anni di fila_. L’anno scorso è _quasi_ riuscito a battere i Grifondoro e a vincere la Battaglia.” Elsanor scrollò le spalle, perché poi tutti sapevano com’era andata a finire — perfino loro due, che l’anno precedente non frequentavano la scuola. Bertred di Inverhyde era rimasto l’unico combattente in gioco per Grifondoro, eppure da solo era riuscito a sconfiggere non solo i cinque Corvonero avversari, ma anche il resto dei Serpeverde e Tassorosso, risultando vittorioso e guadagnandosi il soprannome di Bertred l’Inarrestabile. “Tra tutti gli altri, Osian è quello che è riuscito a tenere testa a Bertred più a lungo.” Il che lo rendeva, pensò Mélonie, una specie di eroe per Corvonero.

“E ora che ha finito la scuola che cosa fa?” Era una domanda che si era posta alcune volte anche lei, pur sapendo bene che era solo all’inizio del suo primo anno e che aveva tutto il tempo del mondo. Non era mai troppo presto per cominciare a farsi un’idea, comunque. C’era solo da sperare che suo padre non avesse altri piani al riguardo.

Elsanor alzò le spalle. “Secondo me dovrebbe tornare a Hogwarts e insegnare Magia da Combattimento.”

Mélonie le rivolse un’occhiata sorpresa. “Al posto del professor Guennec? Pensavo ti piacesse.” Dall’ultima volta che gli aveva parlato, nella torre della guferia, perfino lei aveva cambiato opinione al suo riguardo.

“Il professor Guennec non mi dispiace, è piuttosto bravo a insegnare… ma Osian sarebbe un Corvonero, uno di noi!”

“Sì,” rispose Mélonie amara, “proprio come la professoressa Yarwood.”

Elsanor si fece quieta. Dopo l’attacco da parte della maschera d’argento, Mélonie le aveva raccontato a lei e a Agnes tutto quello che aveva visto e scoperto nella Foresta Proibita. Aveva esteso l’invito anche a Cedwyn, ma lui si era scusato dicendo qualcosa a proposito di “andare a dire al falco che stava bene” e le aveva lasciate da sole. La rivelazione che aveva destato più scalpore, come Mélonie prevedeva, era stata quella relativa alla professoressa Yarwood. Elsanor all’inizio non ci aveva voluto credere e poi aveva ingiunto Mélonie a riferirlo al preside. Mélonie preferiva che la cosa restasse un segreto, però, perché c’erano ancora troppe cose che non riusciva a capire.

“Comunque,” disse Elsanor cercando di riprendere le fila del discorso. “A quanto ne so, è andato in un posto che si chiama Vinland.”

“Vinland?” Mélonie sporse il labbro inferiore. “È uno di quei posti di cui voi maghi parlate sempre ma che in realtà non esistono, come Avalon e Atlantide?”

“Allora, per prima cosa anche tu fai parte del mondo magico,” le rispose piccata Elsanor. “E poi Atlantide e Avalon _esistono_ , o almeno sono esistite in passato.”

“E per quanto riguarda questo Vinland?”

“A quanto ho capito è una terra inesplorata scoperta dai norreni. Non ho avuto molto tempo di cercare informazioni al riguardo in biblioteca, ma lo farò durante la pausa di Natale. In ogni caso, pare che Osian sia andato nel Vinland a cercare e studiare nuove piante e creature magiche. Mi piacerebbe fare qualcosa del genere, sai? L’esploratrice.”

“Ti piace anche dormire su un materasso di piume, però,” le fece notare Mélonie.

“E a te no?” rispose Elsanor. “E poi è a quello che serve la magia, no?”

Mentre parlavano, stavano raggiungendo l’ala ovest del castello, dirette verso la torre di Corvonero. Davanti a loro si apriva il lungo corridoio sospeso che passava accanto alla torre del preside. 

“Aspetta!” disse a un tratto Elsanor allungando una mano a fermare Mélonie.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Mi ha detto Quisten che Peeves sta infestando il corridoio sospeso, e che questa sera è in vena di scherzi.”

“E tu ti fidi di Quisten?”

“Di norma no,” concesse Elsanor, “ma quando si tratta di Peeves tende a dire la verità, senza gonfiarla, perfino. Non ho ancora ben capito perché, ma Quisten _detesta_ Peeves.”

“D’accordo, prendiamo l’altra strada.”

Oltrepassarono il laboratorio di Alchimia e lo studio professionale della professoressa Yarwood, al quale entrambe rivolsero occhiatacce taglienti, come se il loro sguardo avesse il potere di trasferirsi dalla stanza alla persona che di norma la occupava. Al termine del corridoio, voltarono verso la torre di Divinazione. Imboccarono un passaggio alto e stretto, con il soffitto affrescato a rappresentare le costellazioni, dove i loro passi riecheggiavano in maniera quasi innaturale. Non era il solito corridoio dal quale si raggiungeva la lezione della professoressa d’Urchel.

Tutto intorno a loro era deserto, e a Mélonie, dopo tutte le disavventure che aveva avuto negli ultimi mesi, i luoghi deserti avevano cominciato a mettere una certa ansia.

“Sei sicura che sia la strada giusta?” chiese in un sussurro.

“Dritto davanti a noi,” rispose Elsanor con voce normale. “Perché stai sussurrando?”

Mélonie scosse il capo. Non ne aveva idea. 

Camminarono per un po’ — una distanza che a Mélonie sembrò sospettosamente lunga per non averle ancora condotte al passaggio sospeso e all’ala ovest del cancello — e d’un tratto, dopo aver oltrepassato un’arcata trilobata, il corridoio si fece più basso e stretto, le pareti spoglie, e perfino il soffitto affrescato era scomparso. Quella parte del castello sembrava essere stata abbandonata da tempo.

“Sei sempre sicura di non aver sbagliato strada?”

“Ancora una volta, la torre di Divinazione è dritta davanti a noi,” le rispose Elsanor, ma Mélonie percepì una traccia di dubbio nella sua voce.

L’unica cosa che non era cambiata era l’eco sinistro dei loro passi. Per quanto il corridoio che stavano percorrendo fosse più basso e stretto di quelli che si erano lasciati alle spalle, il rimbombo provocato dalle suole dei loro stivali contro il pavimento di pietra liscia si era fatto addirittura più intenso. C’era qualcosa che Mélonie non sapeva descrivere, in quel suono, ma che le fece venire la pelle d’oca. 

Poi finalmente capì, e si fermò di colpo. 

“Cosa c’è adesso?” le chiese Elsanor.

Mélonie non sapeva come spiegarle che le serie di passi che aveva sentito riecheggiare nel corridoio erano tre, non due. Qualcuno le stava seguendo. Aveva cercato di mascherare la sua presenza camminando al loro stesso ritmo, ma lei se n’era accorta lo stesso.

“Hai con te la tua bacchetta?” domandò in un sussurro.

Elsanor sgranò gli occhi. “No, l’ho lasciata nel dormitorio, ma…”

Mélonie l’aveva interrotta sollevando un dito, mentre con l’altra mano aveva estratto la sua.

“Che cosa succede, Mélonie?”

“C’è qualcuno che ci sta seguendo.”

“Pensi che sia—”

Ma una voce, proveniente dalle loro spalle, la interruppe.

“Te lo avevo detto, Mélonie de l’Argent.” Leonard Malfoy era emerso dall’ombra, ammantato nel nero della sua uniforme, con la bacchetta tesa avanti a sé. “Quello che ho fatto all’anglo posso benissimo farlo a te.”

Le ci volle un momento per realizzare a cosa si stesse riferendo. “È stato due mesi fa, Malfoy!” Con tutto quello che era successo nel mentre, aveva quasi dimenticato della prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento del professor Guennec — e di come aveva sorpreso Leonard mentre attaccava Alfric a tradimento. Ma più fissava i suoi occhi, talmente stretti che le ricordarono due fessure nere, più Mélonie si convinceva che per Leonard ciò che era accaduto non era affatto acqua passata.

Accanto a lei, Elsanor fece un passo avanti. “Lasciaci in pace, Malfoy!” Sollevò un pugno ben stretto e lo agitò all’altezza del petto.

“E perché dovrei? Per lasciare che qualcun altro faccia il lavoro al posto mio, come alla festa di Ognissanti?”

Mélonie lo osservò sorpresa. Stava davvero ammettendo di avere qualcosa a che fare con la maschera d’argento, o stava solo facendo il gradasso? “A Ognissanti abbiamo rischiato di morire,” disse. “Vuoi completare il lavoro?”

Leonard soffiò una risata sarcastica dalle narici. “Non ho mai detto una cosa del genere,” rispose. “Contrariamente a quanto credi, Mélonie, non sei così importante. Voglio solo darti una lezione, così almeno imparerai che non ti devi immischiare negli affari dei Malfoy.”

“E io?” Elsanor si mosse andando a frapporsi tra Mélonie e Leonard. “Cos’hai intenzione di fare di me? Io sono una purosangue e una normanna, proprio come te, ricordi?”

“Questo… non c’entra niente!”

“E perché no?” insistette Elsanor in un tono che si faceva sempre più canzonatorio. “Non è con angli e mezzosangue che te la prendi di solito? Cosa penserebbe tuo padre se sapesse che stai attaccando una purosangue normanna?”

“Non sono cose che ti riguardano! Stai zitta!”

“Costringimi!”

“Elsanor!” quasi supplicò Mélonie.

Ma Leonard aveva abboccato alla provocazione. E, trattandosi di Leonard, aveva già deciso di passare alle vie di fatto. Con un rapido movimento, tese la mano con cui impugnava la bacchetta avanti a sé. “ _Stupeficium_!” gridò.

Mélonie ebbe solo qualche istante per reagire. Sollevò la bacchetta e gridò: “ _Protego_!”. Appena prima che lo schiantesimo si abbattesse su Elsanor, il suo incantesimo scudo era riuscito a ripararle entrambe. 

Elsanor, però, non sembrava intenzionata a demordere. “Smettila subito, Malfoy!” gli ordinò con voce perentoria.

“Oppure che cosa farai?” la sfidò Leonard. “Andrai a fare la spia a mio padre? Lo sai come le chiama le persone come te? Traditori del sangue.”

Mélonie ebbe a malapena il tempo di riflettere che, sì, stando a quanto aveva sentito al riguardo di Armand Malfoy, che usasse un temine di quella volgarità contro chi non gli andava a genio non era affatto incredibile, prima che Leonard riprendesse a colpirle con i suoi schiantesimi.

“Non so quanto a lungo resisterà il mio scudo,” disse a Elsanor. Nel corso delle lezioni del professor Guennec aveva appreso che la sua bacchetta era particolarmente potente di sua natura, ma gli incantesimi che Mélonie lanciava non sempre ne erano all’altezza. Era, in parole povere, una combattente piuttosto mediocre — di certo non in grado di affrontare Leonard Malfoy ad armi pari. “Devi andare a chiedere aiuto. Subito!”

“Sei pazza, Mélonie? Non ti lascio qua da sola con quello!”

Mélonie avrebbe voluto dirle che apprezzava la sua lealtà e che avrebbe voluto stringerla in un abbraccio — e di sicuro l’avrebbe fatto, una volta che tutto fosse finito — ma per il momento Leonard Malfoy non era qualcuno che potevano affrontare da sole. Avevano bisogno di un adulto. Possibilmente del professor Guennec o della professoressa Solomonis, ma un qualsiasi professore sarebbe andato bene. O anche Nithing. Winnibald, perfino. L’avrebbe chiamata _bambina normanna_ con quel suo fare viscido e il suo alito puzzolente, ma perfino lui non avrebbe accettato che uno studente cercasse di aggredirne un altro.

Un altro schiantesimo si abbatté sul suo scudo, e Mélonie non poté fare altro che assorbire l’urto con il suo braccio, reprimere una smorfia di dolore, e constatare che non avrebbe retto a un altro impatto.

“Elsanor, vai!”

Anche Elsanor doveva aver capito che la situazione era disperata, perché a dispetto delle obiezioni di poco prima, annuì con fare deciso e corse via dando le spalle a Mélonie.

“Ti avevo detto che non erano cose che ti riguardavano!” le urlò dietro Leonard, scagliando dalla sua bacchetta un bolide giallo che la colpì nel mezzo della schiena. 

Elsanor non cadde a terra, ma rimase immobilizzata sul posto, con un ginocchio teso in alto e i capelli che ondeggiavano dietro la testa. I segni inequivocabili di un incantesimo di pietrificazione. Che significava anche che, in quel momento, nessuno sarebbe più potuto intervenire in loro difesa, e Mélonie se la sarebbe dovuta cavare da sola, un impresa praticamente impossibile.

Con un movimento del braccio, Mélonie annullò l’incantesimo scudo per evocarne subito un altro. Almeno in quel modo sarebbe riuscita a resistere un po’ di più. _Ma poi?_ si domandò, e temette di conoscere già la risposta.

“Non sei niente per me!” le gridò dietro Leonard, continuando a colpirla con schiantesimi. “Devi imparare qual è il tuo posto!”

Gli incantesimi continuavano a infrangersi sul suo scudo, che aveva preso a incrinarsi come se fosse fatto di vetro. Ogni colpo rimbombava nel braccio di Mélonie e poi nel resto del suo corpo. Non poteva fare altro che stringere i denti e sopportare il dolore, almeno per il momento.

A meno che non fosse riuscita a ragionare con lui.

“Leonard, pensaci,” gli disse, “se mi fai del male ora qualcuno lo verrà a sapere.”

“Andrai a fare la spia?”

 _È quello che vuoi che ti dica? Bene, considerati accontentato_. “Non lascerò che _nessuno_ , nemmeno tu, mi faccia più del male impunemente. La prima cosa che farò sarà andare nell’ufficio del professor Guennec e dirgli cosa hai fatto a me e a Elsanor!”

La pioggia di schiantesimi si arrestò, mentre Leonard la guardava con gli occhi di un animale da preda affamato. “No,” le disse con voce piatta. “Non lo farai.” 

Sollevò di nuovo la bacchetta. La punta si colorò di una luminescenza verde.

“Adesso basta!” comandò una voce.

Non era un professore, realizzò subito Mélonie. La voce era troppo sottile, come quella di un ragazzo della loro età. Mélonie girò la testa nella direzione dalla quale era arrivata.

Era Alfric, che stava uscendo da una delle stanze ai lati del corridoio. 

Mélonie era sul punto di gridargli di andare a chiedere aiuto, quando Alfric puntò la sua bacchetta contro Leonard. Dalla punta esplose un lampo biancastro che attraversò il corridoio e andò a centrare il suo bersaglio in pieno petto. Leonard fu sbalzato a terra con braccia e gambe aperte. 

Mélonie annullò il suo scudo e si strinse il braccio dolorante al petto. “Alfric! Grazie! Cosa ci facevi qui?” Si voltò verso dove Elsanor era ancora pietrificata nel mezzo della corsa e la chiamò per nome. Con la mano che le tremava estrasse la bacchetta e disse: “ _Finite_!”, liberando Elsanor dalla sua prigione.

“Ma guarda,” stava dicendo intanto Leonard mentre si rialzava, ancora scosso per il colpo ricevuto. I suoi capelli biondi erano tutti scarmigliati e la sua tunica sporca di polvere. “È diventata all’improvviso una riunione inaspettata.”

“Lasciale in pace,” disse Alfric, una nota di calda rabbia che pervadeva le sue parole. 

“Non prendo ordini da un anglo.”

Ma Alfric non si lasciò turbare dalle parole. “Se vuoi combattere qualcuno, combatti contro di me.”

“Oh, con piacere,” gli rispose Leonard assumendo la posizione da duello. “Ti ho già dato una lezione una volta, posso farlo di nuovo.”

 _No_ , si ritrovò a pensare Mélonie mentre aiutava Elsanor a rialzarsi. _Questo qui non è lo stesso Alfric della prima lezione di Magia da Combattimento. Questo Alfric è molto più esperto. Si è addestrato a sufficienza da riuscire a lanciare incantesimi non verbali, cosa che quasi nessuno del nostro anno sa fare._ Se si fossero sfidati, l’esito non sarebbe stato scontato come Leonard supponeva. Ma Mélonie non poteva permettere che succedesse qualcosa del genere, per quanto desiderasse vedere Leonard e la sua spocchia annientati.

“No, fermi!” disse. “Basta combattere!”

“Stai tranquilla,” le rispose Leonard con un sorrisetto compiaciuto in volto. “Ce n’è anche per te quando ho finito con lui.” Si rivolse ad Alfric. “Sei pronto a perdere di nuovo?”

“Solo un momento,” fu la risposta.

Leonard mandò una risata. “Stai cercando forse di temporeggiare?”

“No, è solo che ho una domanda da farti.”

“E sarebbe?”

“Perché vuoi diventare un mago?”

Ogni traccia di un sorriso scomprve dal volto di Leonard, che si tese in una smorfia. “Io _sono_ un mago,” affermò.

“E invece no,” gli rispose Alfric. “Ora come ora sei solo una piccola—”

Il resto delle sue parole fu inghiottito dal suono del potente incantesimo che si sprigionò dalla sua bacchetta, in uno scoppio di luce abbagliante, e andò a raggiungere Leonard, facendogli cadere di mano la bacchetta e scaraventandolo di nuovo a terra. Questa volta, però, Alfric non si limitò a quello. Con il flusso magico sempre ben puntato, sollevò la bacchetta e, con essa, anche il corpo di Leonard, fino a farlo sbattere contro il soffitto.

“Alfric, basta!” gli urlò Mélonie per sovrastare il rumore dell’incantesimo.

Alfric non le rispose. Stava fissando Leonard con la faccia deformata dalla rabbia.

Mélonie era sul punto di estrarre di nuovo la sua bacchetta e intervenire — anche se non sapeva come, visto che Alfric sembrava essere ancora più potente di Leonard, e Leonard prima l’aveva sottomessa senza troppi sforzi — quando qualcos’altro pose fine alla battaglia. Il braccio di Alfric, quello che reggeva la bacchetta, cominciò a tremare, come se fosse strattonato da una forza invisibile. Alfric interruppe l’incantesimo lasciando cadere a terra Leonard, che si accasciò su un fianco con un gemito strozzato. Mélonie non gli dedicò che una rapidissima occhiata e tornò a fissare Alfric, che ora sembrava impegnato a lottare contro qualcosa di invisibile che sembrava gli stesse cercando di rubare la bacchetta. Per quanto cercasse di resistere, però, la forza era troppo forte. La bacchetta si mise a volare in aria e Mélonie la seguì con gli occhi, fino a che il suo sguardo non incontrò la persona che aveva posto fine allo scontro tra Alfric e Leonard. 

La professoressa d’Urchel recuperò la bacchetta fluttuante di Alfric, poi fece lo stesso con la bacchetta di Leonard e le nascose insieme alla propria tra le pieghe del vestito.

“Queste restano con me fino a che non avrò deciso la vostra punizione,” disse con voce che avrebbe potuto tagliare in due un macigno. “E mi ci vorrà un po’ perché apparentemente mi è proibito torturare gli studenti, anche quelli più stupidi.”

“Professoressa, Leonard—” cominciò Alfric, ma fu subito interrotto.

“Stai zitto,” gli ingiunse secca, per poi rivolgersi a Mélonie. “Tu,” le disse senza prendersi la briga di ammorbidire la voce. “Che cosa è successo qui?”

Mélonie sentì uno strano brivido percorrerle la schiena. Non voleva mettere nei guai Alfric, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo che la professoressa d’Urchel le stava rivolgendo, in quel momento mentire non era un’opzione.

“Non è successo niente,” la interruppe Leonard, intento a rialzarsi a fatica. “Stavamo solo—”

“ _Silencio_!” comandò la professoressa, dopo aver estratto di nuovo la sua bacchetta, e in un istante le labbra di Leonard si furono sigillate. Dopo averci riflettuto su per qualche momento, la professoressa d’Urchel decise ripetere l’incantesimo anche su Alfric. “Per evitare che interrompiate la vostra compagna,” disse come se fosse una giustificazione. “Allora, Mélonie, sto ancora aspettando una risposta.”

E a Mélonie non rimase altro da fare che raccontarle tutta la verità.

“Di tutti gli studenti _stupidi_ che mi sono mai capitati nel corso dei miei anni a Hogwarts,” disse in un tono che a Mélonie ricordò una zuppa su punto di ribollire ne paiolo, “voi due dovete essere senza dubbio i più stupidi, e non perché siete ignoranti, ma perché pare abbiate deciso di buttare alle ortiche tutto il vostro potenziale.” Trasse un profondo respiro. “Ebbene, in Serpeverde non abbiamo posto per gli studenti stupidi. Malfoy, hai lanciato incantesimi contro due studentesse, con l’intenzione di fare loro del male. Cento punti saranno tolti a Serpeverde per ogni studente.” A quel punto Mélonie ed Elsanor non poterono fare a meno di scambiarsi uno sguardo allibito. “Informerò questa sera stessa di ciò che è successo il preside _e_ tuo padre, inoltre proporrò la tua espulsione dalla scuola.” Senza curarsi dei vani tentativi di Leonard di ribattere, si voltò rapida verso Alfric. Quando parlò, la sua voce si era leggermente affievolita. “Tu, invece,” gli disse, “mi hai deluso ancora di più. Anche tu hai usato la magia contro un altro studente, e questo costerà a Serpeverde altri cento punti. Deciderò il resto della tua punizione domani mattina.”

Alfric si fece rosso in volto ma non disse niente, anche se Mélonie aveva il sospetto che avrebbe voluto farlo.

“Voi due.” Mélonie ed Elsanor sobbalzarono non appena realizzarono che la professoressa d’Urchel ce l’aveva con loro. “Siete ferite?”

“No, professoressa,” risposero all’unisono.

“Allora tornatevene nei vostri quartieri, prima che mi venga voglia di levare punti anche a Corvonero.”

Mélonie ed Elsanor non se lo fecero ripetere. L’una con passo incerto e l’altra stringendo a sé il braccio dolorante si allontanarono il più in fretta possibile da quel corridoio deserto vicino alla torre di Divinazione.


	23. Natale (parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In occasione delle festività natalizie, per Mélonie è arrivato il momento di ritornare a casa da suo padre.

“ _Impedimentum Paratus_!”

Elsanor agitò la bacchetta avanti a sé con le labbra strette in una smorfia determinata, ma non successe nulla. Poco più indietro, Mélonie la osservava a braccia conserte. Il suo baule era già chiuso e sistemato per bene, mentre quello di Elsanor era ancora aperto sopra il letto del dormitorio femminile di Corvonero, con tutti i suoi abiti, libri e cianfrusaglie ammassati senza ordine apparente là intorno.

“Andiamo! Perché non vuoi funzionare? _Impedimentum Paratus_ ho detto!”

“Elsanor…”

“ _IM-PE-DI-MEN-TUM-PA-RA-TUS_!”

Mélonie mandò un lungo sospiro. Quando Elsanor si impuntava su qualcosa c’era ben poco da fare per riportarla alla realtà. “Non esiste nessun incantesimo con quella formula,” le disse, scandendo per bene le parole, nella speranza che riuscissero a fare breccia.

“ _Impedimentum Paratus_!”

“Finiremo per fare tardi.”

Davanti a lei, Elsanor afflosciò le spalle. “Lo so.”

“Allora facciamolo alla vecchia maniera.” Mélonie avanzò di un passo verso l’incredibile confusione sotto la quale era sepolto il letto di Elsanor. “Dai, ti aiuto io.”

“Che non esiste un incantesimo con quella formula, intendevo.”

Mélonie la fissò. “Eh?”

“Quello che stavi dicendo prima,” le rispose, come se fosse ovvio. Non era sempre facilissimo seguire una conversazione con Elsanor, quando si affrontavano determinati argomenti, come gli aspetti tecnici della magia o chi saebbe stato un marito migliore tra Gweyr e Alexander. “Ma gli incantesimi si possono creare, e io voglio essere la strega responsabile dell’invenzione dell’incantesimo per preparare i bagagli.”

“È davvero così che vuoi passare alla storia?”

Elsanor si voltò a guardarla. “Onestamente, Mélonie, secondo te nel corso della tua vita ti capiterà più spesso di riempire bauli o di far danzare una melagrana? Perché esiste un incantesimo per far danzare una melagrana, sai?”

“Non mi sembra molto utile,” non poté fare a meno di concordare Mélonie.

“Beh, non è fatto per esserlo, è un incantesimo di intrattenimento.” Elsanor si mise a gesticolare con le mani in aria. “Ma il punto non è questo… il punto è che nessuno ha mai pensato di creare un incantesimo per preparare i bagagli e come al solito devo fare tutto io.”

A Mélonie non rimase altro da fare che annuire, come se fosse solidale con il suo enorme e insormontabile problema. “Magari non in questo momento, però? Dobbiamo essere a Hogsmeade in…” Si guardò attorno, oltre a lei ed Elsanor il dormitorio era deserto. “… dieci minuti fa?”

Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale. La notte precedente avevano partecipato al banchetto del solstizio d’inverno, che segnava il termine delle lezioni per quell’anno e l’inizio della pausa natalizia, durante la quale gran parte degli studenti della scuola facevano ritorno alle loro famiglie, per le festività.

Mélonie si era svegliata sorridente e trepidante all’idea di rivedere suo padre, ma poco a poco quell’innocente felicità si era come adombrata e aveva preso a domandarsi se anche per Odon de l’Argent sarebbe stato lo stesso. Non era sicura di volergli raccontare quello che era successo nel corso di quei primi mesi a Hogwarts, perché non sapeva come suo padre avrebbe reagito. Più di ogni cosa, però, voleva chiedergli di sua madre e imparare riguardo a lei quello che per anni non le aveva rivelato.

Elsanor, del canto suo, non sembrava essere vittima dei dubbi che tormentavano Mélonie. Più volte aveva annunciato di essere molto contenta di rivedere suo padre e sua madre e di fare ritorno a casa per le feste. Aveva anche annunciato a Mélonie che sarebbero venuti di persona a prenderla e che non vedeva l’ora di farglieli incontrare. 

Una volta che ebbero finito con il baule di Elsanor, indossarono i loro mantelli pesanti e si prepararono a lasciare il dormitorio. Qualche elfo domestico si sarebbe premurato di smaterializzare i loro bagagli e trasferirli magicamente a Hogsmeade, dove li avrebbero recuperati. Nella sala comune incontrarono Quisten, sprofondato su una poltrona e visibilmente non impegnato nelle frenetiche attività di molti altri suoi compagni, questo perché, a sentir lui, i suoi genitori si trovavano in Egitto impegnati in affari diplomatici della massima segretezza. Mélonie ed Elsanor lo salutarono e gli augurarono buone feste, prima di uscire dalla torre di Corvonero. A Mélonie sarebbe piaciuto incontrare anche Agnes, ma il professor Cornec l’aveva accompagnata a Rouen quella mattina presto, subito dopo colazione.

Fuori dai quartieri delle case, la scuola sembrava un formicaio brulicante di attività, in una sorta di versione al contrario del giorno dello smistamento, con gli studenti che lasciavano il castello anziché raggiungerlo. Non ci furono attraversamenti panoramici del lago, in quell’occasione, tuttavia, né per gli studenti più grandi processioni su carri trainati da cavalli invisibili, soltanto una fiumana di ragazzi impegnati a percorrere il serpente di strada fangosa che separava Hogwarts da Hogsmeade.

“Chi ti accompagnerà a casa tua?” le domandò Elsanor mentre camminavano.

Mélonie alzò le spalle. “Non l’ho ancora ben capito. Qualcuno a Hogsmeade suppongo.”

“Proprio come la prima volta, eh?” disse Elsanor, contraendo subito dopo le labbra in una smorfia, quando realizzò l’errore che aveva commesso. “Voglio dire, non _proprio_ come la prima volta. Si spera.”

“In ogni caso dubito che Domelch vorrà accompagnarmi ancora. Questa volta si userà o una Passaporta o la materializzazione, e Domelch mi aveva detto che non gli piaceva nessuna delle due.” 

“E come ci si sente ad andare a Hogsmeade senza dover sgattaiolare passaggi segreti incantati?”

Mélonie ridacchio. “Questa volta per lo meno riuscirò ad arrivare al paese, che è già un passo avanti.”

Hogsmeade apparve loro poco dopo, un pugno di casette di legno con camini di pietra dai quali si innalzavano in cielo sbuffi di fumo grigio. Come durante la sua ultima visita vera e propria, senza contare la sua breve disavventura del passaggio vicino alla torre di Astrologia, il paese era tutto un brulicare di studenti, con alcuni dei suoi abitanti, maghi e goblin per la maggior parte, che erano usciti dalle loro abitazioni per salutare i nuovi arrivati. Gli studenti, però, erano solo di passaggio nel borgo, i loro viaggi avrebbero avuto inizio poco oltre i suoi confini, perché Hogsmeade era sempre protetto dagli incantesimi di difesa che schermavano la zona da potenziali attacchi, oltre che da forestieri ficcanaso.

Una volta raggiunto il margine del villaggio, non molto lontano rispetto al punto in cui la Foresta Proibita toccava Hogsmeade e Mélonie aveva assistito allo scontro tra la professoressa Yarwood e il professor mac Bride, Mélonie ed Elsanor si ricongiunsero ai propri bauli e rimasero ad aspettare, con Elsanor che continuava ad alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi con impazienza. 

“Non vedo l’ora di essere a casa.”

Mélonie annuì. “Nemmeno io.”

“Perché ho in mente un modo per aggirare l’incantesimo di immappabilità di Hogwarts e mi serve un libro nella biblioteca di mio padre per confermarlo.”

“E io che avevo solo nostalgia del mio, di padre…”

“Oh, anche a me mancano i miei genitori. Ma loro saranno sempre lì. A casa, intendo, no? E poi passeremo l’estate insieme e finiremo immancabilmente per girdarci dietro.”

Mélonie la fissò, confusa dall’idea che una figlia potesse permettersi di alzare la voce contro suo padre. 

In quello stesso istante, poco davanti a loro, una coppia di individui si materializzò dal nulla. 

“Eccoli arrivati,” disse Elsanor. Agitò le mani in aria. “Mamma? Papà? Sono qui.”

I due, un uomo e una donna di mezz’età, con indosso vestiti appariscenti e in volto espressioni gioviali, riconobbero la figlia e le si avvicinarono in gran fretta. 

“Oh, Elsanor, che bello rivederti!” disse Elise de Vannes stringendo la figlia in un grande abbraccio. 

Il padre di Elsanor, intanto, continuava a guardarsi intorno con aria compiaciuta. “Questo posto non è cambiato di una virgola da quando lo frequentavamo noi, eh? Quella vecchia cornacchia di Llywarch insegna ancora erbologia, scommetto.”

“Padre…”

“Eustache…”

“Polvere antiprurito, ha avuto il coraggio di chiamarla. Se avessi voluto diventare rosso come una fragola matura avrei chiesto un rimedio all’erborista locale!” Si succhiò i denti con disappunto. “ _Discreto_ , mi sembrava di avergli detto.”

Mélonie lo osservò divertito. Era proprio vero che il seme non cadeva poi così lontano dall’albero.

“Eustache, caro,” disse la signore de Vannes. “Forse non è il momento più adatto?”

Eustache de Vannes agitò le mani davanti al volto. “Ma certo.” Si rivolse alla figlia. “È bello vederti, Elsanor. Hai molte letture da svolgere durante le vacanze?”

“Non molte,” rispose Elsanor e Mélonie la guardò storta: il professor Penrhys da solo si era raccomandato che leggessero almeno una dozzina di pergamene sugli Incantesimi Dimenticati di Mesopotamia e che producessero un riassunto sufficientemente lungo _ma anche_ conciso. 

“Bene, le vedremo insieme più tardi. Come stiamo messi con la Coppa delle Case?”

“Abbastanza bene, anche se siamo ancora dietro a Grifondoro dopo quello che è successo qualche mese fa.” Mélonie le rivolse un ringraziamento mentale per aver evitato di menzionarla. “Ma per lo meno Serpeverde è finito in quarta posizione, e non solo ha perso tutti i punti che aveva, ma ora ha anche ottantadue punti di debito.” 

Se c’era una cosa positiva nell’essere attaccati da Leonard Malfoy in un corridoio deserto della scuola, era che con le sue azioni era riuscito a far perdere quasi tutti i punti conquistati dalla sua casa. Certo, Leonard non aveva dovuto affrontare l’ostilità dei suoi compagni, com’era toccato a lei — e, in que caso, al povero Alfric —, ma solo perché le persone come lui di rado pagavano per i propri errori. Anche la proposta di espulsione minacciata dalla professoressa d’Urchel si era risolta in un niente, perché si diceva che il padre di Leonard, Armand Malfoy, fosse riuscito con successo a fare pressione sul preside mac Tagart per impedire che il figlio dovesse interrompere i propri studi a Hogwarts. Gli era stato vietato di tornare a casa per Natale, per lo meno, e ora toccava a lui pulire la guferia tutti i pomeriggi — quella era in effetti la seconda grande soddisfazione per Mélonie.

“E questa è la mia amica Mélonie,” stava dicendo Elsanor puntandola con le mani. “Mélonie de l’Argent.”

Elise de Vannes le rivolse un largo sorriso. “Oh, ma certo! Elsanor ci ha parlato molto di te.”

“Sei la ragazza con la bacchetta che funziona in modo strano, giusto?” le domandò il signor de Vannes.

Mélonie si sentì arrossire. “Suppongo di sì?”

“Da quali materiali è composta?”

“Materiali?”

“Ma sì,” rispose Eustache de Vannes, come se le domande di Mélonie gli stessero facendo perdere tempo prezioso. “Materiali, nel senso di quale legno e quale cuore.”

“Oh…” Mélonie ricordò la nota scritta a mano che aveva ritrovato assieme alla bacchetta quando l’aveva vista per la prima volta. “Abete e corde di cuordidrago,” disse. 

“Corde di cuore di drago? E abete? Mmh… interessante.” Eustache de Vannes si grattò il mento con aria pensierosa. “Ollivander usa corde di cuore di drago, ma di solito le accompagna con legno di ciliegio o nocciolo… è stato lui a realizzartela?”

“Io non…” fece per rispondere Mélonie.

“È una bacchetta molto potente, in ogni caso. Potrebbe essere per quello che hai difficoltà a usarla come di seve. Ti abituerai, ma per il momento sei come un paggio che inizia ad addestrarsi da cavaliere usando uno spadone a due mani.” Tutto d’un tratto si fece serio e le puntò contro un indice. “Dimmi, non hai per caso intenzione di votarti alle Arti Oscure?”

Mélonie non riuscì a fare altro che fissarlo a bocca aperta.

“Eustache,” sbottò la signora de Vannes, “non mi pare il momento di fare una domanda del genere!”

“Beh, Elise, con la bacchetta che si ritrova è una domanda obbligata, non credi?”

“E quanti praticanti di Magia Nera undicenni conosci, di preciso? È ancora una ragazzina, ed è un’amica di nostra figlia!” La madre di Elsanor si voltò verso di lei. “Non fare caso a Eustache, viaggiare lo mette di cattivo umore.”

“Non c’è niente che non va nel mio umore!”

“D’accordo, caro, ora perché non vai a prendere il baule di Elsanor?”

Borbottando, il signor de Vannes si allontanò. Mentre lo aspettavano, la madre di Elsanor si sporse verso Mélonie.

“Sai,” disse, “siamo molto contenti che tu ed Elsanor siate diventate amiche. I nostri amici maghi non hanno figli dell’età di Elsanor e temo che la vita a casa sia sempre stata un po’ troppo solitaria, per lei. Ma ora si è fatta degli amici a Hogwarts, un po’ come me quando avevo la sua età. Sei sicura di non poter trascorrere le feste di Natale con noi?”

“Mamma…” la ammonì Elsanor. 

“Cosa? Sto solo chiedendo!” Tornò a rivolgersi a Mélonie. “L’invito è esteso anche a tuo padre, beninteso.”

“Grazie, signora de Vannes, ma… ecco, il signore mio padre non è abituato a frequentare streghe e maghi.”

La signora de Vannes si portò una mano al petto. “Oh, cara, pensavo che tua madre fosse una strega.”

“Mamma!”

“Lo era,” rispose Mélonie, “ma da quando è morta mio padre non si è più avvicinato al mondo magico.”

“Mélonie non sapeva nemmeno di essere una strega, fino a che non le è arrivata la lettera di Hogwarts,” disse Elsanor.

Mélonie arrossì e fulminò l’amica con un’occhiata. Erano cose che le aveva detto in confidenza, non perché le spiattellasse ai suoi genitori. Elsanor si accorse dell’errore che aveva commesso e, mentre sua madre parlava, mosse in silenzio le labbra a formare la parola _scusa_.

“Che cosa peculiare. Eustache hai sentito? Mélonie qui non sapeva di essere una strega fino a qualche mese fa.”

“Beh, lo sa adesso, è questo che importa, no?” rispose il signor de Vannes, che era tornato da loro trascinando il baule della figlia con un incantesimo di levitazione. “Lascia in pace la ragazza, Elise, vuole solo tornare a casa per le festività… e non posso proprio biasimarla perché è quello che vorrei fare anch’io.”

“Oh, d’accordo, d’accordo.” La signora de Vannes agitò le mani avanti al volto, dandola vinta al marito e alla figlia senza però ammettere che avevano ragione — una dinamica che sembrava ripetersi spesso tra loro tre. “Quest’estate, però, Mélonie deve venire a trovarci, almeno per una settimana!”

“Staremo a vedere,” rispose il signor de Vannes in tono conciliatore. “Ora andiamo a casa, su. A proposito, Elsanor, hai portato i miei saluti a Madama Venivallia?”

Elsanor si voltò verso il padre. “Certo che sì, e mi ha chiesto quando gli riporterai il libro di erboristeria sperimentale che le hai chiesto in prestito venti anni fa.”

“Il libro di… Oh, ma certo! Devo averlo imboscato da qualche parte nel sottotetto.”

La signora de Vannes si voltò a guardarlo sottecchi. “E che cosa ci facevi con un libro di erbologia sperimentale?”

“Beh… sperimentavo.”

“Eustace!”

“Cosa? È stato vent’anni fa, mia cara!”

Mentre i suoi genitori continuavano a battibeccare, Elsanor le rivolse un saluto con la mano. Mélonie fece appena in tempo a ricambiarlo che i de Vannes erano scomparsi lasciando dietro di sé solo uno sbuffo di polvere sollevata da terra. 

_E ora sono da sola_ , si disse. _Ad aspettare il mio accompagnatore. Da sola. A Hogsmeade. Senza supervisione_. Non le ci volle molto per farsi venire un’idea, proprio quel genere di idea che il professor Guennec e la professoressa Solomonis avrebbero disapprovato.

Studiò per qualche momento il paese davanti a lei. Domelch doveva per forza di cosa trovarsi in una di quelle case dal tetto a punta. _Che cosa fa un mago nel suo tempo libero? O meglio, che cosa fa_ chiunque _nel proprio tempo libero_ a Hogsmeade _?_ Si ricordò che qualcuno le aveva parlato di una taverna che si chiamava I tre manici di scopa ed era gestita da Hengist di Woodcroft, che dopo essere stato uno dei primi studenti di Hogwarts aveva fondato il villaggio alle porte della scuola. Magari non avrebbe trovato Domelch, ma era pronta a scommettere che qualcuno le avrebbe saputo dire dove andare a cercarlo.

Con passo determinato, si avviò.

“Dove credi di andare?” la raggiunse una voce.

Mélonie si immobilizzò. Una volta che si fu voltata, si stupì di trovare dietro di lei, quasi nel punto in cui poco prima si erano smaterializzati i de Vannes, la professoressa Solomonis. 

“Io… stavo…” I versi che uscirono di seguito dalle sue labbra non erano propriamente parole, e dopo un po’ Mélonie si arrese all’evidenza di essere stata colta in fallo.

“Non vuoi andare a casa? Preferisci restare al castello, a fare compagnia al tuo amico Leonard Malfoy?”

Mélonie fece una smorfia. “No, professoressa.”

“E allora vieni con me.”

La professoressa Solomonis la guidò poco oltre il villaggio, dove, in un piccolo spiazzo ai margini della stradina, si trovava un grosso carro trainato da una coppia di buoi che in quel momento erano impegnati a strappare con indifferenza fili d’erba dal prato sotto di loro.

“E quello cosa sarebbe?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“È un carro. Il _mio_ carro. L’ho portato con me quando sono arrivata da Costantinopoli.”

Mélonie non aveva dubbi sul fatto che si trattasse di un carro magico, ma era del tutto diverso da quello sul quale era salita mesi prima insieme a Domelch. Sperava che fosse incantato in qualche modo da permettergli di passare inosservato per le terre dei babbani, perché ciò che i suoi occhi vedevano era una mostruosità che si sarebbe potuta descrivere con tutti gli aggettivi della lingua normanna, tranne che con _discreto_. I buoi stessi erano di una razza che Mélonie non aveva mai visto prima di quel momento in vita sua, con le loro corna spesse e piatte e il loro manto lanoso, e che era più che certa non esistesse in Inghilterra. Per il resto, era una vettura enorme, larga come due carri uno accanto all’altro, senza dubbio avrebbe fatto fatica a passare nelle strade di qualsiasi città. Le ruote sembravano tagliate direttamente da tronchi di alberi secolari e Mélonie realizzò che qualora avesse voluto salire sulla cassa, sarebbe stata costretta a usare una scala. L’elemento più stupefacente, però, era l’abitacolo stesso, che aveva una forma che le ricordò le illustrazioni degli antichi templi greci che aveva visto in un libro, con tanto di colonne tinte di rosso e tetto a piramide. Era un oggetto di uno sfarzo che sarebbe parso eccessivo perfino per la regina Matilda. 

“Cosa c’è?” domandò la professoressa Solomonis sulla difensiva. “Dentro è più grande.”

Incapace di rispondere, Mélonie si limitò a farsi guidare all’interno del carro — c’era in effetti una piccola scaletta di legno per salire a bordo, che si aprì da sola non appena le si avvicinarono. Come le aveva annunciato la professoressa Solomonis, l’interno dell’abitacolo era effettivamente più grande dell’esterno. Mélonie si ritrovò all’interno di una stanza circolare delimitata da tendaggi porpora e con il pavimento ricoperto di legno. In alto, un soffitto a mosaico dorato brillava di luce propria.

Mentre la professoressa Solomonis faceva levitare il suo bagaglio in un angolo, Mélonie continuava a guardarsi attorno. Ogni cosa su cui posava gli occhi la metteva in soggezione. Voglio essere una strega come la professoressa Solomonis, si disse, e andare in giro per il mondo con un carro come questo. 

“Prego, accomodati pure,” le disse la professoressa. E, una volta che Mélonie si fu seduta all’estremità di un divanetto ricurvo dotato di un morbido materasso foderato di piume, scostò appena la tenda, rivolgendosi a qualcuno all’esterno. “Ragazzi, siamo pronti partire.”

Mélonie si sporse per sbirciare nello spiraglio e realizzò che i ragazzi con cui aveva parlato la professoressa Solomonis altri non erano che i due buoi, i quali, in meno di un istante, si erano trasformati in una coppia di cavalli alati e avevano spiccato il volo. Non l’avesse visto con i suoi occhi, Mélonie nemmeno se ne sarebbe accorta, perché nulla si mosse all’interno dell’abitacolo.

“Arriveremo a casa tua in un paio d’ore,” le disse la professoressa sedendosi su un divanetto accanto al suo. “Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare, intanto?”

Mélonie scosse la testa. “No, grazie.”

“Da bere? Il professor el-Amiri mi ha procurato una bevanda tipica della sua terra natale che si chiama caffè. È molto amara ma devo confessare che da quando l’ho assaggiata non riesco più a farne a meno.”

“Magari più tardi.” Si guardò attorno ancora una volta. Tutto le sembrava così strano, a cominciare dalla sua presenza in quel carro. “Professoressa, avrei una domanda da farvi.”

“Più ti conosco, più mi sorprendo quando _non_ hai una domanda da rivolgermi.” Le sorrise. “Dimmi pure.”

“Perché siete voi la mia accompagnatrice? Vi aspettate altri incidenti come quelli di inizio anno?” Il professor Guennec le aveva spiegato che i bersagli di quegli attacchi non erano gli studenti, ma gli accompagnatori di Hogsmeade. Ciò nonostante era difficle scrollarsi di dosso l’idea che potesse capitarle qualcosa di brutto.

“In realtà sto partendo anch’io per Costantinopoli. Trascorrerò il Natale e la festa della Natività con mio padre. In più il professor Guennec mi ha chiesto di accompagnarti e assicurarmi che tutto vada bene.”

A quell’ultima frase, Mélonie trasalì. “Per cui c’è pericolo?”

“In tutta onestà non credo, ma ultimamente Guennec si sta mostrando molto protettivo nei tuoi confronti. Penso che sia per via di tua madre… non sono affari miei comunque.”

Mélonie strinse le labbra. Negli ultimi tempi aveva sentito parlare di Guennec, sua madre e dell’amicizia che li legava un po’ troppo spesso. Abbastanza da domandarsi se il motivo per cui non era il professor Guennec stesso ad accompagnarla era che suo padre non l’avrebbe accolto di buon grado in casa sua. 

“Ma, sul serio, non c’è nessun pericolo. A quanto ho sentito, sei più al sicuro qui con me che non al castello.”

 _Leonard_. Per lo meno avrebbe trascorso qualche tempo senza vederlo ogni giorno in classe. Anche se, dopo l’attacco, l’unica volta che si erano parlati era stato al termine delle lezioni del mattino, quando Leonard l’aveva oltrepassata nel corridoio e le aveva sussurrato nell’orecchio: “Non è finita qui”. Mélonie non ci aveva dato troppo peso, anche se Elsanor le aveva suggerito di andarlo a dire a un insegnante, perché Leonard ormai era in grado solo di lanciare minacce, non più di farle del male.

“Per una volta che non ti stavi ficcando in qualche guaio, sono stati i guai a trovare te,” commentò divertita la professoressa Solomonis. “Deve proprio esserci qualcosa di speciale in te. Speriamo solo che il prossimo anno sia più tranquillo.”

In qualche modo, Mélonie ne dubitava. Anche con tutto quello che era successo, c’erano ancora troppi misteri che incombevano sulla sua vita a Hogwarts, a cominciare dalla maschera d’argento e la professoressa Yarwood. Già sapeva che, anche con tutta la buona volontà, Mélonie già sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a fare finta che nulla di tutto ciò fosse successo.

Viaggiarono per lo più in silenzio per le due ore successive. Di tanto in tanto, Mélonie scostava una delle tende per guardare il panorama sottostante. Una volta oltrepassato il confine della Scozia, facile da distinguere per via delle montagne che accartocciavano selvagge il terreno, Mélonie scoprì che sui campi inglesi era caduto un sottile velo di neve. 

Alla fine, quando già il sole stava scomparendo all’orizzonte, arrivarono nelle vicinanze del piccolo maniero fortificato che Odon de l’Argent aveva costruito sul terreno ricevuto da re William come pagamento per i suoi servigi. Circondato dai campi lasciati a maggese, il maniero era composto da un edificio principale a due piani rettangolare circondato da un modesto cortile quadrato dove si trovavano le stalle e un recinto per il bestiame. I cavalli alati che guidavano il carro della professoressa Solomonis scesero in picchiata fino a raggiungere la piccola stradina che conduceva alla toretta di guardia. Quando toccarono il suolo, lo fecero con una delicatezza tale che Mélonie nemmeno se ne accorse. 

C’era, però, un altro problema. Di scatto si girò a guardare la professoressa.

“Gli uomini di mio padre vedranno il carro e penseranno che il Papa è in visita!”

“Niente affatto,” le rispose la professoressa. “Il Papa è troppo impegnato a scomunicare l’imperatore germanico per muoversi da Roma, e in ogni caso il carro è protetto da un incantesimo per farlo sembrare molto meno sfarzoso agli occhi dei babbani.”

 _Deve essere un incantesimo molto potente_ , pensò Mélonie.

Incapace di aspettare oltre, lasciò il caldo confortevole dell’abitacolo e si precipitò all’esterno per guardare il maniero che si avvicinava circondato dai campi imbiancati. Nonostante tutto, non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare suo padre.

Si accorse che qualcosa non andava quando furono a pochi metri dalle mura.

“Professoressa?”

La professoressa Solomonis sporse la testa dalle tende. “Cosa?”

“Credo ci sia qualcosa che non va,” disse Mélonie, e le ci volle uno sforzo immenso per far uscire dalle sue labbra quelle parole.

Il cancello era aperto e, peggio ancora, nessuno si trovava alla postazione di guardia. Odon de l’Argent lasciava SEMPRE qualcuno a controllare l’ingresso. Come se non bastasse, non c’era una sola torcia accesa in tutto il maniero, anche se la sera era ormai alle porte.

C’era più di qualcosa che non andava. Anche la professoressa Solomonis doveva essersene accorta, perché le ordinò: “Torna dentro e restaci finché non te lo dico.”

Ma Mélonie proprio non ce la fece a obbedire. Saltò giù dal carro in marcia, perse l’equilibrio e cadde sbucciandosi le ginocchia. Nemmeno fece caso al dolore. Cominciò a correre e raggiunse il giardino interno. Ad accoglierla, nel buio incalzante, solo il chiocciare di alcune galline. Mélonie entrò in casa correndo. La sua tutrice avrebbe disapprovato, ma la sua tutrice non si vedeva, né nel salone, dove il grosso camino era spento e freddo, né nella saletta dove di solito impartiva le sue lezioni di ricamo. Mélonie corse per i corridoi e per le camere, nelle cucine e nella dispensa, ma il maniero era deserto. Di suo padre non c’era nessuna traccia.


	24. Natale (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfric si prepara a trascorrere il suo primo Natale a Hogwarts.

I fantasmi, guidati da Madama Venivallia, ballavano in circolo sopra le loro teste, mentre una musica leggera si diffondeva per tutta la sala grande, senza originare da un punto in particolare. Quando ebbero terminato, divisi in tre gruppetti più piccoli, scesero fluttuando sulle quattro tavolate, esibendosi in profondi inchini e ricevendo in cambio gli applausi dei presenti.

“Ringraziamo i nostri amici fantasmi con un altro applauso, suvvia,” disse il preside mac Tagart dopo essersi alzato e aver richiamato l’attenzione dei commensali allargando le braccia e facendo esplodere dalle mani sbuffi di fumo rosso. Sedeva a quello che di norma sarebbe stato il tavolo dei Corvonero, ma che, nello spirito del Natale di Hogwarts, in quel momento ospitava studenti di ogni casa, professori e anche elfi domestici. “Ma ora viene la mia parte preferita della nostra piccola celebrazione natalizia, quella dove ci riempiamo la pancia di cibo!”

Batté le mani e sulle quattro tavolate apparirono deliziose oche ricoperte di burro e fiori di zafferano, cigni conditi con salsa di prugne, cinghialetti arrostiti e abbastanza pasticci di carne con uvetta e frutta di stagione che avrebbero potuto sfamare tutti i presenti fino all’arrivo del nuovo anno.

Alfric riempì subito il proprio piatto servendosi porzioni generose di cigno e cinghiale. Prima di quel momento non aveva mai mangiato il cigno, ma aveva sentito dire che, tra i babbani, per ammazzarne uno occorreva il permesso di un nobile, per cui dovevano essere deliziosi. Nonostante la maggior parte degli studenti di Hogwarts avesse lasciato il castello per trascorrere le festività con le rispettive famiglie, le bocche da sfamare erano comunque tante, ma i piatti da portata si svuotavano in fretta. 

Il Natale a Hogwarts era diverso da quelli che Alfric aveva festeggiato in precedenza. Intanto, non c’era stata nessuna sveglia all’alba per andare ad assistere alla messa. Alfric era invece riuscito a dormire fino a mattina inoltrata e ciò aveva già reso la sua giornata un po’ migliore. La tradizione prevedeva inoltre che nella sala grande fosse servito un banchetto cucinato, per l’occasione, dai professori anziché dagli elfi domestici. Anche la solita disposizione dei commensali non era rispettata: il tavolo dei professori era scomparso, al suo posto una composizione in vischio che raffigurava delle fate danzanti, e gli insegnanti sedevano fianco a fianco dei loro studenti. Il professor Penrhys sembrava particolarmente a suo agio in quella situazione, in quanto aveva trovato un nuovo pubblico per i suoi aneddoti e aveva passato gran parte della giornata a vantarsi di come il cinghialetto che lui stesso aveva preparato fosse assai più buono di quello di Coleman di Hogsmeade. Anche gli elfi domestici erano invitati al banchetto, e gli studenti stessi erano incoraggiati a sedersi dove preferivano, senza dividersi a seconda della casa di appartenenza. Natale a Hogwarts, insomma, era il giorno in cui le regole non valevano e ognuno era libero di fare come voleva.

Alfric sedeva a quello che di norma sarebbe stato il tavolo dei Tassorosso, con al suo fianco Anwar e Taran. Alla fine la professoressa d’Urchel ci aveva visto giusto: gli era bastato avvicinarsi a Taran dopo le lezioni, chiedendogli aiuto con la giusta dosatura di una pozione della professoressa Yarwood, per riuscire a farsi un nuovo amico. Taran era piuttosto simpatico, anche se a volte se ne stava chiuso in un silenzio che ad Alfric sembrava pervaso di tristezza. Da quello che lui e Anwar erano riusciti a capire, gli era successo qualcosa di brutto prima dell’inizio dell’anno scolastico, ma Taran non aveva mai rivelato che cosa con precisione. Alfric poteva capirlo, e rispettava la sua decisione. Quello che invece non comprendeva era il motivo per cui la professoressa d’Urchel lo avesse indirizzato verso di lui, e ogni volta che trascorreva del tempo insieme a Taran gli sembrava sempre di non essere un vero amico, ma un bugiardo.

“Non ho mai mangiato così tanto in vita mia!” disse Anwar dopo essersi leccato con cura via dalle dita ciò che rimaneva della salsa di prugne che guarniva la carne di cigno.

“Nemmeno io,” gli fece eco Taran.

“E non siamo ancora arrivati ai dolci.” Alfric indicò un piatto ricolmo di gonfie frittelle cosparse di zucchero e ripiene di marmellata, preparate dal professor ben Nuriel secondo la tradizione del suo popolo. Erano apparse dal nulla poco prima e Alfric si era ripromesso di mangiarne almeno un paio perché sembravano deliziose, anche a costo di esplodere per il troppo cibo.

Allungò una mano verso le frittelle e afferrò la sua prima vittima, da cui staccò un grosso boccone. Era il cibo più dolce e delizioso che avesse mai mangiato, batteva perfino la torta di zucca della festa di Ognissanti e i dolcetti di marzapane del banchetto di inizio anno.

“Ve lo giuro, è il Natale migliore della mia vita,” esclamò con la bocca piena e senza curarsi della marmellata che gli colava dalle labbra.

Anwar annuì con veemenza. “È il _primo_ Natale della mia vita. Se tutti gli altri sono così, allora non vedo l’ora che sia l’anno prossimo.”

Taran, che era intento a spremere la frittella per versarsi in bocca il ripieno di marmellata, si interruppe un momento per voltarsi in direzione di Anwar. “Oh, non è esattamente così tra i babbani.”

“Proprio no,” gli fece eco Alfric.

Anwar parve stupito. “E perché no? Non mangiate di solito?”

“Beh, c’è un pranzo, ma non è come…” E Taran indicò attorno a sé con un gesto eloquente.

“E di solito è il giorno in cui si pagano le tasse.”

“Cosa sono le tasse?” chiese Anwar.

“Roba da babbani,” rispose Taran, nello stesso istante in cui Alfric diceva: “Roba da grandi”.

Anwar si grattò la guancia, pensieroso.

“Ah,” fece Taran, “e tre giorni dopo gli adulti svegliano i bambini fustigandoli.”

“Che cosa?!”

“È per ricordare i bambini di Betlemme uccisi da re Erode.”

Alfric annuì. “Per lo meno in seguito, per il resto del giorno, possiamo dare ordini ai grandi.”

“E poi dite che è il mondo dei maghi quello strano,” commentò Anwar scuotendo la testa.

Finirono le loro frittelle e riuscirono, in qualche modo misterioso, a riuscire a infilarsene in bocca una seconda porzione. Poi per Alfric fu abbastanza — non abbastanza, però, da impedirgli di piluccare le prugne avanzate nel vassoio in cui era stato servito il cigno.

Una volta tanto si sentiva tranquillo, avvolto in un’atmosfera calda e piacevole, tanto che arrivò a desiderare che fosse Natale tutti i giorni. Non ci voleva molto a capire il perché: gran parte dei Serpeverde che sembrava avessero fatto del tormentarlo il loro passatempo preferito si trovavano lontano dal castello, a trascorrere le festività con le rispettive famiglie. In realtà dopo quello che era successo con Leonard, le cose si erano calmate a sufficienza da consentirgli un minimo di respiro. 

Quella sera, Alfric stava aspettando la professoressa d’Urchel per cominciare il suo addestramento, quando aveva sentito Leonard che minacciava le due ragazze di Corvonero. Per un po’ aveva pensato di non tradire la sua presenza lì, per non essere costretto a rivelare delle lezioni supplementari di combattimento con la professoressa d’Urchel, ma poi si era accorto che una delle due vittime di Leonard, Mélonie de l’Argent, era la ragazza che era venuta in suo soccorso quando, durante la lezione di Magia da Combattimento del professor Guennec la situazione era stata simile ma con le parti invertite. 

Ciò nonostante, aveva esitato. Attaccare Leonard lo avrebbe portato direttamente nel mezzo della tempesta, e Alfric stava cercando il più possibile di mantenere un profilo più basso possibile. Ma quando Leonard si era messo a colpire Mélonie con una pioggia di schiantesimi, Alfric, da uno spiraglio nella porta dell’aula, aveva visto che lo scudo magico sollevato da Mélonie era sul punto di dissolversi. Era stato a quel punto che gli erano tornate in mente le parole della professoressa d’Urchel. _Perché vuoi diventare un mago?_ gli aveva chiesto, e Alfric le aveva risposto che voleva diventare abbastanza potente da impedire agli altri di fare i prepotenti con lui. E in quel momento, davanti a lui, Leonard si stava comportando da prepotente, non contro di lui ma nei confronti di qualcun altro. E, tuttavia, non era poi così diverso.

Per quel motivo aveva abbandonato il suo nascondiglio ed era intervenuto a difendere Mélonie. Nel farlo, tra l’altro, aveva avuto modo di testare le sue abilità contro Leonard, che mesi prima lo aveva umiliato in un combattimento viso a viso. A quanto pareva, Alfric era diventato più forte di lui. Doveva ammettere, inoltre, che lo aveva fatto anche per fare una buona impressione su due ragazze. Spesso lui e Anwar si erano lamentati di come tutte le loro coetanee fossero più interessate ai ragazzi più grandi che a loro, e in quel momento Alfric aveva avuto l’occasione di rimediare. Almeno credeva.

Alla fine la professoressa d’Urchel li aveva interrotti. Alfric sapeva che sarebbe arrivata, ma non si era limitato a immobilizzare Leonard come la mente gli suggeriva. Sul momento, la rabbia lo aveva come inebriato. La professoressa d’Urchel li aveva puniti entrambi, quello era vero, ma a Leonard era toccata la punizione peggiore, almeno ufficialmente. In realtà, durante la loro lezione privata della sera successiva, la professoressa d’Urchel non aveva fatto altro che rimproverarlo e urlargli contro quanto le sue azioni l’avessero delusa. Quando Alfric aveva provato a stemperare la tensione facendole notare che era riuscito a padroneggiare la magia non verbale, l’occhiataccia infuocata che gli aveva rivolto lo aveva convinto a non aprire più la bocca per il resto della serata.

Leonard, in ogni caso, era stato punito pubblicamente. E, strano ma vero, gli altri Serpeverde, specialmente quelli più grandi, se l’erano presa con lui. Certo, Alfric aveva dovuto sentire le sue per aver attaccato un membro della sua stessa casa, ma era stato Leonard a cominciare e ciò a molti non era andato giù. Per quel motivo, gli ultimi giorni erano stati più tranquilli del solito.

Accanto a lui, intanto, Anwar si era lasciato andare a un pesante sospiro e poi si era afflosciato sul tavolo. “Chiunque abbia preparato questo pranzo,” disse con la guancia schiacciata contro il legno, “sappi che ti voglio molto bene.”

“Credo sia arrivata l’ora di ritirarsi,” disse Alfric.

“Vado anch’io,” rispose Taran con le palpebre mezze calate. “Voglio dormire fino all’anno prossimo. E non intendo gennaio, intendo che voglio svegliarmi tra dodici mesi.”

Si alzarono a fatica dal tavolo e arrancarono, più che camminarono, verso i quartieri delle rispettive case. Alfric e Anwar salutarono Taran una volta che ebbero raggiunto la torre di Grifondoro e proseguirono dalla parte opposta del corridoio, dove si trovava il sotterraneo di Serpeverde. Erano quasi arrivati a destinazione, quando udirono provenire da una delle stanzette laterali la risata del professor mac Bride. Incuriosito, Alfric si fermò a guardare.

“Ma questo è un vero regalo di Natale,” stava dicendo. “Pensavo stessi scherzando!”

“Non mi permetterei mai, professore.”

Il professor mac Bride era in piedi nel centro della stanza, accanto a un banchetto sul quale era posata alla rinfusa una montagna di ciottolame, e teneva tra le mani un pacchetto avvolto in un panno rosso.

“È quello che penso?” domandò quasi con euforia nella voce. 

“Diciamo solo che è qualcosa che ho realizzato con le mie mani,” gli rispose il suo interlocutore. Alfric era quasi sicuro di riconoscere la sua voce, ma ne ebbe la conferma solo una volta che si fu sporto verso la stanzetta a guardare meglio. La porta non era chiusa, quindi quello, per quanto discreto, non era un incontro segreto, tuttavia non gli andava di farsi scoprire a origliare.

“Ma quello non è Tristan?” sussurrò Anwar alle sue spalle. 

Alfric gli rivolse un rapido cenno d’assenso. Tristan Tregear era uno loro compagno di Serpeverde che frequentava il settimo anno. Alfric lo conosceva di nome, ma non gli aveva mai parlato. Sapeva solo due cose sul suo conto: gli piaceva starsene per conto suo, di solito a leggere o a studiare, e quei tre peletti che aveva sul mento non erano proprio degni di essere chiamati barba. Alfric sperava che, quando avrebbe avuto l’età di Tristan, la sua barba avrebbe avuto un aspetto decisamente migliore.

“Cosa stanno facendo?” domandò ancora Anwar. Ma Alfric non rispose, perché era ovvio. Da dove si trovavano, videro il professor mac Cormac sciogliere con cura il nodo che teneva chiuso il panno rosso e rivelare una piccola sfera, di un materiale simile al vetro, all’interno della quale si agitava un intenso brillio biancastro.

“È fantastico,” commentò il professor mac Bride dopo un lungo silenzio. “È il regalo migliore che potessi farmi, Tristan.”

“È un prototipo, ma l’ho sperimentato e dovrebbe funzionare.”

“Cosa contiene? _Aguamenti_?”

Tristan scosse la testa. “ _Baubilious_ , avevo bisogno di qualcosa di semplice. Volete provarlo?”

“Cosa devo fare?”

“Vi basta lanciarlo e infrangere il vetro.”

Il professor mac Riada sollevò il braccio e mandò a schiantare la sfera contro la parete. In un istante gli occhi di Alfric furono accecati da una luce tanto intensa e improvvisa che non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiudere gli occhi per schermarsi e quasi perse l’equilibrio. Dalla stanza, intanto, proveniva la risata del professor mac Bride. 

“Oh, è fantastico, davvero fantastico! E una grande invenzione, anche! I miei complimenti, Tristan.”

Alfric sentì che Anwar lo stava trascinando via. “Andiamocene,” gli stava dicendo mentre cercava di farsi strada sondando avanti a sé con le mani tese che non ci fossero ostacoli, “prima che facciano esplodere qualcosa… o peggio ancora ci scoprano.”

“Che roba era quello? Una specie di incantesimo portatile?”

“Lo sai come lo chiamo io un contenitore portatile di incantesimi? Bacchetta. E non mi acceca nemmeno, quando la uso… di solito.” Anwar lo aveva trascinato fin quasi alla scala che conduceva al sotterraneo. “Piuttosto, quei due mi hanno fatto ricordare una cosa: non ti ho ancora dato il mio regalo.” Senza attendere risposta, prese a scendere gli scalini trotterellando. 

Alfric gli lasciò l’onore di rivelare la parola d’ordine al serpente che custodiva l’ingresso della sala comune — da quando aveva avuto quell’incidente, mesi prima, preferiva evitare di fronteggiare da solo il guardiano metallico di Serpeverde — e insieme raggiunsero il dormitorio. Si sedettero a gambe incrociate sul letto di Anwar, tirando dietro di loro le spesse tende del baldacchino. 

Anwar aveva già in grembo una scatola di legno scuro con sopra incisi in lettere dorate dei caratteri che Alfric non riusciva a leggere — ma dopo le lezioni pomeridiane con il professor ben Nuriel, era più che certo che non fossero lettere dell’alfabeto inglese.

“È il tuo regalo,” spiegò Anwar. Sorrideva in maniera contagiosa, e Alfric non era certo di averlo mai visto così eccitato.

“No aspetta,” gli disse. “Prima apri il mio.”

“Mi hai fatto un regalo?”

“Beh, certo che sì,” rispose Alfric. “È Natale.”

Scostò le tende e si precipitò ad aprire il baule ai piedi del suo letto, dal quale estrasse una piccola scatoletta rettangolare. Alfric era arrivato a Hogwarts senza un soldo — e ancora non aveva ben chiaro in che modo la sua bacchetta, i suoi materiali e perfino la tunica che aveva indosso fossero stati pagati — per cui quando era arrivato il momento di acquistare i regali di Natale, uno per Anwar, uno per Forwin e uno per Taran, aveva dovuto farsi furbo. Non aveva soldi, ma Winnibald aveva una predilezione per determinate pozioni che uno studente con dita particolarmente agili poteva procurargli, in cambio, s’intendeva, di un modico pagamento.

Una volta che ebbe fatto ritorno da Anwar, gli porse il pacchetto. “È solo un pensiero.”

“Stai scherzando?” gli rispose Anwar. “È il mio primo vero regalo di Natale!” Il suo entusiasmo non diminuì quando aprì il pacchetto e scoprì all’interno un mazzo di carte da Sparaschiocco. Alfric ricordava di avergli visto guardare con una certa cupidigia il mazzo con il quale Marwenna era solita giocare per passare il tempo dopo che aveva finito le letture. 

“Ti ricordi come funziona?”

“Certo! Devi impilare le carte e creare una piramide.”

“Ma stare attento che non ti esplodano in faccia.”

Anwar annuì. “È quella la parte divertente.” Quasi con riluttanza, posò sul materasso il suo nuovo mazzo di carte e tornò a porgere la scatola ad Alfric. “Ora apri il mio.”

Alfric stava per prendere la scatola, quando Rodald de Bellievre piombò nella stanza con la grazia di un bue e li interruppe. “Alfric, Anwar, è ora della pantomima di Natale,” disse. “Nella sala comune, svelti.”

Alfric lo guardò confuso. “La pantomima di Natale?”

“È una tradizione di Serpeverde,” rispose Rodald. “Dovresti mostrare un po’ di spirito di casa, sai?”

Sbuffando, Alfric e Anwar seguirono Rodald in salotto. 

“Cosa ci fa qui a Hogwarts, comunque?” domandò in un bisbiglio Alfric. 

Anwar fece spallucce. “A quanto ho capito, i suoi genitori gli hanno detto di restare perché vogliono fare impressione sul padre di Leonard.”

Alfric fece finta di essere preda di conati di vomito e Anwar ridacchiò cercando di non farsi sentire.

Arrivarono alla sala comune trovandola gremita di quei pochi Serpeverde che non avevano lasciato la scuola per trascorrere le vacanze in famiglia. Non potevano esserci, in tutto, più di una dozzina di persone. Al centro della stanza, ovviamente, si trovava Leonard Malfoy. Indossava un mantello comicamente lungo e sproporzionato, e li accolse a braccia aperte, i suoi occhi puntati su Alfric.

“Amici e amiche di Serpeverde,” cominciò Leonard scandendo per bene le parole, “benvenuti all’annuale pantomima natalizia della nostra casa.”

Alcuni degli studenti più grandi lo fissavano divertiti, mentre altri si scambiavano occhiate perplesse. Sulla lingua di Alfric cominciò a dilagare un sapore amaro. Niente di buono sarebbe venuto fuori da quella sceneggiata, già lo sapeva.

“Certo, oggi è ricorre la festa di Natale, ma oggi vorrei celebrare un altro importante evento che h avuto luogo in questo stesso giorno, proprio undici anni fa.”

Afric strinse le labbra.

“L’incoronazione di re William all’abbazia di Westminster!” Con un gesto deciso si sfilò dalle spalle il mantello e lo tese aperto avanti a sé. Sulla stoffa cominciarono a formarsi delle immagini: prima una chiesa, poi delle figurine stilizzate che dovevano rappresentare il re e la sua corte. 

“Il prode re normanno si appresta a ricevere dalle mani del vescovo la corona d’inghilterra strappata alle grinfie dell’usurpatore anglo.” Una o due ovazioni dal pubblico sottolinearono le sue parole. Ma Alfric trovò interessante che la maggior parte dei presenti stava assistendo alla sua rappresentazione senza prestargli poi troppa attenzione. “Ed ecco che viene consacrato re di tutta l’Inghilterra.” La figura stilizzata che rappresentava il vescovo posò la corona sulla testa del re.

Tutto sommato, dovette concedergli Alfric, uno spettacolo notevole per quanto riguardava lo sfoggio delle abilità magiche di Leonard, ma decisamente poco offensivo, rispetto a quello a cui l’aveva abituato fino a quel momento. Alfric era più infastidito perché Rodald lo aveva interrotto prima che potesse aprire il regalo di Anwar, che per l’esibizione in sé.

“E il primo atto del nuovo e giusto re, suggeritogli dal suo mago di corte, Armand Malfoy…” Sul mantello apparve un ritratto abbastanza dettagliato del padre di Leonard, affiancato dallo stemma araldico di casa Malfoy. “… fu di mettere al rogo il mago anglo che aveva avvelenato l’orecchio del suo predecessore!”

Leonard fece ruotare il braccio arrotolando il mantello su sé stesso, poi lo buttò a terra. Subito, da esso si sprigionarono delle fiamme che erano chiaramente delle illusioni, ma così reali che più di una persona si ritrasse per paura di essere bruciata. Dalle fiamme spuntò un palo e, legato a esso, la forma sofferente di un uomo che ardeva vivo e che doveva essere il mago di corte menzionato da Leonard. Alfric aveva sentito le storie, ma lo spettacolo che aveva avanti a sé gli suscitò un improvviso orrore. 

“Cari amici e amiche di Serpeverde, oggi celebriamo non solo l’incoronazione del nostro Re, ma anche la vittoria della civiltà sulla barbarie. Un obiettivo che può essere ottenuto solo in questo modo!” Le sue braccia si allargarono a indicare il rogo che ancora stava bruciando l’illusione del mago di corte. 

“Al rogo l’anglo!” gridò Rodald alzando il pugno. Quelli seduti vicino a lui non sembravano condividere la sua convinzione e gli rivolsero occhiate dubbiose alle quali Rodald rispose con un grugnito minaccioso. “Al rogo l’anglo!” ripeté, e questa volta gli altri lo seguirono.

Per Alfric fu davvero troppo. E dato che prendere la bacchetta e mettersi a lanciare schiantesimi non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, soprattutto per quanto riguardava la sua permanenza a Hogwarts, decise di lasciare la sala comune e di trascorrere il resto della giornata per conto suo. Uscì seguito da un coro di “Al rogo l’anglo!” che si smorzò solo quando ebbe chiuso il portone dietro di sé.

  


  


*

  


  


Anwar lo aveva raggiunto subito e lo aveva portato nella torre di Astrologia, dove si trovava lo studio di suo padre. “È un posto dove possiamo stare in pace per un po’,” gli aveva detto invitandolo all’interno, poi aveva acceso il camino con un _Incendio_ ben assestato e aveva fatto materializzare, semplicemente picchiando le nocche sul tavolo, un vassoio sul quale era impilata una montagna di frittelle dolci ripiene di marmellata avanzate dal pranzo. Non aveva detto molto, limitandosi a sbocconcellare qualche dolce seduto alla poltrona del padre, e Alfric gliene era stato estremamente grato.

Le frittelle ripiene, però, non erano ciò che gli serviva in quel momento, rifletté dopo aver tentato invano di dare un morso a quella che Anwar gli aveva messo in mano. “Sono talmente arrabbiato che non riesco neanche a mangiare,” disse rimettendo la frittella sul vassoio.

“Non puoi far vincere la rabbia, Alfric,” gli rispose Anwar. “Perché se vince la rabbia significa che ha vinto anche Leonard. E scommetto che non hai nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo vincere.”

 _No, vorrei dargli una lezione. Vorrei fargliela pagare._ Ma Leonard era solo parte del problema, perché, in fin dei conti, le sue parole corrispondevano al vero.

“Sono un anglo in un mondo di normanni.”

“Se è per questo io sono un arabo in un mondo di europei, ma non vuol dire che debba accettare di sentirmi dire che devo finire al rogo.”

“È diverso, gli angli sono gli sconfitti e i normanni i vincitori. Il tuo popolo non è in guerra con il mio.”

“Già, vallo a dire ai castigliani…”

Alfric non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando e si limitò a scuotere la testa. “Non è solo Leonard il problema. È tutta la mia vita, da quando sono nato che…” Si interruppe, mentre una voce dentro di lui gli urgeva di tenersi per sé quella storia, come aveva fatto tutti quegli anni.

“Vai avanti,” lo esortò Anwar posando sul tavolo la sua frittella. Ne fuoriuscì una goccia di marmellata che andò a colorare il legno di rosso.

“Quando ero molto piccolo, talmente piccolo che nemmeno me lo ricordo, c’è stata una rivolta di nobili angli contro il re normanno. Non è finita bene. Credo che uno dei nobili si fosse proclamato re e, in risposta, William ha marciato a nord con il suo esercito. La guerra non è arrivata al paese dove viveva la mia famiglia, ma l’esercito normanno sì. L’intero villaggio è stato distrutto e saccheggiato, la mia famiglia si è ritrovata senza più niente.”

“È… terribile.”

“Ed è anche solo l’inizio. Dove passa un esercito di solito fa seguito la carestia. La mia intera famiglia non è riuscita a sopravvivere, o almeno questa è la storia che mi hanno raccontato i monaci a cui mi avevano affidato i miei genitori in punto di morte.”

“Quanti anni avevi?”

“Tre, mi hanno detto.” Alfric esalò un sospiro. Non sapeva bene perché stava raccontando quella storia ad Anwar, ma ora che aveva cominciato smettere gli sembrava impossibile. “I monaci non erano cattivi, anche se erano piuttosto severi e mi facevano sgobbare dall’alba al calare del sole. Il problema è stato…”

“… quando i tuoi poteri si sono manifestati per la prima volta.”

“Esatto. Non ricordo nemmeno cosa è successo di preciso, solo che avevo sei anni ed ero spaventato a morte.”

“E i monaci?”

Alfric scosse il capo. “Devono aver pensato che ero un demone o qualcosa di simile,” rispose. “Volevano mettermi al rogo.”

Anwar aprì la bocca ma subito la richiuse. Si voltò a guardare il camino acceso.

“Uno dei monaci provava affetto per me, mi trattava come un figlio. Mi ha liberato dalla cella in cui mi avevano rinchiuso e mi ha detto di scappare. Visto che l’alternativa era finire sulla pira, io l’ho fatto. Era inverno, nevicava e faceva freddo, e io non avevo neanche le scarpe. Per non parlare del cibo. Penso di essere quasi morto di fame prima di trovare la fattoria.”

“Quella dove vivevi prima di venire qui?”

Alfric fece segno di sì con la testa.

“Beh, per lo meno è finita bene.”

“Non hai mai lavorato in una fattoria, vero?”

“No… mio padre è un diplomatico, prima che si trasferisse qui ho sempre vissuto in grandi città.”

Alfric si alzò in piedi e cominciò a misurare la stanza con i suoi passi. “Tutti i miei problemi, fin da giorno in cui sono nato, li ho avuti perché sono un anglo e sono un mago. Pensavo che a Hogwarts sarebbe stato diverso, ma Leonard non fa che dimostrarmi che non sarà mai così. E non è che posso smettere di essere nessuna delle due cose!”

“Non tutti la pensano come lui. E Leonard lo fa solo perché non ha preso abbastanza scudisciate da suo padre, scommetto.”

“Mi piacerebbe fargliela pagare,” disse Alfric. E subito pensò: _L’ho davvero detto ad alta voce_?

Ma Anwar non aveva colto. “La sai una cosa?” gli disse. “Non hai mai aperto il mio regalo di Natale.”

Era vero, ma Alfric non aveva ancora voglia di fare ritorno nel sotterraneo di Serpeverde. Fu solo quando vide Anwr frugarsi nelle pieghe della tunica ed estrarre la scatola che si rese conto, con sollievo, che non sarebbe stato necessario.

“Tieni presente che è il mio primo regalo di Natale,” gli disse porgendoglielo. “Se non ti piace, non dirmelo.”

Alfric, che non credeva esistesse quell’eventualità, si affrettò ad aprire la scatola. Dentro c’erano dei piccoli dolcetti gialli grandi come monetine. 

“Sono caramelle al miele,” gli spiegò Anwar. “Ora scava sotto.” 

Alfric fece come gli era stato detto e le sue dita si strinsero su qualcosa di duro. Lo tirò fuori e vide che si trattava di un cavallo intagliato nel legno. “Mettilo sul tavolo! Guarda!” Non appena Alfric l’ebbe fatto, la figurina si animò e prese a trottare in piccoli cerchi. “È animato, hai visto? Ti piace?”

“È stupendo, grazie Anwar. Te la cavi bene con questa faccenda del Natale, sai?”

“Ah sì?” Anwar ridacchiò. “In tal caso, buona faccenda del Natale, Alfric.”

“Buona faccenda del Natale, Anwar.”

E a quel punto Alfric sentì che la nuvola nera che lo aveva sovrastato fino a quel momento si era completamente dissipata. 

“Diamogli un pezzo di frittella, forza!” esclamò Anwar indicando il cavallino.

“Mangia anche?”

“Mangia? Non solo, fa anche un sacco di bisogni!”


	25. Natale (parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mélonie e Sophia cercano di rintracciare Odon de l'Argent.

Elise de Vannes e suo marito misero da parte i loro costanti battibecchi per cercare di dare a Mélonie de l’Argent la parvenza di un Natale normale. Con l’aiuto di Zolby, il loro elfo domestico, avevano imbastito un pranzo natalizio come imponeva la tradizione babbana, con tanto di pasticcio di carne, oca farcita e pere con sciroppo di vino speziato. Ma non c’era stato verso.

Non che Mélonie non fosse loro grata. L’avevano accolta in casa loro quando lei e la professoressa Solomonis si erano presentate all’improvviso davanti alla loro porta, chiedendo ospitalità. All’inizio la professoressa aveva intenzione di riportarla a Hogwarts con una materializzazione istantanea, ma Mélonie aveva rifiutato con veemenza: di suo padre e dei servitori non c’era traccia, e lei voleva rimanere il più possibile nelle vicinanze, nel caso vi fossero notizie. A Hogwarts, come al solito, ci sarebbero stati più silenzi che risposte, e Mélonie ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. Restare al maniero dei de l’Argent, però, non era una possibilità, stando alla professoressa Solomonis. Avevano trovato una soluzione di compromesso spostandosi al di là del canale, a Chieresburg, dove viveva Elsanor con la sua famiglia.

L’eccentrica abitazione dei de Vannes, costruita su tre livelli che si allargavano mano a mano che salivano in altezza, non era esattamente attaccata a casa di Mélonie, ma era pur sempre più vicina di Hogwarts. D’accordo con i padroni di casa, la professoressa Solomonis aveva affidato loro Mélonie, mentre lei e la professoressa Yarwood, arrivata appositamente dalla scuola, si erano messe alla ricerca di Odon de l’Argent. 

Erano trascorsi tre giorni, e Mélonie non aveva ricevuto nessuna notizia da loro. Per ogni ora che passava, le sue speranze che la sparizione di suo padre potesse risolversi in maniera felice si affievolivano un po’ di più. 

Dopo pranzo, Mélonie, Elsanor e i suoi genitori si sedettero intorno al fuoco del camino. Eustache de Vannes preparò per sé e per la moglie due coppe di vino speziato, ne offrì anche alle ragazze, ma la signora de Vannes ebbe da ridire. Cercarono di intavolare svariate conversazioni, ma Mélonie non aveva molta voglia di prendervi parte, i pensieri che immancabilmente tornavano alla sua casa deserta. 

“Ah, giusto! Quasi me ne dimenticavo!” saltò su Elsanor abbastanza all’improvviso da far sobbalzare sua madre, che finì per versare un po’ del suo sul vestito. “Io e la mamma ti abbiamo preso un regalo per Natale.”

Mélonie la guardò con gli occhi sgranati. “Ma io non vi ho preso niente…”

Elsanor, però, non la stava ascoltando. Si era già alzata ed era corsa su per le scale, dove si trovava la sua stanza. 

“Mélonie cara,” le disse la signora de Vannes. “Siamo felici di averti qui con noi, a prescindere dalle circostanze.”

“E poi,” si inserì suo marito, “è facile che tu padre sia semplicemente stato rapito da qualche nobile rivale. Basterà pagare il riscatto per riaverlo sano e salvo.”

“Eustache!”

“Cosa?” Il signor de Vannes alzò le mani al soffitto. “I nobili babbani lo fanno sempre!”

“Non ascoltarlo,” le disse la signora de Vannes dopo aver sbuffato e fatto roteare gli occhi. “E non preoccuparti. Sono sicura che c’è una spiegazione e che tutto si risolverà nel migliore dei modi.”

Mélonie le fece segno di sì con la testa, ma dentro di sé concordava con le parole del signor de Vannes. Inoltre, c’era qualcosa di strano in quello che stava succedendo… come un dettaglio che aveva visto ma che il suo cervello si era rifiutato di registrare. Si strinse nella tunica e si mise a guardare le fiamme che scoppiettavano nel camino. 

Elsanor si precipitò giù dalle scale qualche momento dopo, con una serie di passi pesanti che rimbombarono per tutta la stanza e allarmarono sua madre al punto che sobbalzò di nuovo e si versò addosso un altro po’ di vino. “Ah! Elsanor, vuoi stare un po’ più attenta?”

“A fare cosa?” le rispose. “Sei tu che hai in mano il calice.”

La signora de Vannes agitò una mano avanti al volto stringendo le labbra in una smorfia, come a dire che ne aveva abbastanza di quella discussione, e si voltò verso il marito. “Caro, mi passeresti la bacchetta, per favore?”

Il signor de Vannes storse il naso. “Non puoi farlo senza?”

“Passami la bacchetta e basta, prima che ti versi addosso il resto del vino. E poi vedremo come te la cavi _tu_ a usare magia senza bacchetta quando sei satollo e hai alzato un po’ il gomito.”

Sbuffando, il signor de Vannes si sporse verso il vicino mobile e recuperò la bacchetta della moglie. “Eccotela qua. Contenta?”

“Grazie mille, caro.” La signora de Vannes si puntò la bacchetta contro il petto, in corrispondenza della macchia di vino, e disse: “ _Maculamunda_!”. In un istante la chiazza rossa che si estendeva sulla sua tunica celeste si ritirò fino a scomparire del tutto.

“Adesso posso dare a Mélonie il regalo?” disse Elsanor e, senza aspettare l’assenso dei suoi genitori, le mise in grembo un pacchetto rivestito con tessuto scarlatto. 

Mélonie le rivolse un sorriso di ringraziamento e lo aprì. All’interno c’era un abito bianco di lino, dall’aspetto appena più elaborato di una camiciola di lino come quelle che si portavano di solito sotto le tuniche. 

“Avanti, provalo!” la incitò Elsanor tutta eccitata.

“Adesso?”

“Forza, non farti pregare!”

Mélonie si arrese presto, perché ormai conosceva Elsanor, e sapeva che non c’era modo di impedire che ottenesse quello che voleva, quando era in preda alla sua foga. Distese l’abito e se lo infilò sopra la tunica, facendolo scivolare dalla testa. Non era granché vistoso, ma doveva ammettere che le stava a pennello. Inoltre, sembrava facesse felice Elsanor, che era la cosa che contava di più.

“Adesso pensa a un’armatura.”

Mélonie sporse le labbra. “Perché?”

“Fallo e basta.”

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” disse sollevando le mani. 

Chiuse gli occhi e visualizzò nella sua mente l’immagine dell’armatura di maglia da cavaliere che suo padre era solito indossare quando lasciava casa per seguire l’esercito del re in battaglia, con l’usbergo di maglia, l’elmo con la calotta a punta e la protezione nasale, e anche il tabarro bianco decorato con i due leoni in campo rosso del ducato di Normandia. Subito, il vestito si fece decisamente più pesante, sulle spalle e perfino sulla testa. Allarmata, Mélonie riaprì gli occhi, per scoprire che indossava un’armatura da cavaliere normanno identica a quella che si era immaginata. 

“Può trasformarsi in qualsiasi abito tu riesca a immaginare,” le spiegò Elsanor.

Per testarlo, Mélonie visualizzò nella propria mente prima un costume da giullare e poi uno degi elaborati abiti in seta bizantina della professoressa Solomonis. In entrambi i casi il vestito cambiò aspetto con successo. 

“È bellissimo, grazie!” Mélonie realizzò che stava sorridendo e decise di cogliere l’occasione per stringere Elsanor in un abbraccio. “Mi dispiace di non avere niente da darti.”

“Puoi sempre scrivere le mie pergamene per il professor Penrhys.”

“Stavo pensando a comprarti dei dolcetti canditi, ma va bene.”

Elsanor scoppiò a ridere. “Stavo solo scherzando.” Si fece solenne. “Nessuno a parte me fa i miei compiti.”

Proprio in quell’istante, accanto al camino, si materializzarono la professoressa Solomonis e la professoressa Yarwood. Mélonie non le vedeva da giorni, da quando l’avevano affidata alle cure dei de Vannes per mettersi alla ricerca di suo padre. Non le aveva fatto molto piacere sapere che la professoressa Yarwood era stata coinvolta, ma non poteva fare niente al riguardo, anche perché era il capo della sua casa. 

A guardarla in quel momento, tuttavia, l’immagine della donna che lanciava senza pietà schiantesimi contro un indifeso professor mac Bride ai margini della Foresta Proibita non poteva essere più distante. Proprio come la professoressa Solomonis accanto a lei, la professoressa Yarwood sembrava stanca al punto dell’estenuazione, con gli occhi cerchiati di nero e le spalle ricurve. Anche la padrona di casa dovette essersene accorta, perché subito si alzò dalla propria poltrona e mise nelle mani di entrambe, senza offrire, due coppe di vino speziato, dicendo loro di bere in fretta perché era ancora caldo.

“Lo avete trovato?” domandò Mélonie. 

La professoressa Solomonis si limitò a scuotere il capo con aria triste.

“Mi dispiace,” le fece eco la professoressa Yarwood. “Abbiamo cercato nei villaggi intorno al maniero e chiesto a chiunque incontravamo. Nessuno sembra aver visto tuo padre, né i suoi servitori.”

La notizia colpì Mélonie come un pugno nello stomaco e la costrinse a tornare a sedersi. E adesso cosa faccio? si disse. Suo padre era l’unica famiglia che aveva, in Inghilterra. Se era successo il peggio… ma no, non poteva nemmeno pensare a una cosa del genere.

“Potremmo provare a portare un lupo mannaro al maniero, per vedere se trova una traccia da seguire,” disse la professoressa Solomonis, anche se nel tono della sua voce Mélonie non lesse molta convinzione. “Ma dovremmo chiedere al professor mac Bride se ne conosce qualcuno.”

“Avete controllato che non sia stato rapito da uno dei nobili locali per il riscatto?” si inserì il padre di Elsanor.

“Non adesso, Eustache!”

“Ti ripeto che è una probabilità, Elise!”

La professoressa Solomonis li ignorò e si chinò accanto a Mélonie. “Riprenderemo le ricerche domani.”

“Professoressa…?”

“Cosa c’è?”

Mélonie non sapeva bene come articolare quel pensiero, sapeva solo che le stava rodendo la testa da quando aveva lasciato la magione di suo padre. “C’era qualcosa di strano al maniero.”

“Immagino che debba essere stato un brutto colpo per te, vedere la tua casa ridotta in quel modo.”

“No… voglio dire, sì, lo è stato, ma non è quello.” Si mordicchiò il labbro. “Credo di aver visto qualcosa, come un dettaglio, ma non riesco a ricordarmi cosa.”

“Ne sei sicura?”

Mélonie scosse la testa. “Non sono sicura di niente, ma…”

La professoressa Yarwood la stava osservando a braccia conserte. “Tanto vale verificare, no?”

“Riportarla al maniero?” obiettò Elise de Vannes. “Ma sta per calare il buio e poi… tutto quello che è successo.”

Mélonie si rialzò in piedi di scatto e andò a fronteggiare la signora de Vannes. “Vi ringrazio per l’ospitalità e per tutto quello che avete fatto per me.” Rivolse un’occhiata a Elsanor. “E per il regalo, ovviamente. Ma devo andare a cercare mio padre.”

“Mélonie cara, ma sei sicura che non sia meglio aspettare domani? Abbiamo letti per tutti quanti, siete le benvenute.”

“Elise, lascia che la ragazza faccia di testa sua, accidenti!”

“Oh, cosa vuoi saperne tu, vecchio calzare?”

Continuarono a battibeccare mentre Mélonie si sfilò il vestito incantato e rivolse un cenno di saluto in direzione di Elsanor, poi guardò la professoressa Solomonis e annuì. “Sono pronta,” le disse.

“Allora prendi la mia mano.”

Un istante dopo, erano tornate al maniero dei de l’Argent.

  


  


*

  


  


Il maniero era come lo ricordava, buio e vuoto. Non che le stanze della casa dove aveva trascorso quasi per intero la sua vita fossero mai state frenetiche di attività, soprattutto nei lunghi periodi in cui Odon de l’Argent si trovava impegnato con l’esercito reale. Ma il camino nella salone principale era sempre acceso. Vederlo spento e freddo, la prima cosa su cui i suoi occhi si posarono una volta che si fu materializzata insieme alle sue insegnanti, le fece male. 

Mélonie si guardò attorno. A parte l’assenza di torce e candele accese, il salone era come lo ricordava. Era il luogo dove consumavano i loro pasti e, di tanto in tanto, suo padre riceveva gli ospiti.

“Noti qualcosa al di fuori dell’ordinario?” le domandò la professoressa Yarwood. 

Mélonie si sforzò, ma fu presto costretta a scuotere il capo sconsolata. “No,” rispose a voce bassa. Eppure era convinta che ci fosse qualcosa. “È tutto come dovrebbe essere.”

La professoressa Yarwood fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti. “Dovremmo prendere in considerazione l’idea di usare il fiuto di un lupo mannaro.”

“Aspettate,” disse Mélonie. “Se qualcuno è entrato nel maniero, lo ha fatto passando per il cortile. Non ci sono altre vie d’ingresso.”

“A meno che tuo padre e i servitori non siano stati fatti uscire con l’inganno, o qualche forma di controllo della mente,” ribatté la professoressa Yarwood.

“Continua a sembrarmi tutto troppo preciso per essere lo scenario di un attacco magico,” intervenne la professoressa Solomonis. “Tutto troppo pulito.”

La professoressa Yarwood si guardò intorno. “Dipende dal mago.”

“State pensando a qualcuno in particolare?” le domandò Mélonie, forse con un po’ troppa tempestività. D’altro canto non poteva fare a meno di tornare coi ricordi a ciò che aveva visto ai margini della Foresta Proibita. Era quella la vera professoressa Yarwood o la donna che ora era davanti a lei e che aveva passato gli ultimi giorni a rastrellare la campagna inglese alla ricerca di suo padre?

“No, a nessuno,” rispose misurata. “In ogni caso, usare la propria magia contro i babbani è una condotta riprovevole. Questi non sono più i secoli barbari del passato.”

“Inoltre,” disse la professoressa Solomonis, “anche ammettendo che qualcuno abbia magicamente convinto Odon de l’Argent e i suoi servitori a uscire, è comunque per il cortile che sarebbero dovuti passati.”

“Ma avremmo visto delle tracce.”

“Le avremmo viste _se_ non avesse nevicato negli ultimi giorni.”

Erano tutte minuzie, pensò Mélonie. La cosa importante è che suo padre era scomparso e bisognava trovarlo. Strinse i pugni e si precipitò in giardino.

Come aveva detto la professoressa Solomonis, un immacolato tappeto nevoso aveva cancellato ogni sorta di traccia nel cortile, tranne quelle lasciate dagli animali. Mélonie si voltò di scatto a guardare il recinto dove erano confinati i maiali e, poco distante, il pollaio. _Scommetto che nessuno ha dato da mangiare a quelle povere bestie_ , si disse. _Staranno morendo di fame_.

Raggiunse la piccola dispensa esterna dove era custodito il becchime per le galline e il cibo per i maiali. Con circospezione, scavalcò il recinto. Di solito quello di sfamare gli animali da cortile era un lavoro che spettava ai servitori, e Mélonie non si avvicinava mai più di tanto al recinto dei maiali perché aveva appreso dalla sua tutrice che ogni tanto, se erano particolarmente affamati, potevano prendere un bambino e mangiarselo in un sol boccone.

Subito, una frotta di galline le venne incontro e la circondò. 

“Con calma,” disse Mélonie. “Ho cibo per tutti.” Infilò la mano nel sacco di tela contenente il becchime e ne sparse un po’ a terra. Con sua sorpresa, solo alcune delle galline si misero a beccare, mentre una buona parte rimase a chiocciare girandole intorno.

Fu a quel punto che si ricordò.

Gli animali, ecco che cosa aveva notato quando era rientrata per la prima volta al maniero ed ecco cosa aveva davanti agli occhi anche in quel momento. Si avvicinò di soppiatto anche al porcile e fece un rapido conto. _Sì_ , si disse, _ci sono decisamente troppi animali_.

Ora, ci potevano essere molte spiegazioni perfettamente logiche e razionali per quel numero inconsueto di bestie da cortile. Suo padre poteva averne ordinato l’acquisto mentre lei si trovava a Hogwarts, ad esempio. Ma d’altro canto Mélonie aveva seguito troppe lezioni del professor Penrhys e aveva visto troppi studenti più grandi esercitarsi per i cortili della scuola e nella sala comune dei Serpeverde nella materia insegnata dal professor de Malet, per poter escludere quella che forse era la meno ovvia, ma anche la più corretta delle ipotesi. Magia. Trasfigurazione, per la precisione.

Corse di nuovo all’interno, dove la professoressa Solomonis e la professoressa Yarwood stavano ancora discutendo su quale sarebbe stata la strada migliore da intraprendere giunte a quel punto, se procedere con il lupo mannaro o chiedere l’intervento della professoressa d’Urchel e delle sue arti divinatorie. 

“Sono stati trasfigurati!” le interruppe trionfale. “Mio padre e i servitori sono stati trasfigurati in galline e maiali.”

Le professoresse si voltarono insieme verso di lei e le rivolsero occhiate perplesse.

“Era la cosa che avevo notato ma che non riuscivo a ricordare,” spiegò cercando di controllare l’urgenza. “Quando siamo arrivati c’erano troppi animali nel cortile. Ora ho ricontrollato e ne ho la certezza.”

“Possono esserci…” cominciò la professoressa Solomonis.

“Sì, lo so, mille altre spiegazioni,” la interruppe Mélonie. “Ma potete per favore controllare lo stesso?”

La professoressa Solomonis rivolse alla professoressa Yarwood un’occhiata d’intesa. “Suppongo non ci sia niente di male a usare un semplice incantesimo di detrasfigurazione.”

Tornarono di nuovo all’esterno, dove Mélonie le condusse al recinto. La professoressa Solomonis estrasse la bacchetta e la agitò lanciando un incantesimo in direzione di una gallina che aveva preso a camminare nella sua direzione. Rimase una gallina. Alzò la testa e fissò Mélonie.

“Ho un’idea,” disse. Tornò a recuperare il sacco con il mangime e ne afferrò un pugnetto. “Provate a detrasfigurare quelle che non si mettono a mangiare.”

Lanciò il becchime a terra, di modo da dare alla professoressa Solomonis un bersaglio. Un movimento di bacchetta dopo, e la gallina si era trasformata in un uomo, Sigbert, che era il cuoco di suo padre.

“Madamigella Mélonie!” disse spaesato. “Siete tornata! Ma che cosa è successo? È forse opera di qualche demonio?”

“Mélonie,” le disse la professoressa Yarwood con voce pacata. “Puoi portare quest’uomo all’interno? Suppongo che a breve io e la professoressa Solomonis vi raggiungeremo con gli altri.”

Sigbert le guardò, gli occhi sbarrati e le labbra che tremavano. Era un uomo grande e grosso, con la testa a forma di cipolla e la bocca carnosa, ma in quel momento aveva l’aspetto di un bambino spaventato. “E voi chi siete? Che cosa mi avete fatto? Cosa ne è del padrone?”

Mélonie gli toccò un braccio con gentilezza. “Andiamo dentro, Sigbert, così possiamo accendere il fuoco e magari trovare qualcosa da mangiare. Sei affamato?”

“Io… io credo di sì.”

Meno di una dozzina di minuti dopo, Mélonie e Sigbert si erano sistemati nella sala grande. Avevano acceso il camino e Sigbert stava mangiando delle strisce di carne essiccata, di quelle che Odon de l’Argent si faceva preparare sempre in abbondanza, nel caso avesse dovuto partire con l’esercito senza sufficiente preavviso, il che valeva a dire la maggior parte delle volte. Furono raggiunti dalle professoresse, che accompagnavano con loro una mezza dozzina di persone. Appena fecero il loro ingresso, Mélonie scattò in piedi ma buona parte del suo entusiasmo si smorzò una volta che ebbe realizzato che nessuno di loro era suo padre. Rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa alla professoressa Solomonis che le rispose stringendo le labbra e scuotendo lentamente la testa.

Mélonie sentì che le mancava il respiro. Si voltò di scatto verso Sigbert. “Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto,” gli disse. “Devi dirmi cos’è successo. Chi vi ha trasformati in animali? Dov’è il signore mio padre?”

“Madamigella Mélonie… è così difficile ricordare…”

“Io ricordo!” disse a un tratto una voce tra i servitori. Era Emma, la figlia più giovane della sua tutrice, che di tanto in tanto si occupava dei lavori domestici di casa. Era una ragazza minuta, dai lineamenti sottili e il volto pallido. “È arrivato un uomo… apparso dal nulla, proprio qui nel salone. Ha detto che voleva parlare con il padrone… Era arrabbiato, e ha…” Si interruppe. “Lo ha fatto scomparire. Nel nulla, vi dico!”

“Basta così Emma,” le disse la madre. “Hai già detto troppe sciocchezze. Gli altri penseranno che hai la testa tra le nuvole.”

“No,” fece Mélonie con un tono perentorio che sorprese perfino lei. “Vai avanti. Cos’altro ricordi?”

Emma scosse la testa. “Non molto, madamigella Mélonie, mi dispiace.”

“Chi era questa persona?” le domandò la professoressa Yarwood. Perfino le sue parole suonavano più morbide e confortanti di quelle uscite dalle labbra di Mélonie. “Ricordi il suo nome? Il suo aspetto?”

“Era un gentiluomo,” rispose Emma. 

_Talmente gentiluomo che ha rapito mio padre e ti ha trasformata in una gallina. Forse sarebbe stato più appropriato se ti avesse trasformato in un’oca, però._

“Hanno parlato francese e… sì, credo di aver inteso il suo nome.”

“E qual era?” insistette la professoressa Yarwood.

“Malfoy,” rispose Emma. “Il suo nome era Malfoy.”

  


  


*

  


  


“Voglio venire con voi.”

Avevano fatto ritorno alla casa dei de Vannes, dopo che la professoressa Solomonis e la professoressa Yarwood avevano trascorso quasi un’ora a somministrare incantesimi di memoria ai sempre più confusi servitori di Odon de l’Argent. Era il meglio che potevano fare per il momento, le avevano spiegato, e in seguito avrebbero chiesto aiuto al professor Cornec, che era l’esperto nel campo. 

Mentre la signora de Vannes preparava la cena china su un paiolo che fumava e ribolliva, Mélonie e le sue insegnanti si erano sedute accanto al camino e avevano spiegato a Elsanor e suo padre che cosa avevano scoperto. Elsanor si era detta incredula all’idea che un mago prominente come Armand Malfoy si fosse spinto al punto di rapire il padre di Mélonie — la parte che l’aveva stupita era la sfacciataggine, più che il coinvolgimento di un Malfoy nelle sventure di un de l’Argent —, mentre Eustache de Vannes si era limitato a borbottare: “L’avevo detto che era stato un qualche nobile a rapirlo”.

“Assolutamente no,” le rispose la professoressa Yarwood. “Andremo io e la professoressa Solomonis. Siamo entrambe insegnanti di Hogwarts, Armand Malfoy dovrà ascoltarci.”

“Ma io sono la figlia dell’uomo che ha rapito!”

“Ho detto che non è necessario.”

Mélonie soffiò dalle narici. Era sempre colpa dei Malfoy, alla fine. Prima con Leonard che le dava il tormento a scuola, e ora con suo padre che si spingeva addirittura a colpire la sua famiglia. Armand Malfoy credeva di essere il capo del mondo magico inglese, per via del rapporto che lo legava a re William, ma qualcuno doveva insegnargli che non poteva comportarsi come se comandasse lui.

“Se non mi lasciate venire… ci verrò lo stesso per conto mio.”

La professoressa Yarwood alzò un sopracciglio. “Hai undici anni, Mélonie, ancora non conosci l’incantesimo di materializzazione.”

Mélonie strinse le labbra e si guardò attorno. “No ma…” Poi si ricordò che l’appariscente carro della professoressa Solomonis si trovava nel cortile della casa dei de Vannes. “Ma posso prendere il vostro carro, professoressa, e convincere i cavalli alati a portarmi a casa di Armand Malfoy.”

“Non farai nulla di tutto ciò,” rispose sferzante la professoressa Solomonis.

Il signor de Vere sbuffò e picchiò le mani contro i braccioli della poltrona in cui era sprofondato. “Ma lasciate che la ragazza venga con voi! O pensate davvero che Armand Malfoy arrivi al punto di attaccare due insegnanti di Hogwarts e una ragazzina?”

“Eustache!” lo riprese la moglie dalla cucina. “Non ti immischiare in affari che non ti riguardano.”

“Questa è la mia casa, tutto quello che succede qui dentro mi riguarda!”

La signora de Vannes borbottò qualcosa chiandosi sul pentolone.

“Bah!” Eustache de Vannes agitò una mano avanti alla faccia e tornò a rivolgersi alla professoressa Yarwood. “Anche se Armand Malfoy è un prepotente che crede di essere il mago più importante dai tempi di Merlino, non si spingerà al punto di fare del male al padre di Mélonie. Cento o duecento anni fa, forse, ma oggi… i tempi sono cambiati. Sta solo cercando di mandare un messaggio, qualsiasi esso sia.” Additò Mélonie. “In più, vedere la figlia dell’uomo che ha rapito potrebbe, cosa ne so, addolcirlo.”

“Nemmeno trascorrere un anno in un barile di melassa potrebbe addolcire Armand Malfoy,” ribatté la professoressa Yarwood. “Ma forse avete ragione.”

“Liliwen,” protestò la professoressa Solomonis, “non penserai che…” Alzò un dito contro Mélonie.

“Siamo pur sempre due insegnanti di Hogwarts, Sophia. Non si azzarderà ad attaccarci.” Strinse gli occhi. “E, in ogni caso, siamo più che in grado di difenderci.”

La professoressa Solomonis si prese un momento, quindi si voltò verso Mélonie. “Sei sicura di voler venire?”

“Certo che sì!”

“Ah, come volete.” 

Si alzò in piedi, imitata subito dopo dalla professoressa Yarwood.

“Armand Malfoy è proprietario di un maniero nel Wiltshire,” disse. “Un regalo da parte del re in persona.”

Mélonie non capiva cosa ci fosse da essere impressionati. Anche suo padre aveva ricevuto un appezzamento di terra come premio per aver combattuto con re William.

La professoressa Yarwood allargò le braccia, i palmi rivolti verso Mélonie e la professoressa Solomonis. “Se siete pronte, possiamo andare.”

Un battito di ciglia dopo si trovarono davanti a un edificio grande almeno il doppio della magione di Odon de l’Argent. Tutto intorno, invece di un cortile, si trovava un giardino che, Mélonie valutò, in qualsiasi altro luogo sarebbe stato bellissimo, ma lì appariva soltanto tetro e inquietante. La facciata stessa del maniero era lugubre e severa, e le luci rosse che brillavano alle finestre la facevano sembrare il volto di un demone dai molti occhi, tutti impegnati a scrutare i nuovi arrivati. Mélonie provò a deglutire, ma si accorse di avere la bocca completamente secca.

Accanto a lei, la professoressa Yarwood e la professoressa Solomonis non sembravano essere vittime della soggezione di quel posto. Mélonie rifletté che non aveva mai visto nessuna delle due in preda alla paura, nemmeno quando la professoressa Solomonis era stata attaccata dalla maschera d’argento. Quando sarebbe diventata grande, si disse, anche lei non avrebbe avuto paura di niente.

La professoressa Yarwood si incamminò verso il portone di legno scuro che si apriva sulla facciata del maniero. Sollevò il braccio, ma prima che potesse bussare il portone si aprì con un lento cigolio che a Mélonie sembrò quasi un pianto. 

Se le finestre illuminate erano gli occhi del demone, il portone era la bocca, e Mélonie e le sue insegnanti si fecero ingoiare.

All’interno, si ritrovarono in una sala squadrata, illuminata dalle fiamme scoppiettanti di un camino. Le pareti erano decorate con ritratti di personaggi dai volti pallidi e a terra si trovava un elegante e intricato tappeto color rosso sangue. Sopra il camino, sul muro, era stato dipinto uno scudo nero e verde, circondato da creature serpentine, sul quale si leggevano la lettera _M_ e le parole _Sanctimonia vincit semper_.

Armand Malfoy sedeva su una delle due poltrone che fronteggiavano il camino. Aveva quasi l’aspetto, pensò Mélonie, di un cumulo di neve in un’enorme distesa di ceneri. La pelle diafana del suo volto e i suoi capelli chiari, raccolti in un’acconciatura ordinata, quasi rilucevano in contrasto ai suoi abiti di tessuto scuro, porpora e nero. Aveva gli occhi piccoli, il naso adunco, e le sue labbra erano quasi invisibili, bianche sul bianco della pelle. 

“Benvenute nella mia dimora,” disse. La sua voce, piatta e leggermente nasale, incuteva lo stesso un certo rispetto.

La professoressa Yarwood saltò i convenevoli. “Siamo qui per affari ufficiali per conto della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.”

“Mi pareva di essere venuto al castello non più tardi di due settimane fa per sbrigare degli affari che mi avevate definito ufficiali e urgenti.” Si succhiò i denti producendo un suono che fece rabbrividire Mélonie. “Non lo erano.”

“Si tratta di un’altra questione.”

“Già,” si intromise Mélonie, avanzando di un passo e additando Armand Malfoy con una mano tremante. “Dov’è mio padre? Che cosa gli avete fatto?”

“Ma guarda un po’.” Armand Malfoy rilassò le spalle e congiunse le mani, facendo toccare solo i polpastrelli. “Voi dovete essere Mélonie de l’Argent. È un piacere fare finalmente la vostra conoscenza, madamigella.”

Le sue parole erano quelle di un vero gentiluomo, si disse Mélonie, ma i suoi modi proprio no. Anzi, si stava prendendo gioco di lei, e quella realizzazione la fece infuriare ancora di più. “Voglio mio padre e lo voglio adesso.”

“Avete proprio lo spirito di una combattente. Non che mi aspettassi niente di meno dalla figlia di Aliz de Vere.” 

Mélonie cercò di non darlo a vedere, ma la rivelazione che Armand Malfoy conosceva sua madre la fece sussultare. _Il mondo magico non è poi così vasto_ , provò a convincersi, _tutti i maghi inglesi si conoscono tra di loro, almeno per nome_. Ma per quanto le sembrasse logico, quel pensiero non riuscì a rassicurarla.

“Permettetemi di raccontarvi una storia,” proseguì Malfoy. “Un aneddoto del mio passato, risalente al tempo in cui William era solo un duca bambino, non di molto più grande di voi, in realtà. Vedete, la sua successione al titolo era complicata dal fatto che suo padre, il defunto duca Robert, e sua madre non fossero sposati, il che faceva di William un erede illegittimo. I nobili suoi sottoposti non accettarono la cosa di buon grado e si sollevarono in ribellione, e tra di loro il più fervente avversario del nuovo duca era Drogon di Caen, che redunò le sue truppe e agitò gli altri nobili contro il loro signore. William allora chiese il mio aiuto. Un duca non deve domandare aiuto ai suoi sudditi. Un duca comanda e un suddito obbedisce, com’è nell’ordine naturale delle cose. Ma William _chiese_ il mio aiuto. Mi accordò, a differenza di molti, il suo _rispetto_. E io fui felice di mettermi al suo servizio.”

Ferma nel mezzo della stanza, Mélonie sentiva gli occhi di Armand Malfoy puntati su di lei, una sensazione che le mise i brividi.

“Vedete, Drogon di Caen aveva tre figli che amava moltissimo. Il maggiore, il suo prediletto, aveva appena raggiunto l’età per impugnare la spada di ferro nel cortile di addestramento. Un vero peccato che il ragazzo finì gravemente ammalato quando il padre mi disse che rifiutava di sospendere le ostilità contro il duca. Cambiò idea dopo che anche i suoi altri due figli caddero vittime della stessa grave malattia. Fu a quel punto che Drogon di Caen finalmente si convinse a giurare fedeltà a William.”

Mélonie fece scivolare i suoi occhi dal volto liscio e pallido di Armand Malfoy a quelli dipinti nei quadri appesi alle pareti. Si sentiva osservata non da due, ma da dozzine di occhi. Quasi provò pena per Leonard, al pensiero che era cresciuto in una casa del genere, con un padre del genere. Quasi.

“Riportato il ducato a una parvenza di pace, tuttavia,” riprese Malfoy dopo una breve pausa, “Drogon di Caen commise un errore. Decise di accusarmi di essere un nemico del regno. Proprio io, che avevo messo i miei talenti a disposizione del duca. Mi accusò di essere in comunione con il demonio e di altre assurde pratiche blasfeme. Intendeva addirittura avanzare la pretesa che William mi denunciasse quale eretico e mi condannasse al rogo. Io! Una delle sue più preziose risorse! Drogon di Caen si era convinto, non so per quale motivo, di essere in qualche modo superiore ad Armand Malfoy. Prima che potesse sottoporre formalmente le sue accuse al duca, in ogni caso, si verificò una terribile tragedia. Il figlio maggiore del duca, senza dubbio in preda ai deliri della malattia, impugnò una spada, proprio quella di ferro che aveva appena cominciato a usare nel cortile di addestramento e nella quale aveva riposto le sue speranze di diventare, un giorno, un prode cavaliere. Con quella spada trafisse a morte i due fratelli più piccoli, e solo allora ritornò in sé. Ma l’orrore per quello che aveva fatto era talmente forte, che il povero ragazzo non riuscì a sopportarlo e si gettò dalla torre più alta. Drogon di Caen non riuscì mai a presentare le sue fantasiose accuse contro di me, perché da quel giorno, si dice, non ha più lasciato il suo castello. Pare che passi il suo tempo nella stanza che un tempo era occupata dai suoi figli.”

Nelle fiamme, che Mélonie aveva cominciato a guardare senza nemmeno rendersene conto, danzavano ombre e immagini che illustravano le parole di Armand Malfoy. Oppure si trattava solo di suggestione.

“Senza dubbio una terribile tragedia quella che si è abbattuta su Drogon di Caen e la sua casa, ma mi ha aiutato a capire che il fato non è galante con chi manca di rispetto ai Malfoy.” Si alzò in piedi. “Voi, madamigella de l’Argent, avete commesso l’errore di attaccare e umiliare mio figlio. Un errore che si potrebbe anche definire imperdonabile.”

Mélonie fissò con occhi sbarrati Armand Malfoy. Il cuore prese a batterle talmente forte che sembrava sul punto di esploderle in petto. _Ha fatto qualcosa di terribile a papà_ , si convinse. _Forse la cosa più terribile_.

“È stato Leonard ad attaccare per primo!” gridò. “Prima Alfric e poi me. Gli ho solo dato ciò che meritava.”

“E, ditemi, perché non dovrei accordare lo stesso trattamento a Odon de l’Argent?”

A quella domanda, Mélonie non fu in grado di rispondere, perché il bisogno di mettersi a piangere le aveva artigliato la gola. _Non può uccidere mio padre! Non può! Non può!_

Senza nemmeno accorgersene, la sua mano andò ad estrarre la bacchetta e la puntò contro Malfoy.

“Mélonie, no!” le ingiunse la professoressa Solomonis. Ma la sua voce sembrava provenire da molto lontano, e in ogni caso Mélonie non aveva intenzione di prestarle ascolto.

Armand Malfoy, del canto suo, la fissò con un sopracciglio leggermente sollevato. Sporse le labbra, come se stesse tentando di soffiare un bacio. “Il vostro spirito è ammirevole,” le disse. “Ma cosa può fare una bambina contro di me?”

“Niente,” rispose la professoressa Yarwood. “Non farà proprio niente. Perché sarò io ad agire.”

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, scomparve lasciando dietro di sé uno sbuffo di fumo grigio. Fu la prima volta che Mélonie lesse sul volto di Malfoy una pur piccola traccia di confusione. 

Tempo qualche momento, e la professoressa Yarwood riapparve. Non da sola, però. Insieme a lei c’erano il professor Guennec e il preside mac Tagart. Entrambi avevano le loro bacchette puntate in direzione di Malfoy. La professoressa Solomonis e la professoressa Yarwood fecero altrettanto. 

“Malfoy,” comandò il preside. “Libera subito Odon de l’Argent e non ci saranno conseguenze per le tue azioni.”

Mélonie scattò a guardarlo. _Come sarebbe non ci saranno conseguenze?_

“Molto bene, quattro contro uno,” rimuginò Malfoy. Poi i suoi occhi si spostarono su Mélonie. “ _Cinque_ , per meglio dire. Non temete, madamigella de l’Argent, non ho fatto del male a vostro padre, né avevo intenzione di ucciderlo. Ma farete meglio a imparare che non si scherza con i Malfoy.”

“Odon de l’Argent,” disse il professor Guennec. “Ora.”

“Ma naturalmente,” rispose Armand Malfoy. 

Tornò a guardare per l’ultima volta Mélonie e si profuse in un piccolo inchino, quindi scomparve. Quando fece ritorno, subito dopo, portava con sé un confuso — ma vivo — Odon de l’Argent.

  


  


*

  


  


“Ti aspettavo giorni fa. Sei in ritardo.”

Mélonie annuì. “Ti chiedo scusa, mio signore. Il viaggio è stato… complicato.”

La sala grande della magione dei de l’Argent era tornata allo stato in cui Mélonie la ricordava. Sul tavolo si trovava un pranzo di quattro portate che il cuoco ricordava di aver impiegato la buona parte della giornata a preparare. Odon de l’Argent sedeva alla sua solita sedia, nel centro della tavolata. Le sue memorie erano di giornate noiose e un po’ troppo solitarie, non di rado trascorse a pensare alla figlioletta che ora si trovava avanti a lui, per la prima volta dopo tanti mesi di assenza. Era stato il professor Cornec a modificare i suoi ricordi, e quelli dei servitori, per far sì che tutti dimenticassero ciò che aveva fatto Armand Malfoy.

“Non è necessario parlare di…quello,” disse Odon de l’Argent, riferendosi chiaramente al luogo in cui la figlia aveva trascorso i mesi lontano da casa. “Ma, dimmi, ti trovi bene?”

“Sì, molto.”

Odon de l’Argent indicò il banchetto. “Sarai affamata.”

Mélonie annuì con un sorriso.

“Allora siediti e dividi la cena con me. Ma prima…” Si alzò e fece il giro intorno al tavolo imbandito. Mélonie non se l’aspettava, ma suo padre la strinse in un forte abbraccio. “Buon Natale, figlia mia.”

“Buon Natale, papà.”


	26. Un nuovo anno

Con il nuovo anno, la neve era arrivata anche a Hogwarts, i tetti appuntiti delle torri si erano tinti di bianco e nei cortili avevano cominciato a spuntare i primi pupazzi e castelli di neve. L’arena poco al di fuori dalla scuola, dove tra meno di sei mesi si sarebbe disputata la già attesissima Battaglia delle Case, tuttavia, era completamente sgombra. Sia sul prato, sia sulle gradinate che la circondavano, non si trovava nemmeno un fiocco di neve. Se fosse grazie alla magia o per via del costante utilizzo, Mélonie non lo sapeva, ma era lieta di non doversi sedere al freddo e al bagnato.

Era arrivata all’arena appena dopo pranzo, insieme a Elsanor e Agnes, con la convinzione di essere in discreto anticipo. Invece avevano quasi fatto fatica a trovare posto per sedersi. Le gradinate erano piene fino al limite, perché quello era il giorno in cui sarebbero stati scelti e annunciati i membri delle quattro squadre che partecipavano alla Battaglia delle Case. 

Sul campo, alcuni degli studenti più grandi, quasi tutti del sesto e settimo anno, erano divisi in piccoli gruppetti a seconda della casa di appartenenza e si stavano lanciando l’un l’altro incantesimi di base, parandoli con gli scudi magici, più per riscaldamento che come esercizio. Intorno a loro, il professor Guennec e la professoressa d’Urchel li sorvegliavano girando in circolo, pronti a intervenire in caso qualcosa fosse andato storto.

“Se Grifondoro ha quattrocentodue punti e noi trecentocinquantasette, e manteniamo costante questo distacco,” stava mormorando Elsanor a una sempre più perplessa Agnes, “significa che dovremo assolutamente vincere la battaglia per assicurarci la Coppa delle Case. Oppure dobbiamo impegnarci tutti quanti a fare almeno il doppio dei punti di Grifondoro.”

“Non prendertela con me,” le rispose Agnes. “Il professor Penrhys mi ha dato cinque punti ieri per aver risposto alla sua domanda.”

“Beh, è… qualcosa.”

“Guardate i Grifondoro,” le interruppe Mélonie indicando il campo. Uno studente dell’ultimo anno, di cui non conosceva il nome, stava parando con estrema agilità degli incantesimi che gli venivano lanciati contro da quattro dei suoi compagni nello stesso momento ma da diverse direzioni, con talmente tanta grazia che più che un duello sembrava una danza. Perfino la professoressa d’Urchel si era avvicinata, con quella che sembrava una traccia di interessato allarme sul volto.

“Ma come fa?” si meravigliò Agnes.

“Non ne ho idea,” rispose Mélonie. “Ma al settimo anno voglio essere anch’io così. Magari anche prima.”

Gli eventi passati, soprattutto quelli che l’avevano colta di sorpresa durante le feste di Natale, le avevano fatto realizzare che i suoi primi quattro mesi a Hogwarts erano stati tutt’altro che semplici, ma le difficoltà non erano arrivate dalle lezioni o dai suoi obblighi di studio, bensì da tutti queii misteri che la circondavano e in cui si era volontariamente immersa. Certo, non l’aveva aiutata l’aggressione subita proprio prima del suo arrivo alla scuola, ma tutto ciò che ne era derivato era stato causato dalle sue azioni, e l’aveva distratta dai suoi veri obiettivi.

 _Perché vuoi diventare un mago?_ aveva chiesto Alfric a Leonard prima di umiliarlo in uno scontro che aveva sorpreso tutti quanti, lei inclusa. Si trattava, a ben pensarci, di una buona domanda sulla quale riflettere. 

_Perché voglio diventare un mago?_ Se lo era domandato spesso nel corso delle ultime settimane. _Perché sono qui a Hogwarts? Cosa spero di ottenere?_

Si era resa conto che la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria le era _capitata_ , e lei l’aveva accettata perché era così che facevano le giovani donne di buona famiglia. Non le era nemmeno passato per la testa la possibilità di compiere una _scelta_ al riguardo, perché per lei e quelle come lei scegliere non era sempre un’opzione praticabile. Era stato suo padre a decidere per lei, come era normale aspettarsi. E, anche se l’aveva fatto con una certa ritrosia, era stato lui a procurarle i vestiti e i materiali per lo studio. Aveva scelto perfino la sua bacchetta, cosa che in genere non accadeva per un mago. O almeno, così Mélonie aveva creduto fino al giorno successivo al Natale. 

Dal momento che, secondo i ricordi modificati di suo padre, Mélonie era arrivata a casa in ritardo rispetto a quanto aveva previsto, avevano deciso di andare insieme a messa la mattina del giorno di Santo Stefano, il che aveva implicato una levataccia all’alba e una lunga cavalcata al freddo per raggiungere il villaggio più vicino. Nella nebbia del mattino, Mélonie si era ritrovata immersa nel bianco, e per il tempo del tragitto aveva avuto quasi l’impressione che lei e suo padre fossero le uniche persone al mondo. Forse era stata quell’idea un po’ sciocca a darle il coraggio di chiedergli di sua madre. “Non parli mai di lei,” gli aveva detto dopo aver introdotto l’argomento. “Per quale motivo?” Era stata estremamente attenta a non dare l’impressione che lo stesse accusando di averle fatto un torno. Non era del tutto sicura di come si sentiva al riguardo, ma non voleva che suo padre si chiudesse in sé e non affrontasse mai più la questione con lei.

“Lo sai che l’ho amata molto, no?” Mélonie aveva annuito. “Per questo non è facile parlare di lei. E non è che se non parlo di tua madre, significa che non sto pensando a lei. Anzi, è difficile che passi un solo giorno, una sola ora, senza che il suo volto o la sua voce non ritornino nella mia mente. Ogni cosa, perfino la più piccola, me la riporta alla memoria. E poi ci sei tu, che non solo sei sua figlia, ma più cresci più diventi uguale a lei.”

Per un momento, Mélonie aveva sentito gli occhi bruciarle. Suo padre aveva perduto una persona che amava undici anni prima, eppure stava ancora soffrendo. Non credeva avesse mai smesso, in realtà.

“Sapevate che era… una strega?”

“L’ho saputo subito. Non c’è stato nemmeno bisogno che me lo dicesse.”

“Davvero? E non ne avete avuto paura?” Le era ritornato in mente Sigbert, il cuoco, che il giorno precedente aveva accusato la professoressa Solomonis e la professoressa Yarwood di essere dei demoni. 

“La gente teme ciò che non riesce a comprendere,” le aveva risposto suo padre. “Ma io avevo capito.”

“La magia?”

“No, quella… mi sta bene che rimanga un mistero. Avevo capito di amare tua madre, dal primo momento che l’ho vista, e tanto mi bastava.” Per un lungo momento si fece quieto. “Quando ti sei persa nel bosco e poi sei tornata dicendo che c’era un cane fatto di luce che ti ha riportato sulla via di casa, ricordi? Eri molto piccola, ma in quel momento ho capito che saresti diventata uguale a tua madre in più modi di quelli che potevo concepire.”

“Mi avete lasciata andare.”

“Era la cosa giusta da fare.” Odon de l’Argent aveva alzato lentamente le spalle. “Ma ora riconosco che è stato un errore non parlarne con te. Dovevi sapere ciò che eri da tuo padre, non da sconosciuti… ma non credevo di essere in grado di aiutarti.”

Mélonie era rimasta in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire, era la prima volta che suo padre ammetteva di aver commesso un errore. Proprio lui, che ai suoi occhi era sempre stato infallibile. 

“Quando è arrivato il momento di lasciarti andare l’ho fatto, perché è quello che tua madre avrebbe voluto. Per fortuna avevo conservato alcune delle sue cose. Gli abiti no, quelli te li ho fatti fare su misura. Ma il libro… e la bacchetta… quelli erano suoi.”

La rivelazione l’aveva colpita al punto di paralizzarla. La bacchetta che aveva in suo possesso, quella che si era lamentata di non avere scelto e che funzionava in maniera bizzarra, al punto di farle sospettare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lei, era in realtà appartenuta a sua madre. 

Era stata quella conversazione insieme a suo padre a fornirle la risposta che stava cercando. _Perché voglio diventare un mago? Non perché devo, ma perché_ voglio _seguire la stessa strada di Aliz de Vere, mia madre_. Perché era quasi sicura che nel mondo magico avrebbe trovato un posto che per qualcuno come lei tra i babbani non c’era.

Una volta che aveva deciso il _perché_ , era il caso che si focalizzasse anche sul come. E c’era un solo modo, in realtà, di diventare un mago: lasciar perdere tutto il resto e concentrarsi sui suoi studi. 

Quel nuovo anno, aveva deciso, a Hogwarts ci sarebbe stata una nuova Mélonie. 

“Pensate che Gweyr, Alexander o Tedwin riusciranno a entrare a far parte della squadra di Corvonero?” domandò Agnes riportando Mélonie alla realtà.

“Non li vedo allenarsi sul campo,” ripose Elsanor. “Per cui non credo.”

Mélonie notò che Corvonero aveva schierato soltanto studenti del settimo anno, a parte Blaise de Burguet che era del sesto. “Magari l’anno prossimo,” commentò.

“O quello dopo,” aggiunse Elsanor.

Agnes sembrò un po’ delusa. 

“Dobbiamo riporre in Edith le nostre speranze, penso proprio.”

Mélonie si disse d’accordo. Non conosceva molto bene gli studenti del settimo anno, che a parte Edith le rivolgevano la parola solo per scambiarsi saluti quando si incrociavano nei corridoi, ma erano pur sempre nella stessa casa, per cui anche se nella squadra non ci fossero stati Gweyr, Alexander, Tedwin o altri che conosceva meglio, avrebbe comunque fatto il tifo per loro. Era una questione di principio.

“Ehi, c’è Elsanor! Elsanor!”

Invece di attirare l’attenzione di Elsanor, però, la voce catturò quella di Mélonie, che si voltò per vedere Anwar, con alle spalle Alfric e quel ragazzo di Grifondoro di cui non conosceva il nome ma che sapeva essersi presentato a Hogwarts in ritardo proprio come era successo Agnes. Tornò a girarsi verso Elsanor e richiamò la sua attenzione con una gomitata.

“Ahi! Cosa c’è?”

Mélonie le indicò Anwar.

Intanto, i tre ragazzi le avevano raggiunte. “Possiamo sederci con voi?” chiese Anwar con voce sottile e occhi da cerbiatto. “Non c’è più posto e volevamo vedere la formazione delle squadre.”

“Sicuro,” rispose subito Elsanor, prima che potessero farlo Mélonie e Agnes. Entrambe le lanciarono un’occhiataccia. Avrebbero dovuto stringersi e avrebbero finito per stare scomode.

Anwar e il ragazzo di Grifondoro si sistemarono con un po’ di fatica accanto a Agnes, lasciando Elsanor nel mezzo. Alfric, d’altro canto, fece il giro intorno a loro e andò a sedersi accanto a Mélonie. La presenza di Alfric accanto a lei la fece sentire a disagio, per un motivo che non riusciva nemmeno a capire bene. E Mélonie de l’Argent detestava quando non riusciva a capire qualcosa. Tentò di concentrarsi su quello che stava avvenendo nel campo — ed era ben poco, in realtà — ma non ce la fece. 

“Mélonie…” disse Alfric dopo un po’.

Mélonie non se l’aspettava, e sobbalzò. 

“Scusa, non volevo spaventarti.”

“No, non mi hai spaventata,” si affrettò a rispondergli. “Cosa c’è?”

“Volevo dirti che ho saputo quello che il padre di Leonard ha fatto a tuo padre, e mi dispiace.”

“Beh, si è risolto tutto nel migliore dei modi, per lo meno.”

“Sì ma… È stato Leonard a parlare di te a suo padre, e questo è stato per colpa mia.” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Ti ho coinvolto in questa cosa tra me e Leonard e la tua famiglia ha finito per pagarne il prezzo.”

“Non mi hai coinvolto in niente, Alfric,” gli rispose Mélonie. “Leonard è un prepotente e quando l’ho visto che ti attaccava durante la lezione del professor Guennec sono intervenuta perché era giusto così, non sei stato tu a chiedermi di farlo. E la seconda volta… beh, ho avuto poca scelta anche in quel caso.” Arricciò le labbra. “Piuttosto, che cosa ci facevi in quella parte del castello?”

Alfric si agitò sulla gradinata, come per sistemarsi in una posizione meno scomoda. “Ecco, stavo facendo… una cosa.”

“Una cosa?”

“Una cosa.”

 _Questo non spiega niente ma, d’accordo, tieniti i tuoi segreti_. “Che incantesimo gli hai lanciato? Per sollevarlo in aria come hai fatto, intendo.”

Alfric mandò una risatina nervosa. “Non mi ricordo nemmeno, in realtà. È successo tutto così in fretta.”

“Sì ma quando hai imparato a usare la magia non verbale? O l’hai sempre saputa usare?” La prima volta che lo aveva visto combattere in un vero duello, Alfric era alla totale mercé di Leonard, la seconda invece usava magia non verbale con la disinvoltura di un esperto. Doveva esserci una spiegazione. 

“L’ho imparata allenandomi,” le rispose Alfric con un’alzata di spalle. “Non ho molto altro da fare, una volta che ho finito i compiti. E comunque la magia non verbale è qualcosa che dobbiamo imparare a usare per forza, prima o poi.”

Mélonie annuì, quindi trascorse il minuto seguente a guardare il capo senza però vendere davvero cosa stava succedendo e a mordicchiarsi l’interno delle gengive fino a sentire in bocca il sapore metallico del sangue. _Perché sono tutti più bravi di me a usare la magia?_ si disse. _Eppure mia madre è stata una strega che ammiravano sia il professor Guennec sia Armand Malfoy. Possibile che non abbia ereditato nemmeno un pizzico della sua bravura?_

“Se ti può consolare,” disse Alfric, “sono quasi certo che Leonard non fosse a conoscenza dei piani di suo padre.”

“No?”

Alfric scosse la testa. “Quando la notizia si è diffusa in Serpeverde era sorpreso come tutti gli altri. Certo, poi si è messo subito a fare il gradasso e a dire a tutti che era quello che ci si doveva aspettare quando si sfidavano i Malfoy.”

“Sai, al di là di tutto, avresti dovuto esserci. C’erano la professoressa Solomonis, la professoressa Yarwood e perfino il professor Guennec. E il preside. Tutti con la bacchetta puntata contro il padre di Leonard, pronti a colpire.”

Alfric annuì convinto. “Avrei proprio voluto esserci. I Malfoy si meritavano una lezione, peccato solo che il padre di Leonard si sia arreso subito.”

Mélonie lo guardo. “Non credo mi sarebbe piaciuto trovarmi in mezzo a una battaglia tra quattro professori e Armand Malfoy.” Scrollò le spalle. “Per lo meno ora tutti sanno di che pasta è fatto, mentre Leonard ha avuto la sua lezione quando lo hai sconfitto nel corridoio di Divinazione.”

“Già, suppongo di sì.”

“Ehi, guardate!” li interruppe il ragazzo di Grifondoro, seduto al lato opposto della fila. “Sembra che i nostri stiano per annunciare i loro cinque! Err… i Grifondoro, intendo.”

Mélonie e Alfric si concentrarono su ciò che stava avvenendo nel campo di fronte a loro, dove gli studenti di Grifondoro si erano radunati intorno al professor Guennec e stavano parlando fitti. Quando ebbero finito, il professor Guennec fece disporre gli studenti della sua casa alle sue spalle, in quella che nelle sue intenzioni probabilmente voleva essere una fila ordinata, e, dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo di amplificazione vocale su sé stesso, cominciò ad annunciare i nomi dei prescelti.

“La squadra di Grifondoro che parteciperà alla Battaglia delle Case, sarà composta da… Radwulf Ingvarsson, del settimo anno… Ethelric Beornsson, del settimo anno…” A ogni nome i Grifondoro sugli spalti esplodevano in grida di giubilo e incoraggiamento. Taran, poco distante, era scattato in piedi ad applaudire, attirando a sé anche un paio di occhiatacce da parte dei Corvonero seduti tutti intorno. Del canto suo, Mélonie era certa di aver incontrato almeno una volta sia Ethelric sia Radwulf, ma non ci aveva mai parlato insieme, né li aveva mai visti combattere. Forse non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, per il bene di tutta Corvonero, sgattaiolare nell’arena quando i Grifondoro sarebbero stati impegnati nei loro allenamenti. Il professor Guennec, intanto, stava continuando. “Morwin nic Miure, del sesto anno, per un più che necessario contributo femminile alla squadra…” Dalle file dei Grifondoro si fece avanti una ragazza che, Mélonie dovette ammettere, era davvero molto bella, slanciata e con lunghi capelli neri che le ricadevano sulle spalle. Non era l’unica a essersene accorta, perché dagli spalti le ovazioni provennero non solo da dove erano seduti gli altri Grifondoro. “Poi abbiamo… Iseult de Ropert, del quarto anno… E per finire un giovane, ma non per questo meno abile, studente del terzo anno… Forwin Osgarsson!”

A quel nome, Alfric aveva cominciato ad applaudire, mandando ululati d’approvazione.

“Lo conosci?” gli chiese Mélonie.

Alfric annuì. “Fin dal primo giorno, a Hogsmeade. È un anglo come me. È simpatico, se vuoi te lo presento.”

“Ed è bravo? A combattere intendo.”

“In realtà non lo so, non l’ho mai visto duellare. Suppongo di sì, però, se l’hanno preso nella squadra.”

Mélonie lo fissò. Anche Alfric era piuttosto bravo, magari l’anno prossimo avrebbe potuto fare parte della squadra di Serpeverde, anche se gli studenti del secondo anno non venivano quasi mai selezionati. Alfric si accorse che Mélonie lo stava guardando e i loro occhi si incrociarono. Mélonie abbassò in fretta lo sgauardo, arrossendo leggermente. 

A salvarla dall’imbarazzo fu, senza volerlo, la professoressa Yarwood che, come poco prima aveva fatto il professor Guennec, radunò gli studenti della sua casa alle sue spalle e annunciò i nomi di quelli che erano stati scelti per partecipare alla Battaglia delle Case. Furono chiamati Bran mab Guriant, Fressenda de Dury e Teige mac Symond, tutti e tre del settimo anno, e Mélonie non se ne sorprese più di tanto, perché li aveva visti allenarsi e pensava anche lei che fossero i combattenti più versatili. Si sorprese, invece, quando fu chiamata Edith e, insieme al resto dei Corvonero, si alzò in piedi a celebrarla in un’ovazione. Il quanto e ultimo nome fu quello di Blaise de Burguet.

Mélonie si voltò verso Elsanor. “Blaise? Come mai proprio lui?” le domandò. Elsanor scosse il capo. Perfino loro sapevano che Blaise eccelleva in una materia e una soltanto, la magia di guarigione.

“È una strana squadra, ma penso che la professoressa Yarwood avrà i suoi piani. Forse con Bran e Fressenda vuole…” Si interruppe di botto e lanciò rapide occhiate a Alfric e Anwar. “Ne parliamo dopo, d’accordo?”

“Rilassati, Elsanor,” le disse Anwar in tono canzonatorio. “Non abbiamo intenzione di fare la spia.”

“Come se in Serpeverde non aspettassero altro che la mia opinione al riguardo,” aggiunse Alfric con un mezzo sorriso.

“A proposito di Serpeverde…” Elsanor si sporse per fissare Alfric. “… previsioni per chi sarà scelto?”

Alfric andò a cercare lo sguardo di Anwar e insieme dissero: “Waldin”.

“Chi è Waldin?” domandò Mélonie.

“Waldin d’Arques,” rispose Anwar.

“È del settimo anno,” aggiunse Alfric.

“Ed è decisamente il migliore in Magia da Combattimento. Potrebbe tenere testa al professor Guennec in un duello senza problemi.” Anwar pareva compiaciuto. “Prima delle feste di Natale qualcuno aveva messo in giro la voce che era stato lui a Ognissanti a…” Si interruppe e divenne rosso come una fragola matura. “Scusate. Non è divertente.”

“Aspetta,” fece Elsanor. “Stai parlando di quello che penso? La maschera d’argento?”

Anwar fu costretto ad annuire.

“Mi stai dicendo che c’è un Serpeverde che va in giro a vantarsi di essere la maschera d’argento e tu non me lo hai mai detto?”

_Mai detto? E da quando Elsanor è diventata la migliore amica di Anwar?_

“Non è… non proprio…” balbettò Anwar.

“È solo una voce,” rispose Alfric per l’amico. “E scommetto che non è stata lui a metterla in giro. È stato solo per prenderlo in giro.”

“Per cui non è veramente lui la maschera d’argento?”

“Non penso proprio che la persona che ha tentato di uccidervi sia uno studente di Serpeverde!” replicò Anwar, una traccia di offesa nelle sue parole.

“Nemmeno io ci credo molto.” Mélonie si accorse di aver parlato ad alta voce solo dopo che tutti quanti, si furono girati nella sua direzione. _Dannazione, e sì che avevo detto che quest’anno le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso!_ “Chiunque sia la maschera d’argento, ha anche attaccato e rapito la professoressa Solomonis, e l’ha rinchiusa in una baracca nella Foresta Proibita.”

“ _Che cosa_?!” saltò su Anwar, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sgranati.

“E tu come fai a…?” gli fece eco Alfric.

Mélonie sollevò una mano per dire loro di lasciarla parlare. “Significa che chiunque sia la maschera d’argento, deve avere libertà di raggiungere a suo piacimento la Foresta Proibita, anche di notte. Uno studente rischierebbe di essere scoperto.”

Dodici giorni. Il suo buon proposito per il nuovo anno era durato la bellezza di dodici giorni.

“Era lì,” disse a mezza voce Agnes, catalizzando all’istante l’attenzione su di sé. 

“Agnes non c’è bisogno di…” cominciò Mélonie.

“No, ma voglio lo stesso,” la interruppe Agnes. “Magari non riuscirò a ricordare, ma non voglio più essere spaventata. La notte prima delle calende di settembre, la maschera d’argento era lì, l’ho vista quando ci hanno attaccato.”

“Ma non ricordi nient’altro?” Era stato il ragazzo di Grifondoro a parlare, sebbbene la sua voce fosse poco più di un mormorio.

“Tu nemmeno, Taran?”

“Il professor Guennec mi ha detto che avevo trascorso alcuni giorni nelle paludi, quando mi ha trovato,” rispose. “Deliravo e sono quasi morto di freddo. E all’ospedale la professoressa Solomonis mi ha spiegato che può capitare di avere ricordi confusi o perfino di non ricordare, quando si è in situazioni così estreme.”

“Ma io non mi sono persa,” disse Agnes. “Sono arrivata a Hogwarts la notte stessa dello smistamento, solo più tardi.”

“Eppure non ricordi.”

Agnes scosse il capo.

“Un momento,” disse Alfric. “Se tutti e due siete stati attaccati la stessa notte…”

“E Mélonie quella precedente,” si inserì Elsanor.

Alfric le rivolse un’occhiata di sorpresa, poi scosse la testa come per rimettere in ordine i propri pensieri. “Se ci sono stati due attacchi nella stessa notte, significa che deve esserci più di una persona responsabile.”

“Oppure una persona sola che è pratica di materializzazione,” obiettò Anwar.

“No,” disse Mélonie. “Deve essere più di una persona.” _Le Civette di Hogsmeade_ , stava per aggiungere. Il professor Guennec le aveva detto che erano i buoni, ma poteva veramente fidarsi? E, se era davvero così, perché si nascondevano dietro a tutta quella segretezza?

“Ma chi, allora?”

Mélonie non si sentiva pronta a lanciare accuse. Dodici giorni. “Non lo so,” rispose.

Anwar si quietò e tornò a guardare il campo, dove il professor mac Bride stava annunciando i cinque membri della squadra di Tassorosso. Fu solo quando ebbe terminato che si sporse di nuovo verso Agnes.

“Stavo pensando…” Si bloccò. “No, magari è una cosa stupida.”

“Diccelo,” quasi lo aggredì Elsanor.

Anwar trasse un lungo respiro. “Entrambi non ricordate cosa è successo la notte che siete stati attaccati, giusto?” Indicò Agnes e Taran con la mano e loro annuirono in risposta. “Taran non ricorda perché era febbricitante e delirava quando è arrivato a Hogwarts, ma tu, Agnes?”

“Stai per caso dicendo che Agnes non ha sofferto abbastanza per dimenticare?” domandò Elsanor.

“No, no, niente affatto!” Anwar alzò le mani. “Ma magari se Agnes non ricorda è perché c’è un altra spiegazione.”

Mélonie tornò per un istante al salone della magione dei de l’Argent, con suo padre seduto al tavolo e i servitori impegnati a preparare il pranzo di Santo Stefano come se nulla fosse successo.

“Magia,” disse in un soffio.

“Esatto.”

“Credi davvero che qualcuno abbia obliato i ricordi di Agnes?”

“È possibile.”

“Ma perché? E chi?”

“Non ne ho idea.” Anwar strinse le labbra. “Ma forse so come si può rimediare.”

Agnes sussultò. “Vuoi dire che c’è un modo di ricordare cosa mi è successo quella notte?”

“È possibile,” rispose Anwar.

“A quanto ne so,” disse Elsanor pensierosa, “non esistono controincantesimi per gli incantesimi di memoria.”

“No, non stavo pensando a un controincantesimo. Mio padre mi ha detto che a Hogwarts c’è un oggetto magico che si chiama Pensatoio. È in grado di estrarre i ricordi dalla memoria di una persona e visualizzarli. _Anche_ quei ricordi che la persona ha dimenticato.” Guardò Agnes. “O che magari le sono stati rimossi.”

“D’accordo,” disse Elsanor. “E dov’è questo Pensatoio? Come facciamo a usarlo?”

“È questo il problema,” rispose Anwar. “Si trova chiuso all’interno dello studio personale del preside.”

In un istante si fecero tutti zitti. Sul campo, davanti a loro, la professoressa d’Urchel stava per annunciare la squadra di Serpeverde.

  


  


*

  


  


Una volta che la cerimonia nell’arena fu conclusa, il gruppetto si separò e Alfric rimase da solo ad aggirarsi ai margini del campo. Non passò molto che Forwin, anche lui attardatosi insieme ad alcuni Grifondoro, lo raggiunse, salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla.

“Combatterò nella Battaglia delle Case, hai visto?” gli disse esultante.

Alfric gli sorrise. “Sono contento per te.”

“D’accordo.” Si guardò attorno. “Ma sai cosa gli è preso a Tristan?”

L’unico evento degno di nota della cerimonia era avvenuto durante la selezione della squadra di Serpeverde. Quando la professoressa d’Urchel aveva chiamato il nome di Tristan Tregear, c’era stato un mormorio perplesso proveniente dagli spalti. Da dove erano seduti, Anwar aveva spiegato a Elsanor che Tristan non era poi così bravo a combattere, ma se la cavava nella creazione di artefatti magici, e magari era per quello che la professoressa d’Urchel lo aveva scelto. Elsanor aveva annuito, senza dubbio facendo nota mentale di riferirlo agli altri Corvonero in seguito.

Tristan aveva fatto il suo ingresso nel campo dalle platee, ma non si era diretto verso i suoi compagni di squadra. Aveva raggiunto invece la professoressa d’Urchel e si era messo a parlare con lei. Waldin, che ovviamente era stato il primo a essere selezionato, si era avvicinato accompagnato da Frederis de Postel, il prefetto del quarto anno. Ne era nata quella che a Alfric era sembrata una discussione piuttosto animata al termine della quale la professoressa d’Urchel aveva annunciato l’intenzione di Tristan di ritirarsi dalla battaglia e la scelta del suo sostituto. Anche da dove era seduto, Alfric poteva immaginare, se non proprio vederla, la rabbia sui volti degli altri Serpeverde.

“Non ne ho idea,” rispose Alfric. “Tristan è… particolare.”

“Tiferai per loro?”

“Beh, io _sono_ di Serpeverde.”

Forwin annuì. “Bella squadra, casualmente composta solo da normanni.”

“Sai come vanno le cose.”

“Sì.” Forwin si avvicinò. “E non mi vanno a genio neanche un po’. A proposito, non ho avuto modo di congratularmi, ma ho sentito di come hai umiliato Malfoy.” Sottolineò la sua approvazione con un’altra pacca sulla spalla.

Alfric, in realtà, non si sentiva più tanto soddisfatto di sé stesso, più ripensava agli eventi accaduti quella sera, nel corridoio dove si allenava con la professoressa d’Urchel. Aveva esagerato, e qualcuno avrebbe potuto farsi del male.

“Cos’è quella faccia abbattuta?” Gli fece Forwin. “Hai battuto Malfoy, d’accordo. Gli hai fatto vedere chi è che comanda. Altro che toglierti cento punti, dovevano dartene almeno il doppio.”

“Non lo so…”

“Ma sì, ma sì!” Forwin si sporse e gli rivolse un’occhiata cospiratoria. “Anzi, sai che ti dico? Alla Battaglia delle Case i normanni ne vedranno delle belle. Io e alcuni altri stiamo pensando a una cosa…” Si picchiò il pugno sul petto tutto soddisfatto.

“Che cosa?” chiese Alfric. 

“Non abbiamo ancora deciso bene i dettagli, d’accordo,” rispose Forwin facendo ciondolare la testa. “Ma sarà uno spettacolo. E, anzi…” Pian piano un sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra. “Ora che ci penso potrebbe farci comodo l’aiuto di qualcuno come te.”

  



	27. Due contro uno

Quando Forwin lo aveva invitato ad assistere a un allenamento della squadra di Grifondoro, Alfric si era aspettato qualcosa di molto diverso da ciò che si trovò davanti, una volta raggiunto il luogo dell’appuntamento.

Aveva dovuto salire sei piani di scale, in una zona del castello in cui, prima di quel momento, non aveva messo piede e che sembrava in disuso da parecchio tempo. Alla fine si era ritrovato in una stanza lunga e stretta, più simile a un corridoio che a un’aula, in effetti, piuttosto buia e dal soffitto alto. Ad attenderlo non c’era l’intera squadra di Grifondoro, come Alfric aveva immaginato, ma soltanto Forwin e un altro ragazzo più grande, alto e robusto, che si presentò come Radwulf Ingvarsson.

Radwulf aveva occhi celesti e lunghi capelli rossicci, raccolti in una serie di trecce sottili, spalle larghe e mento squadrato. Stava sorridendo, quando strinse la mano di Alfric, ma non sembrava fosse esattamente felice di vederlo. Forse perché era pur sempre un Serpeverde infiltrato in un allenamento di Grifondoro. Magari, si disse Alfric, Radwulf pensava che, finito lì, sarebbe andato a spifferare tutto sulle tattiche e i loro punti di forza e di debolezza a Waldin d’Arques e al resto della squadra della sua casa.

“Radwulf qui è il più bravo in Magia da Combattimento,” disse Forwin. “Ne vale dieci di Waldin d’Arques.”

“Non proprio il più bravo,” si schermò Radwulf scuotendo la testa con modestia.

“Se non sei il più bravo, allora, perché l’anno prossimo andrai a studiare con Erebeus il Mistico?”

Alfric inarcò un sopracciglio. “E chi sarebbe Erebeus il Mistico?”

“Ah, giusto.” Forwin annuì e si voltò verso Radwulf. “Alfric è un nato-babbano, d’accordo.” Tornò a guardare avanti a sé, gesticolando con foga. “Erebeus il Mistico è solo uno dei più grandi maghi viventi. Conosce il segreto dei Pitti!”

“È solo una leggenda,” lo corresse Radwulf.

“Ha combattuto insieme a re Artù nella battaglia di Camlann!”

“L’ha osservata dalle retrovie.”

“Ha ucciso un drago in Italia, prosciugando il lago in cui si era rifugiato!”

Alfric spostò lo sguardo su Radwulf, che annuì. “No, questo è vero.”

Ogni volta Alfric si sorprendeva di quanta storia del mondo magico ancora non sapesse niente, era come esplorare la parte di una mappa marcata come _Terra Incognita_. Si chiese se anche lui, un giorno, avrebbe potuto fare apprendistato con un mago importante come Erebeus il Mistico. Per un breve momento, si concesse addirittura la fantasia di diventare lui stesso un mago di fama pari a quella di qualcuno che aveva assistito all’ultima battaglia di re Artù e ucciso un drago. La sua statua sarebbe stata da qualche parte a Hogwarts, magari, e il suo ritratto avrebbe adornato le pareti della sala comune di Grifondoro. 

“Alfric?”

“Eh?” Si scosse, realizzando che Forwin gli aveva parlato e che lui non lo aveva nemmeno sentito.

“Ti ho detto se vuoi andare a sistemarti lì da quella parte mentre noi cominciamo.” Gli indicò la parete accanto all’ingresso.

Alfric lo guardò confuso. “Cominciate? Solo voi due?” Si era aspettato di vedere in azione l’intera squadra di Grifondoro. Prima di arrivare si era addirittura immaginato Elsanor de Vannes che lo supplicava cercando di convincerlo a rivelarle i loro segreti per riferirli ai Corvonero.

“Per oggi ci alleniamo io e Radwulf, d’accordo. Forse dopo puoi aiutarci.”

“Va bene.”

“Ora mettiti là però.”

Alfric fece come gli era stato detto, appoggiandosi con le spalle alla parete. Di fronte a lui, Forwin e Radwulf iniziarono con alcuni esercizi piuttosto semplici di incantesimo e controincantesimo, di quelli che la professoressa d’Urchel gli faceva fare prima di cominciare con la _vera_ lezione. Le loro urla rimbombavano nella sala vuota e si propagavano in una serie di echi cupi e minacciosi, come se da qualche parte si celasse una loro versione adulta e possibilmente malvagia, impegnata in una vera battaglia all’ultimo sangue. Alfric sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto, da dove proveniva l’eco. Non sembrava esserci niente di fuori dall’ordinario, a parte un fitto mantello di ragnatele che si agitavano pigre nel buio. 

Quando tornò a posare lo sguardo su Forwin e Radulf, si rese conto che avevano smesso di lanciarsi incantesimi.

“Va bene, diglielo,” stava dicendo Forwin, parole pronunciate talmente a voce bassa che Alfric quasi le scambiò per un mormorio indistinto.

“Sei sicuro?”

Forwin annuì ed entrambi si voltarono nella sua direzione.

“Cosa?” fece Alfric con le sopracciglia corrugate.

Radwilf ripose la bacchetta e congiunse le mani avanti al petto, intrecciando le dita. “Volevamo che venissi qui, oggi, perché io e Forwin abbiamo qualcosa di importante da dirti.” Il suo sguardo si indurì. “Qualcosa che non sanno nemmeno gli altri Grifondoro in squadra con noi.”

Alfric annuì per incitarlo ad andare avanti. Aveva immaginato che poteva esserci sotto qualcosa di più quando gli avevano detto che si sarebbero allenati in quella parte isolata della scuola e non nel cortile di volo o nell’arena, come accadeva di solito. 

“Ho bisogno di sapere che manterrai il segreto, però.” Indicò Forwin con un cenno del capo. “Secondo lui sei un bravo ragazzo ed è pronto a garantire per te, ma io ancora non so di che pasta sei fatto. E se ti mettiamo a parte di questa cosa devo potermi fidare ciecamente di te, sapere con certezza assoluta che non andrai in giro a spifferarla.”

Alfric deglutì. Ancora non aveva idea di cosa si stesse riferendo, ma la solennità delle sue parole di sicuro lo affascinava. Qualsiasi cosa fosse, doveva essere _grossa_.

“Prometto di non dire niente a nessuno.”

“Te l’ho detto, Radwulf,” si inserì Forwin. “Puoi fidarti di lui.”

Ma Radwulf, per lo meno a giudicare dall’espressione sul suo volto, non era ancora del tutto convinto. “Ho sentito di te e il figlio di Armand Malfoy,” disse dopo un momento di silenzio. “Hai attaccato un tuo compagno di casa. Perché?”

Alfric non si sorprese che Radwulf fosse a conoscenza del suo scontro con Leonard, per lo meno di quello più recente, perché i trecento punti persi da Serpeverde in una sola notte erano stati l’argomento sulla bocca di tutti gli studenti per un bel po’, prima delle festività natalizie. Quello che non capiva, tuttavia, era il motivo che lo spingeva a menzionarlo. Nessuno, se non alcuni Serpeverde, conosceva la vera storia di quello che era accaduto nel corridoio vicino alla torre di Divinazione, e i prefetti della casa avevano intimato a lui e a Leonard di non farne parola con nessuno.

“Gli avevo detto di smetterla e non l’ha fatto.”

Radwulf fece una smorfia. “Questa non è una risposta,” ribatté secco.

“E va bene.” Alfric alzò le mani. “Leonard stava attaccando due studentesse di Corvonero.” Gli sembrava che non ci fosse motivo di menzionare per nome Mélonie ed Elsanor, anche se non era del tutto sicuro del perché. “Io stavo passando di lì per caso e ho visto cosa stava facendo. Gli ho detto di smetterla, e lui si è messo ad attaccare me.” Non era del tutto vero, in realtà. Era stato Alfric a sfidare Leonard, dicendogli che se proprio voleva combattere contro qualcuno, poteva farlo contro di lui, ma anche in questo caso si trattava solo di una piccola revisione della realtà, che non cambiava di molto quello che era realmente successo.

“E chi erano queste due studentesse?”

“Cosa importa, dai!” protestò Forwin. “L’importante è che ha combattuto contro Malfoy, no?”

Ma Radwulf non si lasciò dissuadere. “Chi?”

Alfric prese a sentire un certo disagio montare dentro di lui. “Mélonie de l’Argent e Elsanor de Vannes.”

“Normanne.” Radulf fece schioccare con fastidio la lingua tra i denti. “Ora hanno preso ad attaccarsi anche tra di loro. E poi hanno il coraggio di chiamare barbari noi angli.”

Su quello Alfric non poteva dargli torto, Leonard aveva superato ogni misura. “Era ora che qualcuno gli desse una lezione,” disse convinto. “E io gliel’ho data.”

Mentre Forwin annuiva accanto a lui, sul volto di Radwulf si allargò un sorriso. “Ben detto, Alfric.” Gli fece cenno di raggiungerci. “Vieni, visto che abbiamo la stanza per un’ora, tanto vale allenarsi e non solo perderci in chiacchiere.”

Alfric si toccò il petto e gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa.

“L’esercizio che ho in mente è un due contro uno, per cui ci servirebbe comunque una terza persona,” spiegò. “Come te la cavi con gli schiantesimi?”

“Abbastanza bene da mettere fuori combattimento Leonard,” rispose Alfric.

“D’accordo, non fare lo sbruffone ora,” disse Forwin. “E ricordati che io non sono un Malfoy.”

“No,” fece Radwulf. “Ma sei uno studente di due anni più grande di lui e fai parte della squadra di Grifondoro per la Battaglia delle case.” Tirò fuori di nuovo la bacchatta. “Ora bacchetta alla mano e mettiti in mezzo tra me e Alfric.”

Mentre Radwulf gli spiegava come disporsi, Alfric lo guardava ammirato. Non solo era un mago promettente, come gli aveva appena spiegato Forwin, ma era anche un comandante nato, capace di dare ordini e farsi rispettare. Ancora una volta, Alfric si domandò per quale motivo il cappello parlante lo aveva smistato in Serpeverde. I Grifondoro gli sembravano così eroici a confronto con quelli della sua casa.

“Alfric?” La voce di Radwulf lo riportò alla realtà. “Quando ti do il segnale voglio che cominci a colpire Forwin con degli schiantesimi. Niente roba troppo forte, d’accordo? È un esercizio, non vogliamo farlo finire in ospedale dalla professoressa Solomonis. Però non partire con incantesimi a raffica, quelli non ci aiuterebbero granché.”

Alfric annuì.

“L’esercizio,” continuò Radwulf rivolgendosi ora a Forwin ora ad Alfric, “è un classico due contro uno per verificare i tempi di reazione delle tue difese, Forwin. In pratica dovrai parare con un incantesimo scudo, oppure evitare in qualche altro modo — anche se preferirei usassi lo scudo — gli schiantesimi provenienti da me e da Alfric. Roba semplice. Capito?”

Entrambi risposero affermativamente. 

“Bene,” concluse Radwulf mettendosi in posizione e aspettando che Alfric avesse fatto altrettanto. “Magari nel mentre riusciamo anche a parlare ancora un po’. Ma per ora… cominciamo!”

Non appena ebbe dato il segnale, presero a far volare i primi schiantesimi. Alfric e Radwulf li scagliarono quasi nello stesso istante, ma Forwin fu in grado di pararli con abbastanza facilità. Alfric si stupì quando lo vide volteggiare in mezzo a loro, sollevando con estrema velocità scudi magici in grado di parare i bolidi diretti verso di lui. Era così agile che sembrava quasi uno di quegli acrobati che si esibivano durante le fiere patronali.

“Non male Forwin,” disse Radwulf. “Anche tu, Alfric. Non sapevo che gli studenti del primo anno sapessero usare la magia non verbale.”

“Ho imparato…” iniziò a rispondere Alfric lanciando un altro schiantesimo alla volta di Forwin, ma subito si interruppe. Anche se sentiva di essere tra amici, non voleva rompere il patto di riservatezza che aveva stretto con la professoressa d’Urchel. Non lo aveva detto nemmeno ad Anwar per quello stesso motivo. “… facendo pratica,” concluse.

“Lo sai, penso proprio di poter riporre in te la mia fiducia.”

“Davvero?”

“Ebbene sì. Vuoi essere tu a dirglielo, Forwin?”

Forwin non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, però, perché Radwulf lo colpì a sorpresa con uno schiantesimo che ad Alfric parve più potente di quanto avevano concordato all’inizio. Per fortuna, Forwin fu abbastanza agile e veloce da sollevare la bacchetta e proteggersi dietro uno scudo magico. Lo schiantesimo vi si abbatté contro e rimbalzò, schizzando verso il soffitto, dove mise in trambusto gli anni e anni di ragnatele pazientemente intessute da una miriade di ragni.

“Ehi, così non vale!” protestò Forwin. “Si era detto niente colpi a tradimento, d’accordo!”

“Pensi davvero che quando sarai sul campo di battaglia i combattenti delle altre case si annunceranno prima di colpirti?” gli disse Radwulf. “Sei in gamba, Forwin, è anche per questo che sei entrato a far parte della squadra anche se sei solo al terzo anno, ma di cose da imparare ne hai ancora tante.”

“D’accordo, è solo che… mi hai colto di sorpresa, ecco.”

“Va bene,” concluse Radwulf, “glielo dirò io, tu resta concentrato sui tuoi scudi.”

“D’accordo.”

Ripresero a lanciare e parare incantesimi in silenzio per qualche momento. Alfric aspettava trepidante di sapere il vero motivo per cui Forwin e Radwulf lo avevano fatto venire con loro, ma non osava mettere fretta agli altri. Dopo un po’, quando il ritmo di incantesimo-parata si fu più o meno regolarizzato, Radwulf si schiarì la voce.

“Sappiamo che non ti vanno a genio i normanni, Alfric.”

“Non andare a genio è dire poco.”

“Credimi, non sei il solo. Dal giorno della battaglia di Hastings la situazione si è fatta sempre più esasperante per i maghi angli. Prima Hogwarts non era affatto così… almeno, è quello che ho sentito dire dagli studenti più grandi di me quando avevo la tua età. Prima che arrivasse re William non c’era tutta questa tensione.”

“E invece ora i normanni si credono di essere i padroni del mondo magico,” gli fece eco Forwin, dopo aver fatto rimbalzare un altro schiantesimo con il suo scudo. 

“Gente come Armand Malfoy, ad esempio,” proseguì Radwulf. “Da quando hanno vinto una guerra babbana sono convinti che la guida del mondo magico inglese spetti a loro, e che gli altri non siano degni di praticare la magia. Come se i druidi irlandesi e gli sciamani dei Pitti non siano mai esistiti.”

“Già” fece Forwin.

Nel silenzio dei suoi pensieri, Alfric dovette ammettere che, sì, anche lui aveva notato che i maghi normanni si comportavano proprio come facevano i loro baroni tra i babbani. Era stata una delle cose che più lo aveva deluso quando era arrivato a Hogwarts, dove pensava di trovare un mondo diverso, e migliore, rispetto a quello che aveva appena lasciato.

“È perché noi maghi angli ci siamo lasciati mettere i piedi in testa per troppo tempo,” spiegò Radwulf. “Tu l’hai provato sulla tua stessa pelle come si comportano, no? E quando Malfoy ti ha attaccato ha forse pagato per le sue azioni?”

“Beh ha… gli hanno tolto duecento punti.”

“Sì, e a te ne hanno tolti cento.”

Alfric strinse i denti.

“Nessuno ha mosso un dito per punirlo come meritava, infatti è ancora qui a scuola, libero di fare come gli pare e piace.” 

Le immagini della pantomima natalizia cui Leonard l’aveva costretto ad assistere si imposero di prepotenza nella mente di Alfric. Sì, decise, Radwulf stava dicendo la verità, non solo Leonard non aveva pagato per quello che aveva fatto, ma era come se niente fosse cambiato. Avrebbero dovuto sospenderlo, o espellerlo come aveva richiesto la professoressa d’Urchel, ma suo padre si era messo di traverso. Nemmeno il preside di Hogwarts e il capo di Serpeverde erano stati in grado di fare qualcosa al riguardo.

“Ha ancora bisogno che qualcuno gli dia una lezione,” disse, la voce simile a un basso ruggito, mentre lanciava uno schiantesimo.

“Ehi, vacci piano!” protestò Forwin con la fronte bagnata dal sudore. “È un allenamento, non stai combattendo contro un drago, d’accordo.”

“Scusa!”

“Forwin, non lamentarti sempre!” lo riprese Radwulf. “Sta facendo quello che un qualsiasi membro della squadra avversaria farebbe durante la Battaglia delle Case.” Rivolse un’occhiata d’intesa alla volta di Alfric. “Tu però cerca di non metterlo fuori combattimento, altrimenti potrei pensare che sei segretamente in missione per conto di Serpeverde.”

“No, io…” protestò Alfric.

“Lo so, lo so,” lo interruppe Radwulf. “In ogni caso, quello che io e Forwin cercavamo di dirti è che i maghi normanni sono solo dei prepotenti e sfacciati convinti che il mondo magico appartenga loro. E qualcuno dovrebbe ricordare loro che non è così.”

“In che modo?”

“Forwin e io abbiamo pensato che siamo stanchi dei loro soprusi, e qualcuno dovrebbe dare loro una lezione.”

Alfric fece un mezzo sorriso, dare una lezione a Leonard era qualcosa che aveva voluto fare fin dal loro primo incontro a Hogsmeade, era come se Radwulf gli leggesse i pensieri.

“E pensavamo anche che il momento migliore per farlo sarebbe proprio durante la Battaglia delle Case.”

Alfric sgranò gli occhi. “Che cosa?” Aveva sempre pensato che la Battaglia delle Case fosse un momento solenne dell’anno accademico di Hogwarts, approfittarne come teatro per qualcos’altro gli sembrava quasi _sacrilego_.

“È il momento perfetto, in realtà,” disse Radwulf. “Certo, potrebbe costare a Grifondoro la Coppa delle Case, ma è l’unico momento in cui molti maghi normanni saranno radunati nello stesso posto. Pensa a Serpeverde, solo nella tua casa è pieno di studenti normanni provenienti dalle famiglie più in vista del mondo magico. E la Battaglia delle Case è uno degli eventi più importanti dell’anno, non vi presenzieranno solo gli studenti, ma anche i loro genitori. Il che vuol dire…”

“I maghi normanni più importanti d’Inghilterra,” completò a mezza voce Alfric. Già immaginava Armand Malfoy seduto accanto a Leonard, entrambi impegnati a rivolgergli occhiate di sdegno e disgusto.

“Esatto!” fece Radwulf trionfale. “Il nostro piano è quello di colpire i maghi normanni, umiliarli pubblicamente per far capire loro che non comandano il mondo magico inglese.”

“Va bene,” disse Alfric. “Ma come?”

“Ancora non lo sappiamo,” ammise Forwin. “Vogliamo usare qualche incantesimo che li colpisca per bene ma senza che si capisca immediatemente che siamo stati noi.”

“Per cui è tipo uno scherzo?”

“Uno scherzo, d’accordo. Ma qualcosa che faccia capire ai normanni che noi angli non ci lasciamo mettere i piedi in testa tanto facilmente.”

“Abbiamo bisogno di un incantesimo adatto e di un modo per impiegarlo,” disse Radwulf. “Questi dettagli ancora dobbiamo chiarirli, ma abbiamo cinque mesi di tempo per farlo.”

Alfric lanciò in silenzio un paio di schiantesimi. Poi sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo rivolto a Radwulf e disse: “Ma perché vi servo io?”.

“Beh, per quello che ti è successo con Leonard Malfoy, innanzitutto. E perché sei un Serpeverde.” Radwulf abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. “Non guasta neanche che tu sia un mago più che competente, per avere la tua età.”

Dare una lezione a Leonard Malfoy e a tutti quelli come lui non sembrava una cattiva idea. E durante un’occasione solenne come la Battaglia delle Case avrebbe lanciato il messaggio che nessun mago anglo si sarebbe più lasciato soggiogare e abusare.

 _Perché vuoi diventare un mago?_ La domanda riecheggiò dentro di lui nella voce della professoressa d’Urchel.

 _Proprio per questo motivo_ , si rispose Alfric.

“D’accordo,” rispose solenne. “Lo f—”

“Alfric, attento!”

Alfric ebbe a malapena il tempo di alzare gli occhi. Vide un bolide, uno schiantesimo parato dallo scudo di Forwin, che stava venendo verso di lui a velocità incredibile. Gli puntò contro la bacchetta per lanciare un incantesimo di protezione, ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Lo schiantesimo lo colpì e un dolore famigliare si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo, mentre veniva sbalzato in aria. Atterrò pochi istanti dopo, picchiando la schiena e la nuca contro il pavimento di pietra nuda. L’urto gli fece mordere la lingua e il sangue gli riempì la bocca del suo sapore metallico. Ma il dolore non fu nulla in confronto a quello che proveniva dalla sua gamba. Qualcosa di indescrivibile, che gli colorò di rosso la vista, mandando a danzare davanti ai suoi occhi una miriade di macchioline nere.

Da qualche parte, riuscì a trovare la forza di alzare la testa, per vedere che cosa c’era che non andava nella sua gamba, perché facesse così tanto male. La vista lo lasciò orripilato. La gamba era piegata in una posizione innaturale, con il piede ruotato nella posizione opposta a quella che aveva di solito.

“Alfric, stai calmo.” Radwulf stava correndo verso di lui. Lo aveva quasi raggiunto, anche se la sua voce sembrava arrivare da molto lontano. Forwin comparve alle sue spalle. “Aiutami a portarlo dalla professoressa Solomonis,” gli disse.

Si chinò accanto a lui e gli posò la mano sotto la testa. 

“Andrà tutto bene,” gli disse. “Non spaventarti.”

Aggiunse qualcos’altro, ma dalle sue labbra Alfric non udì provenire più alcun suono. Alcuni istanti dopo le macchioline danzanti ebbero il sopravvento e avvolsero il suo mondo di nero.

  


  


*

  


  


Si svegliò in un’altra stanza lunga e alta, ma il soffitto era pulito e privo di ragnatele e dalla finestra avanti a lui entrava la luce della luna piena. 

Mandò un lamento. Aveva la gola secca e il suono che ne uscì fu più simile a un’esalazione raspata, talmente bassa che dubitava qualcuno l’avesse sentito. E, in ogni caso, non sembrava esserci nessuno nelle vicinanze, in quello che ora riconosceva essere l’ospedale. 

Alzò la testa quel tanto che bastava per controllare la gamba. Aveva di nuovo l’aspetto che doveva avere, con il piede che puntava nella direzione giusta, ma Alfric scoprì di non riuscire a muoverla. In realtà, era troppo debole per movere qualsiasi parte del corpo.

In un istante, gli ritornò in mente l’immagine di Radwulf e Forwin chini su di lui e cominciò a essere assalito dall’ansia. _Chissà che cosa hanno detto alla professoressa Solomonis_ , pensò. _Spero non si siano fatti togliere dei punti. Accidenti, spero non abbiano tolto_ a me _dei punti, altrimenti come faccio a spiegare a Serpeverde che ero in compagnia di due membri della squadra di Grifondoro?_ Leonard Malfoy e gli altri normanni avrebbero avuto una giornata campale, anzi, probabilmente più di una sola. 

E, insieme a quel pensiero, fece ritorno anche il ricordo delle parole di Radwulf, del piano che lui e Forwin stavano elaborando per dare una lezione ai normanni durante la Battaglia delle Case. Qualcuno doveva farlo, e anche se il piano di Radwulf e Forwin era più che altro un’idea, Alfric era grato che si fossero rivolti a lui per aiutarli. Più passavano i giorni, meno tollerava Leonard, con i suoi insulti e commenti maligni, il modo sfacciato in cui lo prendeva di mira e lo umiliava, talvolta anche durante le lezioni, in bella vista dei professori. Se non avesse fatto qualcosa lui stesso, non sarebbe mai stato punito per il suo comportamento, visto che nemmeno la richiesta della professoressa d’Urchel, che era capo della casa e discepola di Salazar Serpeverde, era riuscito a far sì che venisse allontanato da Hogwarts.

Mentre rimuginava perso nei suoi pensieri — anche perché pensare era l’unica attività che poteva svolgere senza provare fitte di dolore — Alfric si accorse di un rumore di passi che si stava avvicinando. Due persone, sembrava, e intente a parlare, anche se non riusciva a decifrare ciò che si stavano dicendo. 

Alfric si irrigidì quel tanto che il suo corpo dolorante glielo consentiva.

Più i passi si avvicinavano, più la voce di una delle due persone gli sembrò conosciuta, anche se non proprio famigliare. 

“Mi dispiace, ma per il momento le cose stanno così,” stava dicendo la professoressa Solomonis. 

“Ma…” protestò la seconda voce. 

“Niente ma, Mélonie. E adesso torna nella torre di Corvonero, il coprifuoco comincia tra poco.”

 _Mélonie?_ Alfric inarcò le sopracciglia. Cosa ci faceva Mélonie con la professoressa Solomonis?

“Aspettate, professoressa, ho sentito che…”

Anche da dove si trovava, Alfric riuscì a sentire la professoressa Solomonis esalare un sospiro. 

“D’accordo, se è sveglio puoi vederlo, ma solo per qualche minuto, e solo _dopo_ che l’avrò controllato.”

Alfric attese quasi con impazienza di vedere la professoressa e Mélonie entrare nel suo campo visivo. Con uno schiocco delle dita la professoressa Solomonis accese tutte le candele che fluttuavano per la stanza, illuminandola della luce giallorossa delle fiamme. Quando notò che Alfric si era risvegliato, piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto.

“Ti sei ripreso, bene,” gli disse. “Dimmi, dove ti fa ancora male?”

“Dappertutto…?”

La professoressa Solomonis annuì. “È uno degli effetti collaterali dell’incantesimo che ho usato per rimetterti in sesto la gamba. Ti darò qualcosa per il dolore… iperico e valeriana… e anche un po’ di eleuterococco per l’affaticamento… oh, e della radice di liquirizia, se me ne resta ancora. Ora dimmi, cosa ti è venuto in mente di metterti a saltare per la Grande Scalinata?”

“Uh, la Grande Scalinata…?”

“I due Grifondoro che ti hanno portato qui hanno detto che sei caduto cercando di saltare da una rampa all’altra.”

Alfric aprì e chiuse la bocca senza riuscire a emettere suono.

“Non te lo ricordi?” La professoressa Solomonis si sporse sopra di lui, gli afferrò il mento tra pollice e indice e lo fece voltare verso sinistra. “Hai battuto la testa? No, mi sembrava di no.” Lo lasciò andare. “In ogni caso, un po’ di confusione è accettabile. Ti terrò qui per la notte in caso succeda qualcosa.”

“Qualcosa?”

“Oh, perdite di coscienza, deliri, morte, cose così.”

Alfric spalancò la bocca e sgranò gli occhi.

“Non ho detto che succederanno,” si affrettò a rispondergli la professoressa, quasi seccata dal dovergli spiegare qualcosa che riteneva scontato. “Ma potrebbero.”

“Questo non è molto rassicurante.”

“Né voleva esserlo. La prossima volta pensaci su due volte prima di comportarti come un idiota,” gli ribatté seria. “Ora vado a prepararti i rimedi, tu cerca di…”

“Professoressa?” fece Mélonie comparendole alle spalle ed entrando nel campo visivo di Alfric.

“Ah giusto. Puoi visitarlo ma solo per poco. E non tampinarlo di domande come hai l’abitudine di fare con tutti.”

A quell’ultimo commento, il volto di Mélonie si contrasse in un’espressione risentita. La professoressa Solomonis la ignorò e si diresse verso la dispensa delle piante officinali, lasciandoli da soli.

“Cosa ti è successo?” gli chiese.

“Non hai sentito?” le rispose Alfric. “Sono caduto dalle scale.”

“Sì, come no. E allora perché Anwar ha detto a Elsanor che stavi combattendo con dei Grifondoro?”

“Anwar ha detto cosa?”

“È stato Leonard?” domandò a bruciapelo. “Perché se è stato Leonard io gli…” Strinse i pugni davanti al petto.

“Non è stato Leonard… è stato un incidente.” Le sorrise. “Ma grazie per il pensiero. Tu, piuttosto, che cosa ci fai qui?”

Mélonie fece per dire qualcosa, ma subito si interruppe e si guardò dietro la spalle, per sincerarsi che la professoressa Solomonis fosse ancora impegnata a trafficare con le sue erbe medicinali. “Le stavo parlando di una cosa.”

“Che cosa?”

“Qualcosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno, solo a Elsanor.”

“Un altro dei misteri di Hogwarts?”

“Puoi dirlo forte.” Mélonie sospirò. “È stato quando sono uscita dal castello attraverso un passaggio segreto.”

“La notte che hai ritrovato la professoressa Solomonis nella Foresta Proibita?” le chiese Alfric.

“Sì ma…” Mélonie si guardò ancora una volta dietro le spalle. “… abbassa la voce. Prima di finire nella Foresta Proibita mi sono imbattuta nella professoressa Yarwood.”

Alfric la guardò confuso. 

“Non si è accorta che c’ero anch’io. L’ho vista minacciare il professor mac Bride, colpirlo con degl incantesimi.”

“La professoressa Yarwood?” Il solo pensiero gli sembrava troppo strano per essere credibile. Certo, la professoressa Yarwood sapeva essere talmente severa da incutere terrore in tutti i suoi studenti — un po’ come la professoressa d’Urchel, del resto — ma spingersi al punto di minacciare qualcuno e colpirlo con gli incantesimi? E qualcuno come il professor mac Bride, poi, la persona più mite e innocua in cui Alfric si fosse mai imbattuto. “Ne sei sicura?”

“Certo che sì!” quasi sbottò Mélonie. “Ce l’ho avuta proprio davanti agli occhi, difficile confondermi!”

“Va bene, va bene! Non volevo mettere in dubbio le tue parole. È solo che mi sembra… strano.”

“Figurati a me.”

Alfric fu costretto ad annuire — o almeno a piegare la testa in uno spasmo che sembrasse un cenno di assenso — del resto la professoressa Yarwood era il capo dei Corvonero, la casa di Mélonie.

“Allora… perché ne parlavi con la professoressa Solomonis?”

“Perché pensavo che potesse essere coinvolta in tutto quello che sta succedendo con gli attacchi e la maschera d’argento,” rispose Mélonie. “Ma la professoressa Solomonis mi ha detto di pensare ai miei studi, e lasciare che della faccenda si occupino gli adulti.”

“Tipica risposta,” sibilò Alfric. 

“Esatto. Per questo non ho intenzione di farlo.” Sospirò. “Ci ho provato, lo giuro. È solo che non capisco che cosa sta succedendo intorno a me e sentirmi impotente in questo modo mi fa uscire di senno.”

“Devi scoprire la verità.”

“Esatto… è solo che non so come fare.”

La professoressa Solomonis comparve alle spalle di Mélonie, facendola sobbalzare. “Va bene, avete confabulato anche troppo. Mélonie, fila nella torre di Corvonero.”

“Ma professoressa…”

“Mélonie…”

Mélonie abbassò le spalle e, dopo aver rivolto un cenno di saluto in direzione di Alfric, se ne andò. 

“Ora, per quanto riguarda te…” Gli porse una ciotola contenente una poltiglia marrone dall’aspetto tutt’altro che invitante. “Butta giù questo impiastro, ti farà sentire meglio.”

“Ne siete certa?”

La professoressa Solomonis strinse gli occhi. “Hai per caso studiato anche tu medicina al Pandidakterion?”

Alfric pensò che sarebbe stato futile ammettere che non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa fosse, questo Pandidakterion. Lasciò che la professoressa gli poggiasse la ciotola alle labbra e ingoiò la poltiglia in un solo boccone, cercando di non respirarne l’odore. 

“Oh! È disgustosa.”

“Sì, beh, è un impasto di fiori e radici, cosa ti aspettavi, frutta candita allo zucchero?” Si raddrizzò. “Ora cerca di dormire, domani mattina sarai come nuovo, giusto in tempo per le tue lezioni.”


	28. Ardemoni

La professoressa d’Urchel era in ritardo, e questo non era da lei. Alfric misurò un paio di volte il perimetro della stanza ll’interno della quale, d’abitudine, svolgevano i loro addestramenti, rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le dita e lanciando di tanto in tanto occhiate corrucciate alla porta. L’ultima volta che la professoressa d’Urchel si era presentata più tardi del solito a una loro lezione, lui aveva finito per farsi coinvolgere nello scontro tra Leonard e Mélonie, e il suo intervento era costato a Serpeverde trecento punti e a Mélonie l’aggravarsi della sua faida con i Malfoy.

Quella sera, però, il corridoio seminascosto nelle vicinanze della torre di Divinazione era deserto. Per quel motivo, quando Alfric udì in lontananza un eco di passi, fu certo di sapere di chi si trattava e raggiunse d’istinto il centro della stanza. 

La porta si aprì e la professoressa d’Urchel fece il suo ingresso. Indossava un velo bianco con soggolo che le nascondeva i capelli corvini e le conferiva un’aria ancora più austera del solito. Sulle spalle, portava un mantello blu scuro, foderato di pelliccia maculata. Rivolse ad Alfric una lunga occhiata, come se stesse valutando qualcosa nella sua persona, quindi fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti ed estrasse dalle pieghe del vestito un fazzoletto. “Prenderai freddo, vestito così,” gli disse. Con la mano libera, andò alla ricerca della sua bacchetta e se ne servì per trasformare il fazzoletto in un mantello di lana grezza, che poi porse ad Alfric. “Metti questo.”

“Stiamo andando da qualche parte?”

La professoressa lo guardò sottecchi. “Ogni volta mi stupisco di come tu non sia finito in Corvonero.”

“Stavo solo chiedendo,” borbottò Alfric a mo’ di scusa, gli occhi a fissare il pavimento.

“L’ho notato. Hai la tendenza a porre domande delle quali conosci già la risposta, il che è una perdita di tempo sia per te che per me. E il nostro tempo è poco.” Soffiò un sospiro dal naso. “Sì, stiamo andando fuori dal castello, perché questa stanza di sicuro non è adatta alla lezione di questa sera e, in ogni caso, non voglio mettere in allarme mezza Hogwarts.”

 _In allarme?_ stava per chiedere Alfric, ma si interruppe appena in tempo. Avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di altri rimproveri da parte della professoressa d’Urchel. In silenzio, prese il mantello e se lo sistemò sulle spalle, preparandosi a seguire la professoressa al di fuori dell’aula. 

Si diressero verso il cortile di volo, ma prima di sbucare all’esterno la professoressa d’Urchel imboccò una scalinata circolare e salì, con il suo passo spedito a cui Alfric faceva fatica a stare dietro, fino al terzo piano. Una volta lì percorse una serie di corridoi labirintini, fino a ritrovarsi, tramite una strada che Alfric non aveva mai percorso nei suoi quasi sei mesi a Hogwarts, nelle vicinanze dell’aula dove il professor Guennec teneva le lezioni teoriche di Magia da Combattimento — che, per fortuna, erano poche, perché se c’era un aggettivo al quale la parola _combattimento_ non si abbinava per nulla era _teorico_.

La professoressa d’Urchel si fermò in un punto del corridoio che sembrava preso a caso, anche se prima Alfric l’aveva sentita contare a bassa voce fino a quattro, per cui doveva esserci una logica nei suoi movimenti. Non aveva molta voglia di fare domande al riguardo, tuttavia. Non ci voleva nemmeno un genio per capire che, se la professoressa gli aveva detto che stavano andando fuori dal castello, ma invece di passare per il cortile e quindi uno dei cancelli lo aveva portato al terzo piano, lo stava conducendo a uno dei famosi e misteriosi passaggi segreti di Hogwarts. 

Tutti gli studenti erano soliti scambiarsi leggende al riguardo. Si diceva che una delle vasche del bagno maschile dei Tassorosso fosse collegata con una grotticella sulla sponda del lago, che dalle cucine partisse un lungo cucincolo che terminava nella dispensa dei Tre Manici di Scopa, una locanda di Hogsmeade, e che salendo e scendendo la Grande Scalinata Principale un certo numero di volte, nelle giuste condizioni, si aprisse una porta che conduceva a una camera dove si trovava un tesoro nascosto dai quattro fondatori in persona. 

Alfric sapeva di per certo che l’unico passaggio segreto in funzione era quello che Mélonie aveva usato per raggiungere Hogsmeade, solo che a sentire lei non era stata una grande idea, perché quando lo si percorreva al contrario conduceva da tutt’altra parte rispetto a quella dove si era entrati.

La professoressa d’Urchel, in ogni caso, si era fermata in un punto del corridoio dove non c’era assolutamente nulla che potesse nascondere un passaggio segreto. Né statue, né arazzi, niente di niente. Solo muri e pavimenti di pietra nuda. Quasi sussultò quando si girò di scatto verso la parete, la bacchetta in pugno. Alfric la osservò sporgersi verso una mattonella in particolare. Gli ci volle un po’, ma alla fine ne comprese il motivo: sulla pietra si trovava una serie di minuscoli forellini.

“Ah, eccolo qua,” mormorò la professoressa d’Urchel puntando la bacchetta sul terzo foro alla sua destra. “Dovrebbe essere questo.” Si schiarì la voce. “ _Tribulatorium_!”

In meno di un battito di ciglia le pietre che componevano la parete si animarono, spostandosi e ruotando su sé stesse fino a rivelare un’apertura grande abbastanza per consentire il passaggio di una persona messa di traverso. 

Alfric non mancò nemmeno di mandare a mente la parola d’ordine e il foro alla quale andava indirizzata. Un passaggio del genere avrebbe potuto tornargli utile in futuro. 

La professoressa d’Urchel, intanto, gli stava facendo cenno di seguirla all’interno. Alfric varcò l’apertura nel muro più con curiosità che con apprensione. Il corridoio ottagonale che si apriva oltre di essa era tanto perfettamente dritto e lungo, quanto impossibile, e da dove si trovava, Alfric non riusciva a vederne la fine. 

“Questa sera ho in mente di sottoporti a una lezione diversa dal solito,” gli stava intanto dicendo la professoressa d’Urchel, che non sembrava granché impressionata da ciò che la circondava e procedeva facendo riecheggiare le sue scarpe sulla superficie di pietra liscia del corriodoio. “Qualsiasi cosa accada, voglio che ti fidi di me. Se ti dico di fare una cosa, per quanto strana ti possa sembrare, tu non obiettare e falla.”

Alfric deglutì, le parole della professoressa gli avevano fatto salire all’improvviso una certa ansia. 

“Ti troverai ad affrontare qualcosa di potenzialmente molto pericoloso, e dovrai prestare la massima attenzione a gli ordini che ti darò.”

“Che cosa?”

“Lo vedrai a tempo debito.”

Alfric si sentì tutt’altro che rassicurato, ma non disse niente. Si limitò ad ascoltare l’eco dei propri passi per la galleria, mentre più avanti di fronte a lui cominciava a intravedersi un leggero chiarore che indicava il termine del percorso. La professoressa d’Urchel allungò il passo tanto che Alfric quasi dovette mettersi a correre per riuscire a starle dietro. Alla fine, raggiunsero l’altro capo del passaggio, dove un altro spiraglio alto e stretto si apriva nel mezzo di una parete. Solo che questa volta la parete non era fatta di pietre squadrate e incantate, ma di legno. Alfric vi passò una mano sopra, incredulo, sentì sotto i polpastrelli la superficie ruvida e grezza che poteva appartenere solo alla corteccia di un albero. 

Quando sbucò all’esterno, realizzò che l’uscita del passaggio segreto _era_ il tronco di un albero, che si ergeva solitario in una radura circodata da una fitta macchia boschiva — la Foresta Proibita, senza dubbio — e illuminata dalla luce bianca della luna piena. 

“Non preoccuparti, non siamo dispersi nel nulla,” gli disse la professoressa d’Urchel. “Anche se non puoi vederlo, Hogsmeade è a poca distanza da quella parte.” Indicò un punto imprecisato tra gli alberi. “Il castello è più lontano, ma… questa è la Foresta Proibita, e ciò che succede al suo interno non segue sempre le regole della natura.” Scrollò le spalle con noncuranza. “In ogni caso, sei completamente al sicuro. SE farai per filo e per segno quello che ti dirò,” gli ricordò ancora una volta. 

Alfric si sforzò di annuire.

“Allora cominciamo,” disse la professoressa, congiungendo le mani avanti a sé. “Dunque, avrai senz’altro realizzato a questo punto della tua permanenza a Hogwarts, magari anche non in modo consapevole, che l’intensità di un incantesimo dipende solo in parte dal livello di addestramento di chi lo scaglia. Anche se Leonard Malfoy e Felix de Vymond hanno seguito entrambi le stesse classi e hanno trascorso lo stesso quantitativo di tempo a esercitarsi — ossia troppo poco, per quanto mi concerne — non saranno mai sullo stesso livello, perché Leonard ha un qualcosa in più rispetto a Felix.”

D’istinto, al solo sentire nominare Leonard, Alfric storse le labbra in una smorfia. 

“È quello che alcuni dei miei colleghi chiamano attitudine o propensione magica,” proseguì la professoressa d’Urchel. “Personalmente mi trovo a non apprezzare tanto un nome del genere, perché fa sembrare la magia qualcosa di causale, quando invece non lo è. Solo perché ci sono alcuni aspetti sui quali un mago non può esercitare il controllo, non significa che tutta la disciplina sia in preda al caso.”

Alfric si sforzò di dare un senso alle parole della professoressa, ma alla fine si arrese, per i suoi gusti erano fin troppo vaghe e criptiche. Si limitò a fissarla con espressione attenta, ripromettendosi di chiedere in seguito spiegazioni ad Anwar.

“So che non hai una grande stima per lui, e che inevitabilmente il solo menzionarlo ti porterà a discreditare del tutto quello che ti sto dicendo, ma Salazar Serpeverde aveva ragione.”

E, come la professoressa d’Urchel aveva previsto, il solo nome del fondatore della sua casa fu sufficiente per riportare Alfric alla realtà. _Salazar Serpeverde_ e _ragione_ non erano parole che gli piaceva sentire nello stesso discorso. 

“Il sangue di un mago è tanto fondamentale per la sua abilità quanto lo sono la sua conoscenza di formule e la composizione della sua bacchetta. Ecco perché il concetto di maghi purosangue è così importante per buona parte del nostro mondo. Provenire da una linea di sangue magico il più possibile pure dà un vantaggio che nemmeno ore e ore di allenamento possono darti. Ad esempio, nel tuo caso.”

Alfric sussultò. “Io? I miei genitori non erano maghi.” Di questo era abbastanza sicuro, anche se non ricordava nemmeno i loro volti o la loro voce. Dei maghi non sarebbero morti di stenti durante una carestia. Dei maghi non lo avrebbero abbandonato a sé stesso in un monastero.

“Che tu sappia,” rispose la professoressa d’Urchel. “Ma qualcuno dotato di un talento come il tuo, e senza mai aver ricevuto la minima educazione in materia, non può non avere del sangue magico da qualche parte nel suo albero genealogico.”

“Non lo so. I miei genitori sono morti quando ero molto piccolo e non ho mai conosciuto nessun altro membro della mia famiglia.” Ma non poteva essere. _Sono nato nella contea di York e lì sono cresciuto. I miei genitori erano persone come le altre, e quindi anche il resto della mia famiglia. I maghi non fanno la fine che hanno fatto loro._

“In ogni caso,” riprese la professoressa sfoderando la bacchetta con uno scatto rapido, quasi felino. “Sangue. Conoscenza. Addestramento. Potrebbe sembrare che queste tre siano le chiavi dell’arte magica, non è vero? Chi è dotato di sangue puro è avvantaggiato rispetto a un mago nato babbano, ma perfino il più puro dei purosangue troverà pane per i suoi denti nello sfidare qualcuno che ha trascorso anni ad allenarsi e a perfezionare la propria tecnica, ti sembra?”

Alfric fece un timido cenno d’assenso con la testa.

“Però in realtà non è solo così.” La professoressa d’Urchel gli fece segno con la mano libera di venire a posizionarsi accanto a lei. “Quando si usa _Avis_ non si crea dal niente uno stormo di uccelli, ma soltanto l’ _immagine_ di uno stormo, e così come per tutti quegli incantesimi di Trasfigurazione che consentono di tramutare un oggetto inanimato in uno animato. Ci sono alcuni incantesimi, però, che hanno un certo livello di coscienza. I cosiddetti incantesimi senzienti, che fanno parte delle Arti Oscure. Sono potenti, devastanti, e soprattutto estremamente difficili da controllare. Hai mai sentito parlare degli ardemoni?”

Alfric sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la spina dorsale. “Conosco la Battaglia degli Ardemoni,” rispose. “Ma pensavo fosse una leggenda.”

La professoressa d’Urchel mandò una risatina. “Nel mondo magico leggenda è solo un altro modo per dire storia.”

Era stato prima del tempo dei romani, e questo significava tanti, tanti anni prima, a quanto aveva capito Alfric. Un gruppo di maghi aveva dato battaglia a dei demoni di fuoco che volevano distruggere il mondo e li avevano esiliati in un luogo senza tempo e senza confini. La battaglia stessa era durata anni e anni, si diceva, per quanto a lui sembrasse impossibile, ed era terminata solo quando anche l’ultimo degli ardemoni era stato sconfitto.

“E sai anche che l’incantesimo che ha concesso ai maghi di vincere la battaglia può essere rovesciato, consentendo a un ardemonio di essere evocato dal limbo in cui è costretto a trascorrere il proprio esilio e fare ritorno sulla terra?”

Alfric sgranò gli occhi. “Ma… _perché_?”

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui i maghi fanno qualunque cosa. Perché possono.” La professoressa d’Urchel scrollò le spalle. “Non preoccuparti troppo, in ogni caso. Un solo ardemonio è un nemico formidabile anche per i più potenti incantatori, ma da solo non è in grado di distruggere tutta la vita sul pianeta.”

Non è affatto rassicurante, però, si disse Alfric. E, comunque, c’era anche un’altra cosa che non capiva. O meglio, che temeva di aver capito e voleva disperatamente una conferma che si stava sbagliando. “Perché siamo finiti a parlare di Ardemoni, professoressa?”

“Perché ora ne affronterai uno.”

 _Oh no_. Alfric sentì un intenso formicolio di gambe e gli sembrò che le ginocchia si fossero trasfigurati in panetti di burro. “Professoressa, non so se…”

“Come ti ho detto, Alfric, fai quello che ti dico e non avere paura,” lo interruppe. “L’evocazione di un ardemonio è un incantesimo complicato, e mantenere su di esso il controllo richiede ancora più concentrazione, per cui parlami solo se devi, e non aspettarti una risposta, in ogni caso. Una volta che lo avrai sconfitto, potrai andare in giro a vantartene.”

Senza attendere oltre, la professoressa d’Urchel fece ondeggiare avanti a lei la bacchetta in una serie di movimenti quasi ipnotici. Un istante dopo ne fuoriuscì un getto di fiamma, come una cascata di fuoco, che andò a schiantarsi contro il prato. Alfric sobbalzò e attese l’inevitabile incendio, ma non accadde niente del genere. La fiamma liquida si infranse su sé stessa, come confinata da barriere invisibili, fino a condensarsi in un unico punto. Alfric fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per un brevissimo momento, perché il fuoco si era fatto troppo luminoso. Quando riaprì gli occhi, al posto del marasma liquido, la fiamma aveva assunto la forma di un leone, intento a guardare intorno a sé come se stesse cercando di individuare chi avesse osato ripotrarlo nel mondo degli umani senza il suo consenso. 

_Andare in giro a vantarmene?_ si disse Alfric. _Sarà già tanto riuscire ad andare in giro e basta._ Nella sua forma di leone, l’ardemonio era alto quanto lui e sembrava feroce. _Come spera la professoressa che io riesca ad affrontare un mostro del genere?_

“Prova a combatterlo, forza!” gli ordinò la professoressa d’Urchel.

Alfric rimase un istante ancora a fissare l’ardemonio con la bocca aperta. Non aveva nemmeno intenzione di dirgli come fare? Doveva pensarci tutto da solo?

Gli tremava la mano, quando la strinse intorno alla bacchetta.

 _Sii un mago_ , si disse.

Alzò la bacchetta avanti a sé. Quello che si trovava a fronteggiare poteva anche essere un mostro di fiamma proveniente da un luogo dove lo spazio e il tempo non esistevano, parte di una schiera demoniaca che aveva ingaggiato con i grandi maghi dell’antichità una battaglia che era durata per anni, ma era pur sempre fatto di fuoco. 

“ _Aguamenti_!” urlò.

Un getto d’acqua si levò dalla sua bacchetta e andò a schiantarsi contro l’ardemonio. Ma prima che potesse avere qualsiasi effetto sulla creatura, si dissolse in una nube di vapore. Il leone di fiamma lo fissò, come se si fosse accorto per la prima volta della sua presenza. Alfric indietreggiò di un passo, talmente di fretta che quasi non perse l’equilibrio e finì a terra.

“Gli incantesimi acquatici non hanno alcun effetto contro gli ardemoni,” gli disse la professoressa d’Urchel, lo sforzo di mantenere il controllo costante sulla creatura che stava evocando venava le sue parole e una patina di sudore le ricopriva le parti del volto non nascoste dal velo.

 _Perché non me l’avete detto subito?_ “E allora cosa?”

“Prova a pensarci.”

Gli occhi di Alfric si spostarono rapidi dalla professoressa all’ardemonio, poi dall’ardemonio alla punta della sua bacchetta, quindi ancora sull’ardemonio, impegnato a studiarlo con la testa bassa, come se fosse sul punto di balzargli addosso a fauci spalancate.

Niente. Non gli veniva in mente nient’altro. Come si spegneva un incendio, oltre che con l’acqua? Sapeva che, in alcuni casi, quando un edificio prendeva fuoco, si cercavano di estinguere le fiamme gettando loro addosso della terra o della sabbia, ma lui non era a conoscenza di nessun incantesimo che facesse altrettanto. 

Scosse il capo. Si guardò attorno, quindi finalmente andò a fissare la professoressa d’Urchel. 

“Non lo so,” ammise.

“Pensa alla fiamma di una candela,” gli rispose. “Se le togli l’aria, dopo un po’ soffoca e si spegne.”

Alfric, però, ancora non riusciva a immaginarsi un incantesimo in grado di fare una cosa del genere. “Ma come?”

“Avvolgilo in uno scudo!”

Fu come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato uno schiaffo. Alfric raddrizzò la schiena e tornò a fronteggiare l’ardemonio. Per un istante, fu certo di avere capito. Uno scudo. Uno scudo stretto intorno alla creatura, di modo da privarlo dell’aria. Poi si rese conto che non aveva _veramente_ idea di come fare. L’incantesimo scudo proteggeva chi lo lanciava dagli attacchi di un opponente, non formava una barriera intorno a lui. A meno che…

“ _Protego Totalum_!”

L’incantesimo di protezione totale non era nella lista di quelli imparati né durante le lezioni del professor Penrhys, né nelle classi del professor Guennec. Era stata la professoressa d’Urchel a insegnarglielo, anche se, sul momento, Alfric non aveva idea del perché — gli sembrava in effetti un incantesimo poco agevole da usare durante un combattimento uno contro uno. Ora, però, ne aveva capito il motivo.

Come la professoressa d’Urchel si era raccomandata di fare, Alfric aveva teso per bene la bacchetta avanti a sé e aveva cominciato a camminare intorno all’ardemonio, descrivendo un cerchio intorno a esso. Una cupola invisibile era subito apparsa, imprigionando la creatura di fuoco al suo interno. 

“Ora stringilo,” gli disse la professoressa. 

Impugnando la bacchetta con due mani, Alfric ordinò mentalmente alla barriera invisibile di farsi più piccola. . A poco a poco l’ardemonio prese a ruggire nervoso, ma i suoi suoni riuscivano a malapena a oltrepassare la cupola protettiva. Più la barriera si stringeva, più l’ardemonio si faceva inquieto. A un certo punto parve quasi impazzire, cominciò a levare zampate contro lo scudo, mandando gli echi dei suoi colpi bestiali fin nelle braccia di Alfric. Ma fu tutto inutile. Dopo un po’, l’ardemonio emise un ruggito fragoroso e si dissolse, scomparendo in uno sbuffo biancastro.

“Ben fatto,” gli disse la professoressa d’Urchel cercando di mascherare la stanchezza nella sua voce. “Ben fatto davvero.”

Alfric sorrise. Alla fine tutto era andato meglio di come pensava, avrebbe potuto sul serio andare a vantarsi di aver sconfitto un ardemonio durante il suo primo anno a Hogwarts.

“E ora, per l’esercizio vero e proprio…”

Per poco, la bacchetta non gli cadde di mano. “Che cosa?!”

“Credi davvero che soffocare quel gattino insignificante sia stata un’impresa degna? Avanti, rimettiti in posizione.”

Alfric si irrigidì, la bacchetta di nuovo sollevata avanti a lui.

“C’è un altro modo di sconfiggere un ardemonio. Uno ben più difficile, che richiede non solo che un mago abbia una profonda conoscenza delle sue abilità, ma anche di sé stesso.”

“Va bene, e quale sarebbe?”

La professoressa d’Urchel liberò un’altra cascata di fiamme dalla propria bacchetta. Questa volta a emergere dal fuoco, però, non fu di nuovo un leone. Solo quando si trovò faccia a faccia con il nuovo ardemonio, Alfric comprese perché la professoressa lo aveva definito un gattino insignificante. Davanti a lui era apparso un enorme serpente, talmente grande da arrivare quasi a toccare gli alberi al limitare della radura. Il serpente spalancò le fauci, rivelando i suoi denti aguzzi, ciascuno dei quali, giudicò Alfric, doveva essere alto quasi quanto lui.

“Arrendersi a esso.”

“No… non posso.”

“Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo al seguire i miei ordini?” scattò la professoressa d’Urchel, l’aggressività nelle sue parole senza dubbio esacerbata dallo sforzo che stava sostenendo. “Evoca un incantesimo protettivo su te stesso e poi lascia che l’ardemonio ti avvolga.”

Alfric fu costrettto a stringere i pugni prima di fare qualsiasi cosa d’altro, perché sentiva di essere vicinissimo al punto di mettersi a correre lontano dalla radura senza voltarsi indietro. Riuscì a riacquistare un minimo di controllo, ma non a farsi coraggio per ciò che si apprestava a fare.

Evocò su di sé l’incantesimo di protezione totale e avanzò di qualche passo verso l’ardemonio. L’aria cominciava a farsi più difficile da respirare, all’interno dello scudo, e gocce di sudore gli rigavano la fronte e le guance. Alfric chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la creatura facesse il resto. L’ultima cosa che vide furono le fauci dell’ardemonio che si spalancavano nella sua direzione. Poi l’aria intorno a lui si fece talmente calda che gli sembrò di respirare fuoco liquido. Invece del nero, dalle sue palpebre serrate filtrava un barlume carmineo, mentre un rumore assordante, come quello della tromba d’aria più violenta che avesse mai sentito, lo avvolse.

Quando ebbe il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi, Alfric realizzò di trovarsi da un’altra parte.

L’ardemonio lo circondava, una muraglia di fiamme che sembrava esterndersi all’infinito. Eppure il serpente di fuoco era anche davanti a lui, appena un più piccolo di com’era stato nella radura, e intento a fissarlo. Alfric non sapeva se le creature magiche potevano provare le stesse emozioni degli uomini, ma gli sembrò proprio di cogliere rabbia e odio negli occhi del serpente.

 _Ti conosco_ , disse una voce incorporea che sembrava provenire dal serpente di fuoco. _Sei una creatura di rabbia_.

“No, non mi conosci affatto,” ribatté Alfric. Era intento a mantenere l’incantesimo scudo che lo avvolgeva, e nello stesso tempo a cercare un modo di non ripetere su sé stesso quello che aveva fatto all’ardemonio con l’aspetto di un leone. “Devo sconfiggerti.”

 _È quello che colei-che-ha-chiamato ti ha ordinato di fare_ , disse il serpente. _E tu sei costretto a obbedire, anche se colei-che-ha-evocato non sta usando su di te la sua magia._

_Ho fatto quello che mi ha detto la professoressa, si disse Alfric, e ora? Non posso usare incantesimi senza abbassare lo scudo, ma senza lo scudo rischio di cuocere vivo!_

_Dimmi, giovane sfidante, insistette la voce del serpente. Perché ti trovi qui?_

“Perché devo sconfiggerti.”

_E perché?_

_Perché me lo ha detto la professoressa d’Urchel_ , stava per rispondersi, ma tentenno. Le cose non stavano davvero così. Sì, affrontare un ardemonio faceva parte del suo addestramento, ma la vera ragione era un altra. “Per diventare potente,” disse. “Il più potente.”

_Ah, questo spiega molte cose. Sconfiggi un nemico formidabile e divieni tu stesso formidabile. La strana logica di voi creature-del-tempo-e-dello-spazio. Ma se vuoi davvero sconfiggermi, non c’è bisogno di affrontarmi in battaglia. Unisciti a me, condividi con me i tuoi poteri e io condividerò con te i miei. È così che diventerai potente._

“No,” rispose deciso Alfric. “Mai.”

 _Dunque non cerchi davvero il potere, sono solo parole di voi creature-del-tempo-e-dello-spazio_.

“No, io…”

La voce che proveniva dal serpente si fece più profonda e vibrante, al punto di propagarsi come un eco in tutto il suo corpo. _Dici che vuoi il potere ma quando te lo offro lo rifiuti. Significa che non ne sei degno. Che sei un codardo. Fanno bene le altre creature-del-tempo-e-dello-spazio a odiarti. A trattarti come se non valessi niente. Perché è quello che sei. Niente._

“Sta’ zitto!”

La testa infuocata del serpente si sporse verso di lui. Alfric provò a indietreggiare ma scoprì con orrore di avere le gambe paralizzate.

_Non starò affatto zitto. Non nel mio dominio. Riesco a vedere le immagini che si agitano dentro di te. Sei una creatura nata dalla rabbia e dall’odio, giovane sfidante. Il potere è qualcosa che non ti appartiene. Tue sono la rabbia e l’odio. E soltanto quelle. Posso vederlo con chiarezza._

Doveva esserci un modo per mantenere lo scudo e colpirlo con un incantesimo. Qualsiasi cosa, purché la smettesse di tormentarlo.

_Il modo in cui voi creature-dello-spazio-e-del-tempo percepite ciò che vi circonda, momento per momento, è così limitante. Per me ogni momento è tutti i momenti. E i momenti della tua vita hanno un gusto così dolce sul mio palato. Vedo rabbia, vedo odio, vedo paura, vedo fallimento. E, più di tutto, vedo la morte._

“Lasciami stare! Basta!”

_Sei stato tu a invadere il mio dominio e lanciare la tua sfida. Io sto solo facendo quella che voi creature-del-tempo-e-dello-spazio chiamate conversazione._

Il serpente di fiamma prese a girare intorno ad Alfric, le sue spire sempre più vicine. Tornò anche il rumore assordante che aveva segnato il suo passato nel dominio dell’ardemonio, Alfric provò il bisogno di tappars le orecchie, ma non poteva distogliere la sua concentrazione dall’incantesimo che lo stava proteggendo.

_Lasciami nutrire, giovane sfidante. Dammi la tua rabbia. Dammi il tuo odio. Dammi la tua vita, dato che non ne stai facendo niente di utile._

Alfric provò a urlare ma il suono del serpente sovrastò ogni cosa. Le spire ormai lo avevano avvolto e Alfric chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

Stava ancora urlando quando la professoressa d’Urchel lo raggiunse. Alfric si scosse, scacciando la mano che gli aveva posato sulla spalla. Ci mise un po’ a convincersi che l’incubo era finito. Intorno a lui c’era di nuovo la radura e la notte invernale era fredda e serena.

“Va tutto bene,” gli stava dicendo la professoressa.

“Dov’è l’ardemonio?”

“L’ho esiliato di nuovo nel luogo da cui proveniva.” Lo aiutò ad alzarsi. “Sono stata troppo precipitosa,” mormorò. “Avrei dovuto aspettare. La prossima volta cominceremo da—”

“No,” rispose categorico Alfric. “Non lo voglio fare. Non più.”

“Alfric, se vuoi…”

“Non adesso.” Il solo pensiero di trovarsi di nuovo nel dominio di un ardemonio lo terrorizzava. “Posso imparare a duellare. Posso fare tutti gli esercizi che volete, verbali e non verbali. Come preferite. Ma non voglio più affrontare un ardemonio. Quando sarò più grande, forse, ma non ora.”

La professoressa d’Urchel trasse un profondo respiro. “Come vuoi, Alfric. Ora torniamo al castello, si è fatto tardi e domani hai lezione.”

Si lasciarono alle spalle la radura, dove l’unica traccia di ciò che era appena avvenuto era una grossa chiazza di erba bruciata che si confondeva con il nero della notte. Alfric si affrettò all’interno del passaggio. Continuava a ripetersi che aspettare quando sarebbe stato più grande era la cosa giusta da fare. Si trattava di Magia Nera, gli aveva detto la professoressa d’Urchel, difficilissima da controllare, per cui non c’era vergogna nel voler rimandare al futuro. E poi, si disse, quando gli sarebbe mai capitato di affrontare un ardemonio?


End file.
